


Infested Jade

by Syber_Slash



Series: The StarCraft Trinity [1]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Chapter 29, DadSnipe, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Just for the first chapter, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Polyamory, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Smut, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Transgender Jirou Kyouka, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), at least for now, but she's the same age as 1-A when they arrive at UA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 120,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: A number of heroes found themselves called into a last minute mission. Told to expect either an animal with a quirk or a villain, what would they do when they realised it was actually a twelve year old girl who had been abandoned by her parents years prior for being a "monster"Izuka has been saved, and in return, she will save others, no matter what they think of her.





	1. Terrors of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess you guys will get some of my stuff anyways.
> 
> Do keep in mind, once i get back on track with my other fics, the frequency of updates for this fic will likely stagnate, unless i find myself liking it too much, then it'll probably be another of my fics.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _ **“Telepathy”**

Yeet

  
  


_ ‘This is strange’ _ thought All Might as he looked at the various heroes gathered.

They were sitting in a conference room inside of the Heroics commission’s HQ, having all been requested for a mission.

All Might could see familiar faces, such as Endeavor, the Pussycats, Snipe and a couple other heroes, but there was one he was unfamiliar with. Standing up against the wall in the back, was a man in a black jumpsuit and wearing a white scarf.

Before he could ponder on it any further, a man in a suit walked in from the side door and up to the end of the table they were all sitting at.

“Thank you, all of you, for answering on such short notice. We called for all of you because we have recently confirmed reports of strange creatures in Aokigahara that do not match any known animal species, nor ones they could have somehow evolved from, therefore we at the commission have decided this is likely the work of a quirk. Whether it’s a human, or an animal, we do not know. That’s why you are all here”

Endeavor huffed “You dragged me here for this? Some lousy recon mission?”

The man turned to look at Endeavor with an indifferent look “Not recon, scouting and capture if we’re calling it anything. The reason why you and All Might are here, is because we have reason to believe they’re able to multiply somehow as there have been reported sightings of large groups of these creatures at once”

All Might leaned forward “You mean you don't know how many of them there are, but you’re assuming a lot, therefore you want heavy hitters to exterminate them if needed?”

The man nodded, then pulled out a small stack of papers and passed them out.

“We’ve been getting reports of these creatures, often referred to as “monsters”, for a few years now, but until recently we had no concrete proof. The reports all share two different patterns. One is that a person attacked the creature out of fear, then was attack but never killed, only hurt but not enough that they wouldn’t be able to escape. The other, is that the creature merely watches as the person either escapes or stays in place, the creature staring back all the while. We’ve thus concluded that they never attack first, only in defence when attacked”

All the heroes looked over the papers they had been given, and sure enough all the reports stated no fatalities, and any disappearances in the area had been determined to be suicides.

“If you are all willing, the mission will begin tonight, under the cover of dark” continued the man.

Everybody looked at the man and nodded, except Endeavor, who just crossed his arms and sat still.

The man nodded “We will notify you of when we set off, until then, please prepare anything you may need for the mission” the man then promptly left the room.

All Might sat in thought _ ‘This whole situation feels strange’ _

  
  


Several hours later, the group of heroes found themselves standing in front of Aokigahara, better known as the Suicide Forest, ready to move in and investigate the sightings of supposed monsters that match no living species, nor possible species.

The man from the conference room was seeing them off, giving last minute orders from the commission.

“There are two last orders for this mission. One, do not attack unless attacked yourself, understood?” the man looked at Endeavor as he said this, the hero sending him a scowl in return “And second, All Might and Eraserhead are in charge. Their orders are final, understood?” All the heroes nodded, except Endeavor.

“What?! Why do I have to listen to some nobody hero?!” questioned Endeavor angrily.

The man turned to Endeavor with a hardened look “Because he’s got more expertise and common sense than most of the heroes around, and especially you. You are only here because of your strength, nothing more” the man then turned “You are free to begin. We will remain here in case of any complications that may arise”

Endeavor was fuming as the heroes began walking into the forest, his flames almost catching fire to several trees as he got too close.

All Might was at the front alongside Eraserhead “So, you’re hero alias is Eraserhead? How come I’ve never heard of you if you’re important enough to be appointed joint leader of the group?” asked All Might, genuinely interested in knowing who he was.

Eraserhead didn’t look at All Might “I’m an underground hero, apparently one of the most respected ones according to the commission, can’t really think of any other reasons than what that man said”

All Might hummed “Well, If the commission has decided you are worthy, then I see no reason to say otherwise”

Eraserhead didn’t reply, just continued to walk ahead in silence.

  
  


After having walked for several miles in the direction pointed out to them, they came across something.

“Ewww, what is that?” exclaimed Pixie-Bob as she saw what the ground was covered in.

The ground was covered in a purple reddish flesh-like cover, as if something was growing across the forest floor.

Eraserhead kneeled at the edge of the growth and touched it.

“It’s fleshy, might be alive. There was nothing about this in the reports” noted the underground hero as he cleaned his hand in the forest floor.

All Might looked forward “Perhaps this is the origin of these creatures?”

Eraser nodded “That would be possible, let’s keep going”

Eraser slowly stepped onto the growth, and when nothing happened continued on without looking back.

The only hero having any issue with stepping on the growth, was Pixie-Bob, who whined when she was told she had to or would likely be punished for abandoning the mission.

  
  


Further into the forest, a figure stood and took in the fresh air, when she sensed something.

“A group of… people? People don’t come in this far” thought the figure aloud.

The figure thoughts for a moment, before coming to a decision.

**“Naresh, bring some Zerglings and meet them, if they try to hurt you, then hurt them back, but don’t kill. Observer, follow from above and make sure no one is being sneaky”**

As their command went out, the creatures commanded moved out and entered the dense forest.

The figure looked up at the night sky “I hope they’re nice people”

  
  


The heroes kept moving forward, taking slow and careful steps to make sure they didn’t step on something unwanted.

Then they began hearing noises, noises that wasn’t the trees around them or the squishy floor below them.

Eraser gestured for everyone to stop and be quiet, Endeavor almost retorting until he noticed the sounds himself.

“Something's approaching” whispered Eraser loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sure enough, they could hear the sound something stepping on the squishy surface, and it sounded like it might be multiple creatures, and they were approaching them.

They could hear them before they could see them, a growl in the dark, as well as some other strange sounds.

Moments later, a creature stepped into the moonlight. It was, strange, looking like some kind of monster from a horror movie.

Everybody was stood completely still, not daring move and potentially making it attack.

The creature did nothing more than crouch and stare at them, it’s yellow eyes piercing through the dark night.

Then they heard more squishy footsteps, and another creature came into the moonlight, then another, and another, in the end there were seven of these things.

Then another set of footsteps sounded out, but this time there were more.

Something came into the moonlight. It had a humanoid upper body, but what looked like the lower body of a spider. It also had what looked like mandibles.

The creatures all just stood there, making no moves to attack or anything, which unnerved the heroes more than if they had just attacked.

Then a certain flame bearded brute growled “This is a waste of time. I’ll exterminate these abominations” he flared the flames running along his outfit.

The reaction was immediate. The creatures all snarled at the heroes, but still made no move to attack.

Endeavor was about to launch his attack, before all of his flames suddenly went out and he found himself bound up in some kind of white cloth.

All the heroes stared in surprise, before following the lines of cloth, to Eraserhead, who’s eyes were glowing.

Eraser growled “Endeavor. You had specific orders NOT, to attack. If you try anything like this again, I’ll make sure you have hell to answer for. I know the right people to make sure of that”

All Might stepped forward, his signature smile nowhere in sight “And you’ll find no friend in me. You need to keep yourself restrained, least you wish to get us all into serious trouble”

Endeavor tried to get out of the restraints, but after failing to do so for several moments, merely stood and scowled at Eraser and All Might, before grunting in affirmation as he realised he had no way out.

Eraser released Endeavor and stopped suppressing the man’s quirk, Endeavor then stomped to the back of the group and began punching a tree.

Eraser turned to the creatures, which were noticeably calmer now.

The spider legged creature stepped forward, then gestures with its… arms? for them to follow, before turning around and walking away.

All the heroes shared surprised looks. The creature gestured like a human. Did that mean it was intelligent? Was it the leader of these things?

After a few moments, they seemed to all decide to follow the creatures, hopefully to get answers.

  
  


They followed the creature for several kilometres, before they began seeing moon light through the trees.

The walked through the last few trees, before finding themselves in some kind of clearing.

But what they found in that clearing, was not for the weak of mind.

Littered around the clearing were these… mounds, or structures, of flesh, and dozens of other creatures walking around the clearing.

The spider legged creature walked forward, before seemingly kneeling.

“My Queen. I have brought them as you asked” the creature spoke, in Japanese.

The shock was obvious on the heroes faces, even Eraser’s usually deadpan face was set in minor surprise.

“Thank you, Naresh, you can go back to the hatchery now” answered a slightly cheery voice.

The creature kneeled further “Yes, thank you my queen” then stood up and walked away, flanked by the four legged creatures that had accompanied it.

The heroes stood there, not knowing what to do. They were in unknown territory, and everything felt alien, maybe even literally.

“Hello. It’s been so long since I’ve last met a person” said the voice further.

Everybody went on the defensive “Who and where are you?” questioned Eraser as he brandished his capture weapon.

“Me? I’m Izuka, and I’m right up here”

Everybody’s head whipped to look up and their eyes widened.

Floating above them, was a short girl, probably no more than 12. What was shocking, was what she looked like.

She was covered in some kind of chitinous material, and her “hair” looked to be made of the same. What made it even more shocking, we’re the pair of bone like wings protruding from her back and the neon green glowing lines around her temples.

All Might seemed to shake off the shock the quickest as he took a step forward “Hello there Young... Izuka? What are you doing here?”

The girl, Izuku, tilted her head with a confused expression “I live here, along with my brood, why else would I be here?”

The answer did not sit well with the heroes, except Endeavor. _ ‘A young girl like her living in the middle of Japan’s largest forest, alone?’ _ was the general thought going through their heads.

“Why are you living out here?” asked Eraser as he stepped forward to stand beside All Might.

Izuku smiled innocently as she began lowering toward the ground “Oh, mom and dad said this was my home now, so I stayed like they told me to. I don’t know why they didn’t come back, but I’m fine so long as I have Naresh and my brood”

All Might and Eraser both gained scowls, but hid them quickly so as to not spook the girl. _ ‘She was abandoned, and she doesn’t even realise it’ _

All Might looked around at the clearing and the… brood, as she called it “Did you, create all of this?”

Izuka gained an excited smile “Oh, I think it’s my quirk, I can make them, but only the smaller ones like the drones and Zerglings”

All Might gained a confused look “Zergling? What is a zergling?”

Izuka blinked “Oh, I forgot, you don’t know what they are. Give me a second”

She stood silently for a moment, then her eyes began glowing green, her irises and everything.

A moment after, one of the four legged creatures came running, making the heroes go on guard immediately.

They relaxed when the creature ran over to Izuka and began… liking her, like a dog.

Izuka giggled “Hey, stop, that tickles”

The heroes were initially confused at the interaction but some began lightly chuckling, deciding that there was no way she could be a villain, she was too innocent to be one.

She eventually gained control of the creature, or Zergling as she called it.

“This is a Zergling. I can spawn them myself, but it makes me tired” explained Izuka as she petted the Zergling’s head.

Snipe looked around, spotting several other creatures around the clearing, some watching them and others going about their own business “How many of these, creatures have you made?”

Izuka paused, then seem to go into thought for a few moments “Um, a lot?” answered the girl.

The heroes didn’t know if the answer meant she had to many to count, or if she couldn’t count, but before they could prod further, there was a sudden spike of heat behind them.

They all turned, seeing Endeavor with his flames burning strongly.

The hero was wearing a stoic scowl as he glared at the girl “She is amassing an army. She is trying to deceive us. I’ll take care of this” claimed Endeavor as he charged up his flames.

The heat was so strong it made Eraserhead’s dry eye act up, meaning he couldn’t erase the Flame hero’s quirk.

Just as he seemed about to fire his attack, the other heroes, namely All Might, jumped in the way of the attack. Only to find nothing happened and the heat suddenly disappeared.

They turned back to Endeavor with confusion, but their eyes widened when they saw the hero.

He was suspended in mid air, his arms forced against his sides as if something invisible had a tight grip on him.

“I knew I should have asked my brood to make you leave. You tried to hurt my broodmother already”

All the heroes turned back to Izuka. Her eyes were glowing and she had her hand outstretched as if she was gripping on to something.

The heroes immediately understood what was happening. Somehow Izuka was holding onto Endeavor. How though, was beyond them.

She tilted her head, a scowl present on her face as she began floating “Abathur might want a new toy or maybe the hatchery is hungry?”

The heroes eyes widened further, if that were possible.

All Might quickly stepped forward “Young Izuka, please do not do anything rash. Please, put him down and we will take care of him, he has already disobeyed orders. We will punish him, so please, just put him down”

Izuka turned her head to look at All Might, before turning back to Endeavor.

She released her grip, letting the man fall to the ground unceremoniously.

“Ok, but only because you’re nice. But if he comes here again, he will be hurt” Izuka was glaring daggers at Endeavor, her voice portraying nothing but promise.

Endeavor got to his feet, his face set in a furious expression. He seemed about to attempt to attack again, but before he could, he found himself face to face with All Might, literally.

“Enji. If you so much as try to attack her or her “brood” again, I will personally make sure your hero license is revoked and you’ll never be allowed to retake it. Am. I. Understood?”

Endeavor actually had the decency to look shocked, but he recovered after a moment, glared at Izuka then turned away and stomped away from the clearing.

All Might turned back to Izuka, who still looked unhappy “I apologise deeply for his behaviour, he has always been prone to rash decisions, but we didn’t expect him to act so brazenly, especially in front of so many high profile heroes”

Izuka looked at All Might for several moments, her arms crossed and her face set in an unamused expression, but nodded after a moment.

She unfolded her arms “I’m not happy anymore. Why are you here?”

All Might seemed to have trouble finding his voice, unused to children acting like Izuka did, but luckily Eraser stepped forward “We have been getting reports of your creatures for a few years, but we only recently had them confirmed. We were sent to find out if it was some kind of quirked animal, or a person. If the latter, we were supposed to find out if they’re a villain or not”

Izuka’s eyebrows scrunched together “You were told about my Zerg? And you were told to see what they are?”

Eraser nodded “If it was a villain, then we would have to capture them and bring them in for questioning. If not a villain, ask them to come along, or we were told to exercise our rights as heroes to bring them in”

Izuka’s wings unfolded threateningly, but Eraser put up his hand, stopping her in her tracks “But, you’re a child, one who has been abandoned by your parents, therefore this is essentially your home. The situation is vastly different from what we expected and we need to figure out what to do. That, and I don’t believe we can actually capture you, since you were able to capture Endeavor with little effort, that and your “brood” would probably kill us before long, even All Might”

The heroes shuddered at the mental image of being attacked by hundreds of Zerglings and perhaps other creatures too, even All Might seemed upset but the idea.

Izuka seemed to calm down at the explanation, folding her wings once again as she took in the information given.

“So I won’t have to leave?” asked Izuka, her face holding scepticism as she looked at Eraser.

Eraser looked at her calculatively for a moment “Chances are the government will try and get to you, whether it’s by sending us in, or the army, I don’t know, but either way people are likely going to come for you”

Izuka’s expression turned dark.

“But” continued Eraser, making Izuka’s expression melt into an interested expression “i may know somewhere they can’t get to you, while keeping your brood safe”

Izuka’s expression seemed to brighten “Where?”

Eraser looked her right in the eye as he answered.

“UA university”

Watch out world, there’s a storm coming.


	2. New Environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, i was supposed to upload this yesterday, but it slipped my mind after school. My bad.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Izuka, wasn’t so sure about things anymore. Before the people, who called themselves heroes, had arrived, her life had been simple, just her and the brood.

But now, now she was leaving her brood, her hive, to protect it and herself, and she hated it.

But she felt a bit better about it since Eraserhead and All Might were with her, the other heroes having left to keep the Heroics commission from moving in and trying anything. They had been kind when they arrived, and they stopped the fire man, Endeavor, from attacking her brood, which she appreciated greatly.

So, she was currently waiting in the middle of her home, her hive, apparently for something called a “helicopter”, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

A few moments later, she could her a weird sound, almost as if there was a bird flapping its wings really fast and hard.

The sound got increasingly louder, sending the brood scrambling as they feared what was coming.

All Might walked over to Izuka and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, almost as if he knew what was happening.

“Everything is alright Young Izuka, the sound you can hear is the helicopter, so there is no need to worry” assured the blonde with a kind smile.

Izuka nodded, then relayed the information to the rest of the hive, making them calm down immediately.

A few moments later, the helicopter arrived, the wind from its large propellers making the trees bend and shake roughly as the vehicle set down in a clear spot.

It carefully set itself down on the flesh covered ground, the engine shutting down moments after.

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing a… mouse wearing clothes?

The mouse was about to jump out of the helicopter, but seemed to reconsider it after seeing what was below it.

The mouse looked up and right at All Might, gesturing for the man to approach.

The hero sighed, but did as asked, walking over to the helicopter, while ducking so as to not walk into the still moving propellers.

Once at the helicopter’s door, the hero picked the mouse up and set it on his shoulder, before walking back to Izuka, who was watching with confusion.

Once All Might was standing in front of Izuka, with the mouse on his shoulder, the mouse… talked.

“Greetings, Young Izuka. You may be asking yourself, am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? The important thing is, I’m Nedzu, the principal of UA”

Izuku tilted her head “Principal?”

Nedzu seemed to falter slightly in surprise “Ah, yes. You’ve been here for several years, haven’t you, i should have remembered you likely don’t know a lot about society”

Izuka nodded “I think it was after my sixth birthday they brought me here, then told me it was my home and then left”

Nedzu, and All Might’s eyes widened in shock while Eraser’s twitched in anger. They all shared looks which turned hardened as they silent agreed that they’d find her parents and bring them to justice.

Nedzu turned back to Izuka “A principal is the leader of a school. They make decisions about what happens in the school”

Izuka’s face lit up with understanding “Oh, so you decide what happens at UA?”

Nedzu smiled and nodded “Exactly, and I’m here to help you and your… brood was it?”

Izuka nodded “Yes, this is my brood, my hive. I want them to stay safe”

Nedzu nodded sagely “I understand, I also understand you can create more of these creatures, yes?”

Izuka nodded again “Yeah, I can create the smaller Zerg, like the Zerglings, but if I have my hatchery I can make bigger ones”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Zerg? And larger? Intriguing, but we can discuss that at a later time. For now, let us discuss why I am here”

Izuka tilted her head “You’re here to help me and my brood, right?”

Nedzu nodded once again “Essentially, yes, but I wish to give you a safe environment to return to society and learn. The government may try to use you and your, Zerg, and villains would try and use you to create chaos”

Izuka’s face scrunched up “Villains are bad, right? I don’t want to be bad”

Nedzu’s eyes seem to twinkle “Do you want to be a hero perhaps?”

Izuka seemed thoughtful “Heroes help others, right? They protect others?”

Nedzu nodded and so did All Might “Indeed they do, they protect those who cannot protect themselves from those who want to hurt them” answered All Might.

Izuka tilted her head, her thoughtful expression still present “If I go with you, can I become a hero, protect people and my brood?”

Nedzu became excited but managed to hide it as he answered “Yes, I believe you could be a great hero if you wish to be”

Izuka seemed to think it over, before her eyes began glowing then stopped again shortly after.

Nedzu watched this in fascination, raising an eyebrow when nothing happened when nothing happened.

He was proven wrong shortly after, when Naresh, Izuka’s broodmother, walked over from the hatchery.

The broodmother kneeled before Izuka “You called, my queen?”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, surprised by the creature's ability to speak.

“I’m going away from the brood, I’m trusting you to keep the hive safe. Don’t hurt people unless they hurt you and if they get too close, scare them away. If someone… kills any of you, then tell me and I come back as fast as I can, ok?” explained Izuka as she stood before her broodmother.

Naresh kneeled further down “I understand my Queen. When will you return?”

Izuka looked at Nedzu who understood what she was asking “I can allow you to go once a month, I hope this isn’t too troublesome for you?”

Izuka thought it over, before turning back to Naresh “I will come back once a month, but if the brood is danger, then I’ll hurry back”

Naresh nodded “I understand my queen, we will await your return”

Izuka nodded, then gestured for Naresh to stand back up “I’ll be back, don’t worry”

Naresh nodded once again, then turned and walked back to the hatchery.

Izuka turned back to Nedzu “I’m ready to go”

Nedzu nodded, before he gestured to the helicopter “Then please, take a seat in the helicopter and we shall go”

Izuka watched as All Might, Nedzu and Eraserhead walked to the helicopter, then turned back to her her hive, spotting her little Zergling, the first she had ever spawned, she knew it was him because of his broken horn.

She frowned sadly, before turning back and walking to the helicopter.

The Zergling tilted its head as it watched its queen walk. It stood up and walked after her, then entered a sprint.

Izuka stepped into the helicopter slowly, but then a familiar sound reached her ears and she turned around just in time to meet her Zergling friend as it tackled her to the floor of the helicopter, licking her face and making her giggle while trying to get it off.

“Nooo, stop, it tickles, why are you even here?” asked Izuka as she managed to get it to stop licking her.

It pushed its head into her, then sat on the floor in front of her.

Realisation came to her after a moment, or it told her telepathically “You want to, come with me?”

It nudged her again with its head, to say yes it would seem.

Izuka seemed conflicted, before turning to Nedzu, who was watching the scene with interest “Can I take him with me? I don’t think he’s going to listen to a no”

Nedzu smiled “I suppose we can allow a single one, but you two seem rather close, is there a reason for that?”

Izuka gained a smile “Thank you, and yes, he was the first one I ever spawned, the beginning of my brood” she petted the Zergling on either side of its head as she explained.

“Ah, I can see why you would have a strong connection to him then. So long as you take care of him and make sure he gets whatever he may need, you may bring him” Nedzu was interested anyways about the creatures, or Zerg, Izuka could create, so it would be an opportunity to observe them.

Izuka smiled brightly as she sat on a seat and kept a hand on the rather large Zergling with her, while the helicopter turned on.

Izuka looked out the window as her hive became smaller and smaller.

She felt sad as it went out of sight, but she was cheered up as her friend nudged her.

_ ‘I’ll be back, I promise’ _ thought Izuka as she looked into her friend’s eyes.

  
  
  


The helicopter ride lasted for about an hour, before they arrived in Musutafu, where UA was located.

Izuka was looking out of the window, marvelling at the city below.

All Might chuckled at her “Nice view, isn’t it?”

Izuka nodded without turning to the blonde.

Nedzu hummed “We should be approaching UA now, you might be able to see it”

Izuka turned to look at Nedzu for a moment, before turning back to the window and searching for what could be UA.

After a few moments, she seemed to spot what she thought was the school.

“Is it that big blue building over there?” asked Izuka as she pointed out the window.

Eraser looked at the window in the direction she was pointing “Yep, that’s UA”

Izuka’s eyes sparkled “Wow, it looks so big, and we’re going there?”

Nedzu grinned “Indeed, and it’ll be your home from now on”

Izuka’s smile faltered slightly “Right, home”

All Might and Eraser both gained worried expressions.

“Are you alright, Young Izuka?” asked All Might.

Izuka was quiet for a moment, then answered “I’m ok, I just miss the hive”

Eraser put a hand on her shoulder “You’ll see them again, we promised you would”

Izuka nodded “I know, but still”

Her friend nudged him again, which elicited a small giggle from the girl.

“I’m ok Kresh, don’t worry”

The heroes looked confused.

“Pardon me Izuka-san, but who is Kresh?” asked Nedzu.

Izuka blinked “Oh, i decided to give him a name. Calling Kresh “him” all the time is a weird and it’s easier”

They gained faces of understanding, it did make sense after all.

From there, it didn’t take long before the helicopter made to land on the school’s premises.

Eraser opened the door as the helicopter shut down, letting Izuka jump out behind him, followed by Kresh.

She marvelled at the campus surrounding her, she hadn’t seen anything like it, well not since she was left in the forest.

Nedzu stepped out behind Izuka and Kresh, followed closely by All Might.

While Izuka marvelled at the school, the heroes quickly realised a mistake of theirs.

It was a school day, and everyone was going to the main campus from their dorms as they had landed.

And now they were yelling.

“Is that All Might?”

“Oh my god it is! What is he doing here?”

All the students came running as they saw the number one hero, all wanting an autograph or a picture.

This however, sent Izuka into panic, which Kresh immediately felt.

Kresh instantly jumped in front of Izuka, who was in front of All Might, and began growling and snarling at the incoming students.

The students immediately screeched to a halt, then most of them began screaming and running away, but some stayed and entered combat stances.

“What is that thing?”

“Who knows, but we should take it out”

They moved to attack.

But then they found themselves staring face to chest with the number one hero.

All Might looked down at them with an unimpressed expression “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

The students faltered as they faced the imposing form of the symbol of peace.

“All Might, there’s a monster here, we have to kill it”

All Might turned back to look at Kresh, who was being hugged by a very startled Izuka.

“Does that look like something a monster would do? And if it were dangerous, do you truly think I would let it walk around without restraints?” asked All Might as he turned back to the students.

The students seemed to realise their mistake as they stared wide eyed at Izuka, who was gripping Kersh tightly, while Eraser tried his best to get her to calm down.

Nedzu walked forward, his expression lacking its usual chipper smile “Go to your homerooms now and I’ll forget this incident, but make sure you do not try this again, this creature will be on campus every now and again from now on”

The students nodded frantically and hurried off to their homerooms.

Nedzu sighed as he watched the students flee, then turned back to Izuka, who was beginning to calm down.

The rodent walked over to the girl “Izuka, are you alright?”

Izuka was still hugging Kresh tightly, but she managed to look at him and give him a small nod.

Nedzu nodded “Alright. Let’s take you to the teachers lounge and get you under a blanket. All Might, if you would?”

All Might nodded and walked forwards and kneeled in front of Izuka “Is it alright if I pick you up?” asked the blonde softly.

Izuka looked up at the blonde with obvious surprise, but nodded after a moment and letting go of Kresh.

All Might carefully picked Izuka up into a bridal carry, making sure not to hurt her wings all the while.

  
  
  


Several minutes later, Izuka found herself in the school’s teacher’s lounge on a sofa, with a blanket around her shoulders and Kresh’s head on her lap.

All Might and Eraser were sitting in the sofa opposite her, while Nedzu sat in a recliner to the side.

Nedzu turned his worried gaze to Izuka “How do you feel?”

Izuka turned to the rodent “I feel a bit better now, thank you”

Nedzu shook his head “You have nothing to thank us for, in fact we should be apologising, we should have thought of the fact school was starting soon, but instead we caused a scene and frightened you. I apologise for that”

Izuka tilted her with a confused expression “It’s not your fault that they did that though, so why are you saying sorry?”

“Because when you left the forest with us, you were essentially in our care. Us not taking into consideration you being unused to human interaction, we should have either waited until everyone was in their homerooms, or we should have landed elsewhere” answered Nedzu with an apologetic look.

Izuka looked at Nedzu for a moment, then turned to look at Kresh, who was looking at her, his head still in her lap.

She began petting him, to which he made a pleased rumbling sound “Nothing happened, so I forgive you” she turned and smiled brightly to Nedzu.

Nedzu gained a small, grateful smile “Thank you. We will make sure your stay is better for you going forward. Well, I suppose we should get to talking about what is going to happen now”

Izuka kept her gaze on Nedzu, who took it as a cue to continue “To start off, UA will attempt to find your parents and prosecute them for child endangerment and abandonment, among other things, which will most likely lead to you being taken from their care, not that you were in it. Therefore, you’re going to need a new caretaker, preferably someone willing from UA, to make your stay here easier”

Eraser shook his head “I’m not good with children, that and my work as a hero at night would get in the way”

All Might also shook his head “I am not a UA faculty member, that and I have many duties as the number one hero, so I can’t take her in either”

Nedzu hummed as he brought a paw to his chin.

Then he suddenly clapped his paws “Perhaps Snipe will be able to take her in”

Eraser and All Might’s faces lit up “Right, he was present during the mission as well, so Izuka will have met him. Good idea sir” agreed Eraser with a nod.

Izuka tilted her head “Snipe? Who’s Snipe?”

Eraser pulled up his phone, unlocked it and swiped a few times, then turned it to her.

On the phone was a picture of a person. They were wearing a hat and mask.

“This is Snipe. He’s a teacher here at the university and he was there when we met you last night” explained Eraser as he pocketed his phone again.

Izuka looked thoughtful for a few seconds before her face lit up “Oh yeah, I remember him, he picked up one of my larvae and petted it”

The heroes blinked “He what?” asked Nedzu.

Izuka smiled innocently “Yeah, larvae are grown from the hatchery and they turn into my Zerg, like Kersh here. I think the one he picked up might have wondered what was happening and came over. He must have seen it and picked it up”

The heroes shared looks, before smiling at Izuka “Maybe he’s a better pick than we originally thought” mused Nedzu with a smile.

Nedzu waved his paw “Well, we can settle that when he returns later, so let us continue. Since you have been in that forest since you were six, you have likely not received any education”

Izuka tilted her head again “Education?”

“School. You haven’t gone to school in the time you were supposed to” explained Nedzu.

Izuka’s expression turned understanding “Oh, you mean like writing?”

Nedzu nodded “And reading, among other things, but we will get to those as they come. I will teach you all of this myself, to make sure you catch up with the most important things before you’ll enter university”

Izuka nodded in understanding, which interested Nedzu as he hoped it meant she was a quick study despite her lack of education.

“That is all for now. We will go over the rest once Snipe returns and if he is willing, and able, to take you in” finished Nedzu as he took a sip of his tea. Wait, tea?

“Where did you get that from?” questioned Izuka when she realised the rodent was holding a teacup.

A grin spread across Nedzu’s face “Where indeed?”

Izuka was visibly confused and turned to Eraser and All Might, who both shrugged.

Nedzu put his cup down, then levelled Eraser and All Might with a serious look.

“Well gentlemen, I believe we have a pair of “parents” to find” Nedzu’s face grew a wicked grin.

Eraser mirrored Nedzu, while All Might gained a serious look of his own.

Looks like Izuka is in for quite the journey.


	3. Loving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, i'm going to say this right now. I'm hooked on this fic right now, like, i've finished 17 chapters for this one already, and i started it about three weeks ago XD
> 
> So, chances are this one will be taking the place of one of my other fics. Which one that'll be, i don't know, or maybe i'll try and juggle it in with my regular fics, but i make no promises yet.
> 
> For now, enjoy this new chapter :D

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


It took a couple hours before Snipe returned to UA, having been told to come as soon as he was done with the commission.

During the time they were waiting, Nedzu got to work finding Izuka’s so called parents, while All Might asked his friend in the local police force for help in both finding them and interrogating them.

Evidently Nedzu worked fast, as barely fifteen minutes after getting started, he had found her parents.

Inko and Hisashi Midoriya were taken into custody by Detective Tsukauchi and were interrogated by him in the presence of All Might. They got them to talk with little effort.

It turned out Hisashi believed Izuka was, bluntly put, a monster after she created Kresh and Inko claimed to find herself unable to stop him, but they caught her when they asked why she hadn’t called police, leading her to change up her story, but Tsukauchi didn’t listen and straight up asked her “Do you think your daughter is a monster and did you try to stop your husband from leaving Izuka in the forest?” to which she denied the former and affirmed the latter, both answers registering as lies thanks to Tsukauchi’s quirk. Both parents palled when he revealed the nature of his quirk and he informed them they would be charged with several charges, most notably Child Abandonment and Child Endangerment and that Izuka would definitely no longer be their child.

The court date hadn’t been decided yet, but they had been informed that the full power of UA and All Might was going to be bearing down on them.

The entire time this was happening, Izuka was in the teacher’s lounge at UA, blissfully unaware of everything happening behind the scenes, and watching the view outside the window.

She didn’t know how long she had looked out the window, but she was pulled out of it when the door opened.

She turned around, Kresh doing the same but entering a defensive pose and standing protectively in front of Izuka.

In the doorway stood pro hero and teacher Snipe, his masked face looking straight at her.

He nodded his head, tipping his hat in the process “Well, howdy again Izuka, how are ya doin?”

Izuka smiled “Hello mister Snipe, I’ve been looking at the city”

Snipe chuckled “Well, ya certainly seem in good spirits, i’m glad to see that” Snipe walked in and closed the door, sitting himself in one of the sofas.

Izuka tilted her head “Oh, by the way mister Snipe, you were very nice to my larva back at the hive”

Snipe turned to her, but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking thanks to his mask “You saw that? I apologise for touching it without getting permission, but I didn’t want to accidentally step on the little guy, plus, it was sorta cute up close” admitted Snipe as he scratched the cheek of his mask.

Izuka shook her head “No it’s ok, I’m glad you were nice, not like the fire man, I don’t like him” her smile turned into a frown at the memory of the man who tried to hurt her and her brood.

Snipe put his hand down “You don’t have to worry about him, he’s been reprimanded for disobeying orders”

Izuka tilted her head “Reprimanded?”

Snipe made a humming sound “Right, I forgot you’d been there for years. Do you know what being scolded is?”

Izuka nodded which prompted Snipe to continue “Well, being reprimanded is basically the same as being scolded”

Izuka made an o face, before smiling “So he was scolded for being mean?”

Snipe nodded “Yep, and you don’t have to worry about him trying to attack your hive, the commission is going to block off a large area around your hive, so people can’t go near”

Izuka’s smile widened further as she ran over and hugged Snipe “Thank you, thank you”

Snipe was momentarily surprised by her suddenly hugging him, but melted into it after a moment and brought one arm around her back, while the other went to pat her head “I didn’t do much, but I’m glad to have helped”

Just then, the door opened.

Both Snipe and Izuka turned to the door, meeting the surprised faces of Nedzu, All Might, Eraser and Tsukauchi.

Nedzu seemed to recover quickly and brought on a smile “I believe we may have been more correct than we originally thought” said Nedzu as he turned to Eraser and All Might, who both nodded, All Might with a smile and Eraser with a small grin.

Snipe raised an eyebrow, though no one could tell “Correct about what?”

Nedzu walked over to the chair beside the sofas “Correct about you being a fitting guardian for Izuka”

Snipe sputtered “Me? Her guardian? Like a parent?”

Nedzu hopped up to the chair and sat down “Why of course. You were present during the mission, so she knows you won’t do her harm, and you work at UA, which will make it easier to have her here when I’m teaching her. Do keep in mind, you can refuse if you wish, but it would likely be more comfortable for Izuka, which I believe even more now that I look at the two of you”

Snipe stared at Nedzu, then turned to Izuka, who was looking between Nedzu and him with a puzzled expression.

He sat still for almost half a minute, trying to process the situation, but then what happened moments ago came back to him, her smile, her excitement and the hug. 

He made his decision.

He turned to Nedzu “Alright, I’ll do it” there was determination in his voice, one that promised to do the best.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Wonderful, I appreciate this Snipe, greatly. I will increase your pay, as gratitude for taking her in, and for her enjoyment. She has missed out on six years of her life, let’s make the six before she would start here memorable”

Snipe nodded “I will sir, I won’t let you or her down”

Izuka had been looking between Snipe and Nedzu with confusion during it all, before finally deciding to speak up “What are you talking about?”

Nedzu hummed “Ah, well Izuka, do you remember when I spoke of you needing a caretaker? Snipe here has agreed to become your guardian, or parent. He will take care of you and give you a place to live, maybe even one you could call home one day” Nedzu’s expression softened as he explained.

Izuka looked at the rodent for a few seconds, before turning to look up at Snipe “Parent means like mom and dad, right?”

Snipe looked down at her “Well, yes it does, but you don’t have to call me dad or anything”

Izuka’s face was blank for a long while.

Then she buried her face into his chest.

This move surprised and worried Snipe, even more so when she began to shake “Izuka, are you alright?”

Then the first sob came from her “P-please, i d-don’t w-want to be l-left a-alone again”

That was the moment everybody’s hearts broke. She had been affected by being left after all, in this case it probably didn’t help that it had been her father that left her in the forest. Of course she would be scared that the new male parent would leave her as well.

Snipe pulled her into a tight hug “I won’t, I promise I won’t be like they were”

She looked up at him, tears still lingering in her eyes “You promise?”

Snipe nodded “I promise on the fact I picked up your larva, pet it and called it cute”

Snipe smiled when Izuka began giggling.

She rubbed her face with her arm then looked up at Snipe with a wobbly smile “Ok, I believe you”

Snipe patted her on the head, then turned to Tsukauchi “You look like a detective. Are you here to talk about her parents?”

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow “Are my clothes really that cliche? Yes, I’m detective Tsukauchi. I had some questions I wanted to ask Izuka, but I don’t need to ask them anymore, not after that” he looked sadly at Izuka.

Snipe nodded then turned back to Nedzu “So, how’s this going to work?”

Nedzu nodded “Right right, well I do not think the adoption forms can be prepared quite yet, mostly due to legal procedures regarding her former parents, so until then she will just be living with you. Also, keep in mind that she will likely be required to go to the trial to testify, so it would be good to prepare her for it” Nedzu did not look like he enjoyed explaining the last bit.

Tsukauchi stepped in “With all the high profile heroes that are going to be present and the evidence against them, the changes of the Midoriyas winning are slim to none, so we really don’t have to worry about that”

Nedzu nodded in agreement “Anyway, Snipe, I’m giving you today and the next week off to adjust Izuka and yourself to your new conditions. If you require anything, do not hesitate to call me, understood?”

Snipe looked at Nedzu “Are ya sure sir? But what about classes?” He sounded surprised.

Nedzu waved dismissible with a paw “Don’t worry about that, I will take care of that personally” he smiled, though there was a hint of excited glee behind his beady eyes.

Snipe felt sorry for his students in that moment, but it was overshadowed with the ideas he was having for things to do with Izuka.

Snipe nodded “Alright, thank you sir”

Nedzu smiled “My pleasure, now, why don’t you two go get some food from Lunch Rush, then get on your way?”

Snipe nodded, then lifted Izuka off of him and set her on the ground and stood up.

He reached out his hand “Do ya want to hold my hand while we walk?”

Izuka smiled brightly and took his hand, but suddenly found her legs sweeper out from under her.

She looked down to find herself sat on the back of Kersh, who turned his head to look at her.

She began giggling and petted his head, which brought a pleased rumble from him again.

Snipe and the rest of the people present chuckled at the interaction.

“I guess we should get him something as well” mused Snipe.

He looked at Kersh “Do ya mind following my pace so I can hold her hand?”

Kersh made a noise that Snipe took as him saying yes and began walking, the Zergling staying by his side all the while.

Once they arrived in the cafeteria, Lunch Rush was more than happy to prepare the best breakfast course he could, as well as get some meat they had in the back for Kersh.

Once it was all done, Izuka’s eyes sparkled as she took in the various dishes made for her, among them being pancakes, bacon, eggs and various toasts.

She turned to Lunch Rush, who was watching her reaction “Thank you mister Lunch Rush, it looks so good”

Lunch Rush clapped his hands together “I hope you enjoy it, but remember to eat slowly or you might choke” warned the cook with his index finger straightened.

Izuka nodded “I’ll be careful”

Lunch Rush nodded, then waved as he returned to the kitchen, leaving Snipe and Izuka alone with a table full of food.

Izuka looked between all of the food, seemingly unable to decide what to eat.

Snipe chuckled “Why don’t ya try the pancakes first?” suggested the masked hero.

Izuka looked at him, before looking around, then back at him “Which are the pancakes?”

Snipe’s eyes widened _ ‘She doesn’t even know what pancakes are?’ _

Snipe shook of the shock and went around the table to sit beside her, then pointed at the stack of pancakes “These are pancakes. People usually eat them with syrup, but you don’t have to if you don’t want” he grabbed the bottle of syrup as he explained.

She looked on with wonder as he explained “What does syrup taste like?”

“It’s sweet, and a bit sticky, but it’s really good” answered Snipe.

She looked at the stack of pancakes, then the syrup bottle “Can I have some on?”

Snipe nodded and unscrewed the lid of the bottle, then poured on enough for it to fall over the side.

She watched it go down with an open, drooling mouth.

He finished pouring and out the lid back on, then gestured with an open hand to the stack “Dig in”

She gained a bright, excited smile, before reaching out with her hand.

Snipe quickly put his hand in front of the stack “Woah there, you can’t use your hand, you gotta use a knife and fork” he grabbed the knife and fork in front of Izuka and showed her how to cut the pancakes.

She watched him do it, then when he gave her the utensils, tried to copy what he had done and succeeded with some difficulty.

She then put the fork spiked pancake in her mouth, and her eyes widened. Her face froze for a few seconds. Suddenly tears began to spring forth at the edge of her eyes.

Snipe became worried when he saw this “Izuka? Are ya ok?”

Izuka nodded “It's so good. I haven’t had good food in so long”

Snipe’s heart broke for the second time that day. He patted her head “You’re going to be getting a lot more of this from now on, I promise”

Izuka looked up at him with a tears smile “Thank you, Dad”

Snipe was caught off guard by her suddenly calling him dad and he could feel his cheeks heating up, but he managed to hold it together and nod, growing a smile beneath his mask as he let it sink in “You’re welcome darlin”

She continued eating, before noticing Snipe wasn’t.

“Dad, why aren’t you eating?” asked she with a tilted head.

Snipe scratched the cheek of his mask “Ah, well I don’t normally take my mask off in public. I don’t want people figuring out who I am since I like my privacy”

Izuka looked around, then her eyes glowed “There’s nobody near, only mister Lunch Rush”

He looked at her “You can sense people?”

She nodded. He hummed “Well, If ya can keep an eye out, then I don’t mind taking my mask off”

She nodded happily “I’ll make sure nobody sees your face”

Snipe nodded, then reached around behind his head, clicking something, then pulling off the mask.

Izuka examined his face.

His skin was a dark tone and his hair grey. His eyes were a pretty silver and his face well defined over all.

But the most notable thing, was the thick looking scar running from his right temple down to his chin

She looked at him with her mouth hanging slightly open.

When he noticed her staring, he raised an eyebrow “Is there something on my face?”

Izuka snapped out of her trance, then shook her head “No, you’re just pretty”

Snipe seemed to be taken off guard by this and gained a small blush, but he smiled after recollecting himself “Thank ya darling”

She smiled, then went back to eating, Snipe doing the same beside her, but he let her have what she wanted first.

  
  


They finished eating before anyone walked in on them and left the university.

Izuka’s face was literally pressed up against the window as she watched the people, cars and buildings going by as they drove through Musutafu in Snipe’s car.

Snipe would steal glances at her, each time cracking a smile, he wasn’t wearing his mask since it was dangerous to drive with it on.

After driving for about twenty minutes, they arrived at a small neighborhood.

Izuka looked between each of the houses, then turned to Snipe “Your home is here?”

Snipe nodded “Yep, right up ahead”

Just as he said, a few seconds later he turned into the driveway of a nice looking house. It was one story, but reasonably large regardless, obviously a bit much for Snipe alone, but he wasn’t alone anymore.

He got out of the car and walked around to Izuka’s side, opening the door and helping her unfasten the seat belt.

You would think her wings would get in the way, but thankfully Nedzu had a special seat which allowed people with wings to sit in cars comfortably, and nowadays car seats were modular, making it easier to change the seats as needed.

She stepped out of the car and Kresh jumped out of the back passenger seat when opened by Snipe.

She looked at the house with excitement, practically vibrating.

Snipe chuckled, his expression fond “Excited aren’t ya?”

Izuka nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, then let’s go inside” said Snipe as he walked to the front door.

Izuka ran to the front door, bouncing in front of it like an excited dog.

Snipe smiled as he came over and unlocked the door and opened it.

He walked in ahead of her, then gestured for her to follow.

She walked in and began examining her surroundings.

She was standing in a little entrance way, a shoe stand to the side and some slippers opposite it.

The floor was wooden, making her chitin covered feet tap as she walked on it.

Before she got far into the house, Snipe called out to her.

“Izuka, darlin, please put on a pair of slippers”

Izuka turned to him, then tilted her head.

Realising she probably didn’t know what slippers were either, he pointed to a pair sitting beside where his own usually did.

She looked at them, then went to pick them up and examined them.

She turned back to Snipe “What do I do with them?”

Snipe pulled up his leg and tapped his foot “You put them on your feet, to keep them warm”

Izuka tilted her head, but after a moment she put them on. They were a little big, but it looked cute.

Snipe smiled and nodded “Good, now I can show ya around the house”

Izuka smiled and followed Snipe as he went around the house, explaining what things were when she asked, such as the dishwasher and refrigerator.

After a while, they arrived at the final room.

Snipe opened the door to a barren bedroom.

“And this, is your room”

Izuka turned to him with surprise, then back to the room, examining it.

“My room?” asked Izuka, her voice leaking confusion.

Snipe nodded “Of course, did ya think I was going to make ya live in the lounge, or outside?”

Izuka looked down “Mom and Dad made me stay outside, so I thought you would too”

Snipe was taken aback by that, but quickly refocused on Izuka.

He kneeled down next to her, so he was eye level with her “Izuka, look at me, please”

Izuka looked at him, her eyes holding small tears at the edges.

Snipe gave her the most honest and reassuring expression he could “I am not going to do any of the bad things your old parents did. I promised, didn't I?”

Izuka stared at him for what felt like an eternity, then the tears began to fall again.

She went in and hug him, holding onto him like her life depended on it “Thank you…”

He returned the embrace, one hand on her back, the other the back of her head “My pleasure darlin”

They stayed like that for a long time, neither knew how long, but they did.

The future has much in store for Izuka. Let’s see whether it’s good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Generalbombastic for letting me use his description of Snipe’s face.
> 
> You can find him [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBombastic/pseuds/GeneralBombastic) so go give him some love.


	4. Warming Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first-

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


The rest of the day blurred together into a mess of firsts for Izuka, meaning Snipe had to teach her how to use and do a lot of things, but he didn’t mind, not in the slightest.

He had promised that they would go out and buy her the things she needed the following day, mostly clothes, but they would have to be specially ordered because of her wings and chitin covered skin, which had sharp spines growing at places, mostly her arms and legs.

But the next morning, Snipe found he didn’t need to think of that, as Nedzu already had.

Early in the morning, several packages arrived at his front door, all of them containing specially designed clothes for Izuka, having holes for her wings and small zippers on the sleeves and back so she wouldn’t have to force her arms through, which would likely shred them.

Snipe mentally noted to thank his employer when he returned to work, then showed Izuka the clothes.

To say she was ecstatic would be an understatement. Her smile glowed like the sun itself and her eyes twinkled like the night sky as she looked over all the clothes that had been made just for her.

“These are for me?” asked Izuka as she turned to Snipe, who was watching with a smile of his own.

Snipe nodded “Yep, they’re a present from Nedzu, so next time ya see him, you say thanks, alright?”

Izuka nodded enthusiastically, before turning back to decide on the outfit she wanted to try first. Really she didn’t need clothes, because of her chitin, when she had asked why, she had been told it would be off putting to other people to see her wearing nothing, even if they couldn’t see her… privates.

After deliberating for a minute, she decided on a light green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans that stopped just past her knees, so they looked like a long pair of shorts.

Snipe helped her put on the the shirt, which was relatively easy despite her body having plenty of places for it to get caught on and her wings were easy as the clothes were designed with them in mind. The pants were also relatively easy to get on.

Once both were on, she stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, examining herself with a smile.

“I love it, and it’s so comfy too” said Izuka as she continued to smile brightly.

Snipe nodded “Ya look nice in it too”

Her smile widened if that were possible “Thanks Dad”

Snipe smiled _ ‘Who would’ve thought I’d be a dad or that I would fall into the role so easily?’ _ thought the man. It had barely been a day, yet he already loved Izuka like the daughter she now was to him.

Snipe looked at his wristwatch “Do ya wanna go out shopping now?”

Izuka nodded “Yay, shopping” she jumped up and ran to the door “Come on Kersh” called out Izuka as she ran.

Snipe’s eyes widened “Wait, Izuka, I don’t think ya can bring Kersh”

Izuka ground to a halt, then slowly turned to Snipe with a surprised or sad look, Snipe couldn’t tell.

“W-why can’t I b-bring Kersh?” asked Izuka, her voice wobbly.

Snipe felt pain as he heard her voice “I’m sorry Izuka, but Kersh would make people panic. Remember yesterday?”

Izuka looked at Kersh, her expression turning sadder as she realised he was right.

She began petting his head “Kersh, I’m going out, but I can’t take you with me. Stay here and be good, keep home safe, ok?”

Kersh made a rumbling sound, turned to Snipe, then back to her and nudged her with his head and sat down.

She gave him a sad smile, then turned to Snipe “He’s ok with staying, he trusts you”

Snipe gave a small smile and looked at Kersh “I’ll take care of her, she’ll be back before ya know it”

Kresh made another rumbling noise, acknowledging his promise.

Snipe then helped Izuka get ready to go. She didn’t have shoes yet, though he wasn’t quite sure how he’d get them, considering her feet had sharp chitin on them, mostly her toes, like semi claws.

Snipe opened the front door and looked back inside, seeing Kersh sitting in the hallway.

“We’ll be back in a few hours, ok?” assured Snipe.

Kersh seemed to almost nod, his head dipping before raising back up, then he lied down on the ground.

Snipe smiled, Kersh was intelligent, surprisingly intelligent, but not unwantedly so.

Snipe looked down to Izuka “Say bye to Kersh”

She waved to Kersh, her expression still a bit sad, but not as much as before “Bye Kersh, I’ll see you later”

Kersh just blinked, still lying on the floor, while Snipe and Izuka left.

They got into Snipe’s car and drove off.

  
  


During the drive, several minutes after leaving, Snipe began explaining something to Izuka.

“Alright Izuka, I probably should have told ya this yesterday, but when I don’t have my mask on, I’m not Snipe. My real name is Hank Seikaku, but just either call me Hank, or dad like ya normally do”

Izuka nodded in understanding “Ok Dad, i'll remember that” then she got an interested expression “Hank. That sounds a bit weird”

Snipe- Hank laughed “Yeah, that’s because it’s more of an American name. My mom was from America and my dad from the southern part of Japan, but my mother got to choose my name and she went with a classic American one”

Izuka tilted her head “American? What’s American mean?”

Hank was once again hit with the reminder she had not gone to school and likely didn’t know about the world at large “America is a country, and people who come from there are called Americans, just like how we live in Japan and are called Japanese”

Izuka looked at him with an awed expression “Wooow, can you tell me more?”

Hank nodded “Sure, but let’s wait until we get back home, we’re almost at the shopping strip”

Izuka turned to look out the front window, seeing a large, very large parking lot, though it was mostly empty, likely because it was a school/work day.

Hank quickly found a parking spot close to the strip’s entrance and got out, helping Izuka out as well, since she was unused to seatbelts.

Thankfully since it was a school day, as previously mentioned, there weren’t many people, meaning Izuka was a lot more comfortable walking through the strip.

Obviously, the very first thing they did was go to a shoe shop that made them to the customers specifics.

A bell rang as Hank opened the door to a small shop.

The employee at the desk looked up, then gave Hank and Izuka a smile “Hello, are you here to get some shoes?” she seemed to be around the same age as him, with near jet black hair, though it had a red tint to it, and her eyes were a pretty amber colour.

Hank nodded “Yes, my… daughter needs some shoes, as you can see” he pointed to Izuka’s bare feet.

The employee followed his finger, and her eyes widened when she saw the girl’s bare feet.

“What? Why is she barefoot?!” asked the employee incredulously, gaining a scowl and glaring at Hank.

Snipe tried to get her to calm down “Woah, easy there ma’am, she’s not used to human contact and people yelling, so please keep your voice down. She doesn’t have shoes because until yesterday, she was living in a forest, alone. She was abandoned at six years old”

The lady’s eyes widened, while her hands travelled up to her open mouth.

“She was abandoned?” asked she after a few moments.

Snipe frowned, but nodded “Yeah. I don’t know why her parents did it, not yet at least, but they’re under arrest and are going to court”

The lady’s expression turned murderous “I hope they rot in jail”

Hank chuckled “Oh don’t worry, given the circumstances their chances of winning are basically zero”

The lady raised an eyebrow “And why do you say that?”

Snipe gained a cheeky grin “Because both UA and All Might are the ones forwarding the trial”

Her eyes widened again “Really? The number one hero school AND the number one hero? How is that possible?”

Snipe checked his surroundings, making sure nobody was in the store, then leaned in to whisper to her “I’m probably not supposed to talk about this yet, so keep it quiet, but the Heroics commission called in a number of heroes for a mission, including All Might and two teachers from UA. They had gotten reports of monster like creatures in Aokigahara for a few years, but had only recently gotten those reports confirmed. Once they got to the epicentre, they discovered Izuka here, who had created the creatures with her quirk. Once they found out she was only 12, and had been there since she was six, the two UA teachers and All Might got into contact with Nedzu, UA’s principal, to protect her and help her get back into society, and things went on from there. Until this morning, she didn’t even have clothes, but Nedzu had thought of that and express ordered some specialised outfits for her to wear, but not shoes, which is why we’re here”

The lady took a step back, digesting everything she had just learned, then looked at Izuka, who was looking at the ground, probably from having overheard the explanation.

She felt sadness eating at her as she watched her, then came to a decision.

“I’m giving her a fully customised pair of shoes, free of charge. I’m not taking no for an answer, she needs some good in her life, and if I can help with that then I’ll be more than happy to do so” the lady was firm as she spoke, her face determined.

Hank was surprised by the sudden vigour from the lady, but smiled thankfully after a moment “Alright, if you insist, but I’m not comfortable with just taking them”

She smiled “Make sure she’s happy and I’ll consider that payment. Now, Izuka was it? Why don’t you come over here and sit down, then i’ll get started with making your shoes”

Izuka looked up at Hank, who smiled and nodded his head.

Izuka nodded in return and did as asked, walking over and sitting down in the chair.

The lady pulled out a long yellow piece of measuring tape “Alright, I’m just going to take some measurements of your feet, tell me if it tickles and I’ll move my hand, ok?”

Izuka nodded and let the lady do what she needed to do, occasionally tickling her intentionally to break the semi tense atmosphere.

After a few moments minutes, she stood up and wrote something down on a clipboard, then nodded “Ok, I’ve got your measurements. Now, how do you want your shoes to look?”

Izuka looked at her, then her feet, wiggling her toes, before looking up.

“Can you make it look like my chitin, and claws?” asked Izuka innocently.

The lady smiled “Sure, I can do that. Do you want it out of leather?”

Izuka tilted her head “Leather?”

The lady blinked, then seemed to remember her predicament and smiled, then gestured for her to follow.

With her curiosity peaking, Izuka hopped off the chair and followed her into the back of the shop, Hank following behind them.

Once in the workshop, she went over to a shelf and pulled off a piece of leather and presented it to Izuka “This is leather. If I use it, it’ll only be on the outside, the inside will be softer, but the tip will be a bit different to make sure your small claws don’t tear them up”

Izuka moves her hands across the surface of the leather, then looked up at the lady “Is this the only thing I can have them made out of?”

The lady put the leather back on the shelf, then took another piece of material from a different shelf.

“There’s also this, this is a more commonly used to make sneakers, while leather is more for boot making” explained the lady while she let Izuka touch the material.

Izuka took a few moments to think, then looked up at the lady.

“Can you show me what boots and sneakers are?” asked Izuka as she tilted her head.

The lady nodded, then went into a small side room, coming out a few moments later with a shoe in each hand.

She presented the right one, being a leather boot that went a bit up the shin when worn “This is a boot” then she presented the left one, which was a rather generic sneaker “And this is a sneaker. Which do you like more?”

“I think I like the boot more” answered Izuka after a moment.

The lady nodded “Alright, and you wanted it to be coloured like your, chitin?”

Izuka nodded, a smile appearing on her face “Thank you miss”

The lady smiled and petted Izuka’s head “It’s my pleasure. If you want, you can stay and watch me make the shoes, that way you can tell me if you like something or not”

Izuka bounces excitedly, then looked at Hank “Is that ok?”

Hank nodded “Sure, just make sure to stay out of her way while she works, alright?”

Izuka nodded and watched excitedly as the woman began going to work.

The lady began marking up pieces of leather and other materials, before cutting them out and then getting to shaping.

When she got to the leather, which Hank knew for a fact was the most difficult bit to shape, he was surprised when it seemed to bend in her hands.

He walked over and looked “Well I’ll be, your quirk let’s ya shape leather?”

The lady smirked “Yep, it’s very useful for making things. I use it to make hats sometimes as well”

This seemed to get Hank’s attention “Ya make leather hats?”

She nodded “Yeah, I usually make cowboy hats, but it’s a side hobby mostly” she shrugged as she explained.

Hank hummed “Interesting, it’s always good to have hobbies I guess”

_ ‘I’ll have to come by in costume one day’ _ thought Hanks internally, mussing the idea of getting new hats. It was difficult finding authentic cowboy hat makers.

The lady then began dying the leather, evidently using some aspect of her quirk to do so instead of the traditional method.

Once she had dyed the leather, she showed it to Izuka, who squealed with happiness when she saw how similar it was to her actual chitin.

The lady began assembling the shoe, adding details occasionally if she or Izuka asked about it.

After an hour and a half of work, the shoes were ready.

Izuka looked at the shoes with awe. They were a pair of boots, as promised, that went a third of the way up her shins. The tips of the toes looked like they had small claws, as she had asked, and they looked surprisingly realistic.

She looked up at the lady with awe “They’re so cool. I love them. Thank you miss” she jumped forward and hugged the lady excitedly.

She was surprised by the sudden contact, but quickly melted into it as she hugged her back “You're welcome sweetie. If they get damaged, or get too small, just come by and I’ll adjust them or make a new pair, at a discount”

Izuka smiles brightly at her, while Hank hums “I appreciate this ma’am. Ya know, I know a few heroes, and I think I’m going to be making some recommendations after this”

The lady looked up at him with surprise “Really? You don’t have to do that, I’m a small business. I’m just doing what I feel is right”

Hanks smiled “And so am I”

The lady blushed “Well, I can't really stop you, but you really don’t have to, I’m nothing special or that good”

Hank snorted “I call bogus on that ma’am, especially after the work you did for Izuka. I know a thing or two about leather, and that there is high quality work”

The lady covered her face “Stop it, you're embarrassing me”

Hank shrugged “Merely stating facts ma’am”

The lady pouted as she glared light heartedly at Hank “You’re mean”

Snipe smiled innocently “Don't know what you’re talking about. Now Izuka, hows about you try them boots?”

Izuka nodded excitedly and slowly and carefully put her feet in each boot.

Once both were on and tied securely, she began walking around, then began bouncing.

“They’re so soft, it barely feels like there’s anything there” admired Izuka with the brightest smile yet during the day.

The lady smiled “I’m glad they fit you that well”

Hank went over and reached out his hand “Thanks for this, I know she is going to absolutely love those boots for the rest of time”

She smiled and too his hand, the two of them sharing a shake “My pleasure, and remember you’re welcome back here anytime”

Hank nodded” I’ll keep that in kind, Miss..?”

The lady blinked “Oh right, I never introduced myself, did I. My name is Fumiko Saory, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she bowed politely.

Hank did the same “My name is Hank Seikaku. Your name is nice, pretty for a girl just as pretty”

Fumiko’s face became flushed “O-oh, thank you, you’re quite handsome y-yourself”

Hank got a small blush of his own “Thank ya Saory-san, that’s kind or you to say”

Fumiko got a small grin “Just stating fact”

Hank looked at her for a moment, then began laughing, Fumiko joining after a moment.

Izuka looked between the two of them with a thoughtful expression, but said nothing.

Hank managed to stop laughing and cleared his throat “Thank ya again for this, but I reckon we need to get going, we have a lot more things we need to get”

Fumiko nodded “Of course, let me walk you out”

They walked out of the workshop, Izuka walking behind the two of them.

When they got to the store’s entrance, Izuka tugged on Hank’s pant leg.

Hank looked down at her, her looking up at him “Izuka? Is something wrong?”

Izuka turned to look at Fumiko for a moment, then back at him “Can we meet Miss Saory again?”

Hank’s eyes widened, then turned to look at Saory, who was looking back at him with equally surprised eyes.

Hank took a moment, before clearing his throat again “Well, it really depends on her, I can’t really say yes for her”

Izuka’s face fell and turned to Fumiko, then the ground “Ok, I understand”

Fumiko was obviously hit hard when she saw Izuka’s disappointment and crouched down to meet her eyes “Hey, hey, Izuka. You can come by the shop anytime, and… if Hank doesn’t mind, I’m ok with sharing numbers, that way I can come by and say hi?” she looked up at Hank’s as she said the last bit.

Hank was very surprised, but when he saw Izuka’s excited expression aimed at him, he couldn’t say no, nobody would be able to say no to that face.

“Alright, if it makes ya happy Izuka, then I don’t mind”

Izuka smiled as bright as the sun and bounced happily in place, while Hank and Fumiko shared contact information.

After the numbers were shared, Hank and Fumiko looked at each other awkwardly for a while after.

Eventually Hank took the initiative “Well, I suppose we should get going. I guess we’ll see each other around?”

Fumiko coughed “Um, I suppose so, yeah. Have a nice day” she smiled.

Hank smiled back “You have a nice day too”

Hank and Izuka left the store, Izuka with a wide smile as she kept glancing down at her new shoes, and Hank a soft smile on his face as he thought of the interaction.

There’s something in the air, but only time will tell what it is.


	5. Home Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the second-

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The rest of the shopping trip went well. Izuka got to pick out a large amount of things for her room, mostly consisting of monster related things and also a large fish tank for some reason.

The fish tank had to be delivered to the house, as it was too big to fit in the car, especially after all the other things they had bought were put in.

They were out for a few hours and ended up using several thousand yen, but all Hank cared about was making sure Izuka was happy.

After they figured they had enough, they went back home.

  
  
  


Everything was out of the car and in the house, bags of things for Izuka strewn about the lounge, among them being toiletries and other necessities.

Her room was beginning to look more colorful, especially since they were painting the previously white walls a purple and green that matched with Izuka herself.

It took around three hours, but they finished painting the wall, then the paint began drying quickly. It was special paint created by a local man’s quirk, which dried quickly when no more paint was applied after a certain amount of time, meaning Izuka could begin accessorising her room immediately.

She had gotten a xenomorph plushy as well when she found out it had chitin similar to her.

Somewhere during the painting, the fish tank had arrived and was brought into the lounge, sitting against one of the bare walls on a sturdy table.

It was at that point Hank had decided to ask why she wanted the aquarium.

She began shuffling before answering “Well, I wanted to have a spawning pool near me, but I didn’t want to make a mess, so when I saw it I thought it would be a good place to put it. I’m sorry”

Hank raised an eyebrow, but patted her head to reassure her he wasn’t mad “I’m not upset, but can ya tell me what a “spawning pool” is before ya… make it?”

Izuka looked up, with a slightly surprised expression for a moment, before smiling and going into explaining that a spawning pool was where most of her Zerg grown from larvae, though some required different “structures” to grow for themselves. It also had healing capabilities for Izuka, but she didn’t know if that extended to others like Hank. But most importantly for her, it meant it would be easier in the future for her to make more Zerg at home.

Once the explanation was over, Hank put a hand on his chin, then turned to the fish tank.

He nodded “Alright, I’ll allow it, but you’re going to be taking care of it yourself and clean up if it makes a mess, understood?”

Izuka nodded “Ok, thank you Dad” she hugged him in excitement.

Hank hugged her back “My pleasure darlin”

Izuka decided to wait until she was done with her room before she began “spawning” her spawning pool, quite the irony in the naming.

  
  
  


It took her a little while, but eventually she finished setting up her room.

It looked vastly different from how it did before, but now it definitely looked like Izuka’s room, having purples and and greens littering it in pretty patterns that actually made it work, which was surprising to Hank since he didn’t believe he had any artistic talent.

After they had admired their work, Izuka asked something.

“Is it ok if I spawn the spawning pool now?”

Hank looked at her for a few moments, then asked something in return “Can you control what size it is?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, it’s easy”

“Then can ya make sure it doesn’t go over the sides of the fish tank?” asked he.

Izuka nodded “Ok, I’ll do that”

They walked into the lounge together and stood in front of the fish tank.

Izuka looked up at Hanks “Um, this might look a bit, weird”

Hank raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Izuka took this as her cue to begin.

She stepped forward, then took in a big breath, then released it.

She put her hands together in front of herself and focused.

Hank watched with growing interest and surprise as a small green gelatinous orb grew in her hand. Moments later, a small thing appeared in the middle, growing as the orb grew, before it became big enough for Hank to see what it was.

It was a Larva, and it was swimming around in the orb, but then it began to change.

The orb began to turn orange and Hank found himself unable to see the Larva.

Izuka then floated up to the aquarium, putting the orb inside the fish tank where it seemed to root to the bottom of it, before visibly growing and pulsating, like a heart.

The orange orb began to look more fleshy, growing to encompass the rest of the aquarium but not going all the way up the side as Hank had asked.

Then the… cocoon opened, and revealed a fleshy object, containing some kind of green liquid.

Hank walked over and examined it with large, fascinated eyes.

“This is a spawning pool?” asked Hank as he turned to Izuka.

Izuka smiled and nodded “Yeah, it is. Normally the Larvae like to stay inside of them, but they’re grown from a hatchery, so I’ll make them myself”

“So, it’ll be like storing Larvae for you to use later?” asked he as he turned back to the spawning pool.

Izuka nodded “Yep. Making a lot of Larvae makes me tired, so if I have them already then I don’t get tired”

Hank hummed “That’s smart darlin, good thinking” Hank turned to her and shot her a proud smile.

Izuka glowed “Thank you Dad”

Hank patted her head “If ya want to make a Larva or two right now, then I don’t mind, but do they need food? I noticed the spawning pool grew to be, frankly, bigger than you, yet you look ok”

Izuka tilted her head, then shook it “No, only I need to eat, my Zerg don’t need to, but it makes them feel better”

Hank hummed “Alright, just wanted to make sure. Just make a couple Larvae, the spawning pool doesn’t look that big and I remember the Larva being somewhat big”

Izuka nodded, then went through a similar process as before, except she stopped when the orb contained a Larva, letting it pop in her hand.

She smiled at the Larva as she brought it near her face “Hey there” the Larva made a chirping noise as it rubbed it’s little head against her cheek, which got a giggle from Izuka.

“Alright, I’m gonna put you up in the spawning pool, ok?” the Larva made another chirping noise.

She carefully let it slide into the liquid in the spawning pool and turned to Hank who had been watching fondly.

He raised an eyebrow “Can ya make another or are ya tired?”

Izuka took a second to feel how she felt then shook her head “I’m tired, maybe tomorrow”

Hank nodded, then turned back to the pool “I might board up the sides of the tank. If we have guests, they might be put off by seeing the sides of the pool”

Izuka blinked then turned to the pool, then making an o face as she realised what he was talking about.

Hank hummed “I’ll do that tomorrow though, why don’t we make dinner?”

Izuka smiled and nodded.

The two of them went into the kitchen, Kersh following them as usual.

The evening was spent with them eating their dinner and TV afterwards until it was time for sleep.

Great times a plenty are coming, let’s hope they’re great to Izuka.


	6. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally the third chapter all at once.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


The following day was Friday, which was the time Hank usually met up with a friend who lived down the street. Hank however, had forgotten this, and had spent all day with Izuka, either playing with her outside or watching TV on the sofa.

He was reminded of this, when the doorbell rang in the evening.

Izuka jumped when the bell rang and her head whipped around the room to find the source of the sound.

Hank chuckled when he saw this “Don't worry Izuka, that was just the doorbell. People ring it to let me know they’re at the door”

Izuka nodded in understanding but she still looked surprised by the sudden noise.

Hank got up from the sofa and walked to the door, Izuka following close behind him.

He unlocked and opened the door, revealing his friend.

“Hey Hank, you were supposed to be over an hour ago and I got worried so I decided to… come… over” the blonde man standing in the doorway slowed when he spotted Izuka hiding behind Hank.

The man blinked, then turned back to Hank “I didn’t know you had a child”

Hank seemed to remember what he was talking about “Oh darn, i’m sorry Kyoutoku, I forgot it was Friday today, and well, I didn’t have a child until two days ago”

The man raised an eyebrow “Well, do you mind if I come inside so you can tell me?”

Hank turned to Izuka “Are you comfortable with him coming in?”

Izuka looked at Kyoutoku for a few moments, then turned to Hank and nodded.

Hank nodded in response and stepped to the side, letting Kyoutoku step in.

Kyoutoku’s eyebrows scrunched in minor confusion by the fact Hank asked this kid if she was ok with him coming in.

_ ‘Something’s up’ _

They went into the lounge and Kyoutoku sat in one of the recliner chairs to the side, while Hank sat beside Izuka on the sofa.

Kyoutoku leaned back in the chair “So, what’s up? I didn’t take you for the kind to adopt”

Hank shrugged “I’m not, but there were… circumstances surrounding it, that and she managed to worm herself into my heart, which is no small feat as you know”

Kyoutoku chuckled “Yeah, I remember. It took me a month just to get you to have a conversation with me”

Hank shrugged “What can I say, I’m conservative”

Kyoutoku’s face turned semi serious “Which makes, her, a surprise to me. Did… did something happen to her? You asked her if she was comfortable with me coming in”

Hank became quiet as he lowered his head, then he turned to Izuka “Izuka, why don’t you go outside and play with Kersh while me and my friend talk”

Izuka nodded and stood up from the sofa “Come on Kersh, let’s go play”

Tapping could be heard as Kersh came running around the corner from the direction of Izuka’s room.

Kyoutoku’s eyes widened when he saw the Zergling come running toward the garden, where Izuka had just walked out to.

He turned to Hank with shock written all over his face “What the hell was that?”

“That was Kersh, he’s what Izuka calls a Zergling. She can make those creatures and many more with her quirk. He won’t hurt ya unless ya try to hurt him or Izuka in some way” explained Hank.

Kyoutoku’s eyes widened “She can make them? And she can make more than just that one?”

Hank nodded, then stood up and walked over to the, now boarded up, spawning pool.

He tapped the side, which the Larva had learned to recognise as him asking for it to come up.

It’s head popped up from the green liquid, and he reached down and scooped it out of it.

He turned and walked back to Kyoutoku.

Kyoutoku’s eyes widened when Hank sat back down in the sofa with the Larva in his hands.

Hank presented the larvae to his friend “This is a Larva. All of the creatures she can spawn are grown from this guy in some way” he then petted it’s head, earning a pleased chirp from the Larva.

Kyoutoku was staring at the Larva as it looked back at him.

Kyoutoku looked back at Hank “This is weird, you know that, right?”

Hank shrugged “At first, sure, but I’ve seen larger creatures and structures, so I’m used to it already”

Kyoutoku’s eyebrows scrunched “Larger? Structures?”

Hank nodded, then turned to look at Izuka, who was playing with Kersh “Yeah, when we found her”

Kyoutoku’s expression turned worried “So something did happen?”

Hank nodded again “She was abandoned by her parents in a forest at six years old, after she created Kersh. They found her two days ago during a mission to investigate sightings of monster like creatures”

Kyoutoku’s eyebrows scrunched up “I think I’ve heard heard of those. So she was the cause of them? All because of some stupid parents?”

Hank nodded in agreement “Yeah, but they’re not going to be walking free” Hank grew a grin, just as he had with Fumiko.

Kyoutoku raised an eyebrow “Are you taking them to court?”

Hanks nodded “Yeah, but it’s not just me”

“Who else?” asked Kyoutoku further.

“UA and All Might”

Kyoutoku sputtered “What?! How?!”

“All Might was there during the mission, so were two teachers from UA. When they figured out it was a twelve year old girl, who could potentially create armies of these creatures, they decided to call Nedzu, to keep her safe from villains, and the commission, while helping her reintegrate into society”

Kyoutoku was staring with shock, then turned to watch Izuka who was running around, smiling happily.

“Who could do something to a kid like her?”

Hank shook his head “I really don’t know”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching as Izuka played with Kersh, playing fetch or play wrestling.

Finally, the silence was broken “She doesn’t have any friends, does she?”

Hank turned to Kyoutoku with a raised eyebrow “No, but that’s to be expected. Why do you ask”

Kyoutoku turned to him “I’m inviting you two to dinner at our house tomorrow. She can meet Kyouka, she has a tendency to stay home and not go out with friends, so she would get something from it too”

Hank raised both eyebrows in surprise “Dinner? Are ya sure? I’ve barely met your wife, let alone your daughter”

Kyoutoku smiled “How long have we known each other now? Ten years or so? It was when Kyouka was very young. You’re a close friend”

Hank hadn’t expected such a heartfelt response, nor how close his friend considered him and was caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice.

“Has it really been that long?” asked Hank after being quiet for a few moments.

Kyoutoku chuckled “Yeah, I guess it has”

The quiet returned for a few moments.

Kyoutoku stood up “I’m gonna leave you two be. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Hank nodded “Yeah, we’ll see ya tomorrow. And hey, Kyoutoku”

Kyoutoku turned around.

“Thanks, I appreciate it”

Kyoutoku smiled “You’re my friend, practically a brother to me, of course I’m going to do this”

Hank nodded and Kyoutoku left the house, leaving Hank sitting on the sofa with the Larva still in his hands, now curled up and relaxing.

He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what had just happened, before remembering that he still had the Larva in his hands.

Hank tilted his head as he looked at the larvae “Hmm, calling you Larva all the time is a bit troublesome” the Larva uncurled and looked up at him.

Hank hummed “How about I call ya Tweet, since ya chirp like a bird, do ya like that?”

Tweet chirped, which to Hank sounded approving.

Hank smiled “Alright Tweet, i gotta put ya back into the pool now”

Tweet chirped as Hank brought him back to the pool and let him slide back in, then Hank went over to the garden’s door.

He stuck his head out “Izuka, he’s gone home, you can come back in”

Izuka turned to him and smiled “Ok Dad, I’m coming”

Hank went back in and sat in the sofa.

Izuka came back in a few seconds later, Kersh running ahead of her.

She ran over and jumped onto the sofa, landing right next to Hank.

“Are we going to watch TV again?” asked Izuka as she sat next Hank.

“In a moment, but first I have to explain something to ya” answered Hank.

Izuka turned to him, giving him her full attention.

“Tomorrow we're going to dinner, with my friend and his family. He invited us over before he left. He has a wife and a daughter your age, so maybe you can be friends with her” explained Hank with a small smile.

Izuka’s face turned surprised, then excited as she began bouncing in her seat “We’re going to meet more people, yay”

Hank smiled, he was glad to hear she was excited to meet people and wasn’t put off by it after her isolation.

“He hasn’t given me a time yet, but I think I’ll get that sometime tomorrow” Hank ruffled Izuka’s chitinous hair as he explained the last bit.

Izuka nodded excitedly in understanding “I can’t wait”

Hank chuckled “You’re going to have to I’m afraid darlin. How about we watch some more TV?”

Izuka nodded and Hank turned the TV on and switched to the channel Izuka enjoyed the most so far, the hero news channel. She enjoyed watching the heroes and their quirks.

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV until Izuka began getting tired, at which point Hank helped her get ready for bed and then tucked her in.

Hank went to bed shortly after, contemplating what had happened with Kyoutoku. He hadn’t realised how much his friendship with the man had meant to him and himself for that matter.

He made a decision as he laid in bed. He’d tell his friend who he was at the dinner.

Exciting times ahead.


	7. Friendly Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've decided to start at least upload two chapters at a time, but if there's a chapter or more with 1000 words or less, then i will upload more. Just a heads up.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Once again they had a relaxing night of sleep, and the following morning Izuka woke up with excitement rushing through her.

She was practically bouncing with excitement all through breakfast, up past lunch and until it was time to get ready.

Hank decided this wasn’t a fancy outing, so he just put on some comfortable casual clothing and helped Izuka into her own.

Izuka had decided on a dark red shirt with a pair of long blue jeans, which she still couldn’t get over how nice it felt.

Izuka had also asked if Kresh could come along, but Hank felt it would be best to introduce him after the Jirous had gotten properly acquainted with her, since Kersh looked quite intimidating to those meeting him for the first time.

She was saddened once again, but was also understanding, which Hank was glad for. He was happy to see that despite her lack of education and social interaction, she was still understanding and surprisingly knowledgeable.

The time finally came, which Kyoutoku had messaged Hank, as such Hank and Izuka said goodbye to Kersh, who, like before, just laid down in the hallway by the front door.

They didn’t take the car as they were only going a few houses up, so they walked at a comfortable pace, though Izuka was bouncing with barely contained excitement beside Hank.

After walking for a few minutes, they turned to a house that, like Hank’s house, was only one story, but it had a different layout than his.

They walked up to the front door and Hank pressed the doorbell.

They could hear shuffling from inside as they waited, then the door opened, revealing Kyoutoku in the doorway.

He smiled “Hey you two, come in and make yourselves at home” he stepped to the side and let them enter.

As they did Kyoutoku noticed Izuka’s boots and whistled “Nice boots kid, where did you get those?”

Izuka looked up at Kyoutoku, then her boots, then back up at Kyoutoku with a smile “Miss Fumiko made them for me, she was super nice”

Kyotoku raised an eyebrow and turned to Hank.

Hank noticed his friend looking at him after a moment “Oh, she runs a shoe shop over in the nearby shopping strip. She let Izuka decide how she’d like for them to look” he smiled fondly as he remembered Izuka’s excitement both during the making of the boots and after they were done.

Kyoutoku hummed “Must have been expensive though, but they’re really cool. Good for you Izuka” he smiled to Izuka, who smiled back.

Hank cleared his throat “Well, actually I didn’t pay. When I came in with her barefoot, Saory-san seemed ready to kill me, so I had to explain the situation. After I did that, she decided she was going to make her shoes free of charge and however Izuka wanted them to look”

Kyoutoku grew an amused smile “Of course, she tucks at everyone’s hearts, doesn’t she?”

Hank nodded “Yep, she sure does” he ruffled her hair as he said this, getting a giggle from her.

Kyoutoku stepped forward “There are some slippers there you can use” he pointed to a small shoe rack which contained several pairs of slippers for guests to use.

Izuka quickly bounced over and chose a purple pair, while Hank chose a brown pair.

Kyoutoku then guided them into the lounge, where two people were waiting.

Izuka sensed them before they entered the lounge and hid behind Hank. She may be excited to meet them, but she was still shy.

Kyoutoku stepped over to the taller person and put an arm around their shoulder “This is my wife, Mika Jirou, the most beautiful person I know” he kissed Mika on the cheek after he introduced her.

He then gestured for the other person to come over, which they did. When they were next to him, he put a hand on their shoulder “And this is my daughter Kyouka” all three of them bowed in greeting.

Hank bowed as well “Howdy you two, my names Hank Seikaku, and this-“ he stopped when he saw Izuka.

Izuka was staring at Kyouka, her expression unreadable.

Hank raised an eyebrow “Izuka? Ya alright?”

Izuka jolted and turned to Hank, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

She looked down at the ground, grasping at her shirt “Sorry, I couldn’t help it” said Izuka, then she whispered under her breath “She was pretty, I just couldn’t stop myself for some reason”

Then there was sputtering from in front of them. Izuka looked up to see Kyouka covering her face, which was very red, and Mika covering her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Hank raised an eyebrow in confusion, having not heard what Izuka whispered “What? Did we miss something?”

Kyoutoku raised an eyebrow as well “Yeah, what’s up Mika?”

Mika moved her hand to answer “Oh nothing, just overheard her whispering”

Kyoutoku’s face scrunched up in suspicion “And? What did she say?”

Kyouka began flailing her arms around “Mom, don’t tell them, please!” shouted she pleadingly.

Mika smirked “Oh it’s really nothing dear, she just apparently finds Kyouka pretty”

Izuka’s eyes widened, then her face became flushed “Y-you c-could hear t-that?”

Mika nodded and tapped her ear with a smile “My quirk gives me very good hearing, and so does Kyouka’s, so she heard that as well”

Izuka’s face was frozen as she slowly turned to Kyouka, who was back to hiding her face in her hands.

Izuka’s face exploded into a blush as she realised she had been heard and she immediately hid behind Hank and put her face in her hands.

Mika, Kyoutoku and Hank began laughing at the scene, their daughters embarrassed by a single innocent comment about another person that was supposed to have gone unheard.

Hank managed to somewhat contain his laughter to reassure Izuka, though he still let out a chuckle occasionally “Don’t worry Izuka, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about”

Izuka raised her face and looked at Hank with a beyond embarrassed expression “But i didn’t want her to hear it”

Hank raised an eyebrow “Did ya mean it?”

Izuka turned away, then after a few moments nodded quietly.

Kyoutoku grinned cheekily to his daughter, who was still quite embarrassed “Looks like you’ve got an admirer Kyouka”

Kyouka turned to her dad and shot him a glare, though her face was still red as a tomato “Shut it you old fart”

Kyoutoku guffawed at her reaction “Come on Kyouka, is it that bad?”

Kyouka threw her hands into the air “Yes! It’s embarrassing to hear someone calling you pretty, especially when you don’t consider yourself pretty”

Izuka had been beginning to feel bad when Kyouka was saying she didn’t like it, but when she said she didn’t think she was pretty herself, she was confused.

Izuka tilted her head out from behind Hank’s legs “Why don’t you think you’re pretty?”

Kyouka turned to her with surprise, then realised what she had said and became very red again “W-well, look at me, I’m thin and pale, not something people think is pretty”

Izuka stepped out from behind Hank “I think you’re pretty, so that’s wrong. But me, I’m not pretty” Izuka spread her wings, while she held her arm and looked away “I’m a monster. Nobody thinks the monster is pretty” Izuka began to tear up as she stood in front of the Jirous and Hank.

Hank was shocked, he hadn’t realised she considered herself a monster “Izuka, what are ya talking about, you’re not a monster” he crouched next to her and hugged her.

Izuka began sobbing in his embrace, while the Jirous watched with pained shock.

“B-but, Mom and D-Dad said I’m a m-monster and that n-no one will ever l-love a monster l-like m-me” explained Izuka between sobs.

Kyouka stepped forward and joined the hug, surprising Izuka and Hank.

“I don’t know what your parents thought when they said that, but they’re wrong. You’re the first person beside my Mom and Dad to call me pretty, and you know what? I think you’re pretty too. Your wings are really cool and your skin is pretty to me” said Kyouka as she held Izuka along with Hank.

Izuka was quiet for a few moments, before the waterworks began “T-thank you, thank you” she released her hold on Hank and switched it to Kyouka, who blushed at the contact, but returned the hug comfortingly.

Hank released his hold on Izuka and watched as Izuka sobbed into Kyouka’s shoulder, while Kyouka herself rubbed circles on her back.

Hank stood up and took a step back, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kyoutoku looking at him with a worried expression.

“Is she going to be ok? We can have the dinner another day if you need it” suggested Kyoutoku as he watched the two girls hugging.

Hank turned back to the scene, then shook his head after a few moments “No, I don’t think she’d want to go home after something like this. She just needs time to calm down, and I think Kyouka is doing a good job of helping” he noted that Izuka was only sobbing now.

Kyoutoku looked like he wanted to disagree, but he noted how Izuka was calming down as well.

Mika walked over to Izuka and Kyouka and crouched beside them “Izuka sweetie, can you look at me?”

Izuka looked up from Kyouka’s shoulder and turned to Mika.

Mika smiled kindly and reassuringly “As a mother, I can tell you that who ever told you that is in not worthy of being a mother or father. A child’s parents should be supportive and kind, not say mean things like that, so you shouldn’t listen to what they’ve said. You’re pretty in your own way, and if they couldn’t see that, then they’re blind and stupid” she pulled Izuka into a motherly hug, swaying her back and forth comfortingly.

Izuka was staring into space with wide eyes, her brain seemingly unable to comprehend what she had just been told.

Then tears began to form as it seemed she was starting to catch up, then the sobbing began, then she cried louder than she had in the small amount of time Hank had known her.

She was gripping onto Mika’s shirt like a lifeline, as if she believed letting go would spell doom for her.

The scene was upsetting, but for Hank, it silently fuel his anger towards Izuka’s biological parents.

_ ‘I’m gonna make sure they get the harshest sentence possible by law’ _ thought Hank darkly.

He was pulled out of his brooding as Izuka’s crying began to lessen, before just becoming occasional sobbing.

Izuka release her death grip on Mika’s shirt and cleared away some tears with her forearm “Thank you, for being so nice to me”

Mika smiled to her “Of course sweetie” she then stood up “Why don’t we go get you cleaned up, then we can eat, how does that sound?”

Izuka nodded, not wanting to speak further at the moment.

Mika reached out her hand for Izuka to take, which she did, then the two of them walked to the bathroom.

Once they were out of earshot, Hank turned to Kyouka, who was looking in the direction Izuka had gone with a worried expression.

“Thank you for saying that Kyouka” thanked Hank with a smile.

Kyouka turned to Hank, then shrugged and turned back to looking towards the bathroom “I only said the truth, she’s pretty, and her wings are cool with the way they look”

Her expression turned dark suddenly “If you need someone to bring her parents pain, then I’ll gladly help” she lifted her earjacks and tapped them together for emphasis.

Hank laughed “Thanks kiddo, but I have more than enough help for that”

Kyouka grinned “Yeah, dad said so, All Might and UA right?”

Hank raised an eyebrow “Ah, he explained her situation then?”

Kyoutoku rubbed the back of his neck “I hope you don’t mind I did, but I thought it would be better so we can avoid bad topics”

Hank shook his head “No I’m not mad, it’s a good idea, especially now after what just happened”

Kyoutoku nodded in agreement.

It was at that moment the door to the bathroom opened and Izuka walked out, with Mika right behind her.

Hank smiled to Izuka “You feeling better now darlin?”

Izuka nodded and sent Hank a small smile.

Hank smiled, then got a thoughtful expression and turned to Kyouka “Kyouka, why don’t you and Izuka go do something? I have something I need to talk to your parents about before we eat”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

She turned to Izuka and put on a small smile “Do you wanna go to my room?”

Izuka tilted her head, but nodded after a moment and followed Kyouka when she walked to her room.

Once they were in Kyouka’s room, Hank turned to Kyoutoku and Mika, but focused on Mika “Thank you for doing that for her, I don’t even want to imagine how long she’s gone thinking she was unwanted”

Mika smiled sadly “I just did what any mother should do. Evidently her mother was nothing but scum” her brow furrowed as she said the last bit.

Hank gestured for them to follow him “There’s something I want to tell you two, but let’s sit down and talk”

They followed him to the table and sat down, Hank on one side and the Jirous on the other.

Hank folded his hands together on the table and began “Before yesterday, I hadn’t realised how close we had gotten over the many years we’ve known each other Kyoutoku. You’ve told me a lot about yourself, but I haven’t told much about myself”

Kyoutoku looked slightly confused, but followed.

“What I’m about to tell you, is a secret, not just for my sake anymore, but Izuka’s as well, so you can’t tell anybody unless I’ve told you it’s ok, understood?” Hank’s expression turned serious.

Kyotoku and Mika were surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere, but nodded nonetheless after a moment.

Hank accepted the answer and dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and taking out a card.

He then looked back up at the Jirous “I felt it fair to tell ya, but I’m the pro hero, Snipe” he put the card down, revealing it to be his hero license.

Kyoutoku and Mika’s eyes widened, especially when they checked the license.

Kyoutoku looked up from the card “You’re a pro hero? You’re Snipe?”

Hank nodded “Yeah, I am, I can’t blame ya if you don’t believe me, since I’m very reserved about my identity and private life”

Mika shook her head “No, it explains how you came into contact with Izuka. Kyoutoku told me you mentioned two UA teachers, which could mean you were a part of the group sent to investigate”

Hank got a small grin “Right you are, i was part of the mission, and since i had been part of it, I was the choice to take her in, since she knew me a bit”

Kyoutoku and Mika shared a look, then smiled together and turned back to Hank.

“It’s a bit sudden, but thank you for telling us, we promise to keep it a secret” Kyoutoku bowed in his seat, mirrored by Mika beside him.

Hank smiled “It’s the least I can do for all that you’ve done for me Kyoutoku, you’ve been helping me for a long time, even if ya don’t know it”

Kyoutoku straitened back up and returned the smile.

He looked to be about to say something, but was cut off as a door slammed open.

Footsteps could be heard coming down hallway quickly.

They all turned in time to see Kyouka screeching to a halt.

“You’re a pro hero?!” Shouted Kyouka with wide eyes.

Hank was staring with wide surprised eyes, while Kyotoku and Mika began laughing.

Hank shook of his surprise “How did you hear tha-“ he stopped mid sentence as he realised she could hear thanks to her quirk and face palmed, making Kyoutoku and Mika laugh harder.

Kyouka ignored her parents and asked again “Is it true?”

Hanks sighed, realising he would have to tell her “Yes, I’m a hero, but you can’t tell anyone, alright?” he gave her a stern expression as he explained.

Kyouka smiled giddily and nodded enthusiastically.

Then Izuka walked in, her expression confused as she saw Kyoutoku and Mika laughing and Kyouka bouncing excitedly.

She looked at Hank “Did something happen?” asked Izuka worriedly.

Hank smiled reassuringly “No, don’t worry darlin, I was just telling Kyoutoku and Mika something and Kyouka overheard”

Izuka’s expression relaxed “Oh, ok. What were you telling them?”

“I was telling them that I’m a hero” answered Hank simply.

Izuka’s eyes widened in surprise “Isn’t that a secret?”

Hank smiled, glad to hear she remembered the fact to keep it secret “Yeah, it is, but I’m letting them know because I trust them”

Izuka made an o face, then smiled “Ok, I understand”

Hank nodded “Good. Well, I don’t know about all of you, but all this excitement has gotten me hungry”

Everyone else agreed and the Jirous got to work making dinner while Izuka and Kyouka had fun together and Hank watched.

They ate together, chatting and laughing together and it kept going through the rest of the evening.

Eventually the end came and it was time for Izuka and Hank to leave.

Hank bowed at the front door “Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it and I reckon Izuka did too” he turned to Izuka.

Izuka nodded in agreement “Yeah, I had a lot of fun”

Hank smiled, then turned back to the Jirous who were standing in the doorway “Well, I guess we’ll see ya around, goodnight”

Hank was about to turn, but stopped when he felt a tug on his arm.

He looked down to see Izuka looking thoughtful, then let go of Hank’s hand and walked back to the Jirous, who were still standing in the doorway, watching curiously.

Izuka walked over to Kyouka. She was looking at the ground, clutching the hem of her shirt.

After a moment she shyly looked up at Kyouka “Um. are... are we friends?” asked Izuka quietly.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow “What do you think? Of course we are” she smiled cheekily at Izuka.

Izuka’s eyes widened in surprise, before she grew a blinding smile and hugged Kyouka.

Kyouka was surprised by the sudden contact, but melted into it quickly and returned the hug.

After a few, adorable moments for the parents, the two girls separated. Izuka ran back to Hank and took his hand, waving back to Kyouka and her parents all the while.

Kyouka waved back, a smile on her face, all the while ignoring her parents happy looks.

Izuka was finding joy in her return to society, let’s hope it keeps up.


	8. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy these extra uploads.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A few days went by and each was spent with Izuka and Hank having fun in one way or another.

Then the time came to return to UA.

Izuka and Hank were driving towards UA, the radio playing country music which was Hank’s favourite genre.

Hank turned down the music “So, are ya ready to start learning with Nedzu today?”

Izuka nodded with an excited smile “Yeah, I can’t wait to start”

Hank smiled “Well, ya won’t have to wait long, it looks like we’re here”

Izuka looked out the front window and saw the tall UA building coming into view.

She began bouncing excitedly in her seat, even as they went through the gate she was smiling with barely contained excitement.

Hank walked with Izuka up to the teacher’s lounge and entered it.

The teacher’s lounge was full with the UA staff, including Nedzu, who was speaking with a white haired man.

Everybody turned to the door when it opened, seeing Hank, their colleague, and a young girl who was holding his hand.

A lady with purple hair suddenly squealed “Oh my gosh, Hank who is this cutie?” She surged forward, intending to pull Izuka into a hug.

She didn’t get far as Izuka’s instincts kicked in.

Suddenly, Izuka’s sharp, bone-like wings were extended forward, ready to pierce the lady when she got too close.

She screeched to a halt, barely half a meter from piercing herself on Izuka’s wings, her eyes wide as she stared at them.

Everybody was staring at Izuka and the lady with wide surprised eyes, except for two.

Hank sighed “Nemuri, before you rush a kid, maybe you should figure out who they are first. If ya did, you’d know this is Izuka”

Midnight turned to Hank with a surprised expression “What, she’s the one you and Shota found in the forest?”

Hank nodded “Yep, now, step back, before she actually decides to stab ya or something”

Midnight didn’t need to be told twice and immediately backed up.

Izuka calmed down as she did, folding her wings back behind her, then seemed to realise what she had done and hid behind Hank.

Hank patted her on the head “It’s ok Izuka, you just reacted when someone came running”

Izuka looked up at Hank and relaxed when she saw the reassuring smile on his face, then turned to Nemuri from behind Hank’s legs “I’m sorry”

Nemuri smiled, though it was a bit wobbly “It’s ok sweetie, it’s my fault for scaring you”

Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Everyone turned to see Nedzu standing in the middle of the lounge.

He smiled to Izuka “Good morning Izuka, how are you today?”

Izuka brightened up “Hello mister Nedzu, I’m excited to start with you today” she jumped out from behind Hank’s legs.

Nedzu’s smile widened “I’m glad to hear that, I have plenty planned for today, but before that, I have something to tell you Seikaku” he turned to Hank.

Hank raised an eyebrow “Yes sir?”

Nedzu’s smile faltered slightly “We have a date for the court trial. It’s in two weeks”

The mood in the lounge plummeted.

Hank’s expression was blank “And I suppose I still can’t get the adoption forms until after?”

Nedzu nodded “Correct. I have tried, and so has All Might, but there are many procedures in the way and the fact the Midoriyas are under arrest for the very reason of their child is the biggest roadblock” Nedzu sighed.

Hank frowned as a scoff went past his lips “I guess we’ll just have to wait then” he didn’t like saying it, but he had no other choice at the time.

Nedzu nodded in agreement.

Silence fell on the room for a few moments.

Nedzu finally clapped his paws “Enough brooding, how about you get into your costume Hank and get ready for work while me and Aizawa help Izuka get acquainted with the rest of the staff”

Hank turned to Izuka “Are ya ok with me going if you’re here with Nedzu and Aizawa?”

Izuka tilted her head “Who is Aizawa?”

Hank got a confused expression, then realised Aizawa had probably not said his real name while with her “Aizawa is Eraserhead’s real name”

Izuka made a face of understanding, then smiled “Ok, I’ll stay with mister Eraser and mister Nedzu”

Hank smiled “Alright darlin, I’ll be back in a few minutes, stay out of trouble” Hank then began leaving the teacher’s lounge.

Izuka waved “I will, bye Dad”

Everybody in the teacher’s lounge sputtered “Dad?” exclaimed they all simultaneously.

Hank scratched his cheek and turned to look over his shoulder “Well, I said she didn’t have to, but she seemed to get happier when calling me dad. Plus, it’s not like I mind” he then closed the door behind him as he left the lounge, leaving most of his colleagues with wide eyes and mouths.

Izuka looked around the lounge, taking in the faces of the faculty, but quickly noted one missing.

She turned to Nedzu “Mister Nedzu, where’s mister Eraser?”

“I’m here”

Izuka turned around, scanning the direction she heard the voice from, before spotting a yellow… thing on the lounge’s sofa.

She tilted her head in confusion, before the thing began moving, then turned, revealing the face of Aizawa.

Izuka’s eyes widened in slight panic “Mister Eraser, what happened? Why are you in a cocoon?”

Eraser snorted in amusement “It’s not a cocoon” a zipper could be heard from Aizawa, then he stepped out of his sleeping bag “It’s called a sleeping bag”

Izuka tilted her head “A sleeping bag?”

Aizawa nodded, then gestured for her to come over, which she did.

He patted the inside of the bag “Try touching it, it’s soft”

She did as suggested, patting the inside of the bag, before her eyes widened and she planted both hands on it.

She turned to Aizawa with an amazed expression “It’s so soft”

Aizawa smirked “I know, that’s why I use it all the time”

She smiled excitedly “Can I try?”

Aizawa looked Izuka over, then the bag, then turned back “I’m sorry Izuka, but I don’t think you can fit with your wings”

Izuka’s face fell, the disappointment clear on her face as she looked down.

Then there was the sound of another throat clearing.

Everyone turned to look at a short man, wearing a yellow digger shovel on his head “Uh, I can make you one if you want?”

Izuka’s eyes went wide with sparkles “You’d do that mister?”

The man nodded “Sure, why not” he smiled to Izuka.

She ran forward and hugged the man “Thank you, thank you, thank you” she bounced with the man in her arms.

The man went wide eyed under his helmet “Whoa, whoa, easy there, I know you're excited but put me down first, please”

Izuka froze as she realised what she was doing, and carefully put the man down.

She lowered her head “I’m sorry, I got happy”

The man smiled and waved dismissively “Ah, It’s ok, just don’t pick me up again”

Izuka nodded but her expression was still apologetic.

The man noticed this “Hey, chin up, nothing happened so you’re ok. It was a mistake, but we learn from our mistakes, that’s why we have school”

Izuka looked up, then gained a small smile and nodded “Ok mister”

He turned and walked back to his desk, but stopped midway and turned to look over his shoulder “Oh, and you can call me Powerloader, no need for the mister”

Izuka’s smile widened slightly and she nodded “Ok mister Powerloader”

Powerloader sighed and the rest of the staff laughed at the scene.

A person in a puffy white suit walked forward and put their hands on their knees “Hello there Izuka, I’m Thirteen, it’s nice to meet you”

Izuka smiled “Hello mi-“ she stopped mid sentence, then tilted her head “Um, are you a mister or a miss?” asked she innocently.

Thirteen blinked under their suit “Ah, I suppose it can be difficult to hear with my suit. You can call me mister, but you don’t have to add that part”

Izuka nodded again “Ok mister Thirteen”

Everyone in the room quickly realised they likely wouldn’t get her to not say mister or miss anytime soon.

The rest of the faculty came over and introduced themselves to the curious girl, who smiled at the attention she was getting.

A few minutes after, Hank came back, now in costume as Snipe.

When he entered the room, Izuka came running and hugged him “Dad, Dad, everyone was super nice, and mister Eraser let me touch his sleeping bag, which was super soft, and then mister Powerloader said he would make a sleeping bag for me because I can’t fit into mister Eraser’s sleeping bag and miss Shuzenji gave me some gummies” she was bouncing excitedly.

Snipe chuckled “Woah there darlin, take it easy, I’m glad to hear ya had fun, but remember what we talked about. When I’m wearing my costume, you can’t call me Dad, otherwise people might figure out who I am” he patted her on the head.

Izuka’s eyes went wide “Oh no, I’m sorry, I forgot” she looked down at the ground.

Snipe smiled under his mask “It’s ok Izuka, you were excited, so I can’t blame ya”

Izuka looked up and got a small on her face.

It was at that moment the first bell rang.

Snipe sighed “Well, I suppose it’s about time for me to get going Izuka. You have a good time with Nedzu, ok?”

Izuka nodded “I will mister Snipe”

Hank would be lying if he said her calling him by his hero name didn’t hurt a little, but he had decided it for the sake of their privacy.

Hank patted her on the head one final time before leaving the teacher’s lounge for homeroom, the rest of the teachers doing the same, leaving just Izuka, Nedzu and Shuzenji, aka Recovery Girl, in the lounge.

Shuzenji stood up from her seat “Well, I suppose I should get to the infirmary before someone injures themself” she left the room, but not before giving Izuka a wave.

Nedzu hummed when he and Izuka found themselves alone in the lounge “I suppose we should get going as well. Come along Izuka” Nedzu began walking.

Izuka followed Nedzu out of the lounge and down one of the many corridors of the school, before they eventually found themselves at Nedzu’s office.

Nedzu opened the door and stood to the side, then gestured for Izuka to come inside.

She did as asked, entering the office, which was rather spacious considering the principals actual size.

“Yes I know, it seems big for someone as small as me, doesn’t it?”

Izuka jumped, then whipped to stare at Nedzu, who had just read her mind.

She tilted her head “Can you read my mind?”

Nedzu shook his head “No, I cannot, but i could tell you were thinking that”

Izuka tilted her head, then her eyes suddenly began to glow, staying as such for a few seconds, before suddenly stopping as her face scrunched up.

Nedzu blinked “Izuka, are you alright?”

Izuka pouted as she looked at Nedzu “No fair, there’s too much noise in your head, I can’t figure out what your thinking”

Nedzu’s eyebrows raised “Oh, so you can read minds then?”

Izuka nodded “Its a bit hard sometimes, because some people have loud thoughts, like you do”

Nedzu hummed “Interesting, something to note for the future I suppose” Nedzu then walked to a desk and gestured for Izuka to come over.

She went over to the desk as asked. When she was next to the desk and Nedzu, he spoke up “This is your desk while you’re here. You can adjust its height so you can stand if need be”

Izuka was fascinated with the desk.  _ ‘It can go up and down?’ _

She sat down in the chair, which had obviously been adjusted to fit her wings comfortably.

Nedzu got into his own chair and fiddled with some papers, before handing some over to Izuka.

Izuka took the papers and looked at them with confusion.

There were kanji on the page, but obviously she didn’t know what it said.

She turned to Nedzu “What’s this?”

Nedzu smiled “Those are kanji. For the first few months I’ll be teaching you how to write, then we move on to math and other subjects afterwards. Are you alright with this?”

Izuka thought it over quickly, then nodded in agreement.

Nedzu smiled, then began explaining what the different kanjis meant and helped her draw them.

This went on for a few hours, with intermittent breaks, before the bell rang for lunch.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Alright Izuka, it's time for lunch. Let’s head back to the teacher’s lounge and get something to eat”

Izuka nodded excitedly in agreement and they got out of their chairs at the same time and left the office.

They got to the teacher’s lounge just in time as the food arrived.

Izuka made a beline for Snipe and sat beside him at his desk, him having brought a chair to the desk when he arrived, knowing Izuka would come over and sit with him.

Snipe ruffled her hair “How’d it go darlin?”

Izuka smiled excitedly “It was fun, I’m learning how to write”

“Oh? What have you learned so far?” asked Snipe with genuine interest.

“I learned how to write hello, but it looks a bit bad” answered Izuka.

Snipe patted her back “Don't worry, you’ll get the hang of it before long” assured Snipe, then unclicked his mask to eat.

Lunch Rush, the school’s cook, had prepared the staff, and Izuka, an assortment of food in a buffet style like he usually did, letting them choose what they wanted to eat.

Izuka chose mostly meat, having gotten used to a near pure meat diet during her stay in the forest, supplemented with berries. She was still getting used to vegetables and fruit.

Snipe had to remind her to take some rice and other vegetables alongside the meat.

Once they were done, Izuka and Snipe sat together, Snipe doing some paperwork while Izuka watched.

Eventually Nedzu called for Izuka to come with him back to his office to continue learning.

Izuka continued learning how to write all the way through the remainder of the day.

Eventually the day ended and Izuka met back up with Hank, who was out of costume when she arrived back at the teacher’s lounge.

Hank smiled when she came in “Ya ready to go darlin?”

Izuka nodded “Yep” answered she simply.

On their way out, Izuka waved to Nedzu “Goodbye mister Nedzu, I’ll see you tomorrow”

Nedzu smiled and waved back “Have a good day Izuka”

Izuka smiled and nodded, before turning and walking with Hank back to the car.

They went home and the rest of the day was spent with the two of them relaxing.

Izuka is learning, let’s see if she can catch up before she has to attend UA.


	9. Trial and Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you guys read this chapter, i want to point out that this is the Courtroom chapter. However, because i don't know how a trial actually progresses, and i don't want to use a large amount of time reading up on it, we will only be seeing the end of the trial and after it.   
I hope this doesn't bother you guys too much.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Two weeks passed.

Izuka had been learning rather fast, already having a fair grip on writing. She wasn’t quite at writing sentences yet, but she could remember a couple kanji and correctly name them when seen.

Nedzu was impressed and glad with her progress as she was already ahead of his estimation before they had begun, which meant he could speed up the schedule and potentially add to it along the way.

But today wasn’t a day for learning.

Izuka found herself sitting between Snipe and Eraserhead, surrounded by the heroes who had been present during the mission, except Endeavor who wasn’t present, in the middle of a packed courtroom, cameras and reporters everywhere, and it was nearing the end.

Evidence had been laid out, statements had been made and decisions were finalising.

The judge called for silence, which was given respectfully.

“The verdict has been made. After hearing the statements and seeing the evidence, the jury finds the defendants guilty of all charges and sentence them to life without parole. Guardianship of Izuka has already been determined and will be transferred post trial” the judge banged his hammer one last time, calling an end to the trial.

Inko burst into tears after hearing her sentence, while Hisashi took to glaring in the direction of Izuka and the heroes.

Meanwhile, Izuka and the heroes celebrated not just the fact they had won, but the fact that now Izuka was no longer a Midoriya, not that she had been for six years.

Izuka hugged Snipe, tears falling from her face “Does this mean your my real Dad now?” asked she tearfully out of earshot from anyone besides the heroes.

Snipe nodded “Yes, it means I’m your dad now” he smiled under his mask.

Izuka smiled with joy, meanwhile Hisashi and Inko were put in quirk suppressant handcuffs and dragged out of the courtroom towards jail.

The press was eating the entire situation up, pictures being rapid fire taken while everything was being sent on live TV.

Izuka was escorted out of the courtroom by the same heroes that had found her just a few weeks prior, into the back of a blacked out SUV together with Snipe, Eraserhead and All Might.

Once in the car, all of them deflated.

Snipe removed his mask “That, was nerve wracking, even if it was basically guaranteed to go in our favour”

Eraser and All Might nodded in agreement “I’ve never liked courtrooms” said All Might absentmindedly.

A smile grazed Snipe’s face “But on the bright side, those people are now facing justice for what they’ve done and we can finish the adoption”

All Might and Eraser mirrored his expression, finding solace in the fact everything was over as they drove away from the crowd surrounding the courtroom.

They went back to UA to unwind. Classes had been cancelled for the day to allow for the trial to take place, meaning the main building was silent as all the students stayed in their dorms or used the different gyms.

All the faculty and the heroes were sitting together at a table in the cafeteria, sharing coffee and some pastries made by Lunch Rush, while chatting about what had happened as well as other subjects, including that of Izuka’s future.

At one point, the Pussycats asked Izuka, Snipe and Nedzu to follow them over to a quiet corner.

Mandalay took point “We wanted to extend an offer for Izuka. As you two know, Snipe and Nedzu, we own a very large plot of land, covered in forest. We wanted to offer Izuka’s hive an area in our forest, so she won’t have to worry about people stumbling upon them where they currently are” all of the Pussycats smiled as Mandalay finished explaining.

Izuka’s eyes went wide, as did Snipe’s, he had taken his mask off earlier “Are ya sure? This is a pretty gracious offer” asked Snipe worriedly.

Mandalay nodded “We wouldn’t have offered if we weren’t sure. We know how much her brood means to her, so moving the hive to private ground would keep them safe. Of course, we will find a spot where the hero course students don’t go to when they arrive for camp”

Izuka smiled brightly “So you’ll help me keep my brood safe?”

Ragdoll ruffled her hair while wearing a bright smile of her own “Yep, so you won’t have to worry so much about them while you learn everything you’ll need to be a hero” the rest of the Pussycats nodded in agreement with smiles of their own.

Izuka began to tear up, then hugged Mandalay “Thank you, thank you”

Mandalay petted her head comfortingly “You’re welcome sweetie, you’re very welcome” the rest of the Pussycats came over and joined the hug.

Snipe smiled at the scene and turned to Nedzu, seeing a similar smile on the rodents face.

“This will help pull Izuka’s mind off of everything that’s happened and lessen any worry she may have for her brood. We must be sure to thank them later” said Nedzu as he turned to Snipe.

Snipe nodded in agreement, turning back and seeing the hug being released slowly.

Izuka whiped away tears with her forearm and put on a smile “Thank you for letting my brood stay in your forest”

Mandalay smiled, as did her teammates “If there is anything else we can help with at anytime, then just give us a call, alright?” 

Izuka nodded, then turned and bounced back to Snipe, while Nedzu walked over to talk with the Pussycats about arranging the hive’s move.

Snipe and Izuka went back to the table filled with heroes and began chatting around.

Eventually people began trickling out one by one, before all that were left were the UA staff, All Might and the Pussycats.

Nedzu gestured for Izuka and Snipe’s attention at one point “Izuka, Seikaku. Me and the Pussycats have spoken, and if you’re willing, we can initiate the move this weekend. I can get the vehicles needed to transport your brood”

Izuka tilted her head “Vehicles?”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “Why Yes, we can’t have your brood just run across the country”

Izuka looked confused “But can’t I just use my Nydus worms?”

The heroes eyebrows raised “Nydus worms?” questioned Nedzu with intrigue.

Izuka smiled “Yeah, my Nydus worms. They dig and my brood can go through them, like a tunnel”

Nedzu hummed “If this is true, then we won’t require revealing the hive’s existence to any further people outside of UA. Very handy indeed” Nedzu smiled with glee.

They went over some further details, like when they would meet and where the brood would be on the Pussycats’ property.

Eventually Izuka began feeling tired and it was time for her and Snipe to leave for home, or course, not before Snipe changed to his civilian clothes.

The, quite frankly, shitty parents have been arrested and Izuka will soon have less to worry about as she grows, truly fate seems to have plans for her.


	10. School Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will accept this chapter to make up for the... somewhat disappointing Courtroom chapter, but i just didn't want to use hours on a single chapter like that, especially when its not immensely important to the story.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The day after the trial, everything went back to normal, except for one small detail.

Barely thirty minutes after Izuka and Hank had arrived, they were brought into Nedzu’s office.

In Nedzu’s office, was a familiar face.

“I apologise for the wait detective Tsukauchi” said Nedzu as he entered the office.

Tsukauchi smiled and waved dismissively “It’s fine, they had a long day yesterday, so I can’t blame them for coming in a bit late” the detective turned to Hank and Izuka “Good morning you two, how are you today?” asked the man with a smile.

Izuka smiled “I’m great” Hank smiled at her response, then responded himself “I’m feeling better now than I was leading up to the trial”

Tsukauchi nodded “Understandable, but I think I might just be able to make it better” he smirked as he pulled out a small stack of papers from his inner pocket and put it on the desk in front of him.

Hank raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to check the papers. His eyes widened when they passed the first few sentences.

He whipped to Tsukauchi, who was smiling wide “Are these?...”

Tsukauchi nodded “The adoption forms. Sign those, and you’ll be the legal father of Izuka and she’ll be known as a Seikaku instead of Midoriya”

Hank was staring with wide eyes, which slowly turned to Izuka, who was looking confused.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” asked Izuka worriedly when she saw his wide eyes.

Hank’s expression slowly turned to one of joy “These are adoption papers. When I write these, I’ll be your dad, for real”

Izuka’s eyes widened, then tears appeared and she began to cry, but there was a smile on her face.

Hank put the papers on the desk, then crouched down and hugged Izuka, small tears in his own eyes as they embraced each other.

It took them both a full five minutes before they calmed down enough for the adoption forms to be signed.

Hank handed the papers back to Tsukauchi, who checked everything over.

Once he finished, he looked up and smiled “Congratulations, you’re a dad now Seikaku”

Hank smiled and nodded, then turned to Izuka, who smiled brightly up at him “Well, looks like it’s official, you’re my daughter now”

Izuka’s smile widened and she hugged him “I love you Dad”

Hank froze for a second, but recovered quickly and returned the hug “I love ya too darlin”

Tsukauchi and Nedzu smiled at the heartwarming scene and shared a knowing look.

The two separated and were the very definition of joy.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Well, I had an idea for today. After yesterday, I decided it would be nicer for Izuka to have a more relaxing day, so I thought she might stay with you, Seikaku, and Aizawa during your joint training for the day, perhaps she can even get a chance to let loose her own quirk a bit”

Hank gave Nedzu a surprised expression “Are ya sure Nedzu? Wouldn’t that cause a stir after yesterday?”

Nedzu shrugged “Perhaps, but they are UA students, we expect them to keep calm, so you can do as you please”

Hank was still for a moment, before nodding and turning to Izuka “Can ya get back to the teacher’s lounge and wait for me while I change into my costume? When I come back, we can go with Aizawa to his class”

Izuka smiled and nodded, she had memorised the way back, but if she forgot, she could sense out the other teachers and find her way back that way.

Hank and Izuka waved goodbye to Tsukauchi and Nedzu before leaving and splitting up.

Something Hank didn’t know was that when she was alone, Izuka had a tendency to float or fly instead of walking and would do that occasionally when walking through UA’s corridors. This was one of those times.

She floated down the hallway with quiet grace, her arms folded behind her back as she did so.

Eventually she made it to the teacher’s lounge, where the teachers still were.

The smiled and greeted her as she came in, then Aizawa asked “Where’s Hank?”

Izuka smiled “Dad is putting his costume on, then I’m going to stay with him and you all day” announced Izuka excitedly.

She got raised eyebrows in response, but they smiled afterwards, knowing it was Nedzu’s decision as Hank wouldn’t make such a decision on his own.

“Good for you Izuka, but make sure to be on your best behaviour then” said Nemuri with a smile.

Izuka smiled and nodded in understanding.

Powerloader got down from his chair and approached Izuka, his hands behind his back.

He smiled “Hey Izuka, I’ve got a present for you”

Izuka turned to him with a confused but expectant expression.

Powerloader pulled his hands out from behind him, and presented her with a bundle of purple cloth.

Izuka tilted her head in confusion, then looked up at Powerloader “What is it?”

Powerloader raised an amused eyebrow “Have you already forgotten what I promised the first day we met? I promised you that I would make a sleeping bag for you”

Izuka’s eyes widened, then her gaze shifted back to the bundle of cloth.

Then a smile spread as she began bouncing excitedly “You made it, you actually made it, thank you, thank you” she hugged Powerloader in her excitement.

Powerloader chuckled and patted her on the back “You’re welcome Izuka”

She let go of the hug, then she was given the sleeping bag to try out.

After a few moments, she figured out how to get in, along with her wings. Powerloader had made a pair of wing shaped bags on the back for her wings.

She managed to shuffle inside after a few moments, then she got help from Nemuri with zipping it up.

It fit perfectly and looked adorable on her.

Izuka smiled brightly “It’s so comfy, so soft. Thank you Powerloader”

Powerloader smiled “You’re welcome kid, and you know what, call me Majima, it’s shorter than my hero name and easier to say”

Izuka nodded happily “Ok uncle Majima”

Everyone in the lounge, including the person who had just opened the door, sputtered and stared at her with wide eyes.

Majima was looking at her with wide eyes and open mouth “Did… did you just call me uncle?”

Izuka nodded, then her smile began to slowly fall “Is… is it not ok?”

Majima quickly reassured her “No, no, it’s ok, you just surprised me, I didn’t realise you felt that close to me. If you want to call me uncle, then that’s ok” he smiled reassuringly, but also with joy, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t sound nice to him.

“Well then, I sure wasn’t expecting that when I came back” said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to the open door and saw Snipe standing there.

Majima shrugged “I didn’t expect it either, I would’ve thought she’d call Aizawa uncle first if anyone”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Me? Why me?”

Majima nodded “Yes, you. You were on the mission where she was found and you’ve been all kinds of nice to her since, of course we thought it would be you”

Izuka tilted her head, still inside the sleeping bag “Can I call Aizawa uncle too?”

Aizawa sputtered and turned to her with wide, surprised eyes while everyone else laughed loudly at his expense.

“You want to call me uncle?” asked Aizawa with genuine surprise, typically children didn’t like him because of his imposing nature, so the fact Izuka liked her enough to call him uncle was an immense surprise to him.

Izuka nodded with a smile “Yeah, uncles are family right? I think you’re family”

Everyone’s eyes widened once again, but they all gained soft smiles after her reasoning sunk in.

Aizawa nodded “If you want, then I’m ok with it”

Izuka smiled brightly to him for accepting the status of uncle.

Then Nemuri walked over “Do you want to call me auntie?” asked the lady with a smile.

Izuka’s smiled somehow managed to brighten as she nodded excitedly.

Then Present Mic came over “You can call me uncle Hizashi or Yamada if you want little listener” said the blonde with a smile.

Izuka smiled and exclaimed “Uncle Yamada”

Yamada grasped his chest “She’s too cute”

Everyone else made sounds of agreement.

It was at that moment the first bell rang.

The staff groaned, evidently not wanting the moment to end.

Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag, having been lying in it all along, and got up.

Snipe chuckled at everyone’s disappointment then turned to Izuka “How about we get ya out of that snazzy looking sleeping bag, then we get going towards the class”

Izuka nodded, then floated over to Snipe, letting him unzip it and fall to the ground.

Snipe quickly rolled up the bag and tied it up with the attached band, then put it on his desk.

Once that was done, he turned to Izuka “Ya ready to go darlin?”

Izuka nodded “Ready”

Snipe then turned to Aizawa and nodded, the man nodding back and then they left the lounge.

They walked down the hallways towards Aizawa’s class.

On the way, Snipe began talking to Izuka.

“Alright Izuka, remember that while I’m in costume, I’m not your dad and you’re not my daughter. You’re coming along with me and Aizawa because Nedzu thought you needed a break after yesterday but your new parents were busy and because of that you’re coming along with me and Aizawa because you know us from the mission. Does that make sense?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I understand Snipe. Can I still call uncle Aizawa uncle?”

Aizawa faltered in his steps for a moment but recovered quickly and turned to Izuka over his shoulder “Fine, but don’t say it too much otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it from my students”

Izuka nodded and gained a small smile.

After walking for a while, they arrived at class 1-A, Aizawa’s current class.

Aizawa stopped in front of the door and turned to Snipe and Izuka “I’m going to go in and remind them of today’s schedule, then I’ll explain that Izuka will be here”

Snipe nodded and stayed outside with Izuka while Aizawa went in and explained what was happening.

The class immediately went silent the moment Aizawa opened the door.

He walked to the podium, then addressed the class “Morning class. As you might remember, today we will be having a class along with another teacher, but there’s been a change of plans, so we’ll be having a guest coming along as well. You all probably know who the guest is, so let me start of saying. No sudden sounds and no loud noises” he sent the students a serious expression to get the point across.

The all nodded in understanding, knowing full well not to disobey Aizawa by now.

Aizawa turned to the door “You can enter now”

The door opened again and in walked Snipe.

Snipe tipped his hat to the class “Mornin y’all”

Then they stood there for a moment, the silence growing awkward as nothing happened.

Then Snipe turned to the door and leaned backwards “Darlin, you alright?”

At the moment, a head popped past the doorway, looking at the students with wide eyes.

Then the eyes turned to Snipe “There are more people than I thought”

The students eyes widened as they realised the voice belonged to a girl, a young one.

Snipe nodded “Yeah I know, but me and Aizawa are here, so ya have nothing to worry about” assured the western styled hero.

The girl was quiet for a few moments, before moving forwards, then quickly dashing behind Snipe.

Snipe chuckled “Come on darlin, ya have to introduce yourself”

A pair of green eyes poked out from behind Snipe and looked up at him, then the students, who were staring.

She seemed to gain some courage after a moment and stepped out from behind Snipe.

The students eyes widened as they saw who it was.

“He-Hello, I’m I-Izuka, sorry f-for the intrusion” Izuka bowed to the class.

The class was stuck in stunned silence as they stared at Izuka.

Izuka became progressively more and more nervous as they continued staring and began gripping at Snipe’s clothes.

Snipe felt this and looked down, seeing her nervousness.

Snipe turned to the class and cleared his throat, gaining all of their attention “If you’re all done staring, you’re making Izuka uncomfortable”

“And we need to get going and stop wasting time” added Aizawa with a mild glare.

The class quickly shook of their shock when they saw the glare.

Aizawa nodded when he saw their attention was his “Go change into your costumes, then meet us at ground Beta”

The students immediately got out of their seats and rushed towards the locker rooms, leaving Aizawa, Snipe and Izuka alone in the classroom.

Aizawa sighed “Well, we should get going, come on” Aizawa then began walking out of the class towards ground Beta.

  
  
  


Ten minutes later, Aizawa, Snipe and Izuka were standing in front of class 1-A at ground Beta’s entrance.

Aizawa addressed the class “Alright class, today we’re doing stealth training, and to start off, we’re going to be playing a good old fashioned game of hide and seek” Aizawa smirked at the class.

One of the students raised a hand and Aizawa pointed them out to speak.

“Will you and Snipe-sensei be the seekers?” asked the student.

Aizawa nodded “Yep, and Izuka”

The students sputtered and turned to Izuka, who was looking just as surprised.

Izuka tilted her head and looked at Snipe “Hide and seek? What’s that?”

Snipe ignored the pain his chest at the question and answered “It’s a game where someone is chosen to find everybody else who have to hide”

Izuka made a face of understanding and nodded.

Aizawa watched and when he saw they were finished turned back to his students “As I said, you’ll all be doing your best to hide from me, Snipe and Izuka and you have the entirety of ground Beta to use. You have fifteen minutes before we come and find you, starting now”

The students immediately ran off into the large city that was ground Beta.

Once they were gone, Aizawa turned to Izuka “I hope you don’t mind helping me and Snipe, but I thought you might find it fun. Also, you can use your quirk to find them, it’s a bit unfair, but it’ll help teach them that people don’t always play fair”

Izuka smiled “It’s ok uncle, it sounds like fun”

Aizawa smiled back “Glad to hear it”

They then stood and waited until they could go in. As they waited, Snipe and Aizawa taught Izuka the rules of hide and seek and how it worked.

Eventually a siren rang out, signalling the beginning of the “game”.

Snipe and Aizawa turned to Izuka “You ready?” asked Snipe.

Izuka nodded excitedly with a smile.

Snipe nodded “Then let’s go find us some students” Aizawa smirked at Snipe’s comment and both teachers took off.

Izuka decided to take it quiet and took off into the sky above the grounds.

She flew around the grounds, sensing out the students.

It didn’t take long before she sensed her first student inside a tall building.

She floated over to the building, spotting an open window and entering through it. From there she went up the stairs to where she sensed the student.

When she arrived at the room she sensed them, she saw it was some kind of storage room.

She walked over to where she sensed the person and knocked on a metal box.

“Found you” said Izuka cheerily.

The box opened and out came a wide eyed student.

“How? How did you know where I was? We just started” asked the student.

Izuka smiled “I can sense where people are and fly” explained she simply.

The student pouted “That’s unfair”

Izuka tilted her head “Uncle Aizawa said that people don’t always play fair”

The student sighed “I guess he’s right. I’m going back to the entrance” the student got up and walked out of the room and out of the building.

Izuka opened a window and flew out of the building, going to find more students.

Thirty minutes later Izuka found herself back at the entrance along with all the students, Snipe and Aizawa.

Aizawa addressed the class “So, what have you learned so far?”

The student Izuka found first raised their hand “That villains don’t play fair and we shouldn’t expect them to”

Aizawa grinned and nodded “That’s part of the reason why I chose to have Izuka participate. The fact her quirk allows her to sense out people means hiding is useless, which most of you found out the hard way”

Izuka had found the majority of the students, while Snipe found the second most, thanks to his quirk which gave him a minor ability to sense the presence of people, then Aizawa who found one person, to his silent chagrin.

The students who hadn’t been found by Izuka looked at her with surprise, while she smiled back.

“Keep that in mind. Villains will never play by the rules, expect the unexpected and always be alert. Now, let’s move onto something else” Aizawa gestured for them to follow him.

From there the exercises differed and focused on increasing their ability to search people out, including ones who could sense them, aka Izuka.

Eventually lunch came and Izuka, Snipe and Aizawa went back to the teacher’s lounge while the students changed and went to the cafeteria, and would likely spread the fact that Izuka was on campus.

Back in the teacher’s lounge, the other teachers asked Izuka how her day had been so far and she began explaining what she had done, with Snipe and Aizawa adding details here and there occasionally.

All the teachers were listening with smiles to her excited explanation of what she had been doing.

When the lunch period neared its end, and once it did, Majima hummed in the, now quiet, lounge.

Nedzu, who had come to the lounge to check on Izuka, raised an eyebrow “Is something wrong Majima?”

Majima looked up, then shook his head “No, I was just thinking, or rather considering something”

Nedzu gestured for him to continue.

“Well, Snipe doesn’t have anything on his schedule after lunch right?” Nedzu nodded in confirmation “Well, I was thinking about asking Izuka if she wanted to see the support course”

Nedzu grew a smile and clapped his paws “What a nice suggestion, I believe she would find it quite interesting. Are you fine with coming along if she’s willing, Snipe?” Nedzu turned to Snipe.

Snipe shrugged “If she wants to go, then I have no problems with it”

Nedzu nodded and turned to Izuka “Well Izuka, would you like to go and see what Majima teaches?” asked the rodent with a smile.

Izuka nodded excitedly with a smile “Yes please”

Nedzu clapped his paws “Then I see no problem so long as you do as Majima asks and stay out of the way”

Izuka nodded and turned to Majima “Thanks uncle Majima”

Majima smiled “No problem kid”

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Izuka and Snipe left for the support department alongside Majima, arriving just as the bell rang to begin.

They entered together, Majima explaining why Snipe was there and that Izuka was there to watch.

The class had already heard rumours that she was at UA from the heroics class during lunch, so they were less shocked and adjusted quicker than the heroics class had.

From there, Izuka watched with excited interest as students went around, making tools and devices.

Occasionally she’d float over top of a student to get a better look, at which point they’d usually gladly shuffle to the side so she could get a better look, and if she asked what they were doing, they would gladly explain it as simply as they could so she understood.

All in all, Izuka had a great time watching sparks flying as students welded steel plates together, drilling holes for bolts to go in and soldering wires together and places them wherever they needed to go.

When the end came, Izuka waved to the students as she left, all of the students cheerfully waving back.

Shortly after, Snipe changed into his civies and the two of them left for home.

The day had been fun for Izuka and she learned a great deal from everyone she met, and to the students, UA now had its own cryptid.


	11. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: September 12th. First chapter.
> 
> Since i'll be uploading multiple chapters for a while, i'll also be adding the upload date and whether it's the first, second or whatever chapter so people know if they're new or not.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A few days passed and the weekend came around, meaning it was time for Izuka’s brood to move to the Pussycats’ private forest.

Of course, Izuka had already told her brood about it via telepathy so by the time Izuka, Hank and Nedzu arrived, they were already prepared for the move.

But, Izuka had another guest. Her first, and currently only friend, Kyouka.

She had asked if she could come with them after Izuka mentioned that her brood was being moved while hanging out at Kyouka’s house. Izuka asked Hank, who then asked Nedzu, who answered that technically Izuka gets final say since it saw her hive they were going to, so in the end she got permission both from Izuka’s side and from her own parents.

When they arrived at the clearing via helicopter, the brood was ready for her and greeted her when they arrived.

Kyouka had met Kersh already, so she was aware of Izuka’s spawn, but she hadn’t realised how many there really were.

When the Zerglings approached Kyouka, she was slightly unnerved, but when they just stood before her, looking at her curiously, she slowly reached out a hand to one Zergling’s head.

It did nothing as she reached out, and then she touched it.

Her eyes widened at the contact, before a smile began spreading as she pet it and it made pleased noises.

She turned to Izuka “I love this” her smile was wide as it could be.

Izuka smiled back, then her eyes glowed.

Kyouka was confused, then she saw the same glow in her peripheral vision.

She turned just in time to see the eyes of the Zergling in front of her return to normal, before the zergling began licking her hand.

Kyouka was surprised at first, but then began giggling at the feeling of it’s tongue.

She began petting it all over its head, while Izuka smiled at how friendly she was with her brood.

After a few minutes, Nedzu came over.

“While it is adorable seeing both of you playing with them, I believe we should get to moving the hive” suggested the rodent.

Izuka and Kyouka both pouted but agreed.

Izuka began walking further into the hive, walking past several constructs littering the clearing.

After a minute, she stopped at a strange looking structure.

She stuck her head into one of the openings “Abathur, you ready to go?”

She stepped back, and moments after, a tall creature came out. It was, not pretty and words couldn’t properly describe its appearance.

  


The creature folded its upper “hands”.

“Greetings, Queen. Brood ready for relocation. Awaiting your command” answered Abathur.

Izuka nodded “Great, you increased the size of the Nydus worms right?”

“Yes, sequence easy to change, worm’s size increased to nearly double” answered Abathur.

Izuka smiled “Great. What will happen with the hive here then?” asked Izuka, ignoring the offput looks her companions were making, including Nedzu, at the sight of Abathur.

The creature began gesturing “Hive will be recovered for biomass, new drones born to replace lost structures at new location”

Izuka’s face fell slightly “So, they’re going die?” the others were surprised by how casually she asked it.

“Yes, am sorry, Queen, will make sure deaths are painless” apologised Abathur, his voice turning slightly solemn, though his usual tone bore no emotion normally so it was quite apparent.

Izuka nodded “Thank you Abathur. Have you created any new sequences for the brood?” asked Izuka as she began walking.

Abathur followed beside her “Am working, but progress slow. Have discovered potential path for Zergling sequence” answered the tall creature.

“The Zerglings?” asked Izuka.

“Yes, Raptor strain, will allow Zerglings the ability to leap long distances, effective against ranged combatants” explained Abathur.

Izuka hummed “Add the strain to a few new Zerglings, if I like it, the others can have it too”

“Understood” answered Abathur simply.

At that point, they stopped.

Izuka turned to Hank, Nedzu and Kyouka “Sorry about that, I got distracted, but we’re here” she gestured to some structures behind her.

The structures looked like they had something coiled up inside, while there was a hole in the center.

Nedzu walked forward and hummed “Fascinating, are these the Nydus worms you spoke of?” asked the rodent as he turned to Izuka.

Izuka nodded “Yep, we can go to our new home through them”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow “When you say we, you mean the brood, yes?”

Izuka tilted her head “But we have to go there too, don’t we?”

Nedzu nodded slowly “Yes, but we were going to use the helicopter”

Izuka’s face fell “Oh...”

Then Kyouka tilted her head at Nedzu “Can’t we still do it though?”

Nedzu turned to Kyouka with scrunched eyebrows “You wish to go through them?”

Kyouka shrugged “It’s not everyday you get to use a giant worm as a tunnel”

Nedzu hummed, then nodded “Fair point I suppose. If you really want to, then you can go through the worm along with the brood, but I intend to use the helicopter”

Izuka nodded with a resurrected smile “Ok, thank you uncle Nedzu”

Nedzu faltered for a moment, having never expected to be called uncle, ever, for multiple reasons, but he found the corners of his mouth rising in a way it hadn’t before.

He smiled a smile he hadn’t before “You’re welcome Izuka”

Hank chuckled under his breath at Nedzu’s surprise. He quickly made sure to suppress the chuckling then crouched in front of Izuka “Izuka, I’m going to be riding with Nedzu, are ya alright with that?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I’ve ridden in the worms before and Kyouka is with me” she grabbed Kyouka’s hand as she spoke, making the girl in question blush lightly at the sudden and unfamiliar contract, though she found she didn’t dislike it.

Hank smiled and nodded “Alright, when you get started, me and Nedzu will leave. You know where to go, right?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, my Overlords and the other flyers are there already so I can follow them”

Hank was still a little confused with her choice of naming for some of her Zerg, but he wasn’t about to tell her how to name things, not after some of the things he’s named.

“Alright, why don’t you send them off?” suggested Hank as he stood back up.

Izuka nodded, then her eyes glowed as she communicated with her brood.

Then the ground began shaking as the worms began burrowing through the ground, going towards the brood’s new home.

The hatchery also threw out about a dozen cocoons which hatched shortly after into drones, which all came over to the entrance of the worms.

Hank and Nedzu said their goodbyes as they went back to the helicopter, then flew off moments later towards the new site.

Now Izuka and Kyouka were standing next to the Nydus worm’s entrance, together with Abathur, who was just stood there.

Then there were steps behind them and Izuka and Kyouka turned to see Naresh approaching them.

Izuka smiled “Hi Naresh, are you and the rest of the brood ready?”

Naresh gave a courteous bow “Yes my Queen, the brood is ready and there are drones prepared to recover the biomass from the hive once the new one has been prepared”

Izuka nodded “Ok, thank you Naresh” Izuka looked around at the clearing, her face turning into a sad frown.

Kyouka noticed this “Izuka? Are you ok?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, just sad, this was my home since mo- I mean Inko and Hisashi left me, I’m just sad to go”

Kyouka frowned sadly as well, but pulled Izuka into a hug “Dont worry, you’re moving your brood to a safer place, right? I think that makes up for it, right?”

Izuka was quiet for a moment, then nodded “Yeah, you’re right, thanks Kyouka” she returned hug.

Naresh and Abathur watched the exchange with interest, both of them unfamiliar with how humans acted with each other, but neither said anything.

The two of them released the hug, then fell into chatter, telling stories or jokes, though the jokes were mostly from Kyouka.

Then at one point, Izuka’s eyes suddenly began glowing.

Once they returned to normal, she turned to Kyouka with a smile “The worm’s are there, we can go now”

Kyouka smiled and stood up along with Izuka, but then something seemed to occur to her.

“Uh, are we going to be walking?” asked she with an apprehensive expression.

Izuka paused for a moment, then gained a thoughtful expression.

After a moment her face lit up and she turned to Kyouka “I have an idea”

Then her eyes began glowing again, stopping shortly after.

Kyouka blinked when nothing happened for a few moments, but then she her scuttling behind her.

She turned around to find two different Zerg coming up to her and Izuka.

She wasn’t frightened by them, but she would be lying if she said they didn’t intimidate her a little.

Izuka walked over and petted one of the creatures head, then turned to Kyouka “These are my Roaches, we can ride on them through the worm” she smiled as she explained.

Kyouka’s brows scrunched together in incredulous surprise “Ride on them? Are you sure”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I asked if any of them wanted to carry us, and these two said yes, so it’s a-ok” promised Izuka.

Kyouka was a bit sceptical, but she trusted Izuka so she approached the other Roach, which didn’t make any movement as she got near.

She petted it on its head, which it seemed to enjoy and it made her smile.

When Izuka saw Kyouka was becoming comfortable with the Roach, she jumped on top of her own.

Kyouka looked up and saw Izuka sitting on hers and patiently waiting for Kyouka to get on her Roach.

Kyouka slowly and carefully got on top of her Roach, then once she was comfortably and securely on it, she turned to Izuka “I’m ready”

Izuka smiled and nodded, then her eyes glowed as she communicated with her brood.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she raised her arms “Let’s gooooo!” exclaimed she loudly.

All of her Zerg roared as they began stampeding forwards through the several Nydus worms connecting to the new site, Izuka and Kyouka in front in the middle worm.

Kyouka found herself enjoying the ride, laughing loudly as the Roach ran through the worm.

Izuka also had fun, but she enjoyed seeing Kyouka having fun more than the ride itself. She didn’t know why, but when Kyouka was happy and smiled, she would feel happy and get a fuzzy feeling in her chest. She didn’t know what the feeling was, but she didn’t dislike it.

The ride went on for about an hour before they began seeing light at the end.

Izuka turned to Kyouka “We’re almost there” exclaimed she excitedly.

Kyouka turned and nodded with an excited smile.

A few minutes later, they were blinded as the Roaches jumped out of the Nydus worm’s mouth.

When their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in another clearing, this one significantly larger than the old one.

While Izuka and Kyouka looked around the new site, they missed the people watching with increasingly widening eyes as dozens, if not hundreds, of Zerg exited the Nydus worms and spread around the area.

Izuka floated off the back of her Roach, then floated over and carried Kyouka down.

“Thanks” said Kyouka as she was dropped on the ground, giving Izuka a small smile.

“You’re welcome” answered Izuka.

Izuka then began examining the area. It was large, much larger than the old one.

She hummed as her swiveled around. Then they stopped when they fell on a small group of people.

She smiled and began running over, followed by Kyouka who also spotted the group.

Izuka waved “Hiya Kitties” exclaimed she excitedly as she approached.

The Pussycats smiled and waved back to the girls “Hey there Izuka, quite the entrance you made” greeted Mandalay as the two girls got near.

Izuka giggled “I can’t help it if my brood is excited”

Mandalay shrugged “I guess you’ve got a point. So, what do you think?” asked the heroine as she gestured around the area they had cleared.

Izuka looked around “It’s big, lots of space for my brood, I like it”

Mandalay smiled happily “Glad to hear it”

Ragdoll bounced forward “So Izuka, are you going to tell your friends to get started with the hive?” asked she with an excited smile.

Izuka lit up “Right, give me a minute” Izuka flew up into the sky above the clearing.

She looked around for a while, then she focused.

She began ordering the drones that had come through with them around, one settling in the very middle of the clearing, the others spreading around.

The drone in the middle settled down and soon turned into a chrysalis. The chrysalis began growing, becoming larger and larger. Finally after a few minutes, the chrysalis began hatching, and a hatchery came out.

Shortly after, the same fleshy growth from the old hive began spreading across the ground, rather quickly as well.

When the fleshy cover got to the other drones, they began going through the same process as the first drone, but each becoming different structures.

The hatchery began throwing out larvae which turned into cocoons and hatched into more drones, which immediately crawled to a few of the structures and disappeared inside.

Once everything was good to continue on its own, Izuka came floating back down to the Pussycats and Kyouka.

When she came down, she realised they were now joined by Hank and Nedzu, and all of them were looking at the hive with… unreadable expressions.

Izuka tilted her head at them “Are you ok?”

They all shook out of their stupor, then assured her that nothing was wrong, and were just surprised by how quickly everything… grew.

Izuka supposed it made sense, her Zerg grew fast, faster than people do, so to them it would be weird.

While talking, the rest of Izuka’s brood came through the Nydus worms.

Naresh and Abathur were the last to come through. When they did, the Nydus worms began changing into chrysalis. The chrysalises hatched revealing the same entrances to the worms that they had entered at the old site, and the coils could be seen winding up as the Nydus worms returned to the new “anchor”.

Naresh and Abathur came over to Izuka, the broodmother kneeling in front of her while Abathur stood as usual.

“My Queen, the brood has finished moving and the Nydus worms have re-anchored to the new hive” reported Naresh.

Izuka nodded “Ok, and the drones are digging out the ground?”

Naresh nodded “Yes, the drones are digging out the chambers for the brood”

Izuka smiled “Great, you can go look around the our new home if you want, otherwise you can do what you want” 

Naresh nodded and stood up, then walked away and explored the hive’s new home.

Abathur stepped forward “Queen, a moment”

Izuka turned to him “Yeah Abathur? Is something wrong?”

Abathur waved dismissively “No, want to confirm, Queen is learning from hero school, yes?” asked the creature.

Izuka tilted her head “Yeah, I’m learning how to write, and other things, why do you ask?”

Abathur began gesturing “Wished to assist Queen, can change sequence to increase brain’s neural density, increase Queen’s processing ability, decrease learning time”

Nedzu stepped forward with wide eyes “Pardon my intrusion, but you intend to increase Izuka’s ability to process information and learn? How?”

Abathur gestured again “Rewriting sequences of Queen, facilitate increased neural development, increase spanning over several weeks, result in boon for Queen”

Nedzu was staring at Abathur with surprise, then brought up a paw to his chin. He looked back up at Abathur “Can you change these “sequences” in people besides Izuka”

Abathur was quiet for a moment, then gestured vaguely “Am unsure, have never tried with humans beside Queen, have never had access”

Nedzu hummed “Interesting, how do you do this, if i may ask?”

Abathur gestured for Nedzu to follow “Can show, follow” Abathur then began walking to his new burrow, the Evolution pit.

Nedzu, being highly intrigued, followed Abathur, while everyone else stood and watched.

Izuka tilted her head “Ok” she turned to everyone else “I’m going to go check the hive, make sure everything is ok” she then walked off, leaving Hank, Kyouka and the Pussycats at the edge of the hive, sharing confused looks, before settling with walking around the hive themselves, knowing the brood wouldn’t attack them thanks to Izuka.

Izuka walked around the hive, checking that everything was ok, then once finished, returned to Abathur’s burrow.

She entered the burrow and looked around, trying to find Abathur and Nedzu.

After a minute, she found them, Abathur in the middle of showing how his “spinning” worked.

Izuka walked over to them “Hi you two, what’s going on?”

Nedzu turned to her and brought on a smile “Ah, Hello Izuka, Abathur here was just showing me how he “spins” sequences into your brood”

Abathur turned to Izuka “Queen, can change your sequence now if ready”

Izuka nodded “Ok, just like the last times, right?”

Abathur bobbed his head as a nod while Nedzu raised an eyebrow “You have done this before?” asked the rodent.

Izuka nodded “Yeah, he had to do something early on so I would stop getting sick and some other things that I don’t understand”

Abathur took over “Increased strength of Queen’s immune system to ensure health, have increased muscle and bone strength, psionic potential released, great power” explained the creature.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow and turned to Izuka. She didn’t look muscly, perhaps it was muscle density instead, and this, psionic potential he spoke of, Nedzu was quite intrigued overall.

Abathur turned back to Izuka “Ready, Queen?” asked he.

Izuka nodded “Yep” then walked over to a surface that looked sort of like a table.

She laid down on it and Abathur approached her, Nedzu approaching off to the side with Izuka in sight.

Abathur began moving his sharper, spindlier appendages around, poking and prodding at Izuka while pulling green, string-like threads around. His movements were fluid, as if he had done the process thousands of times for years.

Barely a minute after it began, Abathur stepped back “Finished” claimed the creature as he folded his upper hands.

Izuka sat up on the edge of the “table” and blinked “My head feels funny”

Abathur began gesturing “Expected, brain is experiencing change, may experience slight disorientation while adjusting, should end before night”

Izuka hummed “At least it’s not as bad as the time I fell on a sharp rock and got a hole in my stomach”

Nedzu whipped to look at her “Excuse me what” his eye were wide with shock.

Izuka blinked at Nedzu “What?”

Nedzu stared at her with wide eyes “You had a hole ripped into your stomach? How are you alive if that happened?”

Izuka made a face of realisation then smiled “Oh, Abathur healed me, he stitched the hole up”

Nedzu turned to Abathur “You can repair damaged tissue? What about the organs?”

“Simple, copy Queen’s sequence, regrow organs externally, transplant into Queen, then let Queen heal in spawning pool” explained Abathur.

Nedzu’s eyes were as wide as could be at the explanation. This creature could regrow organs, something humanity still couldn’t properly do, even most healing quirks couldn’t do it.

Nedzu turned to Izuka, his expression the staying “Izuka, this is incredible, do you have any idea what you could do with this? Humanity still can’t regrow organs, or new ones, and you have a way to do so. If the public, if anyone finds out, I don’t dare imagine what would happen”

Izuka was staring with wide eyes “Is, is it bad?” asked she, fear leaking through her words.

Nedzu quickly reassured her “No, of course not, but people would flock from all over the world to ask for you to create organs for them. Your brood could be in danger if that were the case”

Izuka was staring at Nedzu with worry and nodded after a moment “So, it has to be a secret?”

Nedzu nodded “Yes, it must remain a secret, for your safety and the brood’s” his face held solemn seriousness as he spoke.

Izuka nodded in understanding “Ok, I’ll keep it a secret”

Nedzu’s face melted into a small smile “Alright, I apologise for speaking harshly like that”

Izuka shook her head “No, it’s ok, I understand”

Nedzu nodded “Ok… Shall we return to the others?” asked Nedzu softly.

Izuka nodded and stood up. She turned to Abathur “Thank you Abathur, I’m going now”

Abathur nodded “Welcome, Queen”

Izuka smiled, then turned and left the burrow with Nedzu.

From there they met up with everyone else, then they all went back to the Pussycats’ home in the forest to stay overnight.

It had been an interesting day for all involved, but none of them knew how important certain information they had learned would turn out to be in the future. Only time would tell.


	12. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 12th. Second and last chapter.
> 
> Time to begin the pinning >:)

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


A few weeks went by. As each went by, Nedzu could see Izuka learning at an increasing pace, having learned how to write almost complete sentences in just over two months or so, and was able to read quite well.

Nedzu was astounded by Izuka’s quirk. It had created creatures, and one of them could manipulate biology and DNA, or at least Izuka’s, they still hadn’t tested with anyone else, and was able to _ grow organs _.

Truly, Nedzu was happy that the heroes had found her first. Who knew what would have happened if a villain got to her first. It would be pandemonium.

But today isn’t about school, today is about Izuka.

Izuka would be sleeping over at Kyouka’s house that night, as Hank was going out to town with someone, a familiar someone.

The doorbell rang and Izuka ran to answer the door, opening it and meeting a familiar face.

Izuka smiled “Hello miss Fumiko”

The amber eyed lady smiled back “Hello Izuka” greeted the lady. She was wearing a short, dark red summer dress and her jet black and red tinted hair had been ironed into curls.

Hank came from around the corner, wearing a dark grey button up shirt and black pants. He smiled when he saw Fumiko “Hey there, are ya ready?”

Fumiko’s smile widened “For our date, of course”

After having met at the store, Fumiko would come around the house every now and again, and before long, both her and Hank began developing feelings for each other, until two weeks prior, when Hank finally asked her out on a date, to which she obviously said yes.

Obviously, Izuka was also excited about the development, she knew what it could mean and she really like Fumiko.

Hank put on his shoes, as did Izuka, and they left the house.

Hank and Fumiko walked Izuka to Kyouka’s house down the road. Once she was in the capable hands of the Jirous, Hank and Fumiko left for their date.

This was how Izuka found herself sitting on the floor in Kyouka’s room and watching Kyouka string one of her acoustic guitars.

It was then she tilted her head “Can you teach me how to play?” asked she as she looked up at Kyouka.

Kyouka whipped her head up to stare at her with wide eyes “You want to learn how to play guitar?” asked she with surprise.

Izuka nodded “Yeah, you look like you have fun when you play, so I want to try too” answered she with a smile.

Kyouka looked at her for a moment, then an excited smile spread across her face “Sure. When you’ve learned how to, we can play together” Kyouka was excited, she didn’t have anyone to play with besides her parents, so potentially having Izuka to play with made her happy.

Izuka nodded, then watched as Kyouka got up and grabbed the second guitar in her room and gave it to Izuka. 

“Let me quickly finish stringing this one then I’ll help you get started, ok?” said Kyouka as she finished with her guitar.

A few minutes after, Kyouka finished stringing her guitar and brought the guitar strap over her head. She turned to Izuka “First, you have to put the strap over your shoulder, like I have”

Izuka nodded and copied what Kyouka did. Once she did, Kyouka nodded “Ok, next, we have to tune the guitar, you do that by turning these things up here” she pointed to the machine heads at on the head of the guitar.

Kyouka then began showing her how to do it, putting her head against the body of the guitar, letting Izuka do the same so she got an example of how it should sound, then tried for herself.

It took her a little while, but slowly she started to get the hang of it, getting each cord tuned correctly after several minutes each, but Kyouka was kind and patient with her, helping her when she needed it, but otherwise letting her figure it out herself.

Once Izuka managed to tune the guitar, Kyouka began going over each cord and how to properly pluck the cords.

Izuka found herself enjoying playing, even if it was only plucking the cords in short combinations.

They kept going for hours, finally finishing off when they began feeling the pull of sleep.

They got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas.

When it was time for bed, Izuka stood awkwardly in Kyouka’s room. They had laid out a futon on the floor for Izuka, but there seemed to be a problem.

Kyouka looked at Izuka with worry “Izuka? Are you ok?”

Izuka was quiet for a moment “I’m ok, it’s just… I’m used to sleeping and hugging Kersh, and I can’t… sleep without hugging someone” admitted Izuka quietly.

Kyouka looked at her with a blank expression for several moments, which made Izuka increasingly nervous.

“Forget I said anything, I’m sorry for bringing it up” she quickly moved to lay down on the futon and curl up into a ball and ignore everything.

She didn’t get far, as a hand gripped her shoulder.

She froze in her step, and slowly turned to look over her shoulder, at Kyouka, who was wearing a rather deep blush.

She looked conflicted, but then she seemed to steel herself.

Her expression turned serious, though the blush was still there “I-if you really need it, t-then I don’t m-mind you s-sleeping with me in m-my b-bed” said Kyouka.

Izuka’s eyes went wide “Are… are you sure?” asked Izuka, her voice turned small as she asked.

Kyouka was still for a moment, then she nodded “Y-yes, I’m sure” answered Kyouka truthfully.

Izuka looked at her for several moments, then a small smile began spreading across her face “Thank you Kyouka”

Kyouka gave her a small smile back “Don't mention it”

Then they awkwardly shuffled into bed with each other, but they both found themselves strangely melting into it.

Izuka fell asleep quickly, leaving Kyouka awake and pondering what was happening.

Izuka was holding her around the waist, her head resting against Kyouka’s chest.

Kyouka was holding her softly around her head and looking at her peaceful sleeping face.

_ ‘Cute’ _ thought Kyouka as she looked at her, a small smile on her face.

She settled in and went to sleep.

A while after both were asleep, the door creaked open.

Mika smiled at the two girls sleeping in each other’s embrace, quietly snapping a few pictures, then quietly closed the door and went to bed herself.

  
  


Dawn came, and Izuka found herself slowly waking up, but was comfortable and warm, so decided to stay snuggled up against the soft thing she was holding.

_ ‘....Wait, this doesn’t feel like Kersh’ _ thought Izuka groggily.

She slowly creaked open her eyes, finding herself face first into something soft.

She leaned her head back, then froze.

She was face to face, with Kyouka, the girl’s face inches from her own.

She felt her face heat up, but she wasn’t sure why, was she sick? She didn’t know.

But, what she did know, was that she was comfortable and she felt safe with Kyouka, so she lowered her head back down and snuggled back up to Kyouka. She laid and enjoyed the warmth and softness of Kyouka.

It wasn’t until nearly an hour had passed before Kyouka began stirring awake.

Izuka tilted her head up slightly, just enough for her to look at Kyouka’s face as her eyes fluttered open.

Kyouka looked around, then down at Izuka.

She stared for a few moment, before her eyes widened and she froze.

Izuka smiled slightly sheepishly “Good morning”

Kyouka just kept staring for a solid thirty seconds, then she seemed to reboot and her face blew up into a blush.

“G-good m-morning” stuttered Kyouka.

Silence fell on them.

Izuka suddenly snuggled up to Kyouka’s chest again.

Kyouka sputtered and seized up “W-w-what are y-you d-doing?!” Whisper yelled Kyouka as she stared down at Izuka.

“You’re warm, and soft, it’s comfortable” muttered Izuka against Kyouka’s chest.

Kyouka couldn’t comprehend what was happening, trying to figure out what to do.

When she couldn’t think of something for three minutes, she sighed and resigned herself to her fate and snuggled up to Izuka herself.

Izuka giggled but said nothing as she laid comfortably with her, all the while ignoring the feeling of the stick, or whatever was in Kyouka's pajama pocket.

Kyouka didn’t know why, but she actually didn’t mind doing what she was doing with Izuka. Maybe they were closer than she thought? Or maybe it was something else, she didn’t know.

I love writing cute scenes :3


	13. Gifts and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 16th. Chapter 1/3
> 
> Time for the days of jolly Christmas.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _Text

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Time passed, days turned into weeks, and the weather began to become cold.

December came and the holidays were approaching, and of course, Hank knew this year’s was going to be special.

Why? Because it would be Izuka’s first proper Christmas in years.

What Izuka didn’t know, was that Hank had gone through a lot of trouble to contact a lot of people familiar to the girl.

The day rolled near, and then the twenty fourth came.

Hank was sitting in his car with Izuka and Kersh in the back seat and they were driving. Where they were going, Izuka didn’t know, all she knew was it was a surprise.

They drove far, out into the countryside through snowy weather and long empty roads.

Eventually, they turned down a seemingly random dirt road going through a forest.

Finally, after a three hour drive, the arrived at their destination. A villa in the forest, about half a dozen cars parked in front of it.

Izuka’s expression turned confused and she turned to Hank “Dad, what are we doing here?”

Hank smiled “I told you, it’s a secret” he then opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Izuka was very confused at that point, but exited the car as well, opening the passenger door for Kersh to come along.

Izuka had been given a nice and fluffy coat two months prior when the weather began to get colder and she absolutely loved it, even though she didn’t need it, thanks to Abathur.

The two of them walked up to the villa’s front door and Hank knocked on the front door.

They waited for a few moments, hearing the sound of footsteps inside. Heavy footsteps.

The door opened, and Izuka’s eyes widened.

A bright smile spread across her face “Uncle All Might” exclaimed Izuka excitedly.

“YES, HELLO YOUNG IZUKA AND WELCOME TO MY VILLA” exclaimed All Might loudly.

Izuka rushed forward and hugged the large blonde excitedly, the hero crouching down to properly embrace her himself.

They released each other and Izuka bounced excitedly in front of the number one hero “I haven’t seen you in so long”

All Might nodded “Yes, I know and I apologise for that Young Izuka, but my position as the symbol of piece keeps me busy. But today and tomorrow, I have nothing to keep me from enjoying my holiday with you” All Might’s signature smile widened.

Izuka was bouncing with excitement at the news.

“But I’m not the only one” added the hero.

Izuka’s expression turned confused in an instant.

All Might stood to the side and gestured for her and Hank to come inside.

They both entered the spacious villa and marvelled at how large it was.

When they entered, Izuka noted a large amount of shoes on the stand, which definitely weren’t big enough for All Might.

Izuka tilted her head and turned to All Might, but he simply smiled and walked into the villa ahead of Izuka and Hank.

Izuka was really confused now. She took of her shoes and followed in the direction All Might walked.

She walked down a hallway and turned the corner to find a massive surprise.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS” shouted a loud group of familiar faces.

Izuka literally jumped in surprise, and stared with saucer sized eyes at the people there.

Hank came up behind her and out his hands on her shoulders “Well, were ya surprised?”

Izuka nodded numbly, then a smile spread as what was happening registered for her.

She turned to Hank “This is amazing, how is everyone here?” asked she, her eyes still wide.

Hank gave her a grin “I called around, pretty much everyone you’ve met, and they were willing to come, since it’s your first Christmas in six years”

Izuka eyebrows scrunched up as her face turned perplexed “Christmas? What’s Christmas?”

Hank’s grin faltered “I had a feeling you might not remember what that is. Christmas is a holiday, where we give each other presents and spend time with each other” he pointed towards the large Christmas tree in the corner.

Her eyes widened “You give each each other presents?”

Hank nodded “Yep, but we don’t open them until tomorrow. Tonight, we have fun and spend time with our friends and family” Hank’s smile returned as he saw Izuka’s face light up.

She lit up, quite literally, in joy, as the glowing lines around her chitin covered body began lit up in a soft neon green.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was a first for some of the people present, but they had seen the similar glowing lines around the sides of her face, so they thought nothing of it and instead decided to bask in the bright smile on her face.

Izuka went around and greeted everyone, the heroes who had found her on the mission, the UA staff, the Jirous and last but not least, Fumiko, Hank’s girlfriend.

Hank and Fumiko shared a quick kiss while the white haired man did his rounds of greetings.

But during Izuka’s round of greetings, she encountered an unknown face.

Her wings instinctively unfolded slightly as she watched the lanky man in a grey suit “Who are you?” asked she, caution evident in her voice.

The man pushed his glasses up “No need to act so cautious” said the green haired man.

All Might pushed forwards “Ah, I apologise Izuka, he’s here with me” he gave her a reassuring smile.

Izuka looked at All Might for a few moments, then visibly relaxed as her wings folded back up behind her “Ok, If you say so uncle All Might”

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to All Might “Uncle?”

All Might’s smile turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck “Well, she wanted to call me that, and who am I to deny her that after what she’s been through”

The man looked at him for a few moments, then nodded “I suppose I cannot blame you, not if what I’ve heard of her is true” the man turned a sceptical gaze to Izuka.

All Might’s face suddenly hardened and so did his voice “Nighteye. I was there when we found her, you know this, in fact most of the heroes here were on the mission. Don’t even dare insinuate we have been lying”

The man- Nighteye, seemed taken aback by the sudden seriousness in All Might.

He straightened up and then bowed slightly “I apologise, I did not mean to insinuate anything”

All Might nodded “Good, now, how about you properly introduce yourself to her, otherwise she’ll never be comfortable around you” All Might’s smile returned as he patted the man harshly on the back.

The man took the pat with grace and stepped forward to Izuka.

He looked down at her with a calculative gaze, making Izuka slightly nervous, but then the man leaned down slightly and reached out his hand.

“Hello, I am Sir Nighteye, and I work as All Might’s sidekick” introduce the green haired man.

Izuka’s face as that of awe as she grasped the man’s hand “You work with Uncle All Might?”

Nighteye nodded “Yes, I help him in his work, usually as the brains”

Izuka’s eyes sparkled “Wow, that’s so cool, you get to work with uncle, you’re so lucky” she was bouncing, literally, in place.

The corner of Nighteye’s lips twitched, before a very small smile grew on his face “Yes, it's very cool, and I am indeed very lucky to be working with him”

All Might’s smile grew “I see you’re also beginning to get wrapped around her little fingers, aren’t you Nighteye?”

The man’s smile immediately fell and he coughed into his hand “I don’t know what you’re talking about” denied the now embarrassed man.

All Might and the heroes watching all let out boisterous laughter at the normally stoic man’s embarrassment.

From there, everything developed into a comfortable get together, Izuka catching up with the heroes, then hanging out with Kyouka for the most part.

While they were out of earshot of most heroes, Kyouka flipped out.

“I can’t believe you don’t just know All Might, but you get to call him UNCLE” Kyouka was in full excitement mode.

Izuka tilted her head “Is it that cool?”

Kyouka stares at her with a blank face for a moment “Izuka. He’s the number one hero. The symbol of peace. Knowing him, heck even just meeting him is like a dream come true for most people. But that’s not all apparently, since you also know, and are _ taught _ by the principal of the number one hero school in the world”

“Indeed she is” exclaimed a chipper voice.

Kyouka jumped, while Izuka let out a laugh at her friend.

Just behind Kyouka stood Nedzu, who was grinning cheekily at having startled the girl.

All of a sudden Kyouka became very shy “Oh, I d-didn’t hear y-you coming sir”

Nedzu waved dismissively “No trouble, it gave me a chance to give you a bit of a fright, not often I get that chance anymore. I was speaking with your parents Jirou-san, I hear that you’re planning on becoming a hero too?”

Kyouka’s face gained a blush “Y-yeah, I mean, I like playing music, but I want to help people. I’ve grown up with bullies, and I want to protect people like I protected my classmates” admitted the girl, her voice becoming steadier as she continued.

Nedzu hummed “Well, I hope you’re planning to attempt to enter UA high. Your quirk would be perfect for a recognizance hero, very useful indeed” the glint in Nedzu’s eyes returned.

Kyouka’s blush deepened “T-thank you sir”

Nedzu took a sip of his tea “Please, call me Nedzu. You are a friend of Izuka, that makes you worthy of casualness to me” he sent Kyouka a kind smile.

Kyouka was caught of guard, but after a moment she smiled back “Thank you Nedzu”

The evening continued until it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

Ever since the night Izuka ended up sleeping with Kyouka, she found herself drawn to her friend when they’re in the same house when going to sleep.

This evening was no different, as shortly after they had lied down in bed, Izuka snuck into her friend’s bed, much to the Kyouka’s still surprisingly strong embarrassment, but she had learned that she really couldn’t do anything about it.

  
  


The next morning, Izuka and Kyouka woke up to the smell of food, delicious smelling food.

When both of them came out of their rooms, they found Lunch Rush, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, Ragdoll and Fumiko preparing a morning feast for everyone, consisting of stacks upon stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs and much else.

As food was finished, people slowly started waking up and coming to the table, marvelling at the amount of food present, both quantity and variety.

The first hour of the day was spent with everyone eating and enjoy in their time together and talking.

Eventually, the time everyone was waiting for arrived. It was time to open presents.

Izuka’s eyes widened when she saw the mountain of presents lying everywhere around the tree.

She turned to Hank “There’s so many presents”

Hank smiled “I know. I think a lot of them are for you. Remember that your name is on the present that are for you, so check before you open them” Hank walked over and picked up one of the presents, a rather large one, and showed Izuka the name tag on top.

The one he had picked up just happened to be one for Izuka, so once Izuka had seen the tag, he gave it to her.

“Remember to read the tag so you know who the present is from, that way you can thank them for it” reminded Hank before Izuka managed to start pulling of the wrapping paper.

Izuka nodded and read the tag again.

Merry Christmas Izuka.

Enjoy your gift, we hope you like it.

From The Pussycats.

Izuka turned to the Pussycats, seeing them smiling and watching her patiently, probably waiting to see what she thought of their gift for her.

She turned her attention back to the gift and carefully began removing the wrapping.

Inside was a box, which puzzled Izuka at first, until she realised the gift was probably inside the box.

She opened the box and pulled out a small stack of clothes.

She tilted her head at them and then turned to the Pussycats with a perplexed expression.

Seeing her expression, the Pussycats came over.

Mandalay smiled as she took one of the pieces of clothing and unfolded them.

It was a hoodie, more importantly, it was a hoodie based off of her.

Izuka stared at it “It looks like your hero costume” she looked up at Mandalay just in time to see the lady’s smile widen.

“Exactly, and can you guys what the others are?” Mandalay turned to the stack of clothes.

Izuka unfolded each of them, finding that they looked like the rest of the Pussycats’ costumes.

Izuka was staring with wide eyes, then a smile spread “This is so cool, I can look like you guys now, thanks auntie Mandalay, auntie Pixie, auntie Ragdoll and uncle Tiger”

Each of them smiled brightly “You’re welcome Izuka” replied all of them.

Izuka immediately sat down and looked at each hoodie, before deciding to put on the one that looked like Ragdoll’s costume.

The hoodies were all made to fit her wings and sharper points on her arms, but they were several sizes too big, but that was probably so they would still fit when she grows.

The hoodies all had cat ears on top, and the bottoms of them had small skirts like the Pussycats’ outfits.

“They’re made out of special, super tough thread, so they’re not going to tear if you get those spines caught in them and it’s soft to boot” explained Ragdoll excitedly, her excitement mainly stemming from the fact Izuka chose her hoodie first.

Izuka nodded, then watched as others took turns opening presents.

Kyouka unwrapped a set of antique record from her parents, having found a hobby in collecting them a few years prior.

Hank unwrapped a new western hat from Fumiko that she made herself, she had caught onto his western heritage early on in their relationship and decided she would perfect the art of hat making just to make him a hat.

The other heroes unwrapped gifts from each other, exchanging gratitude after each.

This went around several times, Izuka opening several presents until she was the only one with presents left unopened. She was given a few easy learning books from Nedzu, All Might gave her some one of a kind All Might merch, Fumiko made her a special pair of fingerless leather gloves, Nemuri, Hizashi and Majima pooled together and got her the latest game console along with several games and the other heroes gave her gifts that also filled her with joy.

Eventually, she got to the final present.

Nedzu stepped forward with a wrapped box “This is a joint gift from me and All Might. I think you might end up enjoying this one the most, no offence to everyone else” Nedzu glanced over everyone gathered, who was giving him single raised eyebrows.

Izuka took the box and carefully opened it, finding a plain box.

She opened the box to find… a piece of paper?

“Paper?” asked Izuka in confusion.

Nedzu grinned “Read them”

She was still confused, but did as suggested and tried reading it.

She couldn’t quite make sense of it, but it had something to do with hero and UA?

She turned to Hank “Dad, can you read it? I’m not sure what it’s saying”

Hank nodded and stood up from the large sofa, where he had been sitting with Fumiko.

He took the piece of paper and his eyes visibly moved across the paper, before they slowly widened as he continued before freezing in place.

Hank didn’t say or do anything for a full minute before everyone started getting worried.

“Dad? Are you ok?” asked Izuka worriedly while tapping him on the stomach.

Hank seemed to reboot at the touch and looked down at her with wide eyes, then turned to Nedzu, who was grinning even wider now.

“Are you serious? Are these real?” asked Hank, disbelief evident in his voice.

“One hundred percent legitimate” answered Nedzu.

Izuka looked between them “What are you talking about?”

Hank turned to Izuka, his eyes not quite as wide anymore but still more than normal “Izuka, these papers, it says once you’re deemed ready, Nedzu and All Might are personally recommending for you to get a hero license, regardless of if you’re in UA or not”

Everyone besides All Might, Nedzu and Aizawa sputtered “WHAT?!?” exclaimed all of them as they stared at Hank.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Indeed. Both All Might and I pulled many strings for this. Izuka’s potential as a hero is tremendous and her growth in learning is even more astounding. By my estimate, she should be ready to take the licensing exam in about 4 years. That’s about two years before she would begin in UA. Of course, she will still be going to UA, but mostly as a formality, and she will be more of a teacher’s assistant than a student, as I will have taught her all the usual university work before then, if she keeps up with my predictions” there was very obvious excitement in Nedzu’s eyes, he was obviously overjoyed with how things were turning out.

Everybody was listening with shock. There had never been a person earning a hero license before the age 22 in the history of Japan, or the world for that matter, so this was literally the first time in history this was going to happen.

Izuka tilted her head “So, you’re going to let me be a hero early?” asked she.

Nedzu clapped his paws again “Indeed, I’m glad to hear your understanding is growing Izuka”

Izuka suddenly frowned “But isn’t that cheating?”

Everyone faltered _ ‘she’s worried about that?’ _ thought most of the people present.

Nedzu’s expression turned to a soft smile “This is exactly one of the reasons why All Might and I believe you are worthy of it. You’re compassionate, you think and worry about others. That is an important quality of a hero. So no, I would say it’s not cheating, I’d say it’s fortune” explained Nedzu.

Izuka looked thoughtful for a long while. Then she put on a determined face “Ok, if you think it’s ok, then I’ll accept it. Thank you for this uncles, I won’t let you down”

All Might let out a laugh “We know you won’t Izuka. Alright everyone, how about we take a group picture to commemorate this occasion” suggested All Might as he picked up a camera from a nearby shelf.

Everybody stood up and gathered in front of the camera. Hank set it up on the provided tripod and set it on a timer and ran back to the group.

Izuka was in the middle up front, Nedzu just in front and to the side of her, then Hank to her left and Kyouka to her right and All Might behind her. Kyouka’s parents were to her right, while Fumiko was to Hank’s left and everybody else was spread around beside all of them.

The camera flashed.

And memories were made.


	14. Year's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 16th. Chapter 2/3

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A little under a week passed, and it was time for the year to end.

It was a cold crisp evening, and Izuka was spending it inside with Hank, Fumiko and the Jirous.

Izuka has been told about New Year’s Eve, but she still wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen.

But that was for later, at the moment, she was content to have fun with her family and friend.

She was sitting on the sofa in the lounge along with Kyouka. They were playing together on Izuka’s new game console, some game called Super Smash Heroes.

They discovered early on that Izuka seemed to be a natural at video games, especially 2d fighting games like this one, and was beating Kyouka in almost all of their games.

“How? How are you doing this?” questioned Kyouka, pain evident in both her voice and expression as she turned to Izuka.

Izuka’s face was perplexed “I don’t know, I’m just pressing the buttons” she genuinely had no clue how she was doing as well as she was. Kyouka wasn’t a newbie, she had played the game before and was decent at game.

Meanwhile, Hank, Fumiko, Kyotoku and Mika were watching them interact and were trying their best to not laugh at Kyouka getting beaten at every corner by Izuka.

Deciding to bring an end to Kyouka’s suffering, Fumiko called out to them “Dinner is ready you two”

The two girls turned to look at her over their shoulders, then paused the game and jumped up from the sofa.

They were at the table in an instant, ready to eat Fumiko’s delicious food, its flavour only outdone by Lunch Rush.

The dinner went by in the typical fashion, with many laughs and much joy in the air.

An hour went, and the food was eaten, meaning it was time for dessert, more specifically, Mika’s chocolate bomb cake, a family recipe.

Izuka, Hank and Fumiko had not tried it before, but apparently it was one of the best things in the universe, and once they tried, they couldn’t deny that claim.

Izuka was literally drooling “It’s so good, it’s better than uncle Lunch Rush’s pancakes”

Hank nodded in agreement “Definitely, I don’t think I’ve tasted a dessert this great”

Fumiko’s brain shut down, unable to comprehend how delicious the cake was. She had always loved chocolate, so the cake was too much for her brain to handle.

Mika blushed at the praise “Thank you, it was my great grandmother’s recipe, it was passed down from her to my grandmother, then my mother, then to me, and one day, I’ll pass it on to Kyouka” she sent a smile to her daughter.

Kyouka smiled excitedly “I can’t wait to be able to make this myself, it’s the best thing ever”

Kyotoku laughed “If I didn’t love Mika, I think I might have ended up loving the cake, it’s that good” the blonde leaned over and planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek.

Mika did a spit take “Of course you would” she leaned over and tenderly kissed the man on the mouth.

From there, they just sat and talked, reminiscing on the year, their plans for the following year among other things.

  
  
  


The time had come, it was almost midnight, the year was almost over.

Hank, Izuka, Fumiko and the Jirou were all outside of Hank’s house, looking at their clocks, ready to begin celebrating.

The time hit 11:59pm.

“A minute left” called out Hank.

Izuka was bouncing, she was excited to see what was going to happen. She had been told they would be firing something called fireworks, which apparently flew up into the air and went up in colourful explosions.

She knew explosions were loud, but she didn’t know where from, she just knew it, so she was ready to cover her ears if needed.

Then it became close to midnight.

Hank began counting down “Ten, nine, eight,”

Fumiko and the Jirou’s joined in “Seven, six, five”

Izuka joined in as well “Four, three, two, one”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR”

And the sky exploded with colours.

Everywhere across the sky, colourful explosions in every colour, red, green, blue, yellow, purple, all in different combinations and patterns. There were even some shaped like All Might’s face.

Hank was firing fireworks himself, igniting a few batteries and several rockets.

Izuka was mesmerised by colour all around her “So pretty” muttered she.

Kyouka turned to her “What?” asked she a bit loudly over the sounds of the fireworks.

Izuka was startled out of her marvelling and turned to Kyouka “Oh, I said it’s pretty” answered Izuka a bit loudly as well.

Kyouka smiled “Yeah, it is” despite the sound mufflers she was wearing, she could still hear Izuka somehow. Her hearing really was impressively strong.

_ ‘She’s so cool’ _ thought Izuka as she stared at her for a few moments, then caught herself and turned back to the fireworks with warm cheeks.

A new year is beginning. Let’s watch as Izuka continues her journey towards becoming a hero, and a person.


	15. Knocking upon Death's door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 16th. Chapter 3/3

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Spring was rolling around and the temperature was rising again. Leaves were budding on the trees and and animals were waking up.

However, on one day, it was anything but a happy bright day.

Apparently, there had been a supposed terrorist bombing in the outskirts of Tokyo late at night, leading to the deaths of several hundred people. No criminal or villain organisation stepped forward claiming to have done it, leading to fear among the populace.

But that was a lie. It hadn’t been a terrorist attack. It had been a battle. A battle between age old enemies, and both sides had lost.

Hank found himself waking up early, very early in the morning as his phone rang.

He blearily sat up on the side of his bed and accepted the call “Hello, this is-“

“Hank! Hank you need to listen to me”

Hank was suddenly wide awake, as he listened to the voice of Nedzu, the distressed voice of Nedzu. He had never heard him distressed before.

“Sir? What’s wrong?” asked Hank.

“I need you to listen and listen closely. I can’t explain everything over the phone, but I need you to bring Izuka to Tokyo Heroics Memorial Hospital. I’m sending a helicopter to the sports field near your house. Please hurry, it’s a matter of life or death” Nedzu’s voice was shaky, it was never shaky.

Hank shot up from his bed “I trust you sir. We’ll be there as quickly as possible”

“Thank you Hank. I’ll see you soon” with that, the call ended.

Hank immediately ran to Izuka’s room.

He softly shook her and whispered to her “Izuka, Izuka wake up”

Izuka began stirring awake “Dad? What’s wrong?” asked Izuka sleepily.

“Izuka, you need to put your clothes on, we’re leaving. Something’s wrong and Nedzu called for you” explained Hank.

Izuka took a moment, then her eyes widened and she shot up “Something’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Hank’s shook his head “I don’t know, but he called us into Japan’s best hero hospital, so somebody is hurt. Put your clothes on as quickly as you can, then we're leaving” explained Hank as he left her room to go put on his own clothes.

Izuka didn’t ask any further an immediately jumped out of bed and put on whatever was in the front of her drawer.

Five minutes later, they were out of the house and in the car.

Izuka turned to Hank “Dad, how are we getting there?”

Hank kept his eyes on the road “He’s sent a helicopter to the sports field. We have to hurry there and meet it”

Izuka nodded, not that Hank could see, and stayed quiet.

  
  


The helicopter was already at the field when they arrived, and the second they closed the door, the helicopter took off with unprofessional speed, but apparently it was an emergency, so it could be forgiven.

They were nearing the hospital, the pilot pushing the helicopter to speeds bordering on unsafe, but the helicopter was taking it in stride, as were the passengers.

Once the hospital was in sight, the pilot reared up the nose to slow down quickly, earning several Gs in the process.

The helicopter stopped just in time for him to set down properly on the landing pad.

Hank immediately threw open the door and stepped out, Izuka following right behind her.

Just below the stairs to the pad was Nedzu, except he was pacing and wearing a worried frown.

He turned when he heard their footsteps on the stair.

“You’re here, thank goodness. We must hurry, I’ll explain on the way, come” Nedzu gestured for them to follow and quickly turned to leave the roof.

Hank and Izuka didn’t question it and immediately followed, knowing that something must be very wrong if Nedzu of all people was upset like this.

Walking down stairs, Nedzu started explaining “Someone was injured, someone important, and he’s at death's door, but I believe there is a way to save him”

Hank interrupted “Who? Who is injured?”

Nedzu stopped for a moment, then turned with an unreadable expression “It’s All Might”

Hank and Izuka froze.

No way could that be right. It’s All Might, no one can best him, right?

Nedzu resumed walking, which shook Izuka and Hank out of their stupor.

“What happened?” asked Izuka.

Nedzu shook his head “No time to explain. Right now, there is only one way to save him, and that way is you Izuka” explained Nedzu as he opened a door, leaving the stairwell.

Izuka was confused “Me? How can I help?”

Nedzu kept walking “I recall something from when I was at your hive. The creature, Abathur, he claimed to have grown new organs for you to replace those that were damaged after an accident”

Hank faltered in his steps “Excuse me what”

“Not now” said Nedzu harshly.

Nedzu stopped in front of a door “Izuka. Right now, you are our only chance at saving him” Nedzu opened the door and entered.

The sight inside, was heart wrenching.

Inside, on a lone hospital bed, surrounded by over half a dozen machines, was All Might, covered in bandages and tubes.

Izuka stood and stared, her mind unable to comprehend the state the man was in.

Hank wasn’t in a much better position, but he managed to ask “What happened?”

Nedzu shook his head “A villain, I can’t explain any further right now, but it was the most dangerous villain in the worlds history”

A side door opened and out stepped Sir Nighteye, followed shortly by a doctor.

Nighteye looked surprised by Hank’s and Izuka’s presence.

He turned to Nedzu “What are they doing here? I thought you said you had a way to save him” his voice was unstable, agitation clear in his voice.

Nedzu nodded “Yes, and she is here” he pointed to Izuka.

Nighteye stared at Izuka, then turned back to Nedzu with an incredulous expression “Her? How can she help?”

“She has a way to replace organs, and potentially a way to repair the damage done to the rest of his body” answered Nedzu.

Nighteye and the doctor’s eyes widened, then turned to Izuka, who was starting to return to the present.

Nighteye stepped forwards to Izuka and put both hands on her shoulder, shaking her out of her stupor.

“Please. Please save him” begged Nighteye, his voice breakin as he pleaded for Izuka to save the hero.

Izuka stared at Nighteye, the most stoic man she knew, as he broke down.

Something sparked in Izuka at that moment, and something else took over.

Izuka’s face hardened “I'll save him. I promise”

Nighteye looked at her with surprise, then a teary smile spread across his face “Thank you”

Izuka nodded, then turned to the doctor “We need to leave the hospital, can we do that?”

The doctor looked at her incredulously “Are you crazy? If we unhook him from any of those machines, he’ll die”

Izuka stepped forward “What’s the damage?” her voice was stern and full of authority.

The doctor was visibly surprised, but recovered to answer “He’s got massive trauma to his abdominal region, centered on his left side. We had to remove his left lung and most of his stomach, but we’re losing him”

Izuka stepped forward, standing right beside All Might’s bed.

She looked at him for a few moment, then turned to the doctor “I can keep him alive. If we don’t get him to my hive, then he won’t survive”

The doctor’s eyes flew into the air “You? How can you keep him stable?”

Nedzu stopped forward “Yes, I would like to know that too”

Izuka was quiet for a moment “I haven’t tried on a human before, but I can heal my Zerg and myself, I’ve even been able to revive dead Zerglings on occasion if they weren’t literally a pile of meat”

The doctor and Nedzu stared at her, then the doctor stepped forward “How long can you keep it up?”

Izuka shook her head “I don’t know, but I’ll do it for as long as it takes” her expression was determined as she answered.

The doctor was visibly torn.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

The doctor turned around to find himself face to face with Nighteye.

“If he stays here, he dies, but if we do this, then he might just have a chance to survive. If there’s even a minute chance, then we will take it” Nighteye’s voice was more stable as he spoke.

The doctor looked at the man for a moment, then turned to Izuka “The heart monitor has to stay”

Izuka nodded, then she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and released it.

Then her eyes opened and began glowing while she extended her arms above All Might.

Then, streams of orange could be seen moving from Izuka into All Might.

The various machines, that had been going haywire with information and noise, began quieting down as the streams entered the blonde.

The doctor hurried over to the devices and checked them over “He’s stabilising, this is incredible” he marvelled at what she was doing.

Nedzu shook the man out of his marvelling “We need to get moving, hurry”

The doctor turned to the rodent for a moment, the his expression hardened and he began unhooking tubes and wires from the hero.

After a minute, all that was left attached to All Might was a heart monitor connected to the bed.

The instant it was ready to move and Izuka finished whatever it was she was doing, they began wheeling All Might’s bed out into the hallway.

The hurried to the elevator, taking the man up to the roof.

The pilot was still in the helicopter, and the second he saw the hospital bed, he fired up the engines.

But when he saw who was lying in the bed, he paused.

“Oh my god, is that All Might?” questioned the pilot, horror evident in his voice.

Nedzu got into the seat beside the pilot “Listen, we will explain later, but right now, we need you to take us to these coordinates” Nedzu handed the man a piece of paper.

The man went into focus and read the information, then input it into the helicopter’s computer.

When it came back with information about the coordinates, he did a double take.

He turned to Nedzu “A forest? Why are we going to a forest?”

Nedzu shook his head “Its what’s in the forest. We need to get going, before it’s too late”

The pilot didn’t argue any further, and after making sure everyone was strapped in, he took off. As he took off, Izuka sent a message.

**“Abathur, prepare the Evolution pit, All Might is injured and needs organs replaced and many serious injuries healed. Naresh, make sure there are some Queens ready when we arrive, we’ll need them to carry his bed to the evolution pit. Everyone else, protect the hive”**

  
  


While the pilot flew as fast as he safely could with the hospital bed, Izuka kept making sure the hero was stable.

Occasionally, his heart monitor would begin to flat line and Izuka would have to use whatever she was using earlier than she should, which but some strain on her, but she toughened through it each time.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached the edge of the Pussycats’ forest.

From there, it didn’t take long before they reached Izuka’s hive.

The pilot was disturbed by the sight at first, but after repeated reassurance that it was safe and nothing would happen, he set down in the clearing.

Hank and Nighteye opened the door to the helicopter, and the instant they did, they were met by four creatures.

They bowed as Izuka exited the helicopter “My Queen, we are here to serve”

Izuka nodded “Thank you. Help carry this bed, and be careful, he is gravely injured. Take him to Abathur as quickly and safely as possible”

The four creatures stood up “Yes, my Queen”

As All Might’s bed was pushed out of the helicopter, the creatures each took a corner of the bed and carried it.

Izuka floated over top, making sure All Might was stable, while everyone else followed behind.

They reached Abathur’s burrow very quickly.

The opening was larger now, much larger, making it easy for the creatures to carry the bed inside.

They stepped in, and continued through widened corridors until they reached an open room.

Abathur stood inside “Queen. Have prepared for arrival. Ready to examine”

The four creatures carefully put down All Might in the middle of the room, while Izuka floated down beside him.

Izuka addressed Abathur “He’s missing a lung and almost all of his stomach. His left side is severely injured as well”

Abathur moved forward to All Might and leaned over him, his limbs running across the hero.

Abathur stood up straight after a quick moment and made a rumbling sound “Damage reversible”

Everyone felt elated at the statement.

“But there is a complication”

Everyone deflated worriedly again.

Izuka stepped forward “What is it?”

Abathur turned to her and began gesturing “Human biology different. Difficult to change. Will have to add Zerg essence to facilitate procedure”

Izuka’s face scrunched up “How much?” asked Izuka.

“Only required in damaged region. But mutagen will likely spread and create non-visible change. Depth of change unknown” answered Abathur with a rumble.

Izuka turned to Nedzu, Nighteye and the doctor “He will need to do some…. changes. Abathur can’t properly work on him as he is. I want permission from you three to before he starts”

The doctor raised his hands “Hold on. What changes?” asked he.

Izuka shook his head “There’s no time to explain. There will definitely be a visible change around his stomach, I just don’t have time to explain. Can we begin or not?” Izuka’s voice was beginning to sound stressed.

The three of them exchanged looks.

Then one of them stepped forward.

Nighteye went down on his knees and kneeled “Please. Save All Might”

Nedzu also stepped forward and bowed low “Please. You are his only hope”

Izuka nodded and turned to the doctor who still seemed sceptical.

He sighed “Do it, but I want to oversee what is done and then I want an explanation once he’s stable”

Izuka nodded and turned to Abathur “Do what you have to”

Abathur bobbed his head in a nod, then went forward to begin.

Abathur began to weave green thread through the hero, the skin slowly changing and beginning to look something akin to Izuka’s chitin. All Might’s abdomen began looking hollow as he worked, what remained of his organs being removed and turned into biomass.

After several minutes, Abathur stepped away.

“Queen. Keep hero stable. Will begin growth of new organs” Abathur began moving away to a different chamber, while carrying a small orange glowing orb.

Izuka went up to the bed and began the same process she had been doing during the flight to the hive, orange streams of... something moving from her to All Might.

She did this intermittently for almost ten minutes, as each went by, the hero slipped further and further from the living.

Finally, Abathur returned with several green orbs containing something.

When the creature got near, the doctor spoke up.

“Are those organs? They were grown this quick?” asked the doctor with wide eyes and shock in his voice.

Abathur kept moving while answering “Zerg mutate and grow at exponential rates. Faster than humans”

Izuka stepped back up as Abathur neared and let him continue his work.

Abathur slowly inserted each orb into the the hero’s empty abdominal cavity, spinning green thread as each was inserted, connecting it to the man’s system.

After another twenty, gruelling minutes, Abathur stepped back again.

“Must bring to Spawning pool. Zerg mutagen in All Might will facilitate healing of remaining injuries” explained Abathur.

Izuka nodded and turned to her Queens “Lift his bed and follow”

The Queens kneeled momentarily and did as asked, once again each taking hold of a corner of the bed and lifting it carefully.

Abathur and Izuka began traversing the structure, walking through fleshy tunnels, before arriving at another room.

In the middle was a Spawning pool, much like the one in Hank and Izuka’s home, except this one was larger, and clearer.

Abathur stopped at the edge of it, along with Izuka.

“Queen. Lower All Might into pool. Essence in pool will stabilise vital functions and induce coma” explained Abathur.

Izuka nodded and turned to All Might’s bed, which had been lower to the floor again.

Izuka slowly reached out her arms, and ever so slowly, All Might began rising out of the bed, the heart monitor following along.

Slowly and carefully, Izuka brought over and lowered the blonde hero into the pool.

As he was lowered in, he sank to the bottom of the pool. It wasn’t deep, but still enough for the hero to be submerged properly.

When he was settled, Izuka lowered her arms and let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

Abathur made another rumbling sound “Pool will facilitate healing. Only possibility is waiting. Will stay and assure new tissue is accepted and healing”

Izuka’s legs crumpled from under her and she sat down on the ground “Thank you, Abathur” said Izuka between breaths.

Abathur nodded and silently turned to the pool, keeping a watchful eye on the hero.

The doctor ran to the monitor and read out the information on it.

“He’s stabilising. His heart rate and everything else is smoothing out” he turned to stare with awe at the submerged hero “This is incredible, nothing short of a miracle”

Nighteye surged forward “Is he going to make it?” asked Nighteye frantically to the doctor.

The doctor was still for a moment, then slowly nodded “I think so. His readings are all stabilising, even his oxygen levels despite being submerged in, whatever that stuff is”

Nighteye felt like his knees were going to collapse “Are you sure?” asked the lanky hero.

The doctor was quiet for a moment, then turned with a smile “Yes, I believe he’s going to make it”

Nighteye’s legs finally gave out.

The tall man fell to the floor, landing in a kneeling position, his body shaking with barely contained sobs of relief.

Nedzu walked up beside the man and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

The rodent turned to Izuka “There is no way to repay you for what you have done. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for what you have done”

Izuka smiled “Uncle All Might is important to me too, of course I would help him”

A small smile spread across Nedzu’s face “I suppose so. I am just happy to have overheard when you required new organs, otherwise… I do not want to think of what would have happened otherwise” Nedzu shivered involuntarily at the thought of All Might dying.

Izuka’s smile turned into a frown “How did it even happen? Uncle All Might is super strong, nobody has beaten him before”

Nedzu averted his gaze “I… I suppose we will have to tell you and Hank. But not now, let’s wait until All Might recovers. I believe he should be the one to tell you his secret”

Izuka wasn’t happy with that answer, but she supposed it made sense.

Izuka stood up and stepped over to the side of the pool.

She finally had time to properly look at him.

He was… smaller, than usual, his usual buff appearance replaced with that of a rather average looking man, though he did still have some muscle.

Her expression turned worried and she turned to Abathur “Abathur, did you make him shrink?”

Abathur gestured dismissively “No. not caused by my work. Likely byproduct of his quirk” answered Abathur.

Nedzu piped up “Correct. It’s a part of his quirk”

Izuka eyed Nedzu, before nodding “Ok, so long as nothing’s wrong”

Izuka began walking “I need to go outside”

Nobody said anything as Izuka left the burrow.

Once out in the open, she could see the sky had turned orange as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

She stood out in the open with her eyes closed, for how long she had no idea, she just needed time to breathe fresh air.

She didn’t notice as a familiar presence walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt and whip around.

Hank released his hold on her shoulder as she spun around “Oh, sorry darlin, I didn’t mean to scare ya”

Izuka calmed down immediately “Oh, hi Dad” she turned back around.

Hank stepped up beside her “Ya alright?” asked he, concern very clear in his voice.

Izuka stayed quiet, before her shoulders started shaking.

“I was so scared. I was so scared he was going to die. I was afraid he would die if I turned away for a second” tears were streaming down Izuka’s cheeks as she spoke.

Hank pulled her into a hug “I know darlin, but you held together, you stayed focused and didn’t let up. He’s alive because you were determined to help him and didn’t stop until he was safe. Do you know who else does that?”

Izuka looked up at him “Who?” asked she with a sniffle.

Hank grew a small smile “All Might. He doesn’t stop until everyone is safe and he will do anything to make sure of it. You know what that means?”

Izuka’s eyes were wide, but she shook her head.

“It means you were a hero today. You were a hero when no one else could be, you saved someone’s life” answered Hank.

Izuka stared at her father, his words slowly sinking in.

After twenty seconds, the dam broke.

Tears spilled from her eyes as relief, sadness, joy and other emotions all filled her system all at once, sobs wreaking through her as she gripped onto Hank’s shirt.

Hank kept holding her comfortingly, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried into his chest.

They stayed like that for minutes. They didn’t notice when Naresh and other Zerg gathered around them.

Finally, after who knows how long, Izuka finally began calming down, the tears slowing to a crawl before sticking to her eyes, while her sobs quiet down and her shaking stopped.

She released her hold on Hank and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes “Thank you Dad” she gave him a wobbly smile.

Hank smiled back “My pleasure darlin. Do you wanna stay out here or do ya wanna go back to All Might?”

“Stay here, just for a little bit” answered Izuka almost immediately.

Hank nodded “Alright, we’ll stay then”

They sat down on the ground and relaxed, Naresh and the Zerg around them joining them and lying around them.

Izuka smiled as she saw her brood. She knew what they were trying to do, they were trying to cheer her up by being near her, and it was having its intended effect.

  
  


After fifteen minutes, Izuka and Hank decided to go back to All Might.

When they entered the burrow, Naresh followed them in. When asked by Izuka why she was coming, the broodmother answered with “I wish to see what has transpired. Abathur has never worked on a human besides you before, so I am… curious”

Izuka smiled at her and allowed her broodmother to come along.

They arrived back at the chamber with All Might. Nighteye was back on his feet and standing at the edge of the pool while Nedzu was sitting on his shoulder.

They turned when they heard Izuka, Hank and Naresh enter the chamber.

Izuka looked to Abathur “Has there been any changes?”

Abathur made a rumbling sound “Condition has improved. New organs and Zerg mutagen have been accepted by All Might’s body. Hypothesis: Zerg mutagen may allow Queen telepathic communication with hero”

Everyone did a double take “Wait, I might be able to talk with uncle All Might like I can do with my brood?” asked Izuka.

Abathur nodded “Only hypothesis. Do not know depth of mutagen’s effect. Will have to wait until healing finishes to determine”

Everyone was staring between Abathur, Izuka and All Might with surprise.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose “We’re going to need to run a lot of tests once he’s stable enough to leave”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nobody had any idea how much the mutagen could change All Might, not even Abathur and he specialised in this area.

Only time would tell what was going to happen.


	16. Awakening and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 19th. Chapter 1/2
> 
> We got some excitement brewing now :3

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


The recovery time was long, in fact it took several hours before All Might began showing signs of regaining consciousness.

Until then, Izuka and the other humans, and Nedzu, needed to get food in their bellies.

Normally, they would go to the Pussycats’ home in the forest, but at the time they were elsewhere and there was no way inside of their house, so they had to resort to plan B. Hunting.

Luckily, they didn’t need to go out and get it themselves.

Hank turned to Izuka with a deadpan expression “Izuka, isn’t this a bit much?”

Izuka chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

In front of them, were at least two dozen Zerglings, all of them carrying a dead animal in their mouths for Izuka.

Izuka pressed her index fingers together “I guess I should have been more specific. Oops”

Hank sighed “Well, nothing we can do about it now. Let’s just get a fire going and cook it up, then they can have whatever we don’t eat”

Izuka nodded “Ok, do you want me to tell them to help?”

Hank turned to her with another deadpan expression “Only if you tell them not to bring logs and anything bigger than sticks”

Izuka’s expression turned sheepish again “Right” she then ordered the Zerglings in front of her to drop the dead animals in a small pile, then go gather firewood for them to use.

Thirty minutes later, they had a fire going and were roasting the first animal, a rabbit.

The animal finished cooking quickly and they shared it between them.

They also learned that whatever animal Nedzu was, he was apparently an omnivore as he also took some of the rabbit.

An hour later, and they decided they were all full and put out the fire. The Zerglings all jumped at the remaining animals when Izuka said they could have them, quickly eating what they could and leaving only bones after.

They had water bottles from the helicopter, apparently they had started packing water after many, many complaints from passengers about being thirsty, so luckily they didn’t need to worry about that.

Eventually, after spending time doing whatever they could to occupy themselves and distract from All Might, Izuka was contacted.

**“Queen. All Might is regaining consciousness. Recommend haste”**

Izuka shot ip from where she had been sitting, surprising everyone.

“He’s waking up. Hurry” exclaimed Izuka as she turned and ran.

Everyone rose to their feet in an instant and followed after her as fast as they could.

Izuka however, was moving very, very fast, faster than any regular person, meaning the heroes and the doctor struggled to follow her.

Izuka arrived at Abathur’s burrow well before the heroes did, and was next to Abathur a few seconds later.

“Abathur, how is he?” asked Izuka frantically.

Abathur gestured to All Might “Hero regaining consciousness. Hero will likely be disoriented. Recommend reassuring him”

Izuka nodded and turned back to the pool. It had drained some, enough for All Might’s face to be free.

All Might stirred occasionally, but his eyes remained closed.

Izuka leaned in “Uncle? Uncle, wake up, please”

All Might’s eyelids began moving, opening ever so slowly.

He looked around, his face scrunching up, before his gaze fell on Izuka.

He paused, staring at Izuka for several seconds, then they widened.

“Izuka? What are you doing here? You need to get away, he’ll hu-“ All Might stopped mid sentence.

Izuka smiled reassuringly “Uncle, you’re ok, you’re at my hive, you’re safe, you’re ok” she grabbed his hand and squeeze it.

All Might looked around again, realising that he wasn’t where he thought he was.

He turned back to Izuka “I’m at your hive? How? What happened?”

Izuka shook her head “I don’t know. Me and Dad were called by Nedzu early in the morning, and when we arrived at the hospital… uncle, you were dying” tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

All Might took in a sharp breath “I… What? Then, how am I here?” questioned the blonde.

Izuka brought on a small teary smile and turned to her left, looking at Abathur.

“Abathur saved you. He made new organs for you and healed you. If it weren’t for him…” Izuka drifted off at the end.

All Might looked at Abathur for a few moments, taking in his appearance.

He cracked a small smile “Thank you”

Abathur made a rumbling sound “Followed Queen’s orders. Thanks, unneeded”

Izuka turned back to All Might “How do you feel?”

All Might raised his head and looked down at himself, then brought his free hand over to feel over his stomach.

“Well, it feels… different, but I don’t feel any pain, so I suppose that’s good” answered the blonde dryly.

Izuka smiled “I’m glad”

At that moment, everyone else burst into the chamber.

“All Might!” exclaimed Nighteye as he ran over to the side of the pool.

All Might smiled softly when his sidekick’s face appeared above him “I am here, Nighteye, I’m ok now”

The stoic man broke slightly, tears falling against his glasses “Thank god. I was afraid you wouldn’t come back” the man’s voice was broken again.

All Might raised his free hand and put it on top of the man’s head “I’m sorry I scared you”

Nedzu was lifted onto the side of the pool by Hank “All Might” said the rodent.

All Might smiled “Nedzu”

Nedzu gained a small smile “I’m glad to see you’ve returned to the land of the living. You were on the edge for… too long, much too long”

All Might’s lips pursed together “What happened?”

Nedzu shook his head “Later, for now, you need to rest. We will go over what happened tomorrow”

All Might’s gazed switched to Izuka for a moment, then Hank, then back to Nedzu “I guess we’ll have to fill them in now?”

Nedzu nodded “We owe them that much. If not for Izuka, you would have died in the hospital”

All Might was quiet for a moment, then nodded “I understand”

“Good, now rest” Nedzu turned to Abathur “Can we bring him back up to the bed?”

Abathur nodded “Yes. Healing sequence is completed. Only rest required, to recover energy”

Nedzu nodded gratefully “Thank you. Izuka, can you raise him back up and onto the bed?”

Izuka nodded and got up, reluctantly letting go of All Might’s hand in the process.

She took in a deep breath, then carefully reached out and lifted All Might out of the pool and into his hospital bed.

The doctor immediately came over and did a quick visual check up of the hero.

“He’s completely healed externally, not even any scars left over” the doctor marvelled at the level of healing that had taken place.

“Pool heals at cellular level. Increases cell’s ability to replicate while administering required nutrients” explained Abathur.

The doctor was staring at Arthur, then back to Izuka “If we had this in every hospital, recovery times would be lowered from weeks, maybe even months or years, to just a few hours. This is beyond incredible”

Izuka frowned sadly “Well. I would love to, but I don’t think it’s a good idea”

The doctor looked confused “Why not?”

Izuka was quiet for a moment as she turned away.

“Because if they do it too many times, the pool dies”

The doctor froze.

Nedzu hummed “I suppose that makes sense, they are living beings after all”

The doctor bowed “I’m sorry Izuka. I didn’t mean to be rude or offensive”

Izuka turned back to him and smiled “I know. Don't worry, I’m not mad”

The doctor raised back up with an embarrassed expression “Still, I should have thought before I spoke”

Izuka waved it away “We all make mistakes”

The doctor nodded and silently went back to All Might.

“You’ve grown”

Izuka blinked and turned to All Might “Huh?”

All Might smiled, a genuine fond smile “You’ve grown, matured. Looking at you right now, i'm proud to be called uncle by you. You’ll make a great hero”

Izuka’s eyes widened. She felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes, but she held them back.

She grew a joyful smile “Thank you uncle”

All Might nodded with a smile and laid back down to relax.

Nedzu cleared his throat “If there is nothing else that we need to do here, I believe we should return to the hospital for a proper look into All Might’s new condition”

Abathur nodded “Agreed. Recommend check of hero’s system for potential complications” agreed Abathur.

Nighteye and the doctor nodded in agreement “Good idea. We should call in Sorahiko and Tsukauchi to meet us there. We have things we need to explain” added Nighteye.

Once everyone was in agreement, Izuka called back the four Queens and had them carry All Might back to the helicopter.

The pilot, who had been quite content with staying in the helicopter, was very happy to finally be leaving, apparently having not been fond of Izuka’s Zerg, even if she promised that they wouldn’t do anything.

It didn’t take long before they took off again and flew back to the hospital.

  
  


Their return to the hospital was discreet, All Might being whisked back into his room before anyone who wasn’t supposed to see him did.

Once in the room, they all settled down and waited for Tsukauchi and whoever this Sorahiko was.

Tsukauchi arrived first, and obviously was not happy.

“All Might. You thick headed idiot, what were you thinking? Why did you go in alone?” asked the detective angrily.

All Might pulled up his hands to cover himself “Tsukauchi, please. I know I messed up, but please, wait until Gran arrives” his eyes traveled to Izuka and Hank.

Tsukauchi turned, and immediately realised what his friend was telling him.

He scoffed “Fine, but mark my words, you’re going to get an ear full” Tsukauchi shot him a glare.

All Might chuckled nervously in response.

It took nearly an hour before the second person arrived.

The door slammed open “Toshinori you damn fool, what the hell did you think you were doing?” raves a short, old man.

All Might visibly paled “G-Gran Torino, please, there’s a child here”

The old man- Gran Torino stopped mid step “What? What child?”

All Might and everyone else pointed at Izuka. Izuka waved shyly to the old man.

The man faltered slightly “Oh. My bad”

Hank waved off the apology “You’re emotional, and you didn’t expect a kid to be here, it’s understandable”

The old man looked at Hank for a moment, then Izuka.

He sighed “Alright. Anyway, Toshinori, what in God’s name did you think you were doing?”

“My duty, as a hero, and the bearer of One fo-“ All Might slapped a hand over his mouth.

Hank and Izuka raised eyebrows as everyone in the room flinched at his minor slip up.

“Uh, is someone going to fill us in now or what?” asked Hank.

Everyone exchanged looks, but then someone cleared their throat.

Nedzu stood up, having gained everyone’s attention “While it is not my place to tell, I believe they deserve the truth. The whole truth. They are involved now, there is no way to avoid that, so telling them everything is the most beneficial” Nedzu looked All Might in the eyes as he spoke.

All Might was quiet for a moment, then sighed “You’re right. They saw my injury and Izuka deserves to know after saving my life. I was going to tell her anyway”

All Might levelled Izuka and Hank with a serious expression “What I am about to tell you, cannot be shared with anyone unless I permit it. If this got out, there would be chaos. So you understand?”

Izuka and Hank were taken aback momentarily by the sudden seriousness, but after exchanging looks, they nodded in understanding.

All Might nodded approvingly “Good. Now, I suppose I should start with my injury”

Izuka and Hank settled in.

“I was injured while fighting a villain, a very old villain, one not known to the public. He goes by the same name as his quirk. All for One”

“All for One” echoed Izuka.

All Might nodded “Yes, All for One. He has been alive since the beginning of quirks. His long life was possible thanks to his quirk”

“His quirk?” asked Izuka.

“Yes. His quirk gives him the ability to take quirks from others and either use them for himself or give them to others. Somewhere along the way, he must have picked up a quirk that lengthened his life span”

Hank and Izuka’s eyes widened “The ability to take quirks and use them. That’s an incredible power” Hank was astonished by the revelation of a quirk like that.

All Might nodded in agreement “Yes, a shame he resorted to villainy. Anyway, him and I fought last night, and I suppose at some point he managed to get in a good hit”

Nedzu interrupted “Actually, you likely exchanged blows. The area you were in was covered in debris, but we haven’t found a body yet. I don’t know if that means he managed to escape, or if he was recovered by his underlings after being incapacitated, or killed”

All Might grimaced “For the sake of the world, I hope it’s the latter”

Nedzu, Nighteye, Tsukauchi and Gran Torino nodded in morbid agreement.

All Might coughed “Back to what I was saying. Back in the early days, All for One had a brother, a quirkless brother. His brother though, was not like him. He was righteous, bearing a strong sense of justice and abhorred what his brother was doing”

“One day, in an effort to get his brother to join him, All for One forced a quirk onto his brother, a quirk that allowed the ability to stockpile power”

“What neither knew, was that the brother had a quirk all along, a seemingly useless quirk which only had the ability to be passed on. When the stockpiling quirk was forced into the brother, the two, seemingly useless quirks fused, creating a new quirk, the only one capable of combating All for One. It’s name, is One for All” All Might raised his hand in front of himself. His hand seemed to release a glow, shining in multiple colours.

Hank and Izuka were listening with awe.

Izuka’s face suddenly scrunched up “Wait, if only One for All can fight against All for One, and you were fighting him, does that mean…” Izuka’s eyes widened as she whipped to All Might.

All Might smiled proudly “You’re sharper than I gave you credit for, Young Izuka. Yes, I am the current bearer of One for All”

He pointed to the still wide eyed Izuka “And after much, much thinking, I have made my decision. I choose you, Young Izuka, to be my successor as the symbol of peace, and to be the ninth bearer of One for All”

Eyes widened throughout the room.

Nighteye stood up “Hold on, All Might, shouldn’t you give this some more thought?”

All Might shook his head “No, I have made my decision. After what happened today, it’s made me realise that I’ve held onto One for All long enough. In fact, had it not been for Izuka, One for All would have ended with me. She showed bravery, compassion and integrity today, and most of all, a heroic spirit”

“You’re not just doing this out of some kind of misguided attempt at gratitude either, right?” asked Gran with a scrutinising expression.

All Might shook his head “You of all people should know that I wouldn’t decide on something like this without being one hundred percent sure sir” he gave the short man a serious look.

Everyone else were still staring at All Might.

“What do I have to do?”

Everyone whipped to look at the speaker.

Izuka was looking at All Might with a determined expression.

All Might’s smile grew wide “No hesitation, good. We’ll talk about this later, right now, I’m hungry and I think we all need a breather”

Everyone muttered in agreement. A lot had happened in the last few hours and everyone was starting to get burned out.

Things are becoming interesting, aren’t they?


	17. The more the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 19th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> I hope you all trust me with my decision.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts _ ’

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Days went by, and All Might’s recovery was progressing smoothly.

The doctor had discovered that All Might’s new organs weren’t quite normal, being largely Zerg in origin, they were also engineered, meaning his new organs were much more efficient than a normal person’s organs.

All Might’s new “skin” was also mostly chitin, like Izuka’s was, but it was softer and could bend easier, which would be useful for when he buffs up.

Speaking of buffing up, they made an unfortunate discovery. Because of the Zerg mutagen now in his body, One for All was having trouble manifesting properly in the same way it used to. The doctor had theorised that All Might might essentially have a time limit for how long he could use his quirk before the quirk began to “malfunction”, but how long wasn’t clear.

Obviously, All Might was upset with this development, but he would rather be alive with a limit, than dead and with nothing.

While he was in the hospital, Izuka and Hank would come by when they could and spend time with him.

While they were with him, he revealed his civilian identity to them, Toshinori Yagi.

Because of this, Izuka took to calling him uncle Toshi, which made Yagi sputter at first, but he quickly grew into it as Izuka continued saying it over the days.

A week after All Might’s near death, he was released from the hospital in full health.

All Might, in his civilian form, stretched as he exited the hospital “Ah, nice to finally have some proper fresh air”

Izuka giggled “You weren’t in there for that long Uncle Toshi”

Yagi eyed Izuka then shrugged “Maybe so, but I’ve never like hospitals, so any time in there is too much time”

Izuka couldn’t help the laugh that came from her at his remark, which brought a pleased grin to Yagi’s face.

Hank was glad to see Izuka laughing, she had been worried all week about All Might, it even affected her sleep to a degree.

Hank and Izuka had come to pick the man up and bring him to UA. Apparently they were going to hold a meeting about Izuka inheriting One for All, and the possibility of All for One being alive.

The drive from Tokyo to Musutafu and then UA took about an hour, which was spent with Izuka talking excitedly about various subjects, while Yagi and Hank listened intently.

Once they arrived at UA, classes were cancelled for the day so they had no trouble walking up to the school’s conference room.

Hank opened the door to the conference room and held it open for Izuka and Yagi.

Inside, sat at a large U shaped table, were Nedzu, Nighteye, Gran Torino, Tsukauchi, and most of the UA staff.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Ah, welcome, welcome. Yagi, it is good to see you walking around”

Yagi nodded “Thank you sir, it’s nice to be back on my feet”

Nedzu grinned “I imagine so, you never were the type to sit idly by and not be restless”

Yagi shrugged but said nothing as he took a seat at the table, Izuka and Hank doing the same.

Nedzu folded his paws together and leaned on the table “Alright, now that everyone is here, let's begin the meeting”

Everyone gave Nedzu full attention, waiting for him to continue.

“Firstly, we should go over what happened last week. Under normal circumstances, we wouldn’t divulge this information, but UA is involved now so we need to prepare for anything” began Nedzu.

He gestured to Yagi “Last week, All Might was gravely injured in a fight against a villain. This villain is known as All for One, and his quirk goes by the same name. He is a two century old villain and his quirk gives him the ability to take quirks from others and either use them for himself or give them to others”

A hand raised from the teacher’s side.

Nedzu gestured to the person “Yes Powerloader?”

“If he can take quirks, then how was All Might able to fight him?” asked the ginger hero.

Nedzu hummed and turned to Yagi “Do you wish to explain this yourself?”

Yagi nodded. He took in a deep breath and began explaining his quirk, One for All, and it’s origin.

The UA faculty were appalled by the villains actions towards his own brother, and couldn’t help the shivers that shook through them.

Nedzu cleared his throat “We do not know if All for One is dead, or if he survived, but chances are that if he survived, he is likely wounded, perhaps even with some permanent damage”

Nobody said anything, encouraging Nedzu to continue.

Nedzu did just that “We must all keep an eye out for any sign that he is alive. He is dangerous, to everyone”

Everyone nodded, vigour burning in their eyes as they silently promised to do their best.

Nedzu nodded appreciatively “Thank you. Now, onto the second piece of business” Nedzu nodded to Yagi, who nodded back.

Yagi let his gaze go over everyone present “As I explained before, my quirk One for All can be passed down. And after last week, I have decided on who my successor will be”

He turned to Izuka “I have chosen Izuka. The bravery and heroism she showed that day are what I have been looking for in a successor, both for One for All and as the symbol of peace”

The teachers’ eyes widened in shock. He wanted to give it to Izuka?

Yagi turned back to the teachers “And I would like to ask all of you for help with preparing her for the quirk and to use it”

The heroes shared looks, their expressions a mix between surprised and uncertain.

Aizawa grunted “I was going to train her eventually either way, this will just extend the regimen”

His coworkers gave him surprised looks, which didn’t go past him “What? She has potential, and if she’s going to earn her hero license, she can’t just rely on her quirk or Zerg”

Their faces turned understanding, before they each agreed to helping All Might with preparing Izuka for One for All.

All Might smiled and bowed “Thank you, I appreciate your willingness to help”

Nedzu clapped his paws “Splendid. I will incorporate training time into Izuka’s schedule, but before that, I believe we should hold a test to see where she stands”

The faculty nodded “Well there’s still time before lunch, why don’t we do it now while school is out?” suggested Present Mic joyfully.

Nedzu turned to Izuka “Do you want to do it now Izuka? We may as well get it out of the way immediately”

Izuka nodded “Sure, sounds like fun” she smiled wide.

Everyone smiled at her enthusiasm. They all left the conference room shortly after and planned to meet on the P.E grounds outside after having gathered the things they needed for the test.

  
  
  


Thirty minutes later, everything was ready and they were all standing on the P.E grounds.

Aizawa took charge of the test “Alright Izuka, you’re going to be doing several different exercises, they’ll help us figure out what you need to work on over the next couple years”

Izuka nodded in understanding “Ok, what do I start with?”

Aizawa gestured to a small track drawn on the ground “First is the fifty meter run. For this, you have to get to the other side as fast as you can, and yes, you can use your quirk to do that” explained the underground hero.

Izuka nodded and walked over to the start line and got into position.

“When the machine says go, you dash to the other side as fast as possible” said Aizawa quickly. He was interested in seeing how she would go about crossing the distance, as was everyone else for that matter.

Izuka waited for the signal.

“Ready? Get set. GO”

In an instant, Izuka launched from the start line.

“1.85 seconds” said the artificial voice from the measurer.

Everyone’s eyes widened, they had barely been able to follow her as she disappeared from the start line.

“Incredible” muttered Nighteye, getting numb nods of agreement from everyone else.

Meanwhile Izuka had managed to screech to a halt without falling and was making her way back to everyone.

She smiled innocently “How did I do?”

Aizawa eyed her with a glint in his eye, while a small grin managed to peak through his indifferent facade “You did it in less than two seconds, great job”

Izuka glowed with joy at the praise “Thank you uncle Aizawa”

Aizawa gestured for Izuka to follow him, which she did, over to a device.

Aizawa stopped beside the device and turned back to Izuka “This is a strength measuring machine. You punch this red bag and it’ll tell us how strong you are”

Izuka scrutinised the machine, then turned back to Aizawa “Do you want me to hit as hard as I can?”

Aizawa nodded “I want you to give it your all in all of the exercises. You don’t have to worry about breaking it, these things are built to survive hits from people with strength enhancement quirks”

Izuka nodded and stepped forward and entered an amateur combat stance.

She glanced at Aizawa, who nodded, then turned back to the machine and prepared to punch.

Her arm extended forward, and struck the bag.

Just as Aizawa said, the machine didn’t break, much to Izuka’s relief.

Aizawa checked his measuring device and raised an eyebrow when he saw the number.

“Well, your appearance doesn’t do your strength justice” said Aizawa as he turned the device around, showing everyone how much force she used.

Their eyes widened again at the reading.

1,3 tons. That’s how much strength she hit with. That much strength in such a little point, it would pierce basically anything.

Yagi hummed “Maybe we won’t need to do as much strength training as we thought” the teachers nodded in agreement.

Aizawa pocketed the device again “I’ve got one last test i want you to do, then we can talk about the results” everyone nodded in agreement and followed Aizawa as he led Izuka to the last test track.

Aizawa stopped at a running track “Ok, when I say start, I want you to run around the track for as long as you can, not fast, long, understood? That means finding a consistent pace that’s comfortable for you”

Izuka nodded in understanding and went to the start of the track.

Aizawa pulled out the measuring device again “Ready?” Izuka nodded “Ok, ready, go”

Izuka set off and began running around the track.

Everyone watched patiently as the girl continued around and around and around and around the track.

Eventually, the minutes stretched out, becoming ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty before eventually reaching an hour.

Aizawa decided to end it “Ok, you can stop Izuka”

Izuka slowed down and came back to Aizawa, looking like she hadn’t even broken a sweat “Did I do ok?” asked Izuka.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her “You ran continuously for an hour and it looks like you’re not even a little exhausted, I’d say you did much better than we expected”

Izuka poked her index fingers together “Well, I think Abathur might have something to do with it”

“How so?” asked Nedzu, who bumped into the conversation.

“Well, you remember when he told you about his work? Well, he also made sure I was “efficient”, his words. I think he talked about increasing muscle or something and some other things, but I didn’t understand it and can’t really remember it” explained Izuka sheepishly.

Nedzu hummed “Yes, I recall him mentioning something like that. Well, it will certainly make things easier, we will be able to focus on training you in combat instead, and to use One for All”

Aizawa nodded in agreement “Agreed. Let’s go back to the teacher’s lounge and set up a plan for what to do and when”

Nedzu nodded in agreement, then turned to Izuka “Why don’t you go tell Lunch Rush to prepare lunch, then we can meet up in the cafeteria once it’s ready” suggested Nedzu.

Izuka nodded “Ok” she ran off towards the cafeteria.

Nedzu watched her disappear inside the school, then turned back to everyone else “I believe we are very fortunate that she is such a kind soul. I don’t dare consider what would happen if she turned to the path of villainy”

Everyone, even Aizawa, shivered involuntarily at the thought, if she had turned to villainy, she might have been unstoppable with her Zerg.

Truly, the world is lucky that Izuka is the sweetest person ever.


	18. Special Occasion 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 24. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Here's another cutesy chapter.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Spring went by and summer began, during which Izuka continued to learn from Nedzu. They had decided that Izuka would begin training once Nedzu felt she was in a good place education wise.

Days went by, nothing interesting really happening, but Izuka didn’t mind, she was happy and that’s all that mattered to her.

But then July the fifteenth came around.

The day went by as it usually did, Izuka going to UA and learning with Nedzu, then coming home afterwards.

Except that day they didn’t go home immediately, instead going out to the town to buy a few things they were missing at home.

It took a little while longer than they expected, according to Hank, but eventually they went home, though the sun was low so it was obviously late.

They returned to their house in good time for dinner.

Hank unlocked the door and let Izuka walk ahead into the dark house.

She took of her boots and stepped into the hallway and walked towards the lounge.

When she got to the lounge, she flipped the light switch.

“SURPRISE”

Izuka jumped, literally, as familiar faces shouted at once and fired confetti above her.

“W-whats going on?” asked Izuka, her shock evident to all.

Hank walked in behind her “Have ya forgotten? It’s your birthday today”

Everyone shouted again “Happy birthday Izuka”

Izuka’s eyes widened “Birthday? It’s my birthday today?”

Hank nodded “We had a feeling you might have forgotten when it was, so we decided to do a surprise party for ya”

Izuka stared at him with shock, before tears began to appear in her eyes.

She hugged Hank “Thank you”

Hank patted her “You’re welcome, and happy birthday darlin”

She looked up and gave him a tearful smile. After calming down, she turned around took a moment to see who was there.

She immediately recognised the Jirous, Yagi, Nedzu, Aizawa and Fumiko, not as many as at Christmas but still many more than she’d ever had at her birthdays.

She smiled at them “Thank you everyone”

They all smiled back at her.

  
  
  


After this, Fumiko pulled them all to the dinner table where she had prepared food for them, namely Izuka’s favourite, Katsudon.

Her eyes sparkled as she stared at her bowl, a drop of drool hanging from her mouth all the while.

Fumiko smiled “Dig in Izuka”

Izuka looked up at her with a blinding smile, before taking hold of her bowl and chopsticks and digging into her food.

Everyone watched with smiles as the girl dug into her food. After Izuka had been going for a little bit, the others joined in, enjoying the delicious food courtesy of Fumiko.

After they finished their food, and letting it settle in their stomachs, they moved on to dessert.

Fumiko had prepared a chocolate marzipan cake, with the words “Happy Birthday Izuka. 13” on it and thirteen candles lit on it.

As she walked in with the cake, everyone began singing for her.

Izuka glowed like the sun, her smile beaming with joy at being sung for and having a cake.

When the the cake was put in front of her, Hank put a hand on her shoulder.

“Remember to make a wish, and if you blow out the candles all at once, it’ll come true” said Hank with a smile.

Izuka nodded, then sat for a moment as she thought over what to wish, before she smiled and took in a deep breath.

She blew, snuffing out all the candles in a single breath.

She cheered at her success, everyone cheering along with her.

Fumiko and Hank plucked out the candles from the cake, then Fumiko cut the cake, giving the first piece to Izuka then distributing around to everyone else.

The cake was enjoyed with ice cream and berries, making for a delectably sweet end to a nice meal.

  
  
  


After the plates were put away and everything cleaned up, it was time for the guests to give Izuka her presents.

Kyouka stepped up first and handed Izuka a small present“I-It’s not much, b-but I hope you’ll like it” said the purple haired girl with a blush on her face.

Izuka tilted her head at Kyouka’s blush and stuttering, but turned her attention back to the box and carefully opened it.

Inside the wrapping paper was a small box.

She opened the box carefully and looked inside.

Her eyes widened when they fell on the small necklace inside. It was a silver chain, with a silver and purple music note hanging from it.

She slowly and carefully pulled it out and looked at it.

Kyouka looked like she was getting increasingly more nervous when Izuka said nothing.

Finally, a smile spread across Izuka’s face “It’s beautiful, I love it” she pulled Kyouka into a hug.

Kyouka froze up for a moment “Y-you do?” asked Kyouka.

Izuka released the hug to stand in front of her “Of course, it reminds me of you, music and pretty” she smiled at her friend.

Kyouka’s blush exploded at being called pretty “T-thank you, I’m glad you liked it”

Izuka hummed “Can you help me put it on?”

Kyouka’s eyes widened “You want to put it on now?”

“Of course, if it’s from you, I’ll wear it anytime” Izuka gained a small blush, but either ignored it or didn’t realise it as her smile continued.

Kyouka saw the blush and internally wondered what it meant, but ignored it and helped Izuka put it on.

The music note hung comfortably from Izuka’s neck. She put her hand under it and raised it up to where she could see it, smiling fondly while looking at it.

Izuka gave Kyouka one last smile “It really is so pretty, thank you”

Kyouka smiled in return.

From there, Izuka went through and opened the presents from everyone else.

Nedzu gave her a combined present from the faculty, except Aizawa. It was a laptop computer, one of the latest designs with the strongest processors.

Aizawa gave her one of his old capture scarves that had outgrown him, which made her smile widely.

Fumiko and Hank got her a new pair of shoes that they worked together on, she fawned over the design which was an intricate combination of predominantly red and black.

Last but not least, Yagi got her tickets.

Izuka tilted her head “What are these?”

Yagi smiled “Those are tickets for you, Hank and ms. Fumiko to come with me to I-island in two days and meet up with my friend”

Izuka blinked “I-island?”

Yagi nodded “Yes, it’s a floating island and it’s the center of technology. Many of the world’s most famous scientists live and work there, including my friend and support technician”

Izuka’s face lit up in understanding and awe “Oh that’s sounds so cool”

Yagi smiled “I thought you might enjoy it”

She went up and hugged the man “Thank you uncle”

He returned the embrace “You’re welcome Izuka”

The night went on, but the day would forever stay ingrained in Izuka’s memories as one of the best days ever.

Izuka is happy, and nothing can change that.


	19. Special Occasion 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 24. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> And here's another cutesy chapter :3

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Just over two weeks later, and it was time for another birthday.

Izuka was on her way over to Kyouka’s house after school, along with Hank, who was carrying a rather large box.

She was excited, because it was Kyouka’s birthday and she was excited to give her friend the gift she had prepared.

They got to Kyouka’s house and Izuka knocked on the door.

She could hear shuffling inside before the door opened, revealing Mika.

She smiled at Izuka “Oh, you’re here. Come in, Kyouka’s playing, so she can’t hear us right now” whispered the lady as she waved them inside.

Izuka nodded and entered the house, Hank following close behind.

They went into the lounge and Hank set down the box.

Mika looked between them “Are you ready?”

Izuka nodded, and Mika went to Kyouka’s room.

Izuka and Hank could hear when Mika opened the door to Kyouka’s room, as there was a delay between the music getting louder and stopping completely.

“Kyouka, can you come to the lounge?” asked Mika.

“Yeah I’ll be there in a sec” answered Kyouka.

Mika came back and winked to Izuka, Izuka smiling in response.

After a moment, Kyouka came around the corner from the hallway to her room.

“Happy birthday” exclaimed Izuka excitedly, obviously making the girl jump in surprise.

Kyouka’s eyes were wide “Izuka? Wha- How?”

Izuka smiled “I asked your dad while he was over with Dad last time. Anyway, I have a present for you”

Kyouka was surprised, she hadn’t expected a present from Izuka since she hadn’t told her.

She saw the box and walked over to it and opened it.

Her face scrunched up in confusion “Is this a fish tank?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, but it’s not the full present. Take it to your room and find a place for it to stay”

Kyouka was still very confused, but did as asked. The fish tank was too heavy for her to carry, but thankfully Hank was nice enough to carry it in.

After several minutes of deliberating, Kyouka decided on a spot on her desk for the tank and had Hank place it.

Once the tank was on her desk, they removed the rest of the box, revealing that the tank’s walls had been spray painted.

“Why are the sides painted?” asked Kyouka.

Izuka smiled “Because what has to go inside doesn’t look very nice on the sides”

Kyouka’s face turned confused again “What goes inside?”

Izuka nodded “Yep, I remember you talking about this a long time ago, so now I’m going to give you one for yourself”

Kyouka was very confused now, but said nothing when Izuka walked over to the tank.

Izuka held her hands together in front of her, creating a familiar orb of green that turned orange after a moment.

Kyouka watched with wide eyes as Izuka put the orb inside the tank and it rooted to the insides.

While it grew, Izuka turned back to Kyouka with a bright smile “And now for the real present”

Her hands went together again, and another green orb spawned.

A moment later, a Larva was sitting in her hand.

Kyouka stared at the larva, then at Izuka.

Izuka reached the Larva out to Kyouka “Here, he’s yours now”

Kyouka was floored, almost literally “Y-you-you’re giving me one? Seriously?”

“Yeah, I am. The first time you met Tweet, you said you wished you could have one of your own. You’re nice, and you care, that’s why I’m fine with giving you one for yourself” explained Izuka, her smile turning fond as she remembered Kyouka’s first interaction with Tweet and Kersh.

Kyouka was staring with wide eyes at Izuka, then her gaze shifted to the Larva sitting in her hands and looking at Kyouka, patiently waiting for her to take it.

Kyouka calmed down and reached out her hands to be right in front of Izuka’s.

The second they were there, the Larva moved over to Kyouka’s hand and chirped happily.

Kyouka pulled her hands back and stared at the larva with awed eyes.

She looked back up at Izuka “Thank you Izuka, this might be one of the best presents I’ve ever had”

Izuka smiled wide “You’re welcome, take good care of him and the pool”

Kyouka smiled back and nodded “I promise I will, you can count on it” she turned her attention back to the Larva and hummed “You need a name. How about… Greeny?”

The larva chirped acceptingly and curled up in her hand as it got comfortable.

Kyouka was elated, she couldn’t believe it, she had her own Larva, Izuka trusted her enough to give her one.

Kyouka accepted it then and there, she was falling for Izuka, hard.

:3


	20. Training, Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izuka's training begins.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Time passed, days, months, over a year in fact. Milestones came and went, special occasions and much more.

But this day, was special. It was finally time for Izuka to begin training.

Izuka was bouncing excitedly in place. She was standing in one of UA’s training buildings along with Yagi, Aizawa, Nedzu, Ectoplasm and Snipe.

She had been told long ago what was going to happen, for the first few weeks or months, she was going to be doing regular combat training and learning how to regulate her strength while fighting.

Nedzu clapped his paws, getting everyone’s attention “I say it’s about time we get started, what do you say?” asked Nedzu as he turned to the heroes.

They all nodded in agreement.

Aizawa stepped forward “Ok, I’m going to be overseeing your training for the majority of the time and I intend to teach and judge you like a normal hero course student, so I expect to see your best while you train, understood?”

Izuka nodded “Yes Uncle, I understand”

Aizawa grinned “Good. Now, Ectoplasm, can you create some clones, I don’t want any of us to do hand to hand with her until we’re sure she can hold back”

Ectoplasm nodded and his neck seemed to bulge as he created about a dozen clones.

Aizawa nodded gratefully and turned back to Izuka “Ok, we showed you some martial arts over the last year, so let’s see what you’ve caught on to. Remember, you need to control your strength, and if you get tired, then tell us and we’ll take a breath”

Izuka nodded and stepped forward. She took in a deep breath, then let it out as she entered a combat stance, or tried to.

Aizawa noted immediately that her form was off, but she had only seen what to do, not actually tried it yet, so it was understandable.

The Ectoplasm clone stood still, waiting for Izuka to make the first move. So, she did just that, running forward and lashing out with a flimsy punch.

The clone dodged the punch easily and hit her in the back with a light kick, knocking her off balance.

She fell to her knees with wide surprised eyes, but pulled herself together and stood back up.

The clone hummed “That punch was flimsy, as was your form. You left yourself open after the punch missed. If I were a villain, you would be dead”

Izuka was visibly unnerved by the last statement, but she pulled herself together and brought a determined expression to her face “What did I do wrong?”

The clone smiled at her vigour, or tried to, then began explaining what she needed to change and letting her put the changes into practice.

This kept on for the rest of the day, Izuka getting knocked down, then standing back up and going back to trying.

Meanwhile, Yagi, Aizawa, Nedzu, Snipe and the original Ectoplasm, were watching the girl getting back to her feet over and over again.

Yagi hummed “She’s determined, that’ll prove to be invaluable once she begins real hero work”

Nedzu nodded in agreement “Indeed, it’ll also be useful when she needs to learn to control One for All”

Snipe was watching his daughter in silence. He was proud to see her getting up each time instead of giving up.

_ ‘Keep going Izuka, you’ll get it’ _ thought Snipe as he watched his daughter with a smile under his mask.

Aizawa was silently scrutinising Izuka’s performance, and he had to admit, he was impressed. She obviously wasn’t very good yet, but even though it had only been a few hours, she was making noticeable progress. She still hadn’t managed to hit the clone, but she was ever so slowly getting closer.

Finally, after getting knocked down for what seemed like the thousandth time, Aizawa called out.

“Alright Izuka, you can stop now, we're done for today” Aizawa was happy with her progress for the day, she was better than the majority of his actual hero course students.

Izuka turned to Aizawa from her place on the ground and smiled tiredly.

Snipe came over and helped her up, then put a hand on her shoulder “You did real good today Izuka, I’m proud of ya”

Izuka beamed at the praise “Thanks Dad”

Snipe ruffled her chitinous hair, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

“How about we go home to Mom?” suggested Snipe.

One of the special occasions that had happened over the year, was Hank asking Fumiko to marry him. Obviously, she said yes, but neither of them wanted a big wedding, so they settled with going and making it official in private, then holding a party afterwards for family and friends.

Izuka nodded excitedly “I can’t wait to tell Mom what I’ve done today” Izuka had taken to calling Fumiko mom with excitement, evidently it made her beyond happy to have a mother figure.

Snipe was glad to see she was taking to training well and was enjoying it.

She was going to need it once it gets harder. And harder it would get.


	21. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> A pair of confessions sprout a new, deeper bond.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Another year went, and Izuka’s training progressed smoothly. A week after she first began training, she managed to get a hit in on the Ectoplasm clone, though she also managed to blow a large hole in its torso thanks to her strength.

Over the following year though, she managed to reel in her strength while also improving her martial arts use.

But we aren’t here to hear about her training today. Today, we’re going to see something else.

Izuka was over at Kyouka’s house, sitting in her room and playing acoustic guitar with the girl in question.

Her mind was occupied while she played, thoughts running through her head and a feeling lingering in her chest.

She had asked her mom what the feeling was, to which she answered teasingly “Oh, it sounds like you might have a-“

_ ‘Crush’ _ thought Izuka. She had heard about what it meant to have a crush, it meant you liked a person as more than a friend. Since that happened whenever she thought about Kyouka, did it mean she liked her?

“Izuka? Are you ok? You stopped playing” asked Kyouka suddenly.

Izuka jolted and turned to her friend, her crush, with wide eyes.

She tried to smile reassuringly “Yeah, I’m ok, I just have a lot on my mind”

Kyouka’s eyebrows scrunched together, but it turned into a small smile a moment after “Ok, if you say so”

Internally though, Kyouka knew differently  _ ‘Her heart is beating fast, what could she be thinking about to do that? It couldn’t… no, probably not that… but, what if it was?’ _

Izuka was confused, her mind was all over the place and she didn’t know what to do.

Her mind continued to run wild, even as she kept playing with Kyouka.

  
  
  


A couple hours went by, and it was well past noon, and Izuka wasn’t doing much better.

They had had lunch, and during it, she caught Kyouka off guard when she wiped a bit of food off her cheek, making the purple haired girl blush furiously.

Izuka wasn’t sure what to make of the blush that appeared, but she had also had enough of the thoughts rampaging through her mind.

She came to a decision.

Izuka and Kyouka were back in the latter’s room again, sitting on her bed and watching a show on the purplette’s TV.

Izuka had noticed that Kyouka would occasionally sneak glances at her, which made her think. She had been told that people who liked someone would often look at the person, which made Izuka wonder, did Kyouka like her too? She was considering just reading her mind, but she had been told it was very rude to just read another person’s thoughts or memories.

Izuka decided she had to find out and to put an end to the chaos in her head.

“Kyouka” “Izuka”

The two girls blinked at each other. They had just said each other’s name, at the same time.

Izuka shyly turned away “Um, you go first”

Kyouka gained a blush “A-are you sure?”

Izuka gave her a small smile “Yeah, I’ll say what I wanted to after you”

Kyouka looked at her for a few moments, then swallowed and took in a deep breath.

“I… I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, a very, very long time, and I have to tell you now, even if you don’t feel the same” began Kyouka, her blush growing deeper as she continued.

Izuka was confused  _ ‘Feel the same?’ _ thought Izuka confusedly.

Kyouka took in another deep breath “I… i… I like you”

Izuka’s face was blank, but her mind was running at max speed  _ ‘She likes me? Does she mean as more than a friend? Like me?’ _

While Izuka sat motionless, Kyouka became progressively more and more scared that she had messed up.

“N-nevermind, f-forget I said a-anything” Kyouka’s face fell as she turned away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I like you too”

Kyouka stopped, frozen in place. She slowly turned to Izuka, her face set in confused surprise and her eyes still holding tears.

“W-what?” Kyouka thought she had misheard, that her mind was hoping so much for her crush to feel the same that it was hearing what it wanted to hear.

Izuka smiled with a blush of her own “I-I said I l-like you too” repeated the winged girl.

Kyouka was staring at Izuka “You… you do? Really?” there was hope in her voice as she asked.

Izuka nodded, then her expression turned sheepish “I… didn’t really know it until not too long ago, but I like you, as more than a friend”

Kyouka kept staring at Izuka, before the unshed tears began falling.

“I… i was so scared, that you wouldn’t like me back, I thought you’d say no, that you would hate me afterwards” sobs wreaked through her as she talked.

Izuka felt her heart ache as she watched the tears fall from Kyouka’s eyes.

So she did what her dad and mom did whatever she was sad. She hugged Kyouka.

The sobs stilled from Kyouka as Izuka’s arms wrapped around her.

“I wouldn’t start hating you for something like that, you know that” Izuka’s voice was soft and kind as she spoke.

Kyouka’s tears dried up and she found herself melting into the embrace.

They found themselves sitting on Kyouka’s bed, locked in a comforting embrace.

After sitting for a while, Kyouka moved out of the embrace and sat in front of Izuka.

“S-so, does this mean we’re... together?” asked Kyouka shyly.

Izuka smiled happily “If you want to be”

Kyouka smiled herself “Obviously”

That night, the two of them slept together in an embrace as they had grown used to, but this time it was different.

They both slept with smiles full of joy.


	22. Inherited Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oktober 1st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku is finally ready to receive One for All, but her body's reaction is... anything but expected.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

Three years. That’s roughly how long it had been since Izuka was found in the forest and brought back to society.

She had learned since then, having reached early high school level in her education.

And now, she was ready to inherit-

One for All.

Izuka stood in one of UA’s open grounds, away from prying eyes, along with Yagi, Nedzu, Aizawa and Snipe.

Yagi buffed up into All Might “Young Izuka. It has been about two and a half years since you saved my life and I appointed you my successor, both as the symbol of peace, and the bearer of One for All. Today, I deem you ready to take One for All as your own”

Izuka stood before him, head held high and her face holding nothing but bright determination “I’m ready All Might”

All Might smiled wide “I know you are” All Might reaches up to his head and plucked a hair “Now-

eat this”

And the atmosphere plummeted.

Izuka blinked at All Might “Um, excuse me, I think I hear misheard, it sounded like you said eat this”

All Might coughed into his free hand “Well, that’s because I did say that. To inherit One for All, you need to ingest some of my DNA, and this is the least disgusting method in my opinion”

Izuka didn’t know what to say.

“Ok, I was not expecting that, at all” said Izuka as she reluctantly took the hair.

She looked between Nedzu, Aizawa and Snipe “Do any of you have some water?”

Aizawa reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his juice pouches “I have juice, it might help mask it”

Izuka smiled “Thanks uncle” she took the pouch, then put the hair in her mouth and quickly squeezed out the juice.

She stuck out her tongue once the pouch was empty “Blegh. Even with the juice, I felt it all the way down”

She turned to All Might “So, when will it kick in?”

“You will need time to digest the hair and for One for All to integrate into your body” answered All Might with a hand on his chin.

Izuka blinked “Um, my body digests food very quickly, like your new stomach does, so it shouldn’t be long before it kicks in”

All Might made a face of realisation “Oh, right. I forgot about that” admitted the man sheepishly.

Izuka sighed “Of course you did. Well, what should we do until it sets in?”

“Why don’t you train with your quirk, focus on psionic energy blasts like you’ve been practicing?” suggested Aizawa.

Izuka nodded and stepped away from the teachers and began focusing.

It didn’t take more than an hour before Izuka began sensing a difference in her energy blasts.

The usually purple energy began having hints of green in it and sparks were starting to fly off them in her hands.

She wasn’t the only one to notice the change “Izuka, is there something wrong?” asked Nedzu.

Her face scrunched up in thought “I think One for All might be starting to take effect, my energy blasts are starting to turn green, and there are weird sparks coming off of them”

Nedzu hummed “Fascinating, One for All has shown a tendency to boost the users original quirk if they have one, perhaps it’s going to integrate and power up your original abilities?”

Izuka tilted her head from side to side “Maybe, maybe not, I guess we’ll have to wait and see”

And wait they did.

Another thirty minutes later and something happened.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the glowing lines on Izuka’s body suddenly lit up brightly.

Izuka gasped as a sudden sensation flooded her system.

The ground began to shake as Izuka began floating up above the ground.

The teachers watched with widening eyes “Izuka!” exclaimed Snipe.

Izuka curled in on herself, then all at once, she arched backwards.

And a massive pillar of pure psionic energy rose from the girl and high into the sky.

The clouds began to swirl around, as if a massive tornado was tearing through and lightning ripping between them.

The teachers all had to cover their faces while gripping onto the ground for dear life, or risk being blown away by the massive wind pressure created by the energy flowing through the air.

Then, all at once, it ended.

The pillar of energy stopped, and Izuka collapsed to the ground.

For a few moments, the teachers were stuck in pure shock, unable to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

But then a pair of boots dug into the ground and a hat fell to the ground.

Snipe fell to his knees as he reached Izuka “Izuka, Izuka! Darlin, wake up, please”

Nedzu shook of his shock and turned to All Might “Go to the infirmary, get Recovery Girl, now” ordered the rodent.

All Might didn’t need to be told twice, and rushed off at blinding speeds towards UA’s main building.

Not even five minutes later, All Might returned with Recovery Girl in his arms.

He stopped next to Izuka and set the nurse down.

Recovery Girl immediately checked over the girl, not speaking a word all the while.

After a minute, she exhaled “She’s just fainted from quirk overuse, she just needs rest”

Snipe deflated “Oh thank god, I was so worried that-“

He received a whack to the head from Recovery Girl “None of that you. She’s fine, let it rest” she turned to Nedzu “Now, care to explain what the hell just happened?”

Nedzu explained what had happened, from Izuka receiving One for All, to the change to her energy blasts, then whatever had just happened.

Recovery Girl pinched the bridge of her nose “And you didn’t think to involve me? You are fools, the lot of you. You’re lucky this is all that happened”

Nedzu nodded in agreement “Yes, we are. The amount of energy she released, it was immense, how she is able to contain it all is beyond me. And now it may have been strengthened by One for All. She might just turn out to be an immense powerhouse” Nedzu shivered at the estimate of Izuka’s strength that his quirk was giving him.

Everyone looked at the sleeping form of Izuka, wondering just what they had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a video link to a video where I basically ripped the “Psionic energy pillar” scene from: https://youtu.be/UlHwxIYWvCY
> 
> Edit: For some reason Ao3 won’t make the link clickable, so you’ll have to manually copy and paste it. I apologise for the inconvenience.


	23. Voices in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izuka sees something in the darkness.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Darkness surrounded Izuka.

Where was she? How did she get here?

Something was there, in the darkness.

Eight shadows, their yellow eyes peering through the darkness.

“Wake up” whispered a voice.

“Wake up” whispered another voice, slowly getting louder.

“Wake up”

“Wake up”

“Wake up”

“Wake up” 

“Wake up”

“Wake up” 

**“WAKE UP”**

Izuka shot up with a loud gasp, gripping at her chest as she breathed in and out harshly.

She checked her surroundings and relaxed slightly when she realised she was in the infirmary. But, why was she there? Did something happen?

The door to Recovery Girl's office opened and Recovery Girl, Nedzu and Snipe stepped out.

Snipe rushed forward when he saw Izuka was up and pulled her into a hug “Izuka, ya scared me half to death”

Izuka was confused, but returned the hug “Did something happen? Why am I in the infirmary?”

Snipe pulled back “Ya don’t remember?”

Izuka shook her head.

Nedzu hummed “I suppose it makes sense, she did release a massive amount of energy all at once”

Izuka turned to Nedzu “I did what?”

Nedzu nodded “It would seem to me, that when One for All fully integrated into your body, you may have lost control of your power, leading you to expel all of your energy at once, which then led to you falling unconscious from quirk overuse”

Izuka’s face lit up with surprise “Really? That’s… not good”

Nedzu shook his head with an amused smile “No, it isn’t, but nothing has happened since then, and you should have recovered somewhat by now”

Izuka lifted her arms, checking how she felt “I don't feel tired, I feel fine actually”

Recovery Girl walked over “Are you sure? From what I’ve been told, you should have been out for longer than an hour and a half”

Izuka brought on a thoughtful expression “Well, that might be because of the weird dream I had”

Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow “Dream?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I was in a dark place, like completely dark, nothing around me or anything. Then there were eight shadows, with yellow eyes. Then there were whispers, telling me to wake up and getting louder before shouting at me”

Nedzu and Recovery Girl shared a wide eyed look. Nedzu pulled out its phone and dialled a number.

He put the phone up to his ear “Yagi, I need you to come to the infirmary, right now. No, Izuka is alright, she has just woken up in fact, but she has also told us something unexpected, so please, come quick” once he finished, he ended the call and put his phone away.

Izuka looked at Nedzu with confusion “Why did you call uncle Toshi up?”

Nedzu’s expression was calculative, lacking the usual chipper smile ever present on his face “Because he has experienced something similar to what you just have, in fact, according to Yagi, every user since the second have experienced it, but never right after receiving the quirk”

It was then the door opened and All Might walked in, quickly deflating back to Yagi.

Yagi held a worried expression “Is something wrong? What happened?”

Nedzu gestured to Izuka “Apparently, she has already received her vision of the past bearers”

Yagi’s eyes widened and his head whipped to Izuka “What? That can’t be right”

Izuka became worried “I-is that bad? Is something wrong?” her voice was shaky as she asked.

Yagi quickly reassured her “No, no, it’s nothing bad, just, it would mean One for All has already somewhat integrated into your system, as if it was your own quirk from birth. It took me three months to receive my vision, then another four or so years until the quirk fully integrated with me. This shouldn’t be possible”

Nedzu hummed a paw on his chin as he thought “Actually, perhaps it is the Zerg part of her? I recall the creature Abathur saying the Zerg are highly adaptive, even without his intervention. Perhaps Izuka’s system merely adapted to One for All at a pace regular people are incapable of. It would certainly explain her sudden reaction earlier”

Recovery Girl hummed “I want to do some test. If that's correct, then it would mean changing up her training schedule completely”

Yagi and Nedzu nodded in agreement, and before Izuka could ask what they meant, she was wheeled off to a separate room and brought through several machines.

After thirty minutes, they were back in the infirmary, Nedzu and Recovery Girl scrutinising the results.

“Fascinating, truly fascinating” muttered Nedzu, Recovery Girl nodding in agreement.

“What, what have you found out?” asked Snipe, his worry leaking through his usually hardened exterior.

Nedzu turned to Izuka and Snipe “It would seem we were correct. One for All has completely integrated into Izuka’s body. Completely, as in her body has adapted to it just as theorised”

Yagi made a strange sound “That’s incredible. This would mean she would fair off even better than I did early on, it would be as if it were her own from the start”

Izuka was still worried, especially after the tests “So, I’m ok? Nothing's wrong?”

Recovery Girl gave her a reassuring smile “There was never anything wrong, we just had to be sure. Your body has accepted One for All faster than a person is normally able to. This means you will have a much easier time using it than any other previous user”

Yagi rubbed his neck “And I was apparently a natural, so that says a lot about about you then, doesn’t it” he shot a wide grin at Izuka.

Izuka stared back with wide eyes, then shifted to look at her hands.

After a moment, she clenched them and looked up with a determined look “I’ll do my best to control it”

Everyone smiled at her “We know you will” said Snipe as he pulled her into another hug.

The days moving forward are going to be exciting to say the least.


	24. Power

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


A week went by before they attempted any kind of training with One for All, mainly to make sure that Izuka had fully recovered her energy, to avoid early quirk overuse.

They were back in the same open grounds as the week prior, ready to try again.

Yagi took point of the training “Alright Izuka, let’s try this again. I want you to try and pull out your energy blasts, like you normally do. Once you’ve checked if there are any differences, we can move on”

Izuka nodded and turned away from everyone gathered, then brought her hands near each other and focused.

She found the energy coming to her as easily as it always had, but it felt, different now.

She opened her eyes and looked at the energy she’d gathered.

It was a bright neon green, arcs of electricity jumping from it to her hands and the ground around her.

“It feels… different”

Yagi and Nedzu raised eyebrows “Different? What do you mean?” asked Yagi.

Izuka’s face scrunched up “I… don’t know. It just just feels different, like there’s something else there”

Nedzu hummed “Perhaps it’s One for All influencing your power?”

Izuka tilted her head “Maybe”

Yagi held a hand on his chin “Are you up for trying to use One for All?”

Izuka nodded, then reached inside herself. Over the previous week, she had felt around her power, and had located One for All’s energy. It was very different from her own energy, more potent.

She slowly reached into the immense pool that was One for All and began tapping from it.

The reaction was immediate.

The sphere of energy in Izuka’s hands suddenly flared and doubled in size, the sparks of electricity becoming more violent.

Izuka grunted as her stance changed and her arms tensed up.

“Izuka, What happened? Is something wrong?” asked Yagi hastily.

“I-I tried adding a small amount of One for All’s energy to my own. It’s getting hard to control it, I have to release it” Izuka’s voice was strained as she spoke.

Nedzu raised his voice slightly “Then release it”

All at once, Izuka launched the sphere, letting it hit the ground a ways away in an open spot.

The reaction was stronger than normal, much stronger.

It exploded, but it was much more powerful than normal. The energy was volatile, the two different energies seemingly clashing in the sphere, making the impact much more violent than it should be.

The shock wave threw all of them off their feet.

Everyone stared at the large crater left over by the explosion.

“I… did that?” asked Izuka with disbelief.

Snipe whistled “That was a mighty large explosion”

Nedzu nodded in agreement “Indeed. We will have to help her get a handle on this new development before long. She cannot go in to the licensing exam with such a volatile power”

“I agree. Thankfully we have a year until the earliest planned exam, which should be enough time for her to get a handle on it” Yagi was impressed with her power, very impressed, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t unnerve him also.

Izuka looked at her right hand. She felt the energies, they were clashing, as if they were fighting each other, unwilling to cooperate.

She clenched her hand and her face became determined.

_ ‘I’ll control it. I will get this under control, and I will become a hero that everyone looks up to’ _

She got back up and began focusing again, bringing out smaller amounts of her psionic energy and One for All’s energy.

She kept trying, even as each attempt failed and resulted in more explosions, but on a much, much smaller scale.

She kept going for literal hours until she was told to finish for the day.

She would keep her promise, she would control it and become a great hero.

  
  
  


Six months went by with little progress. Three days a week she trained for hours to combine her powers together.

She was back in the open grounds, alone with Yagi.

She growled in annoyance, she had been slowly losing her patience with her powers over the previous month.

Yagi chuckled “Easy there Young Izuka, it’ll come eventually, just be patient”

“I’ve been patient for six months uncle, and it’s starting to run, very, very thin” growled Izuka with immense annoyance.

She didn’t notice the small rocks at her feet slowly floating up, or the green sparks beginning to emanate from her hands.

She kept ranting “I just can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong. Why won’t they combine?” she stomped the ground in anger, creating cracks that spiderwebbed outward.

Yagi’s eyes widened “Izuka-“

“I just want to reach up to your expectations, but I can’t with how my powers are acting up” continued Izuka.

Yagi tried again “Izuka”

“Why does this stupid power refuse to do what I want it to!” shouted Izuka as her anger flared.

Yagi raised his voice “Izuka!”

She turned to him with a scowl he had never seen on her face before “WHAT?!”

“Look at your hands” Yagi pointed to the areas in question.

She looked down, and her scowl faded and was replaced with shock.

In her hands, were a pair of green orbs of energy, and arcing along her hands, were green sparks.

She raised her arms, looking at them.

Then realisation hit her as she sensed what was happening.

“They’re resonating” muttered Izuka.

“What?” asked Yagi, being too far away to properly hear her mutter.

An excited smile slowly spread across her face “This is it, I’ve been doing it wrong all along. The energies can’t combine, but they can assist each other, they resonate and amplify each other and become stronger. Uncle, this is it” she turned her excited expression to Yagi, who’s face held a small smile.

“I told you it would come, but who would’ve thought it would take you losing your temper to figure it out. I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you upset like that, it was somewhat frightening honestly” admitted the blonde hero.

Izuka immediately became sheepish and her focus slipped for a moment, causing her gathered energy to dissipate “O-oh, I’m sorry uncle, I just, I got so angry, I don’t even know where it came from”

Yagi let out a hearty laugh “Don’t worry Young Izuka, it is only natural to get impatient after having trouble like that. In fact, I would be lying if I said I haven’t experienced something similar with my own time learning to use One for All”

Izuka gained a surprised expression “I thought you said you were a natural with One for All”

Yagi nodded “Yes, I did, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have my own troubles with it. When I said I was a natural, I mean that One for All gave me few issues in its actual use, but controlling the output on the other hand, that gave me a lot of trouble. You already had your own power to regulate, so that wouldn’t be an issue for you, but the same couldn’t be said for me. It took me a little over two years to get the outputs down completely and not destroy the buildings around me” Yagi chuckled as he thought about his young self struggling to use the power he was entrusted with.

Izuka was still looking at Yagi with surprise, but when she thought about it, it made sense. He had been quirkless, he had never needed to learn about adjusting outputs.

Yagi grinned at her expression “Weird right? The symbol of peace, All Might, had trouble controlling his quirk in his early days” his voice turned goofy as he spoke.

Izuka nodded, then she started giggling.

Yagi’s grin widened at his success at lightening the mood.

“Now that you feel better, how about you try doing that again, i assume you remember what it felt like” suggested Yagi.

Izuka wiped a tear from from her eye and nodded.

She focused on what had happened before, she wasn’t supposed to add One for All to the spheres, but let it flow through her hands to amplify her own energy as it coalesced in the spheres.

Green sparks arched from her hands as One for All flowed through them, before her energy spheres began growing in between her hands, but they were different, not so much visually, but Izuka herself could feel a massive difference.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sphere. Up close, it looked more refined, as if the energy was more stable. And the feeling, the feeling was amazing, overflowing with power.

Her smile was bright and she turned to Yagi “This is it, this is really it”

Yagi gave her an applause “Well done Young Izuka, I knew you could do it”

She let the energy dissipate slowly “Thanks uncle”

Yagi gestured to her “Why don’t we go tell Nedzu and your father the good news? I think they will be very impressed with your new discovery”

Izuka nodded excitedly and bounced up alongside Yagi as they walked back to the main campus building.

Things are falling into place, let’s see where they lead.


	25. A Test of Mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The time has come, the wait is over. Let the test begin.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It was time. After a little over four years.

It was time for Izuka to take-

the licensing exam.

She was sitting in a car with darkened windows, along with Nedzu, Yagi and Snipe.

She was kicking her legs back and forth while humming a random tune.

Nedzu chuckled “Excited, aren’t you Izuka?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, of course I’m excited, I’ve been preparing for this for four years and now I’m finally doing it”

Snipe smiled under his mask “Well, ya certainly don’t seem nervous”

Izuka shrugged “Well, I’m not nervous now, but maybe once I’m in the exam it might be different”

Snipe tilted his head to the side and shrugged “Fair enough, one often doesn’t know how they’ll react to something until they find themselves in front of it”

“We have arrived” announced the driver.

Izuka turned to look out the window.

They were at some kind of massive stadium like building and they weren’t the only ones.

There were a couple busses arriving too, likely carrying hero course students who were also there to take the exam.

Izuka tilted her head at the busses, then turned to Nedzu “Are there going to be a lot of people there?”

“Perhaps, it really depends on what the proctors decide to do for this year’s exam” answered Nedzu with a hum.

Izuka turned to look back out the window, seeing some small groups of students, wearing their hero costumes.

It was at that moment it hit Izuka, she didn’t have a hero costume.

She turned to Nedzu with wide eyes “I don’t have a costume”

Nedzu smiled “Of course you do. It is only temporary, but for this test you have a costume to wear. Since you aren’t a hero course student or fully licensed hero, you can’t have one, but you are required to have one for the test, which is a small loophole in this case”

“Oh…” answered Izuka simply with a blank expression.

Yagi chuckled “Do not worry Young Izuka, we have everything figured out”

Izuka nodded and looked out the window again as the car came to a stop.

Everyone excited the car, Yagi buffing into his hero form before they opened the door, then Snipe grabbed a suitcase from the back of the car.

They walked inside while attracting a lot of attention thanks to the presence of the number one hero and the principal of UA.

They entered the building and went up to the front desk.

The person at the desk was typing on the computer in front of them and did not look up “Welcome to the hero licensing exam, please state your name, hero name and affiliated school”

“Ah, we are a special case” answered Nedzu gleefully.

The person’s eyes widened and then whipped to look up, only to see Nedzu sitting on All Might’s shoulder.

“N-Nedzu, A-All Might, what's going on, why are you two here?” asked the person, shock and confusion very obvious on their face and voice.

Nedzu smiled “We are here because of a special case, as I said. Look up the name Izuka Seikaku, she is here to take the exam”

The person didn’t need to be told twice and began typing on the computer, then paused when Izuka’s file opened up.

The person’s eyes widened “This can’t be right. Her file says she’s sixteen and she’s not affiliated with any hero school, there must be something wrong with the system”

Nedzu shook his head “No no, the files are quite correct. Continue reading”

The person looked at Nedzu with a strange look, but did as asked.

After a few moments their head whipped back up to stare at Nedzu and All Might.

“This is- What? Recommendation? I didn’t know it was possible to recommend a child for the licensing exam”

Nedzu grinned “There are no rules stating one can’t do that, and when both the symbol of peace and the principal of UA recommend someone, why should they deny it, regardless of age?”

The person kept staring for a few moments longer, seemingly trying to wrap their head around the situation, then looked back down and seemed to read something else.

They began typing again, then there was a sound behind them.

Out of a slot in the wall came four plastic cards with straps, which the person took with shaking hands, then went back and handed them out tothem, pausing for a moment when giving Izuka hers.

At that point, several groups of hero course students had entered and were staring dumbfounded at the short girl standing beside the symbol of peace and principal of UA, who was apparently taking the exam with them.

They kept staring as the four people walked into the building, away from the still shaking person by the desk.

  
  
  


All Might, Yagi and Snipe stayed with Izuka, even as she went into a changing room and put on her costume.

Her costume was simple, consisting of a grey suit, made out of a comfortable material inside but the outside was lined with some form of metal. There were also some green glowing lines running between the metal. She actually sorta liked it, it was simple but worked.

She excited the changing room with a smile “I like the costume, can I keep it after?”

Nedzu blinked, he actually hadn’t expected her to like it much, but evidently he was wrong.

He recovered and smiled “Of course you can, if you enjoy it then I see no reason to say otherwise”

Izuka smiled wider “Thank you uncle”

Nedzu nodded then gestured down the hall “Alright, we will accompany you until we reach the proctors, then we will have to go up to the stands, so you will be alone, but we’ve prepared you for this, so show them what you can do”

Izuka’s face became determined while holding a smile “Yes sir”

Nedzu smiled wide with pride.

  
  
  


When they arrived where the proctors were, they were thankfully less surprised, having been informed about her beforehand, but it was still surprising to them to see a sixteen year old girl in a hero costume walking beside All Might and Nedzu.

They didn’t judge though, if those two vouched for her, then she was obviously ready for it.

Nedzu, All Might and Snipe wished her good luck before leaving the room.

Izuka kept looking at the door they left through, suddenly not feeling as confident about her situation.

_ ‘I wish Kersh was here…’ _ thought Izuka, before a thought came to her.

She turned to the proctors “Can I use my quirk?”

The proctors blinked “You mean right now? Why do you ask?”

She shuffled awkwardly “I’m… i’m a bit nervous, and I need something to calm me down”

The proctors looked at each other, then back to Izuka “Well, I’ll allow it, but I want to see what your doing. If I don’t like it, you’ll have to stop it, ok?”

Izuka nodded happily, then focused and created a familiar green orb containing a Larva.

The orb popped and the Larva dropped onto her hands. It chirped as it looked around the room it was now in.

The proctors were staring while Izuka smiled at the Larva “Hi little guy, are you ready to help me today?”

The Larva chirped affirmatively.

The proctors recovered quickly “Well, I was not expecting that. And I suppose, since it seems to be a part of your quirk, you can use it during the exam, if it’ll prove useful”

Izuka tilted her head, the smiled “He’ll be useful, they always are”

The proctors raised eyebrows but said nothing more, then opened the door to let Izuka enter the exam preparation room.

When she entered the door, all eyes were immediately on her.

She felt nervous as eyes widened, but she relaxed slightly as the Larva in her hands chirped.

She quickly ran over to a corner and crouched down, while keeping everyone in sight.

She turned her attention to the Larva and tilted her head “Now, what do you want to be… an Overlord or Observer would be useful now, are you ok with becoming that?” asked Izuka.

The Larva chirped and wiggled excitedly, evidently more than fine with the idea.

She smiled, then looked around, spotting a large set of doors at the end, very large, as all the doors seemed to be in that place.

She decided to prepare early and got to work. Over the years and especially after receiving One for All, she had trained in spawning more Zerg than just Zerglings and drones. She managed to create figure out the sequences to spawn more types of Zerg, but still couldn’t quite create the largest of her Zerg, mainly due to its higher complexity but also its much, much larger size.

She wrapped the Larva in a cocoon and put it on the ground a few meters in front of her.

Everyone watched with shock as the cocoon grew, and grew, and grew.

Then it finally hatched, revealing an Overseer floating in front of Izuka.

“You ready to help me become a hero” asked she with a smile.

The Overseer made some kind of sound and floated over to Izuka, nuzzling into her.

Izuka giggled and patted the Overseer all over.

“Woah, is that your quirk?”

Izuka jumped and turned to her side.

One of the other examinees had decided to break the ice and came over with a wide smile. He was wearing a red, black and yellow costume, the yellow colours shaped like flames.

Izuka got slightly embarrassed “Um, yeah. I’m sorry if it’s gross, I know it might be”

The guy raised an eyebrow “Gross? Maybe to some people, but I think it’s cool. It looks like it has a lot of eyes, does it scout your surroundings while you fight?”

Izuka nodded shyly “Um yeah, I can see what he sees, or he can tell me telepathically if I don’t have time to see myself”

He whistled “That’s so useful, you can have an eye in the sky constantly, you’re lucky. My name’s Sanji Takahiro, but my hero name is Sodius” the guy smiled genuinely at her.

She was surprised by how nice he was, but she smiled back at him “Thank you, and my name is Izuka Seikaku”

From there, some of the other examinees came over and introduced themselves, then started asking about the Overseer.

Most seemed to have no problems with it, but some did seem slightly put off by her Zerg’s appearance, but also seemed able to ignore it in favour of being nice. It wasn’t that difficult to tell she was a lot younger than them, which immediately told them that she probably hadn’t gone through a hero school, so they took it upon themselves to make her more comfortable before the exam began.

Eventually the sound of the intercom turning on sounded out and everyone became quiet.

“Hello everyone, welcome to the hero licensing exam. Today you will be tested on your actions and decision making during hero work. The scenario for the exam will be largely unknown to you, but you do know that a group of villains have attacked and destroyed a large amount of the city” said someone over the intercom, presumably one of the proctors.

Izuka hummed “That means we are likely going to be fighting villains, but if it’s a city, then there will be injured civilians too, likely also a lot of people buried in collapsed buildings”

Takahiro grinned “Good analysis, sounds like you’re going to be fine during this”

Izuka smiled up at him “I’ve been preparing for years, I’m not going to mess it up now”

He grinned wider “I like your tenacity”

Then the sound of the doors opening sounded out.

Or so they thought.

The ceiling suddenly opened up and fell to the sides, along with the walls, revealing a massive open arena.

But it became evident quickly that it was more than just an arena.

It looked like they had built an entire city in the arena, only to damage and demolish most of it.

Izuka’s eyes glowed as she, without hesitation, reached out and sensed for any people.

She felt dozens, maybe even hundreds of people everywhere.

She turned to Takahiro “I can sense dozens, maybe even hundreds of people throughout the city”

He raised an eyebrow “You can sense where people are too?”

She nodded and Takahiro smiled “That’ll be useful”

He turned to everyone and called out “Everyone, she can sense out people, she can guide us to any civilians buried in the rubble”

Everyone grinned at her and made several sounds of affirmation.

Izuka was slightly surprised by their willingness to trust her so suddenly, but then it hit her.

_ ‘We’re all here to become heroes, so we have to trust each other and work together’ _ she steeled herself as she prepared for the exam to begin.

A minute later, a horn blared and a voice rang out “Begin”

Everyone immediately went into action.

Everyone split up, some staying near the start point and setting up a medical station and rally point, while others, like Izuka, ran out to help injured civilians.

Izuka found her first civilian quickly. It appeared to be an elderly lady.

She came to a stop next to the downed lady and quickly began checking her over while speaking to her “I’m a hero, I’m here to help. Can you tell me your name and what day it is?” asked Izuka softly, her expression wearing a reassuring smile.

The person looked surprised momentarily, possibly going out of character for a moment, then recovered and answered with her name and the correct date.

Izuka nodded “Ok, it doesn’t sound like you have a head injury, can you walk if I help you up?”

The lady looked unsure, then shook her head “No, my leg hurts a lot”

Izuka hummed “Ok, I’ll carry you out of here. Tell me if anything hurts and I’ll stop, ok?”

The lady nodded again in character, but internally wondered how this tiny girl would carry her.

Izuka’s wings moved and shifted to be parallel with the ground, then slowly pushed underneath the lady, like a fork during a meal, and raised the lady up.

The lady’s eyes widened as she was in the air, shocked that those spindly limbs were able to lift her.

Izuka then decided to float back to the station, to make sure she wouldn’t shake the lady too much as she didn’t know how injured she was.

When she got back to the station, she handed the lady off to another examinee.

“She doesn’t seem to have a head injury, but she claimed her leg hurts” explained Izuka briefly before setting off again to get more people.

But she stopped short, realising that it would take too long doing it the way she was.

She took in a deep breath, then summoned a green orb, that immediately turned into a cocoon, then another, and another, before ending up with eight cocoons. Thanks to One for All and a lot of training, she had been able to dramatically increase the amount of Zerg she could create in a day.

After a few moments, the cocoons hatched.

There stood a pair of Swarm Queens and six drones, all ready to serve their queen.

Izuka gestured for them to follow “Come with me, I need you to help me find and save people”

The Queens nodded “Yes my Queen” and the drones made chittering noises.

They followed Izuka as she ran back into the city.

As she came across injured civilians, she would order the Queens to carry those who were unable to walk themselves. Some civilians obviously weren’t very happy about it, but Izuka said she couldn’t afford to leave, if she did, others could die, leading the people to very reluctantly agree to it, but found quickly that it wasn’t as bad as they had thought. The Queens were very careful as they carried the civilians, making sure to not shake them too much and occasionally asking if the person was still ok and if they needed it to change their hold.

As the Queens did this, Izuka had the drones dig out the rubble to find people she could sense were buried.

Obviously, she had them be as careful as possible, in case the rubble was unstable.

She found and rescued about two dozen civilians before things took a turn.

The ground shook slightly as a crash sounded out to Izuka’s right.

She turned around and looked. There was a large dust cloud, and she could see shapes in the dust.

She prepared herself for the worst, but stopped when she sensed who they were.

It was some of her fellow examinees, includino Takahiro.

“What happened?” asked Izuka as they got near her.

Takahiro pointed back “We’ve got a villain, she’s powerful, fast and kicking our asses”

Through the dust, a figure appeared and was walking toward where they were.

Izuka steeled herself.

She turned to her Queens and drones, that were all behind her.

She pointed to the Queens “Queens, until I order otherwise, you will listen to Takahiro’s orders, and help him order the drones around, understood?” she pointed to the man in question, who was looking back at her with shook, having now noticed the new Zerg troops.

The Queens nodded “We understand” they then turned to Takahiro “We are ready to serve”

He stared for a moment, then whipped back to Izuka “Wait, what are you doing?”

Izuka’s face turned determined as she began walking forward “I’m going to keep them busy, while you all rescue anyone left in the rubble. The Queens can sense people, not as well as me, but if they’re close enough they can point them out”

Takahiro’s eyes went wide “Are you crazy? You can’t fight her, it’s-“

“I’m not someone to take lightly”

He turned to the dust cloud, while Izuka’s eyes narrowed.

The figure walked out of the dust, revealing dark skin in a white leotard, white hair flowing from her head and red eyes staring with manic glee.

Izuka’s eyes widened “Miruko”

The rabbit heroine grinned “You know who I am, still think you can fight me?”

Miruko did not expect a grin, that mirrored her own, to appear on Izuka’s face.

Izuka flexed her wings “I don’t know until I try”

Miruko’s grin widened as she looked at Izuka, the hairs on the back of her neck rising “You, you’re stronger than you look, I can feel it”

Izuka raised an eyebrow “You can sense it?”

Miruko’s expression didn’t change “No, but there’s a powerful air about you. You and me, let’s go, right here, right now”

Izuka reached her arm back, green sparks appearing on her hand “Fine, let’s go” a ball of psionic energy appeared in her open palm, then she thrust it forward, releasing a large, continuous bolt of electricity towards the rabbit heroine.

Miruko’s eyes widened at the bolt travelling across the ground towards her, but she still dodged it easily, bouncing to a building with her powerful legs, before launching herself towards Izuka.

Izuka crouched, then launched into the air, dodging the rabbit hero’s attack.

She prepared another bolt and fired it at the ground below her.

She heard a crunch to her side, and turned to see Miruko launching off another building towards her.

Izuka only barely managed to dodge the attack, and then flew back to get some distance between her and the “villain”.

Izuka prepared a different attack, creating a larger orb, then throwing it towards Miruko.

The orb travelled towards the heroine, but the heroine dodged once again.

But the orb didn’t hit the ground, instead changing direction midair and following the heroine as she flew through the air.

The heroine looked back with surprise, but it quickly morphed into an excited grin.

_ ‘This kid, she’s really strong. I think I like her’ _ thought Miruko as she continued to bounce from building to building, hoping to shake off the orb.

Izuka had her palms outstretched towards to direction of the orb, focusing to control the orb.

She didn’t notice when the sound of an engine approached her at high speed until it was too late.

She turned around with wide eyes, only to be met by a heel to the head.

She was sent crashing to the ground and made a large crater upon impact.

The person landed next to the crater.

Izuka groaned “Ow, that hurt”

“Huh, you’re still awake? You really are tough” said the person.

Izuka raised her head to look at the person.

Her eyes fell upon a full body set of armour, looking almost like a knight.

Izuka’s eyes widened slightly again “Ingenium?”

The hero chuckled “So you know me. Sorry about this kid, but I have no intentions on taking it easy on you just because you’re younger”

Izuka grunted “I would be offended if you did” she slowly raised herself up.

Footsteps approached and Izuka turned over her shoulder to see Miruko walking over with a small scowl on her face.

“Hey, that was my fight” shouted the rabbit heroine angrily at Ingenium.

Ingenium shrugged “We’re here to test them, not fight them. Plus, you were in trouble and it would look bad on you if you were brought down by a sixteen year old girl, wouldn’t it?”

Miruko stopped midstep.

She grunted “Fine, you’ve got a point, but I’m still not happy”

“Well well well, what do we have here?” asked a new voice.

Izuka turned to the other side, and for the third time, her eyes widened.

An orange costume and a large smile approached her.

“Fatgum too?” asked Izuka with awe.

Three high profile heroes, and all three of their attentions were on her.

Fatgum’s eyes fell on her and his smile widened “Oh hey, you’re Izuka, aren’t you? It certainly looks like you’ve bitten off more than you can chew”

Izuka pushed off the ground and stumbled to her feet, still a little dizzy from the kick she received.

Ingenium raised an eyebrow behind his helmet “You’re on your feet, impressive”

Miruko’s grin returned “Maybe I’ll get my fight after all”

Fatgum’s expression turned serious “Sorry kiddo, but we’re going to have to end it here”

“Heh…”

All three villains paused.

_ ‘Did she just… laugh?’ _ thought all three of them.

Izuka suddenly stood up straight, as if nothing had happened “You made two mistakes just now” Izuka raised her hand while wearing an innocent smile.

The villains looked at her with confusion and caution.

“First, you stalled long enough for me to heal myself” she held up a single finger, the innocent smile still on her face.

Their eye’s widened at her claim.

“Second…”

Her smile turned into something else, something threatening. Something predatory.

“You stalled long enough for my fellow heroes to clear out the civilians around us”

Sparks erupted from her body.

Every instinct the villains had told them to run, and run they did.

Izuka’s eyes began glowing as orange energy began to collect at her core.

The villains turned tail and ran, but didn’t get far.

Izuka looked straight and her arms reached out beside her and exclaimed “Apocalypse!”

The coalesced energy exploded in a violent array of orange, flooding out and destroying all in its path.

The villains were all blown away, each of them crashing into and through various buildings, only for the buildings to collapse on them as they came to a stop.

The energy slowly dispersed, and everything fell silent.

Izuka let out a heavy, visible breath as she slouched over slightly. Apocalypse was meant as a last resort technique for her, but she had been up against three heroes well above her own skill range. Her only choice had been to use overwhelming power.

But she didn’t relax.

Because the fight wasn’t over.

The rubble shifted and the three villains rose up, but they were visibly injured.

Miruko held a wide, excited grin as her eyes stayed locked onto Izuka.

Ingenium’s mask was cracked and his left eye visible. He was staring wide at Izuka.

Fatgum huffed and his face held an unamused expression as he stared at Izuka. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or just serious.

Izuka smiled “Looks like I managed to do some damage”

The villains dug in their feet.  _ ‘She's dangerous’ _ thought all of them at once.

Ingenium and Miruko launched forward with inhuman speed, intent on defeating Izuka in one fell swoop, while Fatgum ran forward to deliver the second blow.

Izuka’s body became shrouded in green sparks and she shifted her left leg into a stance.

Her wings moved to her sides, where the two speed oriented heroes were coming from.

The kicks from both heroes met spindly, boney limbs.

And they barely budged.

Miruko and Ingenium’s eyes widened in surprise.

In an instant, Izuka reached out and grabbed Miruko and Ingenium’s legs. In the next instant, she spun around and threw both heroes with superhuman strength, sending them flying through the air and into more rubble.

Izuka immediately turned her attention to Fatgum, who was getting close to her.

She brought her palms together and prepared another bolt, but it came slower than previously, due to her expending a large amount of energy using Apocalypse.

She managed to prepare it before Fatgum reached her.

But then she suddenly turned and fired it at something else, someone else.

Right towards Miruko, who had launched right back at her.

It hit its spot in the rabbit’s stomach, the heroine not having been able to dodge midair.

Fatgum kept moving, believing he had an opening and aimed a punch at the girls back.

Except it never hit it’s spot, as Izuka simply leaned out of the way.

The world slowed to a crawl. Fatgum’s eyes widened, while Izuka slowly spun around and aimed an open palm at the man’s chest.

The palm struck. Normally, Fatgum’s quirk would absorb the impact, but she had added a combination of her energy and One for All in her palm, which made the energy volatile and react violently.

An explosion went off in both Fatgum and Izuka’s face, sending the man flying back and Izuka reeling.

She recovered quickly though and prepared for the next attack.

Except it didn’t come.

Izuka was actively sensing out for people and she could still sense the three villains, but they weren’t moving.

Did she hurt them too much? Are they ok?

Then she sensed something new, a new presence. It wasn’t one of her fellow examinees, nor one of the villains, at least not the ones she knew of.

Then a sound reached her ears and her head whipped in the direction it came from.

In the distance, a figure was approaching, swinging through the area.

The figure got close enough for Izuka to tell who it was.

“Kamui Woods” muttered Izuka, then gathered more of her energy into another sphere and launched another bolt towards the incoming villain.

The wood hero dodged the bolt easily, then dropped to the ground in the large open area created by Izuka’s Apocalypse.

The man looked around quickly, spotting his fellow villains and gaped.

He turned to Izuka “The examinees took out Miruko, Ingenium and Fatgum?” his voice was full of disbelief.

Izuka shook her head “No. Only me”

His eyes narrowed “Just you? That’s not possible”

The sounds of rubble shifting reached their ears and they turned to see Miruko getting up “No, she’s right. She’s strong, be careful” Miruko’s face wasn’t excited anymore, it was cautious.

Kamui was stunned. He knew who Izuka was, and he found it extremely hard to believe that she had beaten three high profile heroes, alone, but Miruko was cautious,  _ cautios _ . Miruko was never cautious.

The sound of more rubble shifting sounded out, and Izuka looked around to see the other two villains getting up.

Izuka was surrounded by four pro heroes, and she was beginning to really feel how much power she’d used.

But they hadn’t announced the end of the exam yet. Why hadn’t they?

Her only choice was to keep fighting and distract the villains.

But just as she was about to begin charging up for another round of attacks, she found herself no longer alone.

Most of her fellow examinees suddenly jumped out from the surrounding rubble. She hadn’t sensed them, so when had they gotten there?

The villains themselves had been so focused on Izuka that they had completely forgotten about the other examinees, letting them easily sneak up on the villains, even Miruko, who had very strong hearing, was surpised.

Different quirk attacks assaulted the villains from all directions, all at once, stunning them momentarily before they got moving again.

Izuka didn’t ask and got to work providing covering fire, assisting her allies as they all attempted to get the villains into custody.

Miruko proved to be the most troublesome of all, her speed and strength making it very difficult to get her, but she wasn’t as fast as normal. She had obviously been affected by the damage Izuka caused.

Ingenium went down first,thanks to the combined effort of a girl with an ice quirk and another girl with a quirk a paralysis quirk that affected the nerves with an electric shock upon contact.

The next one down was Kamui, as he became overwhelmed after a few fire attacks from Takahiro and a bolt attack from Izuka.

Next was Miruko, who slipped up and made a mistake, allowing the ice quirk user a split second to freeze the heroine’s feet together and then the same paralysis quirk user paralysed her as well.

The last to fall, was Fatgum. His quirk’s ability to absorb kinetic attacks proved to be the most troublesome, and the fact he could use the absorbed kinetic energy to throw harder punches made him a dangerous enemy to fight against.

But his weakness proved to be elemental attacks, such as fire or ice, but it still took a while to beat him, as he had apparently absorbed a lot of kinetic energy from Izuka’s Apocalypse, both from the attack itself and his impact with the ground after.

When Fatgum fell and was unable to get back up, a siren wailed.

“All civilians have been successfully rescued and all villains have been captured or incapacitated. The exam is hereby over” announced the proctor over the arena’s loudspeakers.

The moment the announcement went out, Izuka collapsed.

The other examinees immediately came running over to her, with Takahiro in front.

“Kid!” exclaimed he as he got to her and kneeled beside her.

She was lying flat on her stomach, heaving for air with a raspy voice “I’m”  _ huff _ “ok”

He frowned “You are definitely not ok. We need to get you some help”

The man turned her around and picked her up in a bridal carry, mindful of her wings, then hurried off towards where the medics were.

When they arrived at the medical station, they were already prepared for Izuka’s arrival.

They loaded her onto a medical bed, then inserted an IV drip into her arm to give her nutrients, in case she were to faint while they carted her off to the medical bay.

Somewhere along the way, Izuka’s Zerg has joined them, the Swarm Queens and drones watching quietly and nervously as their Queen struggled to breathe and was completely exhausted.

Sensing their worries, Izuka spoke to them telepathically.

**“I’m alright, just tired. If I fall asleep, then you are to listen to what Nedzu tells you to do, unless it goes against my wishes”**

The Queens and drones calmed noticeably, then the Queens bowed “We understand, my Queen”

The medics looked at the Queens weirdly, not knowing they could communicate telepathically, but they ignored as they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Izuka began seeing dark patches in her vision, and before long she succumbed to the pull of sleep.

  
  
  
  


Nedzu hummed, a paw on his chin as he went over what he had just witnessed.

All Might was still struck by awe. He knew Izuka was strong, but he hadn’t realised just how strong she was. She managed to keep up with a top ten hero and two other top fifty heroes. Alone.

Snipe whistled “Well I’ll be darned, Izuka is more of a powerhouse than we realised”

“Indeed. Though I am unfamiliar with the large shockwave attack she used” agreed Nedzu.

All Might coughed “Well, I believe I have seen a much smaller scale version of the attack during training. She was attempting to figure out a way to gather energy, but instead she gathered her own energy and One for All’s energy in a single point, and it became unstable once she tried to dissipate it, resulting in a large shockwave” explained the blonde hero.

Nedzu hummed “Fascinating. Izuka truly is an interesting person”

Snipe huffed “Yeah, but she needs to work on limiting herself. I understand that she was up against high ranking heroes, but exhausting herself like this will serve her no good in the field” he was proud of his daughter, don’t get him wrong, but he also didn’t want to see her dead because of self-sacrificing habits.

Nedzu nodded in agreement “I suppose it’s a good thing she will be following the hero course once she becomes of age”

All Might and Snipe both nodded.

One of the proctors came up the stair to the stands nearby.

“Ah, Nedzu, All Might. Izuka is unconscious in the medical bay and her… creatures are with her, except for the flying one. If you would follow me, you can come wait for her to wake up” said the proctor.

Snipe stood up, while All Might put Nedzu on his shoulder, then stood up as well. 

They followed the proctor through the arena’s corridors, eventually arriving to another large set of doors.

They entered, finding a medical room much like UA’s infirmary.

And in the far end, surrounded by her Zerg, was Izuka, sleeping soundly.

The Zerg turned around when they heard the door open.

Nedzu put on his chipper smile “Ah, hello there. Do not mind us, we are merely here to check up on Izuka and make sure she is well”

One of the Queens fully turned and bowed to Nedzu “Nedzu. Our Queen has ordered us to follow your directions until she awakens”

Nedzu blinked “Has she now? Well, that’ll make it easier if we need room” muttered the rodent.

Snipe turned to one of the medics “How is she?”

The medic turned to Izuka “She’s just exhausted from quirk overuse. It’s amazing how long she kept going, especially with the amount of power she must have used”

All Might nodded “Yes, it’s a good thing she has a heart of gold”

The proctor nodded as well “Indeed. And now that I’ve seen her in action, I can understand why you two recommended her. She’s intelligent, knowledgeable and she thinks well under pressure. She’ll be a good hero”

Nedzu turned to the proctor “So she passed?”

The proctor smiled “With ease, the judges were actually quite impressed with her. They were worried and very sceptical when she decided to take Miruko on alone to buy her fellow heroes time, but they quickly changed their minds once they saw her strength. The giant shockwave could have given her minus points, but according to her file she can sense the presence of people within a large area, and she has proven to be very thoughtful of those around her, so it was decided she was sure it was safe for her to do it”

All Might let out a laugh “Thoughtful isn’t a strong enough word. She cares deeply about others, no matter who they are. She once became furious after she read a news report about a notorious villain losing a limb critical to their quirk because the hero fighting them decided it was “for the best” even though they could have done a dozen other things to capture the villain much easier”

The proctor raised an eyebrow “And we’re sure this is the same girl that was abandoned in a forest?”

All three heroes turned to the proctor with a glare.

“She cares about everyone. She always has. Her time in the forest has done nothing more than strengthen that belief” Snipe’s voice was sharp as he spoke.

The proctor took a step back in surprise, then he realised that it may be a sensitive topic for them “I-I apologise, that was rude of me to bring up”

Nedzu waved dismissively “Just do not mention it again. It is something we are trying to put behind us”

The proctor nodded “Yes, I understand”

The heroes didn’t reply and the proctor took that as his cue to leave.

The silence that fell on the medical station was awkward, mostly for the medics.

  
  
  
  


The darkness began giving way and light entered Izuka’s mind.

Her eyes slowly opened, then swivelled as she looked around the room she found herself in.

She spotted a familiar face and called out.

“Dad?”

Snipe shot up from his slouched position in the chair “Darlin?”

He came over to the side of the bed “Hey darlin, how do ya feel?” his voice was soft as he spoke.

She groaned “I feel like uncle Toshi punched me or something”

Snipe paused for a moment “And pray tell how do ya know what that feels like?” you could hear the glare in his voice.

Izuka realised she had messed up and tried to recover “I-it’s just a figure of speech”

Snipe was quiet for a moment as he stared at her through his mask “It better be, otherwise I’m going to be having a conversation with Toshinori”

Izuka nodded, but internally sighed in relief.

Then Izuka realised where she was and blinked “Um, Dad, how long have I been asleep?”

Snipe patted her head “Don’t worry, you’ve only been out for forty minutes this time”

Izuka’s eyes widened “What about the exam? What happened?”

Snipe hummed “Ah, so ya don’t remember that. After you and the other examinees captured the villains, the exam ended. You collapsed a second later and one of the other examinees brought you here, then ya passed out shortly after”

Izuka swallowed “And, the exam? Did I… fail?”

At that moment the door to the medical station opened.

In the doorway stood All Might, with Nedzu on his shoulder.

“You passed Izuka, with well above average scoring might I add” exclaimed Nedzu excitedly.

Izuka’s mind stopped for a moment.

“I… I passed?”

All Might let out a booming laugh “Indeed you did Young Izuka, and you impressed the judges all the while, which is no small feat”

Izuka’s face was blank for half a minute as her brain processed it.

A smile slowly grew on her face “I did it” muttered the girl.

She threw her arms into the air “I did it!”

She threw her arms around Snipe “I did it Dad”

He put his arms around her “Ya did it darlin, I’m so proud of you”

All Might walked over and let down Nedzu next to Izuka’s bed.

Nedzu stood on a chair beside her, then reached out a plastic card to Izuka.

Izuka tilted her head at the principal, then looked at the card and took it.

She examined it and her eyes widened when she realised what it was.

It was a hero license. Her hero license.

She stared at it for a few moments, then turned back to Nedzu.

Nedzu grinned at her expression “Indeed, that is your hero license. Congratulations Izuka, or should I say-”

**Vitus**

The world’s youngest heroine has arrived. Is the world ready for her? We will have to see.


	26. The Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The public meets a young new hero.

“Speech”  _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


It was a regular day in Musutafu. People were going about their day, and school had just let out.

But under the city, a disturbance was happening.

Two figures we’re moving through the sewers. One with a body made of sludge, the other a large familiar blonde.

In a tunnel going under a road, a manhole cover burst open as a flood of sludge burst out, adorned with a pair of eyes and a large mouth.

“Damn it, I should’ve know All Might would show up, he’s been here for years, why the hell did I do this” said the sludge as it “ran” away from the tunnel.

The blonde jumped out of the sewer, revealing themself to be All Might.

“Darn, where did he go?” said All Might.

_ ‘I don’t have much time, I can feel my body beginning to burn’ _ thought All Might. When he reached his limit for One for All for a day, he would feel a burning sensation throughout his body, but it would always start from his abdomen where his new organs were.

He rushed around, trying to find the villain, but he ran out of time and had to deflate.

_ ‘Damn it, this is bad’ _

**“Don’t worry uncle, I’ll take over”** said a voice suddenly.

All Might sighed  ** _‘Thank you, Izuka, I apologise for the inconvenience’_ **

Izuka giggles through their connection  **“It’s ok uncle, I can make my debut this way”**

Yagi smiled and turned to walk away “I’ll leave it to you then, Vitus”

  
  
  
  


The sludge villain ran through alleyways, running from the blonde hero, not realising said hero wasn’t following him anymore.

But then he stumbled upon his ticket to freedom.

“Hey there, you seem to have a nice and strong quirk. Hold still, it’ll be over soon” the sludge villain reached out with slimy tendrils and latched onto someone.

Red eyes widened in surprise as the smell of burnt sugar permeated the air.

Then the world turned white and seared with heat.

  
  
  
  


It was chaos. That was the only way Kamui Woods could explain the situation in front of him.

The buildings were on fire, there was a huge crowd watching and there was someone being held hostage.

“Hahaha, this kid’s quirk is awesome, what a great catch” laughed the villain as he forced his hostage to use his quirk to destroy the surrounding area.

“Damn it, I can’t get close. Has anyone called for backup?” asked Kamui aloud to the other heroes.

They all sounded negative, for varying reasons.

Kamui grunted and reached for his communication device.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, followed by a massive rush of wind that tore through the district they were in, extinguishing a large amount of the flames tearing through the buildings.

Kamui brought his arms up to protect his face from the wind.

When he lowered them, he was stuck in surprise.

“Holding someone hostage, let alone a teenager? That’s not very nice of you sir”

Everyone looked around, searching for the owner of the voice.

But Kamui recognised the voice, and immediately looked up.

When his eye locked on to thin, bones wings, relief flooded his system.

There was Izuka, floating in mid air and looking straight at the sludge villain with crossed arms.

The sludge villain stared at her with confusion “Who the hell are you, you’re just a kid”

Izuka raised an eyebrow as she floated towards the ground “A kid? Yeah, I’m a kid, but that’s not all”

She reached the ground and her wings folded back up behind her.

“I’m a hero, the world’s youngest hero. My name is Vitus: The Swarm heroine, and you, are under arrest” as she spoke, her right arm extended in front of her, her palm flat but tilted to the side.

The sludge villain began laughing “You’re an idiot if you think you have a chance against me, I’ll kill you” the sludge villain moved the arm of his hostage to point at Izuka.

Izuka tilted her head “I’ve fought Miruko face to face and nearly won, are you sure I’m the one at a disadvantage?”

The sludge villain’s eyes widened “What? No, that’s bullshit, you’re bluffing”

Izuka lifted her head back up “Well, let’s see if that’s the case”

As she said this, her extended hand began to close together, as if gripping something.

Suddenly, the sludge villain began scrunching up, as if something was pressing it together “What the-“

Izuka raised her other hand and made another gripping motion, then pulled it back.

As she did this, the hostage came flying out of the sludge, coughing and hacking as his mouth was freed from the sludge.

She brought the hostage over near her and let him down, then tightened her grip on the sludge villain.

“I-I can’t break free. How? How are you doing this?” the villain was starting to sound scared.

Izuka smiled innocently “I just got lucky”

Then her hand closed up for a moment, putting enough momentary pressure on the villain to knock him unconscious.

Kamui Woods immediately moved in, being somewhat familiar with Izuka meaning he wasn’t stuck in shock like his fellow heroes.

Izuka turned when she heard and sensed him coming “Oh, hello Kamui-san, long time no see”

Kamui smiled beneath his mask “Likewise. It’s good to see you out in the field, it suits you”

“Hey you, you’re under arrest for illegal quirk use and vigilantism, surrender and put down the villain”

Kamui and Izuka both turned to the person who had shouted, the pro hero Death Arms, who was in a combat stance, directed at Izuka.

In a second, Kamui was in front of Izuka “Death Arms, stand down, she’s a licensed hero”

Death Arms eyes widened, before settling in a scowl “Bullshit, she’s no older than 18, there’s no way she’s a hero”

Kamui gave him a hardened look “Death Arms, you better watch your mouth. I was present during her exam, I saw the aftermath of her fight against three heroes in the top fifty, including Miruko, and this girl was the only one standing” Kamui’s voice was stern, with a hint of aggression.

Death Arms faltered “She… she what?”

Kamui shrugged “You heard me. Vitus is the youngest pro hero in the world. She is currently 17, though she received her license at 16, and she passed with a well above average score to boot. She is a hero, and a damn fine one at that”

Everyone was looking at Kamui with surprise, even Izuka. She hadn’t expected anyone to stand up for her like this, well, besides Nedzu or All Might, so this was a massive surprise.

Death Arms stared at Kamui for a few moments, then turned to Izuka.

He starred for a few moments, before schooling his expression and walking forward.

He stopped in front of Izuka, who was watching him cautiously.

Then he did something unexpected, he bowed.

“I apologise for my accusation, it was rude and uncalled for”

Izuka blinked a few times, then gave him a bright smile “It’s ok, I was expecting someone to do this, so I forgive you. I just wasn’t expecting someone present to vouch for me” she turned to Kamui with a grateful smile.

Kamui chuckled “I suppose you got lucky in that regard, didn’t you?”

Izuka nodded, then remembered she still had the unconscious sludge villain in her hold, while the hostage had been grabbed by the paramedics as Kamui had ran forward.

“Um, where should I put this guy?” asked Izuka as she pointed to the sludge villain with her free hand.

Kamui blinked, the let out a laugh “Right, I suppose we should get him secured. The containment team should be on the way, so if you can, hold him until then”

Izuka nodded, then her eyes glowed for a moment and a frown formed on her face.

She looked back up at Kamui “There’s a robbery in progress five blocks north and three east. You can get there the fastest. I’ll stay here and make sure this guy is arrested, you go catch the robbers”

Kamui raised an eyebrow at her sudden personality change, but he didn’t question her as he reached out to start swinging in the direction Izuka had pointed out.

When the wooden hero was out of sight, cheering erupted from everywhere.

“Holy heck, that was awesome!”

“She’s a hero? That’s insane”

“She’s so strong as well. She just blasted away the fires and she barely did anything to catch the villain”

The crowds of people were going crazy with excitement, evidently Izuka’s display had proven to be successful.

Izuka was caught off guard by the cheering, the cheering directed at her.

She smiled and used her free hand to wave at the crowds on either end of the district, making them cheer even louder.

It took a few minutes, but eventually a containment team arrived to transport the sludge villain to lock up.

The moment the containment team left with the villain, the reporters struck.

Izuka blinked as she suddenly found herself surrounded by reporters, all asking her questions.

They were all speaking over each other, but the general question seemed to be how she had managed to get a hero license at her age.

Izuka gestured for them to calm down “Please, I can’t hear what you’re saying when you keep talking over each other. How about this, raise of hands and I’ll choose one of you, but I can only answer a couple questions, I’m still on duty”

The reporters seemed to realise they weren’t going to get an answer if they didn’t do it this way, so they listened and quieted down and raised their hands.

Izuka took a moment to decide who to ask, then pointed at a male reporter.

The reporter took a step forward “How did you get your hero license?”

Izuka smiled “Oh, that’s easy. I was recommended by All Might and principal Nedzu”

All the reporter’s eyes widened as their mouths fell open.

A female reporter recovered quickly and in a fit of excitement thrust their microphone into Izuka’s face “Is this because you were abandoned in the forest by your parents” asked the reporter with no tact.

Izuka stopped.

She turned to the reporter with a small glare, which made said reporter flinch momentarily “If you’re trying to insinuate they did it as some kind of attempt to show pity or make up for what happened, then you’re going to find yourself in a very dangerous position. They recommended me because they saw potential in me, no other reason, understood?”

The reporter, now thoroughly intimidated, nodded as she took another step back.

Izuka kept her eyes on the reporter for a moment, before taking a deep breath and exhaling it.

She turned back with a bright smile, her sudden intimidating aura disappearing in an instant “I’m sorry about that, I dislike when people try and reason that what I’ve gained since then has been some form of pity. I don’t want to be shown pity, because there is nothing to pity, so please don’t try to”

The reporters were sent reeling from the sudden change in the girl’s mood and found themselves stuck in surprise again.

Izuka began floating up above them “I’m sorry, but I have to go now. If you have anymore questions you can mail them through UA”

One reporter, another female one, reached out a hand “Wait, tell us your name”

Izuka blinked, then smiled “I said it before. I’m Vitus-

The sky suddenly became blanketed by shadows as she floated up.

The Swarm heroine”

The shadows neared, and suddenly Izuka was surrounded by dozens of her flyers, her Mutalisks.

Everyone was shocked into stunned silence as they watched Izuka and her Swarm fly away over the city.

As everything had been happening, she never noticed the angry red eyes drilling into her.

A new hero has made her debut, let’s see what people think of her.


	27. A Ravenette encounters a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th. Chapter 1/1. I also added two chapters to my Terran fic, Technocratic Dominion, in case any of you are interested.
> 
> Izuka meets a new friend and helps her out.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”** text message

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  


Izuka continued her patrol for the day, but she eventually stumbled upon a sight that appalled her.

A beach. A beach covered in trash, stretching the entirety of the beach in large mounds.

She made a silent vow to return later on and change it.

  
  


Once her patrol ended, she did just as she had promised.

She came back to the beach, standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the trash covered sand.

She scoffed “I can’t believe people are letting this place stay a trash dump”

She reached out with her mind to her brood.

**“Naresh. Send my Overlords to my location, and have them bring four drones each”** ordered Izuka to her brood mother.

**“It shall be done my Queen. They shall arrive in a few hours”** answered Naresh.

Izuka nodded to herself as she severed her connection to Naresh. She pulled out her hero communication device and sent out a notice informing any heroes in the path of her Overlords that they would be going over the city. Obviously, there were some that tried to question her, but she pointed them to a public file, well public for heroes, that explained Izuka’s ability to spawn Zerg.

She pocketed her communication device and decided to get down to the beach and examine it.

She floated down the stairs and landed in the sand. She walked between trash mounds and examined everything as she walked, internally making plans for cleaning everything.

It took her two hours to map out the beach, and even then the Overlords still hadn’t arrived.

She waited a further twenty minutes, before she began sensing something approaching, but it wasn’t her Overlords.

She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing a person walking through one of the streets, their head turning back and forth, as if they were watching their surroundings.

Izuka raised an eyebrow and fully turned to the person.

As they approached her, to their blissful ignorance, she could see a jet black, spiky ponytail coming off a tall girl.

The girl kept approaching, still not having noticed Izuka.

Izuka smiled and decided to speak up “Excuse me, are you alright?”

The girl jolted and turned to a Izuka, who was now two meters in front of the girl.

The girl began blushing “O-oh, my apologies, I was looking for a store, but I might have gotten the wrong directions”

Izuka smiled “Oh, I can help you if you want”

The girl looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and bowed “I would appreciate it. Thank you”

Izuka waved it away “It’s what heroes do, I’m just doing my job, even though I’m off duty”

The girl looked at her with a confused expression “What are yo-“ then her eyes widened in realisation “Y-you’re Vitus. You’re the youngest hero in the world, the one who was recommended by All Might and Nedzu”

Izuka blinked, then rubbed the back of her neck “Did the news spread that quickly?”

The girl entered a deep bow “I-I apologise for not recognising you earlier, you don’t have to waste your time on me while you’re off duty, I’ll find my way myself”

Izuka’s cheeks puffed up, then she did a spit take as she fell into a laughing fit.

The girl froze in confusion, then slowly looked up at Izuka.

Her expression turned surprised when she saw Izuka wipe a tear from her eye “Whew, I’m sorry for laughing like that, but you apologising for me asking you if you needed help was just too funny”

Izuka gave the girl a smile “I asked you if you need help, you didn’t ask me for help. If I didn’t want to help, then I wouldn’t have asked”

The girl, who was still bowing while looking at her, was still looking with surprise, then gained an embarrassed blush as she realised what she had done.

She stood back up straight “I-I apologise for that”

Izuka waved it away with a smile “It’s fine, I can understand why you’d react like that. It actually makes me understand how uncle All Might feels”

The girl sputtered “D-did you just call All Might uncle?” asked the girl incredulously.

Izuka’s face froze for a few moments “....Oops, that was meant to be a secret”

She pulled the girl in close and spoke into her ear “He’s not my biological uncle, but he’s basically family to me after all the time we’ve spent together. He helped train me to be ready for the license exam”

Izuka let go of the girl and stepped back, watching the girl’s face be stuck in shock at the revelation that the world’s youngest hero had been personally trained by the symbol of peace.

Izuka smiled “It goes without saying, but please keep it quiet. I don’t want to be compared to All Might because of him training me”

The girl stood still for a moment, before seemingly returning to her senses and nodding “I understand”

Izuka nodded “Alright, now, care to give me your name? I’m Izuka Seikaku, but you can just call me Izuka”

The girls eyes widened again “Y-you’re giving me your real name?”

Izuka shrugged “It won’t be a secret for long, for various reasons, so I see no reason to not be polite early on”

The girl kept staring for a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face “I suppose that makes sense. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, but you may call me Momo since you let me call you Izuka”

Izuka’s smile widened “Pleasure to meet you Momo. Now, where were you going?”

From there, Izuka helped Momo find her way to the store she had been looking for, which was a bookstore.

Once Momo had gotten her books, and gotten thoroughly stared at for talking with the hero Vitus, Izuka walked her back to the place where she was supposed to be picked up.

But before she left the black haired girl, she wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Momo.

Momo was confused at first, but her eyes widened in shock when she realised what she had written down.

It was Izuka’s phone number.

“If you ever want to hang out with me and my friend, then just give me a call. I’ll see you around Momo” Izuka took off before Momo had a chance to question Izuka or deny the number.

Momo stared after Izuka, the piece of paper in her hand as her mind tried to wrap around what had just happened.

She didn’t notice when her father and mother stopped next to her until her mother stepped out of the car and physically shook her shoulders.

Momo’s mom, Coco Yaoyorozu, looked at her with worry “Momo, are you ok?”

Momo blinked at her “Yes” then a small smile spread across her face “I think I just made a friend”

Coco’s eyebrows rose up “A friend?” then a smile spread across her face “That’s wonderful to hear sweetie. Come, let’s head on home and you can tell us what happened”

Momo nodded and put her books in the back of the car, then sat in the back seat behind her parents.

As they drove home, Momo explained what had happened, starting with getting lost, then meeting the new hero Vitus, which made the revelation that her new friend was said hero all the more shocking to her parents.

However, that didn’t make them shy away from encouraging their daughter to spend time with her, not because she was a hero, but because Momo didn’t have many friends her own age, usually secluding herself in her studies.

Momo was nervous about the idea, but eventually she pulled herself together and put Izuka’s number into her phone, then sent off a quick message so Izuka could get her number.

She received a response within five minutes, which was an excited message from Izuka asking how she was doing.

Momo found herself dragged into an hour long exchange of texts, which she began enjoying more and more as it went on, she even laughed at one of Izuka’s texts.

She decided at the end of the session that meeting Izuka had been a great thing after all.

While this had been happening, Izuka had returned to the trash covered beach.

When she neared it, she could see that the Overlords had arrived and were waiting for Izuka.

When she landed, she immediately began ordering her Overlords to start setting down the drones they were carrying.

Overlords could act as supply carriers, being able to carry other Zerg or objects and materials inside them in large quantities.

Her plan was to have her drones gather large amounts of trash, then order the Overlords to transport the trash to the recycling facility halfway across town in the industrial area.

However, she realised it was later than she thought, and instead ordered her Zerg to dig into the sand, to hide and rest until the the following day.

Once they were all under the sand, Izuka took off towards her home.

She had already sent a message that she would be home late, so they weren’t upset when she came home moments before dinner, but her parents still told her to keep better track of time.

They did loosen up when she told them part of the reason why she was late was because she was helping a new friend. She had only had one friend for years, but she evolved into something closer.

Speaking of Kyouka, Izuka texted her for a while about Momo, telling her about the girl and the fact she gave the girl her number.

Kyouka was glad to hear she was making friends, but also teasingly said not to start cheating on her.

Izuka quickly sent a message reassuring her that she had no intentions on doing it.

But the message following it, sent Izuka to the floor in shock.

Relax, I’m messing with you. I don’t mind if you want more people joining our relationship. 

Looks like Izuka has a lot of things to think about, doesn’t she?


	28. A Friend, or something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26th. Chapter 1/1. I have also updated both of my other Starcraft fics, they being En Taro Midoriya and Technocratic Dominion.
> 
> Izuka and Kyouka go out to hang out with a friend, or is she something more?

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  


It would be a few days before Izuka and Momo met up again.

Until they did, Izuka continued her work as a hero and occasional helping at UA, though it was minor, and no students knew she was there, except for those few who briefly caught sight of her.

During her time patrolling, she had the Overlords transport trash to the recycling center, obviously she had gone to inform the center about what she was doing, so they were prepared for the Overlords, well, as prepared as one could be for a large floating creature carrying trash, but they got used to them quickly, a few even dared to touch them.

Occasionally Izuka would cross paths with one of the Overlords and give it a pat for a job well done.

Thanks to the drones and Overlords, by the time Izuka met up with Momo again, one fifth of the beach was already cleared.

Momo had actually suggested where to go, which was a small café she apparently frequented.

When Izuka told Kyouka that she already had plans, when she had asked if Izuka wanted to come over that day, Kyouka asked if she could come as well along.

For some reason, this brought back the memory of what Kyouka had texted her a few days prior.

_ ‘I don’t mind if you want more people joining our relationship. Did she mean that? I’ll have to ask her later’ _ thought Izuka.

When she texted Momo asking if it was ok if Kyouka joined them, she sounded thrilled to meet Kyouka.

So that’s how Izuka and Kyouka found themselves walking through the busy weekend streets of Musutafu, hand in hand.

Izuka hummed and turned to Kyouka at one point “You know Kyou, I’ve been meaning to ask. That text you sent me, about you not minding if others joined our relationship. Did you mean it?”

Kyouka turned to Izuka with a raised eyebrow, then gained a small blush as she scratched her cheek “Well, yeah. I’d be lying if I said that other girls don’t make me feel things like you. But if you’re not ok with it, then that’s fine for me, I only need you” Kyouka gave her an embarrassed smile.

Izuka looked at her with surprise for a moment, then a small fond smile spread across her face “Ok, I don’t know how I feel about it, maybe I’ll get the same feeling again for someone else. But, do you want us both to like the person?”

Kyouka tilted her head as she thought “Well, I think I would like it if I like the person you like, otherwise it would feel…. wrong”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I think I would feel the same. I need time to think about this”

Kyouka nodded “I understand, take all the time you need” she gave Izuka a reassuring smile.

Izuka smiled back.

  


A few minutes after, and a lot of signed autographs and selfies later, Izuka and Kyouka arrived at the café.

The second she entered, all eyes were on them, or more precisely Izuka.

The clerk turned with a smile “Welcome to-“ her eyes widened in shock “V-V-Vitus?!”

Izuka smiled and waved “Hello, don’t mind me, I’m just here to meet up with a friend”

The clerk was stuck for a moment, but seemed to recover “I-is there a-anything I can get you?” asked the clerk nervously.

Izuka looked up at the menu and looked it over.

“Can I have a… dark hot chocolate?“ she turned to Kyouka “Do you want anything?”

Kyouka titled her head as she checked the menu “I’ll have a blueberry smoothie please”

The clerk nodded and frantically began preparing the two drinks. Izuka didn’t like the frantic part.

“Hey” called out Izuka, making the clerk flinch.

The clerk slowly turned, her expression afraid, as if she was expecting Izuka to lash out at her.

Her eyes widened, when she saw the kind, reassuring smile on Izuka’s face.

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about. Take the time you need and just do it however you normally do it. I’m not a hero right now, I’m just a normal, everyday person” Izuka’s voice was soft and reassuring, like a comforting blanket being placed over one’s frightened soul.

The clerk stopped shaking, her face displaying clear surprise, but the nervousness and fear was gone from her eyes.

The clerk straightened up after a moment, took in a breath, then exhaled it, and a small smile spread across her face “Thank you”

Izuka’s smile held “You’re welcome”

The clerk went to work again, this time much more calmly than before, while Izuka and Kyouka went further into the café, past ogling customers.

Izuka could see Momo looking from the back with a surprised expression.

Izuka waved to Momo as they got close “Hi Momo, how are you”

She was still looking at Izuka with surprise “Right now, I’m surprised”

Izuka tilted her head “Surprised? Why?”

“Because of how you calmed down the clerk. Very few I’ve ever seen can calm a person down like that” explained Momo.

Izuka blinked “Really? It doesn’t seem like a big deal to me”

Kyouka laughed “You’d be surprised Izu. Not everyone is as nice as you are”

Izuka blinked again, then shrugged “Ok, I guess in that case it might be, but still”

Momo shook her head, then stood up and reached out a hand to Kyouka “Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu. You must be Izuka’s friend”

Kyouka took Momo’s hand “Yeah, name’s Kyouka Jirou, nice to meet you” greeted the girl with a nod.

Momo smiled “Likewise. You may call me Momo if you like”

Kyouka nodded again, her semi stoic face on like it usually is “Then you call me Kyouka, it’s only fair”

Momo nodded, then gestured to the booth she had been sitting at, inviting them to sit.

They accepted and sat down, Izuka sitting in between the two other girls.

Izuka turned to Momo “So Momo, What have you been doing since I saw you?”

Momo hummed “Mostly studying and learning for my quirk”

Izuka raised an interested eyebrow “Your quirk? What does it do?”

Momo smiled and raised her hand, palm up.

A moment after, her palm began glowing, before suddenly a small matryoshka doll began appearing out of her hand.

Izuka’s mouth dropped and sparkles appeared in her eyes as she looked at the small matryoshka doll in Momo’s palm “You can make things?” asked she excitedly.

Momo nodded “Yes, so long as I know the molecular makeup of an item, I can create it”

Izuka was excited. Since she came back from the forest, she found a love in quirks. The diversity was fascinating to her, as was their functions and uses.

“You can make anything?” asked Izuka excitedly.

Momo shook her head “No, I can’t make living things, I’ve tried… it wasn’t pretty” she grimaced as she recalled what had happened when she tried to make a living flower. It wasn’t pretty, at all.

To Izuka, the fact she could make any inorganic material was massive.

“That’s amazing. You’re quirk is incredible, I’m almost jealous” gushed Izuka excitedly.

Momo’s eyes widened “J-jealous? Of me? Why? You have an amazing quirk yourself”

Izuka nodded “Of course I’m jealous. Do you have any idea how useful a quirk like that would be in hero work, heck, in any work? You could create things for any situation. My quirk is strong, but it’s not incredibly versatile, but you, you could be an everything hero” Izuka was immensely excited as she began ranting.

Kyouka smiled fondly, then began poking Izuka’s cheek with her jacks “Izuka, you’re ranting again”

Izuka whipped to Kyouka with surprise, then began blushing “I’m sorry, I got excited”

Kyouka let out a laugh “I know, but I can’t blame you in this case, that quirk is pretty damn cool”

Momo was now blushing from the praise, but internally she was freaking out.

_ ‘I got praised by a hero. She said my quirk is incredible’ _

“Momo, you ok?” asked Kyouka with a raised eyebrow.

Momo jolted then turned to Kyouka and Izuka.

“Y-Yes, I’m alright” answered Momo.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow, but didn’t get a chance to ask further as the clerk came over.

She put Izuka and Kyouka’s drinks down “Enjoy”

Izuka smiled “Thank you” and Kyouka nodded “Thanks”

The clerk smiled and went back behind the desk.

Izuka took a drink of her hot chocolate and her eyes widened with sparkles.

She put the cup down “This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, then turned to her smoothie and took a sip.

Kyouka’s eyes also went wide “This is the best smoothie I’ve ever had too”

Momo let out a giggle “Yes, the clerk here is very skilled, it’s why I come here, but it’s also not well known”

Kyouka turned with a grin “You realise that’s going to change once word gets out that this has turned into Vitus’ favourite café”

Momo blinked “Oh… I didn’t think of that”

Izuka giggled “Don’t worry, I won’t go around saying it, and if everyone else here likes it calm, then they won’t either” she glanced at some of the other customers, who were sending her small grins, then bringing their hands up to their mouths, making a zipper closing motion, evidently agreeing with her assessment.

Momo blinked as she saw this, then fell into a small fit of laughter, Izuka and Kyouka following suit.

They calmed down after a moment, then fell into comfortable conversation, getting to know each other, their hobbies, likes and dislikes among other things.

Before they knew it, a few hours had gone by and the café needed to close.

The clerk came over “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m closing up now”

The three girls blinked, then nodded.

The clerk went back behind the desk and continued to clean up, before someone spoke up behind her.

“Um, I need to pay for the drinks first”

The clerk turned around, seeing Izuka standing by the desk with a wallet in her hand.

The clerk blinked, then smiled “Oh, you’re drinks were on the house”

Izuka blinked as well, then got a small frown “You’re not treating me differently for my hero status, right?”

The clerk quickly realised what it had seemed like and turned around, her arms flailing about “N-no, of course not” she poked her index fingers together while wearing a sheepish expression “I-it was meant as a thank you for how nice you were when you first entered. I was nervous because... I’ve never had a hero enter my café, so suddenly having an otherwise very famous hero walk in made me extremely nervous. But then you reassured me that I didn’t need to be nervous, so thank you” the clerk smiled to Izuka.

Izuka was a bit surprised by the clerk’s answer, then returned the smile “Alright, but next time I’m paying for the drinks. Thank you very much for your hospitality” Izuka waved as she, Kyouka and Momo left the café.

The clerk waved back “You’re welcome”

The clerk found a smile sticking to her face for the remainder of the day, then realised a mistake.

She held her face in her hands “Why didn’t I ask for an autograph?” muttered she to herself.

After a moment, she pulled her face out of her hands, then brought a small smile to her face as she remembered what Izuka said.

“I guess I’ll just have to ask her next time”

  


Meanwhile, Izuka, Kyouka and Momo were walking through the districts of Musutafu.

Izuka turned to Momo at one point “Momo, how are getting home?”

“Oh, I’ll be taking public transport today. Usually, my parents would send a driver, but they’re all busy with other duties today” answered Momo, but her face showed some nervousness.

Kyouka could hear Momo’s heartbeat catch up “Momo, are you scared of taking the bus?” asked the purplette worriedly.

Momo froze up for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

Izuka and Kyouka shared a raised eyebrow, then nodded to each other and turned to Momo “We can accompany you” said Izuka with a bright smile.

Momo blinked at her two new friends with surprise “A-are you sure? It’s already late”

Both girls nodded, then Kyouka gave her a pat on the back “We’ll be fine, we’re used to being out late, but you obviously aren’t, at least not in town” Kyouka’s face held a grin.

Momo blinked “You’re used to being out late?”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, we go out to see bands play a lot in the local bars”

“Bands? You mean music, why not just listen to it at home?” asked Momo confusedly.

“Because there’s something different about listening to a band play live, plus its more fun when you’re surrounded by other people who enjoy it just as much as you do” explained Kyouka.

Momo still didn’t quite understand, but she accepted the explanation and went back to the situation at hand “I would appreciate it if you escorted me home, thank you”

Izuka smiled “Don’t mention it, we’re just helping our friend”

A small smile spread across Momo’s face _ ‘Friend’ _

  


An hour later, they were on the bus, approaching Momo’s stop.

After a few minutes, Momo could see her stop coming up and pressed the button for the bus to stop.

The bus came to a stop by the side of the road and the three girls stepped off onto the sidewalk.

They were standing in front of a large metal fence, but there was no gate in sight.

Kyouka’s face scrunched up in confusion “Why is there a long fence here? Is it a zoo or something?”

Momo shook her head with a smile “Of course not, it’s the property my family owns”

Kyouka and Izuka turned to Momo and blinked several times.

Izuka pointed “Are you saying that fence is your surrounding your house?”

Momo nodded “Yes, we own the mansion on the other side” answered Momo as if it was a normal thing.

Izuka and Kyouka shared a shocked look, then Kyouka sighed “I should’ve known you were a rich girl, you talked about drivers earlier, I should’ve made the connection”

Momo’s smile began to fall “Oh… I apologise, I didn’t mean to-“

Kyouka cut her off with a laugh “Relax Momo, I’m just messing with you. I don’t care if you’re rich or whatever and it’s not like you’re snobby about it”

Izuka nodded “What she said”

Momo blinked “O-oh, ok”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow at her reply “You ok Momo? Did I go too far?”

Momo turned quickly and raised her hands “N-no, it’s fine, I just-“ Momo cut herself off suddenly and turned away.

Izuka became worried now “Momo? Are you sure you’re ok?”

Momo was quiet for a few moments, then took in a deep breath “I-I’m sorry, I just… I've had… “friends”, stop speaking to me because they thought I was just a rich girl who has servants do everything and bribe everyone to get good grades. I… I just got scared you’d think of me like that too” tears had unknowingly started falling from her eyes.

Izuka and Kyouka’s hearts began clenching as they watched the girl in front of them start to break down.

Izuka floated up and pulled the taller girl’s head into her chest and began patting her head soothingly “It’s ok, we don’t care about that. We already know you aren’t the type of person to do that”

Momo’s eyes widened at the girl’s action and words and found herself wrapping her arms around the girl, pulling her face into Izuka’s chest as the tears began to fall faster.

Kyouka came over and put a comforting hand on Momo’s shoulder “Listen, whoever those people were, obviously they were idiots. You’re nice, and fun to be around, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, understand?” Kyouka’s voice was comforting but it also held honesty.

Momo’s head turned so she could look at Kyouka with a single, tear filled eye and nodded to her.

Kyouka smiled “Good. How about we get you home so you can have a cup of tea or something” suggested the punk girl.

Momo’s mouth raised slightly into a small smile as she let go of Izuka and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief “Yes, let’s do that. Thank you two, what you just said, it means a lot to me”

Izuka and Kyouka smiled “You’re welcome”

The three of them then began walked down the sidewalk towards the gates to Momo’s home.

It actually took nearly ten minutes before they could see the gate in the distance.

Kyouka whistled as they got near the gate “This place really is massive, how did your family afford this?”

Momo smiled “Oh, my parents own a large international company. They’ve developed a lot of innovative technology, both for everyday things as well as support items for heroes. My father even invented a new, super strong metal, and currently only he and I can create it, thanks to our quirks”

Izuka’s eyes began to sparkle again “Really? That sounds so cool”

Kyouka quickly tapped her in the back of the head with one of her jacks, eliciting a squawk from the short girl “Ow, what was that for” asked Izuka with a pout.

Kyouka grinned cheekily “You were about to go into another excited rant. Save it for another time, it’s late”

Izuka kept her pout up as she crossed her arms and huffed “Fine”

Momo began to laugh at their antics, a proper laugh that comes from a person's stomach.

Kyouka and Izuka smiled, happy to see Momo back in a better mood than she had been ten minutes prior.

They made it to the gate, and Momo had to take a minute to stop laughing before speaking through the intercom.

She finally managed it and pressed the button.

After a moment, the speaker crackled to life “Welcome to the Yaoyorozu estate, please state your name and intent” asked a male voice on the other side.

“Hello Hayato, it’s me, Momo, and I have two guests with me” answered Momo.

“Young Mistress, oh we had begun to fear you had been kidnapped or worse. Please, hurry inside, quickly” the man sounded very relieved that Momo was back.

The gates opened, allowing the three girls to walk onto the property.

The walk from the gate to the building actually took another ten minutes, but thankfully there were still lights to illuminate the ground.

Finally, they arrived at the front door of a massive mansion.

Both Izuka and Kyouka were staring with jaws dropped in awe at the building.

Momo giggled at their expressions “Yes, that seems to be the usual reaction to seeing mansion the first time for most people”

Both girls turned to Momo with wide eyes “Obviously. It’s fricking massive” Kyouka had expected a large house, but not a building that looked like a palace.

Momo shook her head “Come, let’s head inside, the cold’s finally started to get to me” Momo walked up the steps to the mansion’s entrance.

Izuka and Kyouka quickly shook off their surprise in favour of following the tall girl up the steps.

Izuka stopped midway up the steps and brought on a puzzled expression “Wait, when you said let’s head inside, did you mean us too?”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow, before her face lit up in realisation and turned to Momo, who turned to both of them with a smile “Well, after all you’ve done for me today, I can’t rightly let you go home this late, so I was thinking about inviting you to sleep over for the night”

Both girls blinked at Momo “Seriously? You’re ok with that?” asked Kyouka, obvious surprise in her voice and expression.

Momo nodded “Of course. You… you’re my first real friends in a long time, and you made me feel like I fit in for the first time ever” admitted the tall girl with a sad smile.

Then her smile perked up “That’s why I want to make it up to you, and if letting you stay helps towards that even a little, then I am more than happy to offer it”

Kyouka and Izuka kept staring with surprise for several moments, before they turned to each other.

After a silent conversation between them, they gained smiles and turned to Momo “Well, we can't really say no after that, plus it is pretty cold, so it will be nicer” Kyouka wasn’t the biggest fan of fan of cold temperatures, so she was secretly very grateful for the offer.

Momo’s face lit up with a bright excited smile, overjoyed that they accepted the offer.

Momo knocked on the front door with obvious excitement.

The door opened quickly, and Momo found herself enveloped by two pairs of arms.

“You’re home, oh we were starting to get so worried, where were you?” asked a man, who put both his hands on Momo’s cheeks.

“Sweetie, we sent you at least two dozen messages and you didn’t answer any of them” said a woman, whose face was the very definition of worry.

Momo blinked in surprise, then pulled out her phone, seeing the messages in question “Oh, I’m sorry, I was enjoy spending time with my friends, so I must not have noticed” apologised Momo.

The two people blinked “Friends? I thought you were just meeting up with your friend Izuka” asked the man.

Momo nodded “Well yes, but then Izuka’s friend asked if she could come along, and I thought it would be fun, so I said it was ok”

Their eyebrows rose up, but then smiles spread across their faces “Well that’s great to hear. Now, how about we get inside so you can warm up” suggested the lady.

“I feel like we’re being ignored” said Kyouka, deciding to bring attention to her and Izuka.

The two people’s gazes shoot past Momo and fell on Izuka and Kyouka.

They suddenly pulled Momo close and began glaring at the two of them “Who are you, how did you get here? We have trained guards, so you‘ll get nothing out of robbing us” asked the man.

Kyouka’s face scrunched up in annoyance and she opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when Izuka put a hand on her shoulder.

Izuka stepped forward and bowed politely “Good evening Mister and Missus. My name is Izuka Seikaku, but you might know me better as the hero Vitus. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance” introduced Izuka with a smile and polite tone.

The two people’s eyes shot wide as they realised who it was, then they noticed her wings and knew she was telling the truth.

“V-Vitus, it really is you, oh gosh, we just threatened a hero” the lady looked like she was on the edge of panicking.

Izuka put on a reassuring smile, the same she had put on earlier in the day with the clerk “No no, you’re ok, I understand why you did that. We’re a pair of strangers, and I don’t look particularly friendly in the dark” Izuka unfolded her wings slightly and lit up some of the glowing lines along her body, to put emphasis on her claim.

The two people visibly calmed down, but they obviously still felt bad about how they reacted towards Izuka.

Momo got out of their tight hold “Mom, dad, please stop. She’s not angry, and you just did what you thought you would protect me”

Momo’s parents looked at her, still evidently worried, but when they looked back up at Izuka and saw her genuine smile, no annoyance or anything in sight, they calmed completely.

“Alright, still, we apologise for what we said. Would you like to come inside to warm up?” asked Momo’s dad.

Momo piped in before Izuka or Kyouka could answer “I actually invited them to sleep over, since it’s late and they’ve been very nice to me all day”

Her parents blinked at her, then smiled “Well, if that’s the case, then I see no issue with it, so long as they’ve gotten permission from their own families” Momo’s dad turned to Izuka and Kyouka, who nodded in affirmation.

Momo’s mom clapped her hands “Oh, I bet none of you have had dinner yet, have you. I’ll tell the cooks to prepare a meal for the three of you while you warm up by the fireplace”

Suddenly, Izuka and Kyouka found themselves ushered inside the large mansion.

Before they knew it, they were sitting in front of a large fireplace, a cup of tea in their hands, and large blankets across their shoulders.

They blinked and turned to each other “What just happened?” asked Kyouka.

Izuka looked just as confused “I have about as good of an idea as you do”

Momo let out a laugh from the other side of Kyouka “I apologise about my parents, I think they’re just excited that I have friends over for once”

Kyouka shrugged “Eh, I guess in that case I understand it. My parents are the same, just not as active about it”

Izuka giggled, she had known Kyoutoku long enough to know what Kyouka was talking about, and Mika was the same, she was just better at hiding it.

At that point, the door to the very oversized lounge they were in opened, revealing a man in a suit, his hair grey, but not white, and a mustache under his nose.

He bowed with a hand on his chest “Young Mistress, it is good to see you home safe”

Momo smiled wide “Hello Hayato, and yes, I’m fine, but you had no need to worry”

The man- Hayato, smiled “So we’ve been told” he then bowed in greeting to Izuka and Kyouka “Greetings Miss Seikaku and Miss Jirou, I am Hayato Katashi, the Yaoyorozu estate’s head butler, a pleasure to make your acquaintances”

Izuka smiled “Hello sir, it’s a pleasure to meet you too” while Kyouka nodded “Sup”

The man smiled once again “If there is anything you may require during your stay, then do not hesitate to ask me or the other staff for help, it is why we are here”

Izuka and Kyouka nodded “We’ll keep that in mind” Kyouka was slightly off put by the idea of butlers and maids, but she wasn’t going to say no to it while she had she was there.

The butler bowed again “I shall leave you three alone now and return to my duties. Have a pleasant evening” he then left the room.

Kyouka turned to Momo “It’s going to take me way too long to get used to the fact there are butlers and maids here”

Momo shrugged “I understand, it’s not very common anymore, but we aren’t uptight here, we’re actually quite lax on a lot of things, so they won’t obey you just because they have to, they are allowed to refuse to do what you say if they aren’t comfortable with it” explained Momo.

Kyouka hummed “Well, that’ll make me feel better if I ever have to ask them for something I guess” Izuka nodded in agreement.

They fell into conversation as they stayed warm in front of the fireplace.

  


After about twenty minutes, Hayato came back in.

“Young Mistress. Dinner is ready” announced the man.

Momo smiled “Thank you Hayato. Come on, let’s eat” she gestured for Izuka and Kyouka to come with her as she stood up.

Izuka and Kyouka didn’t need to be told twice. They hadn’t realised how hungry they actually were until they had sat down by the fireplace.

The three girls followed Hayato through the mansion’s large hallways towards another, even bigger set of doors.

Hayato opened them, revealing a large dinning hall that looked like it was straight out of a castle.

Izuka and Kyouka stared around with awe at the size of it, but then something reached their noses.

Food, super good smelling food.

Their eyes travelled to the table, and their eyes widened.

On the table were at least a dozen different exotic or super expensive dishes of many different cultures.

Hayato bowed and gestured towards the table “Please sit and help yourself. If you require anything, be it food or drinks, then please call upon me or another staff and we will fetch more”

Izuka and Kyouka was still stunned, and it took Momo grabbing their hands and dragging them to the table to shake them out of it.

The three of them sat on the same side together, Izuka in between Momo and Kyouka.

Izuka and Kyouka found themselves struggling to decide on what to take, which prompted Momo to help explain what each dish was and what was in it.

  


About an hour later, almost all the food was eaten and the three girls were stuffed.

Izuka sighed contently “That was so gooooooood”

Kyouka nodded “Agreed, that might be some of the best food I’ve ever eaten”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it” said a voice from behind them.

Izuka and Kyouka jumped slightly and turned to see Momo’s dad standing behind them with a smile.

Izuka smiled “Oh, hello sir. Thank you for the meal” Kyouka nodded “Yeah, thanks”

“You’re welcome, anything for Momo’s friends. Also, I guess I never introduce myself. My name is Toto Yaoyorozu, but you can just call me Toto, people only call me sir at work”

Izuka and Kyouka nodded.

Toto gestured for them to follow “Come with me, I’ll show you to our guest rooms, I bet you’re starting to feel tired”

They couldn’t deny that and stood up to follow the man, Momo also following along.

They walked down long hallways for a surprisingly long while, eventually arriving to a hallway with several doors.

Toto gestured to one door “This is me and my wife’s room” then he gestured to the door across from it “And this is Momo’s room”

Then he walked forward and gestured to two more doors “And these are your rooms for the night.

Izuka and Kyouka blinked “Oh, we only need one room” said Izuka.

Toto and Momo turned and looked at Izuka with puzzled expressions “Why do you say that?” asked Toto.

Izuka smiled innocently “Because me and Kyouka like to sleep together, it’s more comfortable” Kyouka grew a small blush but nodded in agreement to Izuka’s explanation.

Toto and Momo’s expression turned to surprise “Wait, are you two in a relationship?” asked Momo suddenly.

Izuka and Kyouka exchanged a look, then turned back to Toto and Momo and nodded.

An expression neither of them could tell what was crossed Momo’s face, before it turned into a smile. A fake smile.

“Wow, that’s...” said Toto, evidently unsure of how to react to that revelation.

An awkward silence fell on them.

Momo coughed “I’m feeling tired, I think I’m going to go get ready for bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight” she quickly walked to her room and went in before anyone could say anything.

Toto kept his gaze on Momo’s door for a few moments “That was weird, she doesn’t usually leave so suddenly”

Izuka and Kyouka shared a worried look, but they decided to ask her the following day.

They said goodnight to Toto then went into their room for the night.

They had luckily been provided toothbrushes and pajamas, Izuka’s being special so she doesn’t rip them.

They quickly got into bed and cuddled up together, but they’d be lying if they said they were comfortable, not because the bed was hard, but because they couldn’t help but be worried about the brief expression Momo wore.

Izuka sighed “I’m worried about Momo”

Kyouka nodded “Me too, you saw that expression right?”

“Yeah, it almost looked… painful, as if something hurt her”

Kyouka was quiet for a moment, then her eyes suddenly widened and she sat up in the bed “Could she- no, she’s barely known either of us for more than a day”

Izuka, who had fallen to the side when Kyouka sat up, got up and look at her with a puzzled expression “What? Do you know why she looked upset?”

Kyouka’s eyebrows were scrunched together “I… it’s only an idea, at least it’s the only thing I could come up with. She might have a crush on one of us” answered Kyouka bluntly.

Izuka sputtered “What?!”

Kyouka put a hand on Izuka’s mouth then shushed her “Do you want to wake everyone else up?”

Izuka shook her head.

Kyouka nodded “Right answer” she moved her hand from Izuka’s mouth.

Izuka looked conflicted now “She might have feelings for one of us?”

Kyouka nodded “It's the only thing I can think of that would make her react like th-“ Kyouka suddenly stopped as her head whipped to look at the wall.

Izuka looked at Kyouka with confusion “Kyouk-“

Kyouka suddenly put her hand on Izuka’s mouth again and shushed her again.

Izuka was very confused now.

Kyouka’s eyes widened “She’s crying”

Izuka was deeply confused, but then her eyes widened in realisation. She meant Momo.

Izuka pulled off Kyouka’s hand “We need to talk to her, right now” her expression left no room to argue.

Thankfully, Kyouka’s thoughts were the same, so the two of them sneaked out of their room and into the hallway.

They stood in front of Momo’s door for a second, before Izuka softly knocked on the door.

They could both her loud shuffling for a moment, before the sound of light footsteps traveled towards the door.

The door slowly opened, and Izuka and Kyouka could see one of Momo’s eyes through the crack. It was red and puffy, just like they had feared.

Izuka’s face went worried “Momo? Are you ok?”

They both her a small sniffle come from the black haired girl “N-no, I-I’m fine, I’ll s-see you t-tomorrow” answered Momo quickly, her voice stuttering as sobs broke through.

Momo tried to close the door, but Izuka shoved one of her wings in between the door and the frame, stopping her from being able to.

“Momo, please don’t lie to use. We’re your friends, aren’t we? Let us help you” Izuka’s voice was soft as she talked to Momo.

Kyouka stepped forward “Come on Momo. We don’t want you to be sad. You can talk to us, about anything”

Momo was quiet, before the sound of sobbing came from inside Momo’s room.

Izuka pushed the door open slowly and carefully with her wing and stepped into the room.

When she fully stepped in, the room was illuminated by a small lamp next to Momo’s bed.

And sitting on the floor, with her face in her hands, was Momo.

And she was crying again.

Izuka slowly stepped forward, and once she was next to Momo, she kneeled down and brought the ravenette girl into a comforting embrace.

Kyouka followed close behind, embracing Momo from the opposite side.

Momo’s crying stilled for a moment at the two girls’ touch.

Izuka began patting Momo’s head comfortingly “Momo. You can talk to us. We won’t judge, you know that already, so please, tell us why you’re this sad”

Kyouka used one of her jacks to wipe away a tear from Momo’s cheek “Does it have something to with the face you made earlier before you went in your room?”

Momo flinched involuntarily at Kyouka’s deduction.

Kyouka sighed “I had a feeling. Look I know how you feel, better than you might think. Please talk to us, we’ll give you time to think, but we aren’t leaving until you talk to us”

Izuka didn’t say anything, instead she moved her wings around them protectively to show she wasn’t going.

Momo was stunned. She hadn’t expected anyone to hear her crying, but then again, she wasn’t even completely sure why she was crying.

She was quiet for a full five minutes before she spoke.

“I… i d-don’t know, why I’m crying. It’s j-just, when you t-two said you were t-together, it felt like s-something inside m-me was ripped out, and I d-don’t know why” explained Momo, sobs still breaking through occasionally.

Kyouka hummed “That sounds like textbook heartbreak”

Momo’s eyes went wide and she turned to Kyouka “H-heartbreak? You mean…”

Kyouka nodded “That you probably have feelings for one of us. Since you didn't know what it was, I guess you’ve never tried having a crush before?”

Momo’s eyes were still wide “A-a crush? N-no, I d-don’t think so”

Kyouka tilted her head “Have you ever tried having a warm feeling in your chest when talking to someone, or found yourself looking at someone a lot for no reason?”

Momo’s cheeks began to warm up “W-well, yes, I guess”

Kyouka raised an eyebrow “Who?”

Momo pointed to Izuka and Kyouka “Y-you two”

Kyouka and Izuka’s eyes went wide “Wait, both of us?” asked Kyouka with surprise.

Momo nodded “When I f-first met Izuka, I g-got a strange warm, floaty f-feeling in my chest. And when I m-met you, I felt it again”

Kyouka and Izuka turned to each other with surprised expressions.

Kyouka turned back “Well, I can’t say I was expecting you to have a crush on both of us, but…”

Momo looked down “So… this is what a crush feels like… and a heartbreak” tears began to appear in her eyes “M-my first crushes, and they’re both together” she began to cry again.

Kyouka and Izuka tightened their hug.

Izuka’s face scrunched up in heavy thought, but then a though, or rather a memory came to her.

_ ‘I don’t mind if you want more people joining our relationship’ _

“Momo. Me and Kyouka have actually been… talking about something”

Momo stopped for a moment, and turned to Izuka with tears still occasionally falling from her eyes.

Izuka exhaled “We… we’ve been talking about… letting other people into our relationship”

Momo’s eyes blew wide, and Kyouka’s weren’t much different _ ‘Is she… going to say yes?’ _ thought Kyouka with surprise.

Izuka looked away, a slightly pained look on her face “Kyouka told me she didn’t mind if someone else came in, but only if we both liked the person” Momo’s eyes lit up with hope for a moment “But…” then they dimmed again “I… haven’t had time to properly think about how I feel about the idea, but it isn’t a no either” Izuka gave Momo a wobbly smile.

Momo’s eyes were still wide, but there was a look in them that hadn’t been there while they’d been talking.

Izuka took Momo’s hands in between her own “You’re a good friend. I don’t know yet if I think of you as more, or if I can. I’ll think about how I feel about it, so until then, please be patient, and don’t be sad, ok?” Izuka’s voice was kind and soothing again.

Momo stared at her for a few moments, before her face twitched into a small, hopeful smile “Ok, I’ll be patient. But, will you still be my friend?”

Izuka beamed “Do you have to ask? Of course I will, no matter what happens”

Momo’s smile got bigger, while tears of relief began to fall from her eyes.

Izuka and Kyouka pulled her back into a comforting hug, the three of them sitting on the floor in a warm embrace.

After a few minutes, Momo calmed down again and the three of them got up from the ground.

But instead of Izuka and Kyouka leaving, they gave Momo a choice.

“Do you want us to stay with you tonight?” asked Kyouka, knowing Izuka wouldn’t have a problem with it given the circumstances.

Momo looked shocked for a moment, but it faded quickly into a happy smile “If you’re alright with it, I think I would like that”

Izuka and Kyouka smiled.

From there, the three of them crawled into Momo’s queen sized bed, and Momo ended up squeezed in between the two other girls.

The warm and soft embrace quickly made Momo drift off to sleep.

Izuka and Kyouka smiled happily when they saw a small content smile on Momo’s face as she slept.

Izuka and Kyouka locked eyes.

**“I think I know what you meant when you said you sometimes get the same feeling with other people”**

Kyouka grinned **“I had a feeling you might. We can talk about this more tomorrow, for now, let’s sleep”**

Izuka nodded, and the two of them settled in closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.

You all probably already know what’s going to happen :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, this fic is earning it's mature rating ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )


	29. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 30th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuka and Kyouka have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts, i would like to point out that this is my first ever attempt at smut, so feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :D

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The following morning the three of them woke up late, but feeling thoroughly rested from the night before.

Obviously, when Momo’s parents heard that Izuka and Kyouka had been seen coming out of Momo’s room in the morning, they questioned the three.

They were given the truth, just not the full truth, that Kyouka had heard Momo crying and they had gone in to comfort her, then kept her company during the night.

Her parents were surprised, but were glad to hear that their daughter’s friends were caring for her. They also didn’t pry into what had made Momo upset, which all three of the girls were grateful for.

Izuka and Kyouka were treated to another gourmet style meal before they left, which still surprised them.

When they left, Momo’s parents insisted that they give them a ride home.

They gave in after a minute, and let them call for one of their drivers to drive them home.

When the car came to a stop in front of the mansion, Izuka, Kyouka and Momo shared a hug, before the two guests entered the rather luxurious car and drove off.

As they drove, the two began talking back and forth about their time at the mansion and their thoughts, obviously not mentioning the bit with Momo in front of the driver.

After a surprisingly short drive for a Sunday, the two of them arrived at Izuka’s home and were let out of the car.

The two girls thanked the driver, and then he went on his way.

Izuka and Kyouka stepped inside the house and took off their shoes.

When they began to walk towards the lounge, a head popped out from the corner.

“Welcome home sweetie, and good morning Kyouka” greeted Fumiko with a smile.

Izuka smiled back “I’m home” and Kyouka nodded in greeting “Good morning”

Then footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and a moment after Hank came around the opposite corner.

He smiled at the two “Morning you two. Did you have a good time?”

Both girls nodded with smiles.

Hank gestured for them to follow “Well, why don’t the two of ya tell us about it at the table?”

The girls nodded again and followed Hank and Fumiko into the lounge, where two people already were.

Kyouka’s eyebrows raised “Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?”

Kyoutoku and Mika smiled “Well, since both of you were staying with your friend, the four of us decided to have breakfast together and talk” answered Mika.

The two girls raised suspicious eyebrows at their parents, but shrugged and sat down at the table.

They then began explaining what they did the day before, once again excluding the bit with why Momo had been crying, but they also didn’t pry.

Fumiko had a smile once they finished “Sounds like the three of you had fun yesterday”

Izuka and Kyouka nodded.

From there, the six of them began to chat together about random subjects.

Eventually, Kyouka and Izuka stood up “We’re going to my room, if you need us for anything, just call for us, ok?” said Izuka.

The four adults nodded and let them go without questioning them.

They went into Izuka’s room and locked the door behind them.

Kyouka put on some music, not very loud, but enough that Mika couldn’t hear them talk.

Kyouka sat on Izuka’s bed, and Izuka sat next to her.

Kyouka sighed “I think it’s best if we get this whole thing over with now”

Izuka turned with a blank expression “You mean about Momo… right?”

Kyouka nodded, but said nothing further, instead waiting for Izuka to speak.

Izuka was quiet. And she stayed quiet for several minutes. The only thing that could be heard in the room, was the music playing from Izuka’s speaker.

Finally, Izuka sat up straight “I… i think i’m willing to give it a try. I don’t know yet if i’ll start feeling the same way about Momo that i do you, but I’ll keep an open mind”

Kyouka grinned “Well, that will make things a bit easier”

Izuka raised an eyebrow, asking for her to continue.

Kyouka’s grin turned to a sheepish smile “Well… after yesterday, seeing Momo being excited and bubbly like that, and her pajamas, I think I might have a crush on her too”

Izuka blinked, then sighed exasperated “Of course you do” suddenly a grin spread across Izuka’s face “Guess I’ll have to make sure you don’t feel like switching”

Before Kyouka could ask what she was talking about, she found herself pushed onto the bed, with Izuka lying on top of her and holding Kyouka’s arms hands above her head.

Kyouka felt a blush spread across her face, but was too preoccupied with looking into Izuka’s eyes to notice.

Kyouka opened her mouth to speak, but then her mouth met Izuka’s.

Kyouka’s eyes widened for a moment, before she melted into it and closed them. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but it was the most intense one they had shared so far.

Their tongues met and began to wrestle with each other, both fighting for dominance.

It didn’t take long for Izuka’s tongue to take control, eliciting a moan from Kyouka.

Kyouka found her legs squirming, her thighs rubbing together in anticipation as Izuka’s tongue kept assaulting her mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they seperated, a line of saliva linking between their tongues and their breaths heavy and hot.

They stayed there, panting and staring deep into each other’s eyes, for what seemed like hours.

A grin spread across Izuka’s face “So, you thinking about going for Momo?”

Kyouka let a small smile cross her face “Not if it means leaving you”

Izuka’s grin widened “Good”

Izuka rolled off of Kyouka to lie next to her.

They stayed there for a few moments, before Kyouka suddenly let out another moan.

Izuka turned to Kyouka with a raised eyebrow “Did you just moan again?”

A more fierce blush spread across Kyouka’s face and she covered it with her hands “Y-you got me e-excited, I can’t h-help it” stuttered Kyouka.

A teasing grin spread across Izuka’s face “Oh really? Do you want me to do something about it?” asked Izuka teasingly.

Kyouka’s face whipped to her with surprise written all over it.

“A-are you serious?” asked Kyouka.

Izuka’s grin held up “I’ve seen some of the things you watch, and it’s only natural to help your partner”

Kyouka was still staring at Izuka, even as she sat up “Y-you’re ready to g-go there?”

Izuka nodded, also sitting up “Are you ready?” asked Izuka, the teasing tone gone suddenly.

Kyouka kept staring for a moment, but then she pulled herself together-

and nodded too.

Izuka smiled “Well then. Let’s get started”

  
  


**THE SMUT BEGINS**

  
  


Before Kyouka had a chance to say anything again, Izuka threw herself on Kyouka and kissed her again.

Their tongues intertwined again, and Kyouka felt Izuka’s hands travel down her back and exploring her body.

The fact that Izuka was taking point, was making Kyouka even more excited for some reason.

Kyouka found her own arms subconsciously travelling and exploring Izuka’s body.

Suddenly, Izuka’s hands gripped around the hem of Kyouka’s shirt, then all at once she released the kiss and pulled Kyouka’s shirts over her head, leaving her in a dark purple bra.

It took a second before Kyouka’s mind caught up to what happened, and when it did, she covered herself frantically “W-What are you doing?”

Izuka smiled innocently “You know what I’m doing, remember what I said? I've seen the things you watch, I know what you like”

Kyouka’s blush betrayed her, telling Izuka that she was indeed enjoying it, even if her mouth said something different.

Izuka began zipping off her own shirt, leaving her in a bra of her own, which was a lighter purple.

Kyouka’s eyes locked onto Izuka’s breasts, which had grown surprisingly big over the years, being at least a C-cup or bigger now, while Kyouka was a small B.

Izuka’s teasing grin returned “You like what you see?” she crossed her arms underneath her chest, which rose her breasts up.

Kyouka swallowed, then wordlessly nodded, her eyes still locked onto Izuka’s chest.

Izuka’s grin widened and she reached behind her, and unhooked her bra.

Kyouka’s eyes widened as Izuka’s bra fell to the ground.

Izuka stepped forward, and pulled Kyouka into a hug, letting her bare chest squeeze up against Kyouka.

Kyouka froze up at the feeling, but then after a moment, she noticed the lack of another feeling.

Izuka had unhooked her bra while she hugged her.

Izuka stepped back with Kyouka’s bra in her hands.

Kyouka quickly covered herself up again.

Izuka pouted “Come on Kyou, don’t hide from me”

Kyouka couldn’t say no when she used that damn nickname.

She slowly moved her arms away from her chest and awkwardly held them behind her, presenting her naked top to Izuka.

Izuka smiled and stepped forward again, and brought Kyouka into another kiss.

This one was shorter, but still conveyed all that was needed.

They separated again, and stared into each other’s eyes.

Just as suddenly as before, Izuka dropped to the ground and gripped onto Kyouka’s pants, ready to pull them down.

Kyouka’s eyes widened “Wait, don’t-“

All at once, Izuka pulled Kyouka’s pants, and unwittingly her underwear, off-

and found herself face to face with seven inches of stiffened flesh.

Izuka’s eyes widened in shock.

Kyouka felt her soul leave her and her world shatter.

The music was once again all that could be heard, as both girls were stuck in shock or despair.

Izuka pulled herself together “You… you have a…?” she looked up at Kyouka.

Kyouka somehow managed to hold it together and nod.

Izuka kept looking at her with her mouth slightly agape “Do you know what this means?”

Kyouka braced herself, fearing Izuka would go off on her for having a penis and for hiding it.

An excited grin spread across Izuka’s face “It means, this is going to be a lot more fun”

Kyouka’s eyes blew wide open “W-What?”

Izuka’s grin faded to a small soft smile “You were afraid, right? I could hear it, through our link, so don’t lie to me”

Kyouka’s face still held shock, she had forgotten about the fact they could communicate telepathically, thanks to the amount of time they had spent together over the years.

Kyouka looked away “I… i… i’m sorry”

Izuka raised an eyebrow “Sorry? What for?”

Kyouka nervously and embarrassingly pointed at her stiff member “F-for not telling you about… that”

Izuka stood up and grabbed Kyouka’s cheeks, forcing the girl to face her “Kyouka, look at me”

Kyouka reluctantly did as asked, and looked at Izuka.

Her eyes widened again at what she saw.

Izuka’s face held nothing but a soft, kind and reassuring smile “I love you Kyouka, but not because of your body. I don’t care if you have a penis or whatever. I love you, because you are who you are”

Kyouka stared into Izuka’s eyes. They were burning with honesty and conviction.

Kyouka felt something wet roll down her cheek.

She reached up to wipe it away, but then she felt it on her other cheek.

Then she realised. She was crying.

Izuka pulled Kyouka into a hug, embracing her comfortingly as she cried silently.

Kyouka returned the embrace, digging her face into Izuka’s shoulder as the tears fell from her eyes.

Izuka rubbed Kyouka on the back comfortingly and whispered to her reassuringly.

Eventually, they seperated from the embrace.

Izuka smiled at Kyouka “You feeling better now?”

Kyouka nodded “Yeah, thank you”

“No problem” Izuka’s smile turned into her teasing grin again “Now, how about we do something about the thing between my legs”

Kyouka blinked, but then she noticed something warm around her member.

She looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw her member had found its way in between Izuka’s thighs.

Kyouka sputtered as she stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed and sitting at the edge of it.

She tried to hide it with her hands, not daring to look up at Izuka.

But that changed when she heard a zipping sound.

Kyouka looked up just in time to see Izuka pull off her pants and underwear in one fell swoop, dropping to the ground and revealing Izuka’s nether region, which was dripping wet.

She stared with wide eyes as Izuka put a hand on her hip and leaned to the side, showing off her now completely naked body.

Izuka grinned and began walking forwards seductively, before kneeling down in front of Kyouka.

Before Kyouka could say anything again, Izuka grabbed her member, getting a pleasured moan from the girl.

Izuka’s grin held “You ready Kyou?”

Kyouka was still in pleasure, but managed to speak “Y-Yeah, b-but please, be g-gentle”

Izuka’s grin widened “I'll do it at my pace, you follow along”

And before anything else could be said, Izuka’s lips kissed the head of Kyouka’s member, before her tongue began travelling across the head and then across the rest of her member.

Kyouka gasped in pleasure as she arched backwards.

Izuka smiled at the sight and continued onto the next stage.

Once Kyouka’s member was thoroughly wet from Izuka’s licking, she put her lips to the top of the head, and put it into her mouth.

Kyouka gripped the bed sheets tightly in response and bit her lip to not shout out in pleasure.

Izuka was enjoying the look and began pushing more of Kyouka’s member into her mouth, quickly going to her throat.

After a few seconds, Izuka somehow managed to fit Kyouka’s entire member into her throat without choking.

Kyouka was quivering from the pleasure, which only increased as Izuka began moving up and down.

Izuka had begun to finger herself from the excitement of seeing Kyouka quivering and struggling to contain her moans.

Kyouka couldn't hold it in anymore.

She leaned forward, putting both of her hands on Izuka’s head, and pushed “I’m coming”

Izuka barely had any time to react as she felt Kyouka release down her throat and straight into her stomach.

Halfway through, Izuka managed to push against Kyouka’s hold and pull her member out of her throat, leading all of Kyouka’s cum to flood her mouth.

Luckily, Izuka managed to swallow it before it could fill her mouth completely.

Finally, Kyouka fell back onto the bed as her orgasm finished, leaving Izuka with a mouth and stomach full of her cum.

She had actually released a surprisingly large amount, well beyond the average a fully grown man could release and what should truly be possible for anyone.

Izuka swallowed the rest of the cum, let out a satisfied sigh “That was a lot Kyou, you filled me up” she poked her belly, which was just a tiny bit bloated from Kyouka’s orgasm.

Kyouka managed to sit up slightly and blushed heavily at the sight.

Izuka stood up and approached Kyouka.

She pushed her down, then crawled up over her.

Kyouka’s eyes widened when Izuka’s entrance was right on top of her, liquid trailing down her legs from all the excitement.

Izuka grinned “You ready for your meal?”

Kyouka nodded as she stared at her entrance, feeling a strange tug and want.

Izuka’s grin widened and she lowered herself onto Kyouka’s face.

Izuka moaned slightly when her entrance made contact with Kyouka’s face.

She looked down with a predatory grin “Don't just lie there, get to work”

Kyouka obeyed and began licking Izuka’s entrance.

Izuka’s back arched backwards in pleasure at the sensation. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

She moaned occasionally as Kyouka kept working on her entrance.

Eventually, Kyouka decided to get a little pay back, and upped the pleasure by using her quirk.

She brought one of her jacks up to Izuka’s clits, then began vibrating it up against Izuka’s clit.

Izuka’s eyes blew wide as pleasure flooded her system, she couldn’t even make a sound as her brain overloaded from the sensation.

Kyouka couldn’t see her expression, but had a pretty good idea of hwat it looked like, so she smiled and continued to work on Izuka’s entrance.

Because of the double attack from Kyouka, Izuka didn’t last much longer.

“I’m coming Kyou” exclaimed Izuka as she hit the edge.

It was like a fountain went off as Izuka came and sprayed her juices all over Kyouka’s face.

Izuka felt dizzy from all the pleasure and fell to the side, breathing hard from Kyouka’s assault on her womanhood.

Kyouka sat up and licked her lips “You taste good Izu”

A small smile managed to cross Izuka’s face “Thank- Thank you, you do too”

Kyouka crawled over and snuggled up to Izuka “That felt amazing. Thanks Izu”

Izuka smiled wider “You’re welcome, and you were really good too you know”

  
  


**THE END OF THE SMUT**

  
  


Their cuddling was cut short as the sound of a knock came from the door.

The two girls shot up, and before they could answer, a voice spoke from the other side.

“Did ya two have fun, cuz it sure sounded like it” it was Hank, and his tone was oozing with humour.

Izuka and Kyouka’s eyes went wide as they realised. The music was off, which meant at some point their parents had been able to hear everything.

The two girls covered their faces as massive blushes erupted across their faces.

They could hear the sound of Mika laughing a moment after “Sounds like they’re blushing heavily in there” then the other three adults began to laugh alongside her.

Both girls hit the edge then “SHUT UP” yelled both of them, not out of anger, but embarrassment.

The laughing only got louder after their shout.

It took longer than the girls would like before their parents walked away so they could go take a bath to wind down.

Obviously, they took the bath together, but they didn’t do anything besides helping each other wash up properly, they were to embarrassed from being found out to dare it.

From there, the two girls stayed cooped up in Izuka’s room, knowing neither of them would hear the end of it from their parents if they left the room.

Eventually through, they had no other choice than to leave for food, but the teasing wasn’t as bad as they had feared it would be.

Eventually, it was time for Kyouka and her parents to go home, leaving Izuka alone with her own parents.

Hank turned to Izuka with a teasing grin, which brought dread to the Izuka.

“So. How did it feel to do it with another girl?” asked the man.

Izuka got a massive blush, but she also got a lopsided grin “I don’t know, it felt more like being with a boy”

Hank’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, that hadn’t been the answer he was expecting.

Fumiko’s eyes though went wide “Wait, is she transgender?”

Izuka nodded shyly.

Hank blinked, before pinching the bridge of his nose “Well, there goes a lot of my teasing questions” he actually pouted, which looked hilarious on the man’s face.

Izuka began laughing at the man, so too did Fumiko.

Apparently, Hank hadn’t thought up anymore things to use to embarrass Izuka, so it stopped there, meaning the rest of the day progressed calmly.

Exciting times, eh?


	30. Beach Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> The police find out why they should read their notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts, i would like to explain that i have heard you guys' opinions on my sudden inclusion of Kyouka being Trans, so i have edited chapter 12, at the bottom, to hint at it. I would like to know if it is a good enough hint for it, or if i should do more.
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy the chapters :D

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The days following Izuka and Kyouka’s intimate moment were thankfully normal and contained little teasing about it, so it was easy for them to go back to their routines.

Except Izuka’s week took an odd turned midway through.

Apparently, people had started noticing Izuka’s Overlords and drones working, became freaked out and ended up calling the police.

The police were dispatched to the beach before the call made it to Tsukauchi.

The police arrived at the beach and took up defensive positions, ready to kill the Overlords and drones.

But luckily, or unluckily for the police, Izuka was near when the Overlords and drones began to emit distress at the appearance of the police.

At the beach, the officer in charge stepped up “Alright, prepare your weapons, we’re moving in in two minutes”

“You won’t be doing anything”

All the police officers looked up at the direction the voice came from.

Their eyes widened when they saw Izuka floating above them, her arms crossed and her face set in a frown.

The officer in charge stepped forward, undeterred by her appearance “Vitus, we’ve received calls about monsters here at the beach, we’re here to dispatch them”

As the officer finished, a rush of wind suddenly exploded from Izuka, sending most of the officers stumbling to the ground.

Izuka’s frown was now a small scowl, which sent shivers down the officers spines.

But then she took in a deep breath and exhaled, then her eyes glowed for a moment.

A moment after, one of the Overlords still at the beach came floating over to her.

The officers were about to point their weapons at it and shot, but they stopped when it came over to Izuka and nuzzled up against here, and she petted it’s head.

All of the officers were staring with wide eyes as Izuka petted the Overlord. The Overlord made pleased sounds as Izuka scratched all the right places on its head.

Izuka turned back to the officers with a smile, but it was obviously strained “As you can see, they are with me. I am having them clear out the beach since no one else seems to care at all about the environment, so I would appreciate it if you never threatened them again” there was an underlying threat in her voice as she spoke.

The officer frantically nodded while trying to scramble to their cars.

But before they got far, they heard the sirens of a lone police car approaching the beach.

A few seconds later, Tsukauchi’s police car came tearing down the street and literally screeched to a halt at the back of the pile of cars.

Tsukauchi jumped out of his car and ran to the front of the police gathered.

The man huffed out of breath from having rushed, as he came to a stop in front of the lead officer.

He then straightened up and inhaled “ARE YOU STUPID OFFICER?” yelled Tsukauchi at the top of his lungs suddenly.

The officer jumped back, having not expected the detective to suddenly shout at him “E-Excuse me sir?”

Tsukauchi looked over all the officers “That applies to all of you. Do none of you read the notices we send out?! Vitus specifically informed the station of her clean up of Dagobah beach, she even attached pictures of the Overlords and drones!” he sounded, and looked furious.

The officers eyes went wide as they realised they had messed up, badly.

Tsukauchi crossed his arms and gave them all a stern look “When we get back to the station, all of you will be written up and receiving punishment for this, not to mention the fact that Vitus could sue us for what nearly happened today”

Izuka ordered the Overlord to return to the beach and began floating down next to Tsukauchi “Don't worry about me Uncle Tsukauchi, I don’t plan on doing that”

Tsukauchi sighed in relief and nodded “Alright” he turned back to the officers “You hear that? You all just dodged a bullet, better make sure you never have to again. Get out of here, and you better be in front of my office when I get back, or else you’ll be given unpaid leave, or I might even fire you all”

The officers all hurriedly saluted, then dived into their cars and took off towards the police station.

Tsukauchi sighed and slouched “I can’t believe this happened” he turned to Izuka “I apologise about this Izuka. I take responsibility for what happened” he bowed “I hope you can forgive-“

“Pfft”

He looked up, just in time to see Izuka burst into laughter.

Tsukauchi blinked in surprise.

Izuka managed to contain her laughter after a moment “Come on Uncle, you know you don’t have to bow to me. Nothing happened, yeah it was stupid that it almost happened, but still. Let’s just forget it happened, just make sure those guys remember to read their notices from now on” Izuka grinned to Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi shook his head while wearing a fond smile “Sometimes you’re too nice for your own good, you shouldn’t let them off so easily”

Izuka gave him a smile “Oh I didn’t, I gave them a scare”

Tsukauchi did a double take “Wait what?”

Izuka nodded, then her smile turned sheepish “I sorta got mad and made a strong burst of air to make them be quiet, but I made it stronger than I intended and knocked most of them over”

Tsukauchi blinked then let out a laugh “Ha, they deserve it, nice one Izuka” Tsukauchi tipped his hat “Well, I need to get back to the station, have a nice day going on”

Izuka nodded “You too Uncle, see you around”

Tsukauchi nodded. He then left the beach to go back to the station and begin reprimanding his officers, while Izuka stayed at the beach.

This time, Izuka stayed at the beach, keeping watch over her Overlords, which let people know that there was nothing to fear.

It didn’t take long before a few reporters showed up, obviously drawn to the drama that had occurred earlier in the day.

Izuka didn’t notice the reporters had arrived until they raised their voices in an attempt to get her attention, which obviously worked.

“Vitus, can you tell us about the report of monsters being spotted in the area?” asked one of the reporters.

Izuka smiled and called one of the Overlords over again and did the same thing she had with the officers, though without the strained smile of threatening tone.

“These are mine, so you have nothing to be afraid of. They’re helping me clear the beach since no one else will, so I would appreciate it if you all didn’t call the police here to try and kill them” Izuka’s voice was sickly sweet as she spoke.

The reporters felt nervous under her gaze, but toughened through to have their answers.

“S-So you’re doing this for the community?” asked another reporter.

Izuka nodded “Yeah, I saw the beach one day and I was honestly angry that nobody had done anything about it, so I decided I would do it myself”

The reporters blinked, they had been expecting that she would be receiving some kind of compensation for doing it.

Another reporter stepped forward, but before they could ask, Izuka cut them off “I’m sorry, but I need to get back to my patrol route, I’ve been wasting enough time here as is. Have a nice day” before the reporters could say anything, Izuka was already flying away from the beach and into the city, leaving the reporters behind to share looks.

The rest of the day was largely uneventful, save for the news report about her Overlords and drones in the news, but it also meant that now people would know about them and wouldn’t call in about them.

Izuka is already feeling the strain of being a hero, but she seems to have a good handle on it. Hopefully it’ll keep up.


	31. School Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 2nd. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Izumi makes a quick delivery to a 'friend'.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


A few weeks passed, and things fell into a semi regular rhythm.

Izuka and Kyouka would meet up Momo once or twice a week at the café, occasionally going back to Momo’s home, but they tried to plan that beforehand so they wouldn’t have to borrow supplies again.

During a seemingly normal day, Izuka received a phone call during her patrol, which was unusual in its own right.

But the caller was a surprise to her. It was Momo’s dad, Toto.

She picked up “Hello, this Izuka”

“Izuka, it’s Toto. I’m sorry, I know you’re on patrol, but I really need your help” Toto sounded stressed.

Izuka raised an eyebrow “Whats wrong?” asked Izuka.

“Alright, I wouldn’t ask you something like this, but I have no other choice right now. All of my drivers are busy, and both me and Coco can’t leave the company HQ because of a very important meeting coming up and we forgot to give Momo a permission slip she needs to be allowed on an important trip with her school, could you go to the school and give it to her?” explained Toto.

Izuka blinked, then looked at the time “I have a break from patrol in a few minutes, I can go early and get it done. Is the slip at your home?”

“No, we have it here with us at work” answered Toto.

“Ok, give me the address and I’ll be there soon” Izuka hung up the phone and waited for Toto to send his location, which he did a moment after.

Izuka took off towards Yaoyorozu Industries’ HQ.

When she arrived, Toto was waving out of one of the windows, signaling for her to come to him.

When Izuka floated up next to the window, the man wore a relieved smile “Thank you so much for this Izuka, I’m sorry to bother you during your work, and even more so on your break” he man handed her the permission slip Momo needed.

Izuka smiled “It’s no problem, it gives me an excuse to see Momo’s school, plus, helping people is part of what it means to be a hero, so I’m technically still doing my job”

Toto grinned “Fair enough. Do you need the address for her school?”

Izuka nodded and Toto quickly gave her the address for Momo’s high school, which was Somei Private academy. She went to a different academy in middle school, but they didn’t support high school classes, so she switched to Somei which did provide it.

Izuka arrived at the school before long, having flown at a fast speed, which was about 327 km/h.

When she arrived, it was during an extended break, so there were many students outside as she approached.

She had long since gotten used to being recognised, even before she had earned her hero license, so she had no problem landing in the middle of the courtyard filled with students.

All activity died as she slowly and casually touched down on the ground.

She blinked as she noticed everyone was quiet and looked around.

Undeterred, she put on a smile and waved “Hello, don't mind me, I’m just here to deliver something” explained she simply as she raised her voice so everyone could hear.

That’s when the screaming started.

All the students started stampeding towards her, but she had expected this and just floated up above them, stopping them from crowding her.

They looked up at her with surprise, and she smiled back “Sorry, but as I said, I’m just here to deliver something so I don’t have much time, have a nice day everyone” she waved as she floated over them and over to the front door of the school and entered, leaving the students outside slightly sad that they didn’t get a chance to meet her.

Izuka walked through the hallways of the school in the direction she could sense Momo.

Finally, after walking up two flights of stairs, she got close to where Momo was.

She stopped at a door, sensing Momo on the other side, but she wasn’t alone.

She knocked and waited for someone to answer.

“Come in” answered a man’s voice.

Izuka opened the door and entered the room.

Inside was a man, likely the teacher, standing at the podium, and most of the seats were filled with various students, and they were all staring at her.

Izuka politely bowed to the teacher “Hello, sorry to intrude but I’m here to deliver something to a friend”

The teacher blinked “Wait, a friend? Here?”

Izuka nodded and turned to Momo “Momo, your parents forgot the permission slip”

Everyone sputtered and turned to Momo, who was hiding her face in her hands.

“When dad said he was going to find a way to get the permission slip to me, I didn’t think he was going to call you” muttered Momo through her hands.

Izuka shrugged as she walked over to her friend “It’s important, right? Plus, I’m still technically doing my job by helping you like this” she presented the slip to Momo.

Momo pulled her face out of her hands and looked at her with a blank expression “You know everybody is going to be asking me how I know you now, right?” 

Izuka blinked “Oh… I hadn’t thought of that… sorry” apologised Izuka sheepishly.

Momo sighed and took the slip “It’s fine, I’ll just have to live with it for a few weeks, until it dies down”

“I’ll make it up to you later” promised Izuka.

Momo shot her a half hearted glare “You better, because this is going to stress me out now”

“Do you want something to help with that?” asked Izuka as she had an idea.

Momo raised an eyebrow “What do you suggest?”

Izuka smiled “Do you remember Tweet and Greeny?”

Momo’s eyes went wide “Wait, are you willing to give me one of them?”

Izuka nodded “Kyouka has Greeny because I trust her, and I know you will take care of a Larva of your own”

Momo blinked at Izuka for a few moment, then pulled out a notebook “Are there any things I need to take care of it?”

Izuka shook her head “Not really, just make sure you keep it safe and out of harm's way. They don’t need to eat either, but they can and will enjoy a snack every now and again. There is one thing that the Larva needs, but only I can make it, so you’ll have to wait till the weekend”

Momo blinked at the very low maintenance requirements to having a Larva, but it would make things easier for her “Alright, if you are ok with it, then I would be honoured to be trusted with one” as previously mentioned, she had met Tweet and Greeny on previous occasions while visiting Izuka or Kyouka’s house, and truth be told, she did find them cute in a strange way, probably because of the chirping.

Izuka nodded and put her hands together, then created the ever familiar green orb which popped as it usually did.

In Izuka’s hands, was a new Larva, chirping and looking around the room it was in and at the, now gawking, people.

Izuka brought it up to her face “Hey there, you’re going to be Momo’s new friend, ok?”

The Larva looked at her, then turned to Momo, before chirping happily in her direction.

Izuka smiled “Sounds like he likes you already” Izuka reached out to Momo “Take good care of him”

Momo reached out and let the Larva slither onto her hand “I will, I promise”

Izuka nodded “Good. Ok, I should get going now, I’ll see you later Momo” Izuka then began leaving the classroom.

As she got to the door, she turned and politely bowed again “I apologise again for the interruption. Have a pleasant day” she then closed the door and left the school.

Once the door to the classroom closed, everyone kept staring at the door, their minds still trying to process what the heck had just happened.

Eventually, their minds caught up to what had happened and they all whipped to look at Momo, who was petting her new Larva.

“You know Vitus?” asked one of her peers finally.

Momo shrugged “Only for a few weeks. She helped me when I got lost, then she just gave me her number so we could meet up again. I didn’t get a chance to argue it so I just accepted it” explained ravenette nonchalantly.

Then they all exploded, shouting and asking questions all at once.

The teacher tried to get control over them, but he was drowned out by all shouting.

Meanwhile, Momo was too focused on the Larva in her hands to really notice all the shouting, despite its volume.

_ ‘I’ll have to think up a name for him’ _ thought Momo as she petted it’s head again, getting a pleased chirp from it in response.

After school rang out, the fact that Vitus had been there because of Momo, and that they were friends, spread like wildfire, leading Momo to repeatedly get crowded by everyone else.

But she toughened through it and the Larva did actually help, almost like an emotional support animal.

Momo would stay stay strong, for Izuka, for the person she loved. And loved her back.


	32. Robots and Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 9th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuka has an interesting few days.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Finally, it was time for the UA entrance exam.

Izuka was excited, seeing all the people enter through the gate and moving towards main campus.

It wasn’t the first time she was witnessing the exam, she had been allowed to sit with the teachers in the observation room for years, and it was just as exciting to her each and every time.

This year though was a bit different, and that was because one of her girlfriends would would be taking the exam this year.

Yes, you read right. Girlfriends. About three months after Momo’s confession to Izuka and Kyouka, Izuka found herself also starting to have feelings for the girl.

As such, Izuka agreed to try it out and see where it would lead.

It lead to the three of them in a heavy make out session the following week, which obviously meant it worked out.

Back to the present. Izuka was sitting on the edge of one of the large walls surrounding one of the exam grounds.

During the exam, she was allowed to fly around the exam grounds and watch the examinees from afar, so long as she didn’t interfere with the exam unless absolutely necessary.

After having waited for a while, she finally began seeing the busses drive towards the exam grounds, which meant it wouldn’t be long before the exam actually began.

She had brought a couple Observers as she typically did so she could keep an eye on all the fields at once.

The busses came to a stop and began unloading the examinees, who spread around the area in front of the massive doors to the exam ground.

She watched with glee as they got ready, some doing stretches, others doing small exercises to get their blood flowing and then there were those few overconfident ones that believe they would ace the exam. Those rarely made it through the exam, and when they did, they usually got expelled quickly, even by Vlad, who was much more patient than Aizawa.

Finally, Izuka could feel the wall rumble as the gate below her began to open.

“AAAAAAND START” exclaimed Present Mic loudly over the loudspeakers.

Izuka giggled when she saw none of the examinees at her gate run forward until Mic spoke again “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THERE’S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE. GET MOVING LISTENERS”

That got them going into high gear as they all rushed towards the gates.

A few went through quite a bit before everyone else, probably speed enhancing quirks or quirks that could be utilised for a speed boost.

As they were all entering the exam grounds, Izuka began floating around and tolding her Observers to do the same.

Izuka felt excited as she watched robot after robot fall to the examinees.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t upset about not getting to go through the exam herself, but she took it with a grain of salt, considering she could fight villains instead, though she had to be much more careful with them than she would have to be with robots.

Izuka found that not a lot of noteworthy things happened in any of the exam grounds, except for three things.

One was an ash blonde boy with what seems to be an explosion quirk racking up a large amount of villain points. For some reason he felt familiar, but she wasn’t sure why.

Second was a purple haired boy who seemed to not be using a quirk, which meant he was either quirkless, or his quirk didn’t affect robots. She would keep that in mind for later.

The third, was Kyouka.

She had ordered the Observer in her exam area to follow her discreetly. She felt joy when she watched Kyouka bring down a substantial amount of robots, but also helped examinees if they were in trouble.

Izuka hadn’t told Kyouka what the exam would be like, nor the point system, which meant she was earning points all on her own.

Eventually, the ground began to rumble as Nedzu unleashed the Zero Pointers.

They rose up out of the ground, menacingly bearing down on any examinees unfortunate enough to get in its way.

But then Izuka witnessed something rare.

An examinee in her area with an electric quirk, probably having been frightened and reacting out of instinct, shot a ball of electricity right at the zero pointer’s chest.

The Zero Pointer seemed to shutdown, which surprised Izuka. She hadn’t seen someone destroy the Zero Pointer in all the years she had watched the exam.

Turned out, she still hadn’t, because after a moment the machine began to stir back to life.

“ERROR, SYSTEM CORRUPTION DETECTED. TARGETING PROTOCOL ERROR, DEFAULTING TO FINAL EXAM PARAMETERS” announced the machine loudly.

Izuka’s head tilted in confusion, but then her communicator began to vibrate.

She picked it up and answered “Hello? Is something-“

“Izuka. You need to get to exam grounds D. The Zero Pointer is malfunctioning, it has activated parameters for the final exam, which allows lethal force. You need to stop it,

now” Nedzu’s voice held a strange tone as he spoke, one she had never heard from him before.

Izuka’s instincts kicked in “Understood” she ended the connection and turned back to the Zero Pointer.

Her eyes widened when she saw its stance.

It was looking at its feet, its arm rearing back for a punch.

Dread flooded her system when she spotted a head of brown hair by its feet.

Someone was stuck, and the Zero Pointer was about to kill them.

_ ‘Not on my watch’ _

  
  
  


Ochako cursed her luck, first the written exam was giving her a lot of trouble, then she finds out the practical exam was to fight robots.

And now she was going to die.

Her leg was stuck under heavy rubble, and the drawback from her quirk was kicking in strongly, so she couldn’t remove it. It was times like these that she cursed her height.

She watched with growing terror as the zero pointer drew its massive arm back, ready to strike.

_ ‘I’m sorry Mom, I’m sorry Dad, I couldn’t keep my promise to you’ _ was the last thing she thought as the giant machine’s arm came barrelling towards her.

She squeezed her eyes closed and cringed in anticipation for the impact.

A loud crash reverberated around the exam ground.

…. 

But there was no impact.

Ochako stayed still for a few moments, wondering where the pain, the nothingness was.

Finally, after six seconds, she dared to open an eye.

The sight that met her was beyond breathtaking.

Standing right next to her and holding up the Zero Pointer’s immense fist, was Vitus. Her feet were dug into the ground and her hands had made dents in the robot’s fist.

Vitus groaned with effort “Darn, you’re a lot heavier than I thought you would be”

She turned to Ochako “Are you alright?”

Ochako was staring with wide eyes, but managed to nod slowly.

Vitus cracked a smile “Good. Cover your head, I need to stop this thing”

Ochako didn’t need to be told twice and immediately ducked down, covering her head with her arms.

Vitus turned her attention back to the Zero Pointer “Time to deal with you”

Green sparks began to arc from her hands and arms, and she began to pool energy into her palms.

But suddenly, the Zero Pointer pulled back, making her stumble and lose focus, causing the energy she had collected to disperse.

She recovered quickly, and looked up in time to see it rearing back it’s other fist for another punch.

Vitus reacted quickly.

She turned to Ochako and pooled a small amount of psionic energy into her palms, shooting it at the rubble around the girl’s leg, freeing her.

Before Ochako had a chance to question what was happening, she was lifted up into a bridal carry by the shorter girl and before she knew it she was moving at high speeds.

Vitus ran back and away from the Zero Pointer, but he quickly stumbled upon a small group of examinees as she ran.

She stopped in front of a tall, blue haired boy with glasses.

“Here, take her and get out of here. The Zero Pointer is out of control” ordered Izuka as she handed Ochako over to the boy.

The boy was obviously shocked at her sudden appearance, but he recovered quickly “Yes Ma’am. Everyone, run to the gate, hurry” shouted out the boy as he began running with enhanced speed towards the gate.

Izuka smiled as she watched the boy retreat  _ ‘He’s got a good head on his shoulders. I hope he passes’ _

Izuka turned back, her smile disappearing as she glared at the robot.

She didn’t say anything as her body began to arc with green sparks and a large orb appeared in her palms.

All at once, she let out a war cry and released the energy, sending a massive continuous bolt of energy right at the Zero Pointer’s chest.

The energy hit with a resounding thrum, but the bolt persisted, even as the robots outer armour began to glow red from the heat.

After ten second of the bolt continuing to assault the zero pointer, it’s hull gave way and the bolt pierced through.

When it did, Izuka quickly cut off the energy, stopping the bolt and the sparks.

She took in a deep breath, exhaled, then looked up to inspect her work.

The Zero Pointer was still standing, but it’s chest region was a mangled mess of molten metal and there was a large hole going right through it.

Izuka blinked “I thought they were designed to self-destruct when they’re incapaci-“

Izuka was cut off as an explosion went off in the zero pointer’s arm, then another near its leg, followed by more all over its body.

Then, they stopped as abruptly as they had started.

Moments after, the hull began to creak, then it slowly began to lean backwards.

The massive robot came crashing to the ground, it’s arms destroying what remained of the buildings around it while the rest of it got torn into pieces upon impact with the ground.

Izuka blinked again “Oh, so it was designed to self-destruct”

Izuka ignored the slightly anticlimactic ending of the battle and made her way to the entrance.

She landed in front of the gate, seeing the group she had sent away from the Zero Pointer, and a few more that they seemed to have picked up along the way.

“Is everyone-“ “TIMES UP. THE EXAM IS OVER” Izuku’s faltered as she was cut off by Mic’s announcement.

She tried again “Is everyone alright?”

She got a chorus of yes’es but she focused on one answer in particular.

“Ma’am, we have an injured examinee here” it was the blue haired boy from earlier and he was waving her over to the brown haired girl from earlier.

Izuka rushed over and kneeled next to the sitting girl. She turned to the boy “What’s wrong?”

The boy began to make exaggerated gestures “She appears to have a broken ankle, but I have little medical knowledge, so I am unsure”

Izuka nodded then examined the girl’s ankles “So, what’s your name?” asked Izuka suddenly.

The girl’s eyes widened “M-me?”

Izuka raised an eyebrow “M-me? That’s an interesting name, is that your given or family name?”

Izuka smiled when the girl sputtered in surprise “N-no, my name is O-Ochako Uraraka”

Izuka hummed “Ochako, that’s a nice name. I think I saw you using your quirk a few times, something about making things float?”

Ochako’s eyes widened “You were watching the exam?”

Izuka smiled to her “I’ve been watching the exam for the last five years, my dad works here and Nedzu was my teacher, so they let me sit with them since both of them have to watch the exam”

Izuka couldn’t see it, but all the other examinees were now also starring, for various reasons.

Izuka suddenly hummed “Yep, that looks and feels broken. Hold still for a bit, this might sting”

Before Ochako could ask what she meant, Izuka put her hands above Ochako’s ankle and closed her eyes.

A moment after, orange whisps began to snake from Izuka’s hands down to Ochako’s ankle.

Ochako winced at the initial contact, but found no pain, just a stinging sensation like she said.

What came next, was less than pleasant.

Ochako’s ankle began to shift, and she could  _ feel _ as the broken bone began to move and put itself back to place.

Ochako shivered involuntarily, but thankfully it was over quickly.

Izuka pulled her hands back and shot Ochako a smile “There, all fixed up”

Ochako stared at her ankle and tried moving it. It felt fine, like it had never been broken in the first place.

“Does everything feel ok? No pain or discomfort?” asked Izuka, bringing Ochako’s attention back to her.

Ochako stared for a moment, then pouted “You could have told me what you were doing. That felt really weird”

Izuka grinned “If I told you what I was doing, would you have let me?”

Ochako was quiet for a moment, then silently shook her head.

“I didn’t think so” Izuka stood up and turned to the rest of the group “Anybody else injured?”

They all shook their heads, even though some had visible cuts and bruises, but she could tell none of them had broken anything, so she let it slide.

Izuka unfolded her wings “The faculty should be here in a moment, I need to go and report to Nedzu about what happened. Stay safe” she then took off, flying towards the main campus and where the teachers were.

  
  
  


Izuka stomped into the room where the teachers were “What the hell was that?” asked she sternly.

Snipe turned to her “Izuka, language”

She gave him a pointed look “I think I’m allowed to swear after what just happened”

Snipe looked at her for a moment, then shrugged, he couldn’t really deny it.

Nedzu was looking at a screen with a tiny frown “From what we can tell, the electric shock the Zero Pointer received, moments before going out of control, managed to bypass its shock protectors and destroy part of its memory banks, making it default to the parameters it uses for the final exam. It was a combination of a small design oversight and a very lucky shot from the examinee” explained Nedzu.

Izuka groaned “Of course it is, that’s so stupidly cliché”

Nedzu nodded in agreement “I agree. We have found the fault already and we will do a thorough overhaul of its systems, as well as the other robots, to make sure this doesn’t happen again”

Izuka nodded, then sat down in a chair and sighed.

A hand landed on her shoulder “Are you ok?” asked Aizawa’s voice.

Izuka nodded “I’m fine, my wrists are a bit sore from the Zero Pointer’s fist, but nothing beside that”

Aizawa nodded “Alright. So, what do you think, up until the Zero Pointer”

Izuka hummed “Not a lot of them stood out, but there was one guy… I want to see his file, he’s gotten me curious” she turned to Aizawa with a look in her eyes.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, then pointed to Nedzu “You’ll have to ask Nedzu”

Izuka turned to Nedzu, who was tapping away at a keyboard in front of a new screen “If i’m guessing correctly, you are talking about the purple haired boy in area D”

Izuka grinned “You guessed right, do you mind then?”

Nedzu grinned back “Not at all, I’m quite curious myself in fact”

A new window opened up on the screen “Ah, here we go. Hitoshi Shinsou, quirk” Nedzu made an interested ‘oooo’ noise “Brainwashing. If someone responds to him, he can take control of them and give them basic orders, but even a small shake or bump to the person can remove the effect” read the rodent aloud.

Izuka’s eyes sparkled “Brainwashing? That’s incredible, he would be so useful as a hero”

Aizawa grunted “But he probably didn’t make it through, because of the way the exam is built”

Izuka’s excited look fell slowly, but then it turned thoughtful. She turned to Nedzu “Do we know how many points he got yet?”

Nedzu began tapping and another window popped up quickly “Hmm, very few I’m afraid, only 4 villain points and 10 rescue point, mostly from helping people avoid rubble”

Izuka hummed “Did he apply for the general education course?”

Nedzu smiled “He did actually, it seems he had considered the chance of failing the exam and must have hopped there was another way into the hero course”

Izuka grinned “I want him in the hero course. Him not becoming a hero would be a massive loss”

Nedzu hummed “I agree, but there is little that can be done”

Izuka’s grin widened “Then why not add a new system?”

Nedzu raised an interested eyebrow “Oh? What do you suggest?”

“I suggest, we make a special extra exam for those with interesting quirks that aren’t fit for fitting robots. If they pass certain criteria, they will be given a trial period with the hero course up until the end of the first semester. If they pass, they get added to the current roster of hero students” explained Izuka gleefully.

Aizawa grinned beside her “I like your thinking kid”

Nedzu was grinning as well “Interesting, very interesting. I approve of the concept, but it would require extra work on the teachers part”

“Not if they have a TA” countered Izuka with a gleeful grin.

Everyone’s full attention fell on Izuka.

Nedzu blinked, but then a proud smile spread across his face “Oh, you are devilishly crafty indeed Izuka. This is why I took you under my wing. Alright, if you agree to assist Aizawa with his teaching duties, I will permit this new system, but you will announce it to Shinsou-san yourself, understood?”

Izuka sat up straight “I understand” she turned to Aizawa with a smile “I’m looking forward to working with you Uncle”

Aizawa responded with a small smile of his own “You better make sure you aren’t too lenient. If I think they don’t have potential, then they’re out, no arguing, understood?”

Izuka nodded in understanding.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Well, I think it’s time to prepare for the letters this year, what do you all say?” the teachers all sounded out in agreement and they huddled together to see the roster of accepted applicants.

  
  
  


A week later, the letters were sent out.

Hitoshi stared at the envelope in his hand, UA’s insignia stamped on the back with traditional red wax.

Hitoshi slumped in his seat  _ ‘What’s the point, I know I failed the exam’ _

After sitting and staring at the letter for a full five minutes, he finally pulled himself together and ripped it open.

A small disk fell onto his table and activated.

“I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION” shouted a familiar voice.

Hitoshi’s eyes nearly popped out of his head “All Might?!”

“Indeed, it is I, All Might. You may be asking yourself why I am here, and the answer to that is rather simple. Starting at the beginning of the school year, I am UA’s newest teacher” announced the hero with a boom.

Hitoshi was awe struck, his usual indifferent tendencies blown away by the symbol of peace.

“Come on All Might, you have a lot more of these to do, you can’t keep showboating like this” said a female voice off screen.

All Might turned to the person “Showboating? Oh, sorry. Right then, let’s get to it then. Hitoshi Shinsou, your attempt in the exam was admirable, but unfortunately you only managed to collect 4 villain points”

Hitoshi’s head fell.

“But, there is also a second point system, rescue points, of which you score 10, but even with the additional points you scored there, you have failed the exam, but you passed the general education course exam, so you will still attend UA” explained All Might.

Tears began to appear at the edges of Hitoshi’s eyes  _ ‘I knew I wouldn’t pass, so why did I hope otherwise. Stupid’ _

“However” said All Might suddenly.

Hitoshi paused, and looked up at the grinning expression of All Might.

“You are in luck today, Young Shinsou” All Might gestured to the side, and the camera panned to a dark area.

“All Might is right. Hitoshi Shinsou, you have been chosen by me and Nedzu to be the first to participate in a special course, designed to integrate those with with quirks unfit for combat, but invaluable for hero work, into the hero course” said a voice, the same voice from earlier.

In the dark area, green glowing lines began to illuminate the darkness.

Hitoshi’s eyes widened as a green glowing orb appeared and illuminated a person.

The smiling form of Vitus came into view and spoke to him “Attached inside the envelope is a date and address. When you arrive at the time and place, you will be given an extra exam. If you pass, you will be participating alongside hero course class 1-A up until the end of the first semester in a sort of trial period. If we find your work during the trial lacking, then you will be put into the general education course, but if you pass, you will become a permanent class 1-A student, but you aren’t exempt from the rules, so you can still be moved to general education, or expelled, which should be obvious”

Hitoshi was staring with wide eyes “Is this real? Am I dreaming”

Vitus’ smile widened “No, this isn’t a dream. I look forward to meeting you Shinsou”

And with that, the projection ended, but Hitoshi didn’t notice for a full minute.

He dug into the envelope, finding the piece of paper with the date and address Vitus had mentioned.

It sunk in for him there “I have a chance” tears began to well up in his eyes “I have a chance to become a hero after all” he clutched the paper to his chest as tears of joy streamed down his face.

There was a knock on his door, before it slowly creaked open.

Hitoshi’s mom stuck her head in “Hitoshi? How did it go?” asked the lady worriedly. She had a feeling she already knew, but she would still ask.

Her heart sunk when Hitoshi turned with tear filled eyes, but it stopped when she noticed he was smiling.

“Hitoshi?” asked the she again.

“I failed the exam” she became confused. If he failed, then why was he smiling? “But, I still have a chance to become a hero” she blinked.

“You… what? What do you mean?” asked the lady, confusion evident in her voice.

Hitoshi grabbed the disk and fumbled with it, trying to find a replay button.

After a moment, the disk lit back up and replayed the message again.

Once it was finished, Hitoshi’s mom’s mouth was wide open.

Her mouth slowly turned into a massive smile “Hitoshi, this is great” she embraced the boy and hugged him tight, Hitoshi returning it with the same enthusiasm.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other in joy and relief.

Eventually, they let go of each other “Hitoshi. They acknowledged your quirk. They said your quirk was invaluable for hero work. Do you see now? Your quirk isn’t villainous, it’s a hero’s quirk” his mom looked him straight in the eye and spoke with a soft voice.

Hitoshi nodded “I just can’t believe… they saw me, and chose me, out of all the other people there” the tears began to pick up.

Hitoshi’s mom smiled “Well they have a good eye then, because I know you’ll be an amazing hero”

Hitoshi hugged his mom again “Thanks mom, I love you”

His mom hugged him back, brushing her hand through his hair “You’re welcome Sweetie, I love you too”

The day continued with joyous smiles on both Shinsous’ faces, but eventually, something struck Hitoshi.

“Wait. Vitus is at UA too?”

  
  
  
  


The same day, Kyouka had received her letter and was sitting in her room with the letter.

She sighed “No point in dreading about it” she opened the letter in one quick swipe, and a disk fell out.

This disk also activated automatically and emitted a projection.

“HELLO YOUNG JIROU, I AM HERE” shouted All Might again.

Jirou jolted at the volume “All Might? What the-“

All Might let out a booming laugh “Surprised, aren’t you? Well, starting this coming school year, I will be UA’s newest teacher”

Kyouka blinked “Well then, guess I’ll have to bring ear protection then” muttered the punk girl.

All Might cleared his throat “Anyway, time to announce your results. Young Jirou, you received a total of 36 villain points, which is just barely enough to secure you a spot in UA’s hero course”

Kyouka grinned.

“But, that wasn’t all we were judging on” continued All Might.

Kyouka’s grin faded as she kept watching the hologram.

“After all, what kind of hero school would we be if we didn’t award heroic actions. For this, we have rescue points, and you have been awarded 27 rescue points for assisting your fellow examinees, earning you a total of 63 points, which is more than enough to earn you a place in UA’s hero course” All Might reached his hand out to the camera “Come, UA will be your hero academia”

Kyouka’s eyes were wide. She was in the top ten scorers for the exam.

“Holy shit” exclaimed Kyouka loudly.

“Language” shouted Mika from somewhere in the house.

She ran out of her room, ignoring her mom’s yell.

Her parents were ecstatic to hear she not only passed, but was in the top ten examinees.

When she called Izuka, she got a less than favourable reply.

“Oh, I already knew you passed” answered Izuka chipperly.

Kyouka blinked “Wait what? How?”

Izuka was quiet for a moment “Have you forgotten who my dad is and my teacher?”

Kyouka sweat dropped “Oh, right. Wait, why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Two reasons. One, it’s more fun to hear your reaction from the letter and two, I’m not allowed to” answered Izuka.

Kyouka deadpanned “You can be a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that right?”

“Yep, but I’m your pain in the ass, especially if I use the strap o-“ 

“OK, we do not need to talk about that over the phone” Kyouka cut off Izuka’s teasing.

Izuka huffed “Fine. Don’t forget to message Momo, I’ll see you later, love you”

“Ok, I’ll see you later, I love you too” they then hung up, and Kyouka went to text Momo.

  
  
  
  


Two weeks went by, and Hitoshi was going to the address he had been given. He was early, almost an hour early, mostly because of his nerves.

He arrived at the address. It was a café. A small simple one, but it had a homey air to it.

He entered the café and looked around.

“Welcome, can I help you?” asked the clerk with a smile.

Hitoshi blinked “Um, thanks, but I’m just here to meet someone”

The clerk nodded “Alright, if you need anything or want to order, don’t hesitate to ask”

Hitoshi nodded “Right, thank you” he then walked into the café.

He heard a voice hum “You’re early, good, I like that”

His head homed in on the speaker, and sitting in the back of the café, was Vitus.

He froze up “V-Vitus?”

Vitus smiled “In the flesh. Come, sit down and we’ll begin”

It took a moment before Hitoshi walked forward and sat in the booth along with the hero.

Vitus grinned “Nervous?”

Hitoshi nodded, not trusting his voice.

Vitus nodded “Understandable, this is a pretty big opportunity you’re being given after all”

Hitoshi folded in on himself slightly as he felt her words weigh on him.

Vitus patted him on the back “Ease up, your test isn’t very hard. How about this, you can ask me a few questions and once you’re comfortable, then we begin, is that ok?” suggested Vitus.

Hitoshi turned to her with wide eyes “Really? You’re ok with that?”

Vitus smiled with a raised eyebrow “I asked didn’t i?”

Hitoshi blinked “Ok, well. Can I ask why you were at UA?”

Izuka hummed “Well, you might have heard I was found in a forest six years ago roughly” Hitoshi nodded “Well, I was brought to UA and one of the teachers adopted me. Nedzu became my teacher as well, so I have a lot of connection to the school. I’m actually supposed to follow this coming year’s hero course class through their time at UA, but now I’ll be acting more like a TA for 1-A, since this new course you’ll be taking is going to give the teacher more work, so I’ll be helping” explained Vitus long windedly.

Hitoshi hummed “That’s interesting”

Vitus grinned “Yeah, I know. It’s been a doozie all the way through, but I wouldn’t change it for anything”

Hitoshi cracked a small smile “Sure sounds like it”

“Actually, can I ask you a question too?” asked Vitus suddenly.

Hitoshi blinked, then squirmed slightly in his seat before nodding.

Vitus smiled “Don’t worry, I won’t ask anything embarrassing. Why did you take the exam? If you looked deep enough, you would know what the exam is about, so why?”

Hitoshi looked at her with wide eyes for a few moments, but turned away and looked at his lap.

“You can’t help the things you want. I’ve just wanted to be a hero since I was little, not for money or fame or anything, just to help people” answered Hitoshi as his expression turned resolute.

Vitus smiled wider “Good answer. Ok, you can ask me something else if you want”

Hitoshi thought for a moment, now more confident about their conversation “Is it true you almost beat Miruko one on one?”

Vitus let out a laugh “Oh Yeah, that definitely happened. I might’ve won if Ingenium hadn’t butted in and kicked me over the head. She still sometimes sends me messages asking for a rematch, but we haven’t been able to find time for it yet” she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

Hitoshi couldn’t help but grin in response “Nice, that’s pretty awesome”

Vitus nodded “You know, since I saw your file, I’ve been wondering what your quirk is like. It sounds perfect for a hostage situation or really any situation with a villain. Could you use it on me? I’m pretty sure my curiosity will eat me alive otherwise” admitted she sheepishly.

Hitoshi looked shocked at her suggestion, which actually caught her off guard.

“Are you serious? Why would you want me to brainwash you? Aren’t you afraid I’ll force you to do something embarrassing or something?” asked Hitoshi with obvious shock.

Vitus raised an eyebrow “From what I’ve seen of you so far, you’re a good person who wants help people, so no, I’m not worried you’ll do that, and even if you did, Kersh wouldn’t let you make me do anything I don’t like”

Hitoshi blinked “Who’s Kersh?”

Vitus smiled wide, then patted the space on her side opposite Hitoshi “Kersh, come on up”

A moment after, Kersh jumped up from under the table and sat beside Vitus.

Hitoshi’s eyes went wide as could “What the hell?”

Vitus petted Kersh’s head “Don’t worry, he won’t do anything as long as you don’t threaten me in anyway”

Hitoshi’s eyes were glued to Kersh, scanning his body. The horns from his head, the large limbs on top with sharp claws at the end, and the large bug like wings on his back.

Vitus snapped her fingers in front of his face “Hey, you with me?”

Hitoshi jolted “Uh yeah, sorry, I couldn’t help staring”

She shook her head “No, it’s ok, it’s normal, I mean, he doesn’t exactly look like something “normal”” she pointed at Kersh while wearing an entertained smile.

Hitoshi couldn’t help the laugh then went past him at her pun “Ok, that was funny”

Vitus mock bowed “Thank you, it looks like my back up career as a comedian is still an option”

Hitoshi turned with a grin “I know I would go watch you, I can tell you that”

Vitus smiled “Thank yo-“ she suddenly stopped talking as her face went blank.

“Pinch yourself on the nose” ordered Hitoshi.

Vitus did as asked, her hand travelling up to her nose, then pinching it.

Her blank expression disappeared “Ow. Wait, did you just use your quirk?”

Hitoshi nodded, then his expression turned worried “I hope you don’t mind that I just… did it”

An excited smile spread across her face “That was so cool. It was like everything got foggy and everything became all muffled, but your order came through clear as day”

Hitoshi was surprised by her sudden excitement, but he cracked a smile at her childlike excitement.

Suddenly Vitus clapped her hands “Alright. Hitoshi Shinsou, you’ve passed your test” she grinned as she saw Hitoshi’s shocked expression. She reached out her hand “UA will be your hero academia”

Everybody in the café suddenly began to clap for Hitoshi, while the boy was stuck in shock.

After a moment, he recovered and reached out to grab her hand.

Vitus gave his hand a firm shake and let go “Alright, time for some cake and tea, do you want some?”

Hitoshi blinked then cracked a small smile “I’d like the darkest, strongest coffee on the menu”

It was Vitus’ turned to blink at him, then she frowned “That’s unhealthy, I hope you don’t drink it often”

Hitoshi shrugged “I suffer from pretty strong insomnia. The coffee makes me feel better”

Vitus scrutinised him for a moment, then sighed “Fine, I guess I can’t blame you then. Then again, I’m not your parent so I can’t tell you what to do really”

She then went up and ordered her tea and the coffee, along with two pieces of her favourite cake from the café.

The two of them conversed for about two hour hours before Vitus had to leave.

As she left the café, she grinned to herself “He’s going to do just fine”

She is confident in her choice. Let’s see if Hitoshi can live up to it.

<strike> _ He’s here _ </strike>


	33. Antagonistic Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> School begins, and a show off happens.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts” _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Two months went by, and it was move in week for everyone in the new class 1-A.

Twenty one students had arrived by the end of the week, and obviously, the fact that there was an extra student had most of them confused, but then Hitoshi managed to explain the program, without mentioning Izuka, like she had asked.

Most of them socialised with each other, though there were two who were keeping their distance from everyone else. One was the ash blonde with the explosion quirk, the other a boy with two toned hair split down the middle, one side red, the other white and a large scar was present on the left side of his face.

The final day before school started came and went, and the students of 1-A went to class.

They all slowly entered their new classroom on the first day, and groups had already started forming, so there was plenty of chatter.

Then the bell rang and everyone got quiet, out of habit from high school, but there was no teacher in sight.

“You quieted down when the bell rang, good, you might be more rational than I thought” said a voice suddenly.

Everyone looked around, trying to find where the voice came from, but those in the front row were staring at something on the floor by the door.

A yellow sleeping bag was in the doorway, and looking from inside with a bored expression, was Aizawa.

He stood up, unzipped his sleeping bag and let it fall to the ground “I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa” he then pulled out a stack of uniforms from his sleeping bag “All of you take your assigned uniform and go change, then meet me out in the P.E field”

Only one person got up from their chair, and that was Kyouka, since she knew about Aizawa she wasn’t surprised like the others. Momo followed shortly after as she also knew Aizawa, but not as well as Kyouka, so it took her a moment to collect herself. Meanwhile no one else moved, even as Kyouka and Momo made it up to Aizawa and got their uniforms,and whether that was out of surprise or confusion, Aizawa didn’t care, but he did care that they didn’t moving.

He activated his quirk momentarily, his eyes flashing rad as a result “If you don’t get moving within the next three seconds, I’ll give all of you detention for a week”

That got them going, and they quickly scrambled up to get their uniforms, then hurried to the locker rooms to change.

  
  
  


The first to finish changing was Kyouka, closely followed by Momo, the boy with two toned hair and the ash blonde.

Aizawa nodded “You were quick, good, that means you’re thinking rationally”

Kyouka shot him a cheeky grin “I’m only quick because of you Aizawa” Momo nodding in agreement.

Aizawa shook his head “That may be the case, but remember where we are Jirou, Yaoyorozu”

Kyouka shrugged and Momo bowed “Understood Sensei” 

The two toned haired boy raised an eyebrow at their interaction, while the ash blonde kept a scowl on his face, not acknowledging the interaction.

After ten minutes, everyone else had arrived at the field.

Aizawa huffed and his eyebrows scrunched together “Thirteen minutes, not good enough. By the end of the semester, it had better lowered to five minutes or less, understood”

“Yes Sensei” answered the class.

Aizawa nodded “Good. Now, today, you’re going to be doing a test”

A hand raised up from the crowd. It was Ochako.

Aizawa sighed “What is it Uraraka?”

“What about orientation? Won’t we miss it?” asked the tall brown haired girl.

Aizawa waved dismissively “Orientation is a waste of time. Here at UA the teachers are given a lot of freedom with how they do their classes, as such I’ve decided to use our time more efficiently”

he turned back to the crowd of students with a slightly hardened look “So if there’s nothing else, I’ll get to explaining what we’re doing” no one raised a hand or said anything, prompting Aizawa to continue “You’re going to be doing a quirk apprehension test today. The test will function the same as the fitness test you’ve done in middle and high school, but here you’re going to be using your quirks”

He pulled out a weird locking soft ball “Bakugou, how far could you throw in high school?”

The ash blonde boy with the explosion quirk shrugged “Seventy three, give or take”

Aizawa nodded and tossed the ball to the boy “Not bad, but now you’re going to use your quirk when you throw it” Aizawa pointed to a circle on the ground.

A feral grin spread across the ash blonde- Bakugou’s face as he walked over to the circle. He stretched out is arm, before cocking it back.

Nobody noticed when a pair of hands covered Kyouka’s ears, moments before Bakugou threw his arm forward.

“DIE” shouted the boy as an explosion erupted from his hand, sending the ball flying through the air.

Everyone was stunned by the sudden explosion, except for Kyouka, who was more focused on the hands on top of her ears.

**“Don’t worry, it’s just me. Don’t say anything, I wanna surprise them”**

A grin spread across Kyouka’s face and she nodded, not saying a word as the hands moved from her head.

Aizawa turned his measuring device over, revealing the distance the ball flew “Six hundred and eighty eight meters, not bad”

A triumphant grin spread across Bakugou’s face as walked back to his classmates, though it seemed very cocky, which annoyed some of them.

Then there was the sound of someone letting out an impressed whistle “Over six hundred meters, I was right, that quirk is strong” said a female voice.

Everyone blinked and looked around, the girls all being asked if they said that, though none of them did, but two of them knew the voice.

“So Aizawa, same procedure as last year?” asked the voice.

Aizawa sighed “Same procedure as every year, now stop messing around and get down here” he looked up above the field.

Everybody followed his eyesight, and their eyes widened when they saw the person.

It was Izuka, better know to most of them as Vitus.

She pouted “You ruined my fun, boo to you Aizawa” said she as she lowered herself to the ground beside the man.

Everyone, except Kyouka and Momo, were staring with wide eyes at her.

She turned to them with a welcoming smile “Hello everyone. My name is Izuka Seikaku, better known as the hero Vitus, and starting today I’ll be the TA for 1-A” she bowed politely in greeting.

Excitement began to spread among the students at the fact the hero Vitus was going to be helping teach them.

One girl in particular was literally vibrating “Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh it’s VITUS” exclaimed the girl suddenly.

Izuka blinked at the girls sudden outburst, then an amused smile spread across her face “I guess I have a fan”

The girl, who Izuka remember to be Mina Ashido, realised she had blurted that out and got a small embarrassed blush, which was lilac on her pink skin.

Izuka grinned at her reaction, but her ears caught onto something different. Pops and crackles.

Her eyes travelled to Bakugou, who was staring at her with a furious scowl and a glare.

“Deku” growled the boy suddenly.

Izuka tilted her head “Is something wrong Bakugou?”

“What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking monster?!” shouted the boy suddenly as he rocketed himself forward.

Izuka was caught off guard, she hadn’t been called a monster by anyone besides her parents, at least not face to face, so she didn’t move as the boy closed the distance between them quickly.

Her shock disappeared when a white cloth suddenly bound up the charging boy.

She turned to Aizawa, and was surprised when she saw his expression.

He was furious. She had never seen him furious.

“Bakugou. I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you just insulted and tried to attack a fully licensed hero” growled Aizawa as he glared full force at the boy with his quirk.

Bakugou was still trying to get free of the binds and shouting curses, but his mouth was bound, so it was all muffled.

“Bakugou, you had potential, but you’ve crossed a legal line. You’re expel-“

“Now now Aizawa, no need to act rashly”

Aizawa froze, actually froze, for the possibly the first time ever in his hero career.

He slowly turned, as a menacing aura appeared next to him.

It was Izuka and she was wearing a sickly sweet smile “Would you mind unbinding him? I can’t talk to him if he can’t speak” asked she, her voice sweet and nice, but there was an underlying threat in it, which made even Aizawa feel a shiver going down his spine.

Aizawa did as asked, releasing his hold on the ash blonde, who unceremoniously fell to the ground.

He looked up, only to meet Izuka’s threatening smile.

“So, Bakugou. Care to tell me why you called me “monster”?” asked she with that same tone.

Bakugou felt himself lock up, his legs started trembling as an unfamiliar feeling washed over him.

_ ‘What is this? Why are my legs shaking? Why is my heart going nuts?’ _

Fear. For the first time that Bakugou could remember, he was feeling real **fear**.

Izuka’s smile turned predatory, a smile that made Bakugou’s instincts scream at him to run, RUN, **RUN**.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” asked she, her tone getting more and more threatening by the second.

Bakugou swallowed, then tried to act tough, like he usually was “B-because of you, Auntie Inko and Uncle Hisashi are in jail. It’s your fault that i’ll never see them again” as he spoke, he felt his fear slowly be replaced by anger.

He looked straight into her eyes “You’re nothing but a monster that should be killed”

Aizawa was about to intervene again, but Izuka’s wings unfolded suddenly and threateningly.

Her grin turned toothy, showing off her large canines “You sure have some serious balls to dare say that to my face. Alright, let’s say that, hypothetically, i am a monster. What are the people who gave birth to me then? What are the people who left me in the middle of a forest for six years until i was found by a bunch of heroes? Who broke the law during all of this?”

Bakugou’s eyes went wide _ ‘What does that have-’ _ his mind cut itself off.

Inko and Hisashi are her parents. They left her in the forest. They abandoned her, expecting her to die by herself.

Bakugou didn’t want to acknowledge it, but his mind kept telling him that there was nothing that could be blamed on her. She didn’t choose to be born with her quirk. It wasn’t her that they decided she was a monster.

Bakugou’s head dipped as everything fell into place.

Izuka’s grin disappeared and became replaced by a frown, the aura still present and ever so suffocating.

“So? What have you decided?” asked Izuka, her voice lacking any kind of chipperness, now just cold and threatening.

Bakugou swallowed again “B-but, auntie said you tried to hurt them” he was still trying to deny it.

“They were interrogated by a detective with a lie detector quirk. They barely told anything other than lies during their interrogation and the trial” answered Izuka.

Bakugou felt his entire world crack.

“They represented themselves as good and honest people, but in the end they were the true monsters. No good person would label their child a monster, or abandon them. Face it Bakugou” Izuka’s patience was running thin, and it could slowly be heard in her voice.

Bakugou stayed silent, his mind stuck in a two way battle as his logic fought against his belief.

Izuka huffed “I’m going to be extremely lenient with you right now. Technically, you should be going to jail for trying to hurt me, but you have potential as a hero, potential i want to see brought out. You’re going to be facing detention until the sports festival, and for the foreseeable future you are going to go to anger management classes. Anger like what you’ve displayed will only get you killed” she turned to Aizawa with a steel hard glare that left no room for arguing, one that made his own pale in comparison “and you are not going to argue with me on this, am i clear?”

Aizawa felt a drop of sweat go down his face, her intimidation factor was off the scale “Crystal”

Izuka nodded “Good. I need to blow off some steam. I’ll be at ground Alpha” without another word, Izuka took off into the sky and flew over towards the area mentioned.

Aizawa let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

He turned to his students, and the dread and terror he saw on their faces mirrored his own internally.

“Ok. I think we all need a break. Meet me here in two hours, get something to drink and a snack. And for god's sake, if you see Izuka again, do not give her any more of a reason to be angry” his voice was slightly unsteady but he kept strong for his students.

They all nodded slowly, then one by one they slowly left the field towards the locker rooms.

After a full minute, the only ones left were Aizawa, Kyouka, Momo and Bakugou.

Bakugou was obviously still struggling to accept what he had been told, so Aizawa kneeled in front of him and put a hand on his shoulders.

Bakugou looked up at him in a daze “Listen Bakugou. You just dodged a bullet, a seriously large one. I won’t reprimand you, i think you’ve gotten enough from her, but because i respect her, and now honestly fear her, so i’m going to listen to her, but i want you to know that had it been up to me, you would have gone to jail. Make sure you don’t waste the chance you’ve just been given” Aizawa’s voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke to Bakugou.

Bakugou looked at him for a few seconds, then finally nodded.

Aizawa nodded back “Good. Get going, take a break and relax, then meet me here with the others in two hours”

Bakugou wordlessly nodded and slowly got to his feet and trudged back to the locker room.

Aizawa sighed “This went south too quickly” he rubbed his eyes.

“Aizawa”

Aizawa turned, seeing Kyouka and Momo still standing where the group had been.

He raised an eyebrow “Let me guess, you want to go to Izuka?”

The two girls nodded. There was a fire in their eyes. They wanted to help Izuka, the person they loved.

Aizawa shook his head “Fine, but be careful. Chances are she’s using her quirk and who knows if she’s keeping track of whether there are people approaching her or not” he shot them a stern look.

Both girls nodded, then went off in the direction Izuka went.

Aizawa watched their backs as they ran towards Izuka.

_ ‘I need to report this to Nedzu’ _ thought the man as he turned around and walked into the school. It was important that Nedzu be told of the development.

  
  
  


At ground Alpha, the ground was now riddled with craters.

At the edge of it, stood Izuka, her entire body covered with green sparks as she hurled bolt after bolt of psionic energy, creating more and more craters as they exploded upon impact.

She wasn’t tired, but she was still angry.

_ ‘If he had been a villain or some other lowlife, then i would’ve crushed him and fed him to a hatchery’ _ thought she darkly while a scowl was glued to her face.

“Izuka?”

Izuka paused mid throw, the sphere of energy in her hand wobbling as the energy it was made of shifted from the sudden stop.

Izuka slowly turned to look over her shoulder.

Standing some fifty meters behind her, were Kyouka and Momo.

Kyouka stepped forward “Izuka, can we talk? Please?” Momo stepped forward as well and nodded in agreement.

Izuka kept her gaze on them for a moment, then turned back to the crater riddled ground in front of her.

For almost fifteen seconds, nothing happened, only the crackle of the green sparks and the wind in the trees could be heard.

Then Izuka’s hand, that was holding the sphere, closed, making the sphere dissipate.

She sighed heavily “Fine, let’s talk” she turned and walked over to Kyouka and Momo.

She went past them, and sat against a tree near them, then she curled her legs up to her chest.

Kyouka and Momo slowly walked over and sat down on either side of her.

Then they both brought their arms around Izuka, pulling her into a two way hug.

For a minute, there was nothing between them other than the hug. No words or movements, just the hug.

Finally, Kyouka spoke up “Are you-. No, you aren’t ok, but are you feeling better?” asked the purple haired girl.

Izuka was quiet for a few seconds, then shook her head “No… how could i feel better after what i just did? I talked down to him. I _ threatened _ him. I probably scared everyone else while i was at it” tears began to fall from her eyes as she answered “How can i call myself a hero after what i just did?”

Then there was a resounding smack.

Izuka’s head was turned to the side, and her cheek was stinging.

Momo’s hand was outstretched to the side “Don’t you even start thinking like that. You’re a hero, the kindest i’ve ever heard of, even more than All Might. You helped me when you didn’t have to, then you did it again just so i could go on some school trip. You’ve stopped villains from hurting people and you’ve stopped to offer random people a helping hand. I’ve heard of very few heroes who do even half of what you do” Momo’s voice was stern as she spoke.

Izuka had brought a hand up to her cheek and stared at Momo with wide eyes.

“You’re an amazing hero. If you weren’t, do you think Nedzu and All Might would have recommended you for the exam early? No, they wouldn’t have, so don’t say you aren’t a hero” small tears were appearing at the edges of Momo’s eyes as she spoke.

“Izuka” Izuka turned around to look at Kyouka, who was wearing a small frown.

“You’re going to listen to me, without interrupting. You have nothing to be sorry about. That guy tried to hurt you, then attacked you by using your past. But you gave him a second chance, a chance he really doesn’t deserve, but a chance Aizawa wasn’t willing to give him, and i doubt anyone else would either. You’re a kind person, almost too kind for your own good sometimes” Kyouka’s voice was also stern.

“If they are scared of you, then you just need to show them that they don’t have a reason to be. You reacted like that because of what he said, and anyone would, it’s not exactly like they’re the best memories” Kyouka’s expression and tone got softer as she continued.

“When we have to meet back up with everyone else at the P.E field, you should apologise to everyone for how you reacted. They’ll understand, but if they don’t, then they aren’t worth your time. Does that sound good?” suggested Kyouka.

Izuka was still looking at her with a stunned expression.

She nodded after a couple seconds “Ok, i’ll do that”

Kyouka smiled “Good. And Izuka”

Izuka looked at her again “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never do me harm. Remember that, ok?” Izuka’s eyes widened slightly again, before a smile spread across her face and she nodded.

She turned to Momo “I’m sorry Momo”

Momo shook her head, the tears having gone already “I forgive you, just don’t forget how many people believe in you and support you”

Izuka nodded “I won’t, not again” she smiled to Momo, and Momo smiled back.

Kyouka stretched “Are you ok to go back to the main building?” asked the punk girl.

Izuka nodded “Yeah, but i’d rather stay away from where your classmates are. I’ll go to the teacher’s lounge, so i’ll see you two back on the P.E field when we start again” she stood up and stretched slightly.

Kyouka and Momo nodded and stood up alongside her “Ok, we’ll see you then” replied Momo.

Izuka smiled, then unfolded her wings and flew back to the main building.

  
  
  


After the two hour break, class 1-A found themselves back at the P.E grounds.

Aizawa was standing and watching as they walked out, but he could see some of them were still a bit shaken up by what had happened earlier.

The class was assembled in front of Aizawa and giving him their attention.

Aizawa nodded “Alright. Before we begin, someone wants to say something to all of you” he gestured for someone to come forward.

Their eyes widened when they saw Izuka come walking from another door to the building, and walk up beside Aizawa.

Her hands were folded together in front of her and her head was hanging slightly.

Aizawa patted her on the shoulder, and when she looked up at him, nodded to her.

She turned back to the class.

Then she bowed apologetically “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier. It was out of character for me, but it’s no excuse for what i said. I hope you can forgive me”

She kept her head down as she waited for their responses.

“I forgive you”

Izuka’s eyes widened and her head slowly rose up to look at the class.

It was Ochako. She had stepped in front of the class and was giving her a big warm smile “You saved my life in the exam, there’s no way i could be scared or angry at you”

The tall blue haired boy from the exam also stepped forward, who Izuka now knew was called Tenya Iida “I agree with Uraraka. You are a respectable hero who has saved lives and protected civilians. I cannot in my right mind be upset with you, especially with how highly my brother speaks of you”

Izuka blinked “Your brother?”

Then Izuka took another look at Tenya and her eyes widened. Mufflers in his calves, increased speed.

“Is Ingenium your brother?” asked she as it clicked.

Tenya nodded “He is, and he told me he has seen few heroes with your skill and compassion” Tenya smiled to Izuka.

As Izuka tried to comprehend what she had just been told, more and more of the students stepped forward.

In the end, only Bakugou and the two toned haired boy were left standing back. Izuka could understand why Bakugou was, but the other boy- Shoto Todoroki if she remembered correctly, didn’t make sense to her.

But her attention was drawn from the latter boy when the first one stepped forward.

Bakugou said nothing as he walked over to everyone else, but his ever present scowl had returned.

Izuka’s looked at him with slight confusion “Bakugou-san?”

Bakugou turned to her with his scowl, but there was a strange look in his eyes.

He scoffed “Don’t get me wrong, i haven’t forgiven you for what happened, but I’m not stupid enough to deny what you’ve said” he continued walking to the back of the class and brood.

Izuka stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then a small smile spread on her face.

Nobody noticed the last person who hadn’t stepped forward, nor when heterochromatic eyes glared at Izuka as she stood in front of the class, except Izuka did, and it confused her to no end.

Aizawa decided it was time “Alright, let’s get started so we can finish today”

The class, now feeling better than they had before, were ready for whatever Aizawa was going to throw at them.

What a start, let’s hope the rest goes smoother, eh?


	34. A Fun End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> Class 1-A finish off the test, and have just a bit of fun.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The test was finally over, and most of 1-A was exhausted.

It hadn’t helped that Aizawa threatened to expel them if they came in last place, even after the debacle with Izumi, but it had turned out to be a so called “Logical ruse”.

Once the test was over, they were free to go shower and change clothes, then go have lunch in the cafeteria, despite it being an hour after lunch break, but it seemed Lunch Rush had been informed that they would be late and was ready to serve them when they arrived. Usually he didn’t do specific orders, but since there were only twenty two of them and they were Aizawa’s class, he made an exception.

And yes, you read right. Twenty two. Apparently, Izuka had decided to join them.

Izuka got her favourite, Katsudon. It wasn’t as good to her as Fumiko’s, but it was good nonetheless.

She sat at a table along with Kyouka, Momo, Mina Ashido, a red haired boy name Eijiro Kirishima, and another boy named Denki Kaminari.

Ashido was silently vibrating in her seat as she sat across from Izuka, glancing up at her repeatedly. This did not go past Izuka as she cracked a smile.

“So Ashido, you looked and sounded pretty excited to see me this morning” Izuka’s tone was teasing as she asked.

Mina gained a lilac blush, that was pretty cute on her pink skin.

“W-well, ever since your debut, i’ve been a massive fan, especially because of all those flying this that you had with you. They look sorta like awesome space aliens, and i love aliens” gushed the pink skinned girl excitedly.

Izuka raised an eyebrow “You think my Zerg look like cool aliens?” 

Izuka’s grin widened when Mina nodded excitedly “Do you wanna try and pet one later?” asked she with a humoured tone.

Mina froze in place as her eyes widened to comical degrees and her mouth fell wide open.

After a moment, the excitement returned in full force as the girl suddenly shot straight up and slammed her hands on the table “REALLY? YOU’LL LET ME TOUCH ONE?” exclaimed Mina loudly.

Izuka blinked at her sudden outburst, but after a moment a laugh went past her “Of course, they enjoy getting pets, plus it’s fun to see people’s reactions to them up close”

Mina was beyond thrilled at that point “Oh my gosh this might be the best day of my life” gushed the girl as sat back down.

Kirishima laughed “Good for you Mina”

Kaminari extended his hand, his palm pointing forward “Wait, later? We don’t have anymore classes today right? When will you let her pet it then?”

Izuka grinned “That’s easy to answer. I’m going to be living in the dorms with all of you”

All the chatter from the other tables stopped all at once, and everyone turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Izuka raised an eyebrow at everyone “What? Did you think i would be living in the teacher’s dorm or something? Don’t forget, i’m the same age as all of you, so i need some kind of normalcy in my day”

Everyone made sounds of understanding, it made sense.

But then Mina began vibrating again “Oh my gosh i’m going to be living in the same building as my favourite hero. This is definitely the best day ever in my life”

The atmosphere cracked, and a chorus of laughter spread around the class.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later and everyone was back in the dorm and relaxing.

Most were hanging out in the common room, but a few were in their rooms, namely Bakugou, Todoroki and Izuka.

Izuka was in her room because she needed to finish setting everything up, since she hadn’t been able to do it earlier because she wanted to surprise the class.

But eventually she managed to finish putting everything where she wanted them to be, with help from Kersh.

Kersh was with her since he’s Izuka’s companion, so obviously he came along, and her class needed to get used to her Zerg before long anyway, so it was a win-win.

Shortly after she had put away the last thing, she put on a pair of comfortable clothes and left her room, which had been put on the third floor of the girl’s side.

She walked to the elevator along with Kersh and went inside.

As the elevator went down she wondered what the reaction to Kersh would be. She knew Mina would be ecstatic, but everyone else were unknowns.

The elevator dinged as it reached the common room, and Izuka and Kersh stepped out into the hallway to the stairs and elevator.

Her feet tapped against the wood floor as she walked barefoot, Kersh’s ‘paws’ and claws doing the same.

She came into the common room to see most everyone in their own little groups, some talking louder than others, and some just listening.

“Oh my god, what is that?” exclaimed someone suddenly and loudly.

Izuka turned, seeing a short boy with purple orbs for hair- Minoru Mineta, pointing at Kersh beside her.

Now everyone’s attention was on Izuka and Kersh.

Izuka cleared her voice, bringing everyone’s full attention on her “Hello everyone, i want to introduce you all to Kersh” she kneeled down beside Kersh and patted his head, bringing a pleased rumble from him while the wings on his back fluttered slightly.

She turned back to the class and found several different expressions. Some looked interested, some looked excited, some apprehensive and some looked out right scared.

Izuka turned her gaze to a certain pink skinned girl “Ashido, you wanted a chance to pet one of my Zerg, right?”

Mina’s face lit up and she quickly made her way over to Izuka.

She kneeled beside Izuka and turned to her “Is there a way i need to do it?” asked she, her hands hovering in front of her and waiting to reach forward.

Izuka smiled “Don’t move your hands too quickly and be gentle”

Mina nodded and turned to Kersh.

She slowly reached forward, Kersh making no moves as she did.

Her hand made it to his head and her eyes widened at the feeling.

A smile slowly spread across her face again as she slowly began petting Kersh.

She turned to Izuka “He’s warm, and skin feels really cool, like rough leather”

Izuka nodded “Yeah, but it’s closer to chitin than skin, same with my own skin and hair” she put a hand under hair and raised it to put emphasis on it.

Mina nodded in understanding “It’s still really cool. And you can just, grow them, right?” asked Mina with interest.

Izuka nodded “I can, yes, but it’s exhausting if i do it myself. It doesn’t take many before my stamina is drained, so i usually let my hatcheries do it”

Mina tilted her head in confusion “Hatcheries?”

Izuka blinked “Oh right, you don’t know what that is. It’s a long explanation, but if you’re lucky, you might get a chance to see them one day”

Mina pouted “Aw but i want to know”

Izuka shook her head “Sorry, but i don’t want information about them spreading. I have my reasons” her voice became stern as she put her foot down, figuratively.

Mina kept the pout for a moment, but then stopped and nodded in understanding.

Izuka smiled “Good” she turned to the rest of the class “Anybody else want to try and pet him?” asked Izuka chipperly.

Most of the class came forward, though some stayed behind apprehensively, but she hoped they would warm up to the idea after watching the others.

Izuka stepped back to let the others get to Kersh, who she could tell was enjoying the attention, and watched fondly as they all took turns petting Kersh gently.

While she stood, something poked her cheek.

She turned and saw Kyouka standing next to her, with Momo close behind.

**“Are we going to keep our relationship a secret or tell them?”** asked Kyouka through their link.

Izuka turned to the class with a thoughtful expression, then shook her head  **“If we do, then not yet, but if it gets out, then it gets out, but let’s try to keep it quiet until then”**

Kyouka nodded in understanding.

From there, the day went by calmly with little worth noting.

Izuka already felt welcomed by the class, and she hoped they would continue to feel that way.

Let’s see if the universe will allow it.


	35. A less than regular day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 24th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuka has a less than stellar day at UA.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The day rolled over and it was time for the second day of school.

The first half of the day was very normal for a hero school, as in it consisted of English and Math classes.

Izuka was sat at her desk in the corner at the front of the class, bored as she had nothing to do other than watch the class work. She had passed the university classes with Nedzu, so she didn’t need to do the work.

She pulled out her phone at some point and began looking through the hero news.

Most of it was just random tidbits, nothing special, so she pocketed it quickly.

She sighed as she looked out the window.

“Izuka? Are you alright?”

Izuka turned to the speaker.

Ectoplasm was looking at her questioningly.

She put on a smile “I’m fine, I’m sorry if I disrupted the class”

Ecto’s face didn’t leave much room for showing emotion, but she could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“If you are bored, then you can leave the room. I don’t have any work for you so i wouldn’t be surprised if you’re bored” said the hero as he nodded to the door.

Izuka blinked “Oh… well, excuse me then” she stood up and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

She walked through the hallways at a slow pace, her hands folded together behind her.

She was looking out the window when something caught her eye.

She could see 1-B outside, doing some exercises or something.

She decided to go out and see what they were up to and made her way to the stairs.

She was outside two minutes later and walked up beside Vlad King, 1-B’s homeroom teacher.

“Hello Vlad, what’s happening out here?” asked Izuka as she came to a stop beside the white haired man.

Vlad turned to her “Ah, Izuka. We’re just doing some simple training exercises to increase stamina, which I’ve found many of them to sorely lack”

Izuka hummed “You have any trouble with them? I know Aizawa has with 1-A”

Vlad sighed as he slouched slightly “I wish I could say no, but I do have one student. He has an… issue, mainly when it comes to competition, but I don’t know what his trigger is. Essentially, he gets very condescending, but thankfully another of my students has taken to reeling him in, which I’m grateful for”

Izuka giggled slightly “Sounds like both you and Aizawa have your own trouble makers to contend with”

Vlad let out an amused huff “At least I’m not alone then”

Izuka looked at Vlad’s class, then turned back to him “I’m free until lunch, do you want some help?”

Vlad raised an eyebrow “Actually, that would be helpful, I had something in mind, but it would be difficult for me to do alone. I was planning on asking Snipe for help, but if you’re free now…” he put a hand on his chin.

He walked forward a few feet then loudly clapped his hands, getting his students attention.

“Alright students, the plan was originally for you to continue training, but I’ve got an extra pair of hands now, so we’re going to be switching things up” explained Vlad.

A hand shot up.

Vlad pointed them out “Yes, what is it Honenuki?”

“Who’s helping and what are we doing?” asked the boy.

Vlad’s eyes briefly flicked above the boy, but moved back before he could notice “You’re going to be trying to spar against a pro hero, and the person who’s going to be helping me is right above you”

The boy blinked, then looked up.

He came face to face with Izuka, who was smiling.

“Hello” greeted Izuka as she waved to the boy, while floating upside down.

Honenuki screamed and fell on his butt and tried to crawl away from Izuka.

Izuka let out a laugh and righted herself “Finally a good reaction”

Vlad let out a quick laugh of his own “Guess we need to work on your spacial awareness too”

Izuka turned a grin to Vlad “Don’t be too hard on them, I can influence people so it’s harder for them to notice me, so it’s not them, more me”

Vlad shrugged “Either way, I’ll still do it”

Izuka nodded “Fair enough. Now...” a smile spread across Izuka’s face “You ready to go up against a pro?”

Everyone felt a small shiver go down their spines as they took a step back.

Vlad sighed “Don’t intimidate them, I want them to actually try and fight back”

A pout appeared on her face “I’m just messing with them, I can do that”

Vlad stared at her with a blank expression “You’re a pro hero, you’re supposed to set an example for the next generation, this is not a good example”

Izuka huffed “Alright, I get it” she breathed in, then exhaled.

Her demeanour suddenly changed all at once “Ok, you probably have a plan on how to handle this, so you set it up Vlad” Izuka’s expression was serious, not the usual cheery and funny attitude it usually was.

Vlad nodded “Alright, half of you will try sparing against me, the other half will spar with Vitus. Before I start pointing you out, do any of you want to volunteer?”

For a few moments, nobody said or did anything, then a hand raised.

Vlad nodded at the person “Monoma?”

“I would like to spar with Vitus” asked the blonde.

Izuka and Vlad raised eyebrows at the boy “And why do you chose her?” asked Vlad.

Monoma huffed “Because I wish to show she isn’t as big of a deal that she’s portrayed as. She’s our age, she cannot have done all the things people claim she has”

Vlad took a step forward, ready to rip into this disrespectful brat.

But Izuka stopped him with her wing and turned to him with a look that said “I’ll take this one”

Vlad blinked at her, but stepped back and let her talk.

Izuka turned back to the blonde “Monoma, was it? What makes you believe that the things I’ve done are fake?”

Monoma scoffed and gained a condescending grin “You’re our age, and your shorter than most of us. You’re just using the fact All Might and Nedzu vouched for you to become famous”

Izuka stared at the boy incredulously for more than ten seconds, then she sputtered as she began to laugh hysterically.

All the students watched as Izuka fell to the ground, clutching her stomach from the laughing.

It took her a few minutes before she managed to control her laughter and stand back up.

She sighed, then looked Monoma dead in the eye “You’re an idiot”

Monoma looked like she had just shot her “Excuse me?” asked he incredulously.

“I said you’re an idiot” repeated Izuka “Do you really think All Might or Nedzu would let me do that, or that they would recommend me if all I was going to do was use them for fame? I don’t do this for fame, I do this to help people so they don’t have to experience anything like what I experienced for six years” her voice was stern as she spoke to Monoma.

Monoma’s eyes widened slowly, but Izuka didn’t give him a chance to speak up.

“And in case you need evidence that my feats aren’t bogus…” her body became covered in green sparks and the ground began to shake as her psionic energy was released and disrupted the air and ground around her.

The windows of the school visibly shook as her energy radiated further throughout the area.

Then all at once, it ended as Izuka stopped releasing it, leaving everyone staring at her.

Izuka raised an eyebrow at Monoma “Do you still think I’m a fraud?”

Monoma slowly shook his head in fear.

Izuka sighed “I was hoping to have a better day today, but evidently that isn’t going to happen. Sorry Vlad, but I can’t deal with this now, not if I’m going to be helping with Foundational Hero Studies later”

Vlad sighed and nodded “I understand. I’ll take care of them”

Izuka nodded gratefully to him, then began walking away.

As she walked away, she could her the other 1-B students begin to shout and go off on Monoma. Whether it was because he argued with, and angered a pro hero, or if it was because it meant they wouldn’t be trying to spar with a pro, Izuka didn’t know and she didn’t particularly care in the moment.

She just needed some tea.

  
  
  
  


As such, she went to the cafeteria.

Lunch Rush stuck his head out from behind the counter as he heard the doors to the cafeteria close “Oh, Izuka, what are you doing here?” asked he curiously.

Izuka sighed “I needed to find a quiet place to relax. I’ve just had an encounter with another student who got on my nerves for the second day in a row” explained she with an obviously annoyed tone.

Lunch Rush hummed “Well, I don’t know if you find it relaxing, but you can help me cook if you want?” asked the man as he pointed into the kitchen.

Izuka blinked at the man, then rubbed her arm awkwardly “Um, I’ve never tried cooking before” admitted she shyly.

Lunch Rush chuckled “Don’t worry, I won’t have you do anything difficult. Come I’ll show you” he gestured to a door to the right.

Izuka joined the cooking hero in the kitchen. She was given an apron to wear and washed her hands.

She stood next to the hero in his large kitchen. The large kitchen he worked in alone. And used every stove and oven in… alone.

“How do you run this all by yourself?” asked Izuka incredulously as she stared at all the cooking stations on at once.

Lunch Rush proudly put his hands on his hips “That is because of my quirk, Sync Area. It lets me create a field wherein if I move an object inside, any other identical object will copy its movements. This means I can prepare food at all of these stations all at once, of course I need to be able to multitask and keep an eye on all the food cooking at once, since while I may be making everything move identically, they won’t cook completely the same. You can help me by making sure nothing starts to burn, are you ok with that?”

Izuka blinked again. She had never realised how much work Lunch Rush actually did in a single day.

“How do you do this everyday?” asked Izuka with awe.

Lunch Rush let out a laugh “That’s easy. I love cooking and making people happy with my food” she could hear the smile on his voice, and it made her smile back.

Izuka smiled then pumped a fist “Alright, let’s do this”

Lunch Rush smiled beneath his mask “Alright, let me show you how to stir to keep them from burning” Lunch Rush walked over to the closest cooking station and began showing Izuka what she had to do.

  
  
  
  


Two hours went by, and it was lunch time.

Izuka had actually enjoyed her time in Lunch Rush’s kitchen and helping the man.

She had found it easy to catch all of the food before it began to burn and she stirred it well.

Izuka smiled at her success “That was fun, thanks for letting me help you”

Lunch Rush patted her shoulder “It’s not over yet, you can help me serve as well, that way we’ll get through students twice as quick”

Izukablinked, but then she nodded “Ok, let’s get to it then” 

Lunch Rush nodded, then he showed her how big of a portion she had to give each student.

Shortly after, the students began to flood into the cafeteria and most made a beeline straight for the counter.

The second year students and older were visibly surprised when they saw Izuka there, but instead of questioning it, they rolled with it and got into two lines.

Izuka managed to keep up pretty well with Lunch Rush. She went through about four people in the same time he went through five, which was good.

At some point the students from 1-A came through and she smiled at them when they looked at her with surprise.

Eventually they made it through everyone and the two of them got to eating themselves.

Izuka hummed as she went through her food, enjoying each bite she had helped make, which made it taste so much better.

She was so absorbed in her food, that she never thought to look at Lunch Rush without his mask on.

  
  
  
  


Lunch passed, and 1-A was back in their classroom, waiting for the next teacher.

“I wonder who’s going to be teaching our next class” wondered Kyouka aloud.

**“You should know who it is, he gave you your results”** Kyouka jolted as Izuka suddenly spoke to her telepathically.

Then her words registered to Kyouka and she noticed heavy footsteps approaching the classroom.

“I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON” announced a familiar buff blonde.

“All Might?!” exclaimed the class.

All Might strode up to the podium “Indeed, it is I, All Might, and from today, I’ll be your Foundational Hero Studies teacher” announced the man loudly.

The class was filled with excited chatter, few being able to believe that All Might was their teacher.

“Alright class, settle down” the class quieted down at his request “Good, now today, we’re going to be getting right into the thick of things” he pulled up a card and turned it around, revealing the word “Battle” in bold lettering.

“Today, we are going to be diving straight into battle training, but before we can do that, you will have to look the part of a hero. When you sent in your application for the hero course, you included instructions for your costumes. Time to see the fruits of those instructions” the blonde pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, making several racks open out of the wall with several cases inside.

“Grab your assigned case and change into your costumes, then meet me at ground Beta” All Might rushed out of the classroom, leaving the class to take their costume cases and go change.

  
  
  
  


Fifteen minutes later, class 1-A walks through the entrance to ground Beta.

All Might nodded as they assemble in front of him “They say the clothes make the man or woman, and I can say that you are now officially heroes in training”

The class smiled at the praise.

All Might clapped his large hands “Now, can any of you guess why I have asked you to come to ground Beta of all places?” asked the blonde hero.

Several hands raised in the air.

All Might hummed “Young Iida, What do you think?”

Tenya stood at attention “Sir, this looks like the same type of field as the exam. Does this mean we will be doing large scale urban battle?”

All Might shook his index finger at the boy “Close, but not quite. You have all probably seen heroes fight against villains on TV in the middle of the street, but the thing is that statistically, the smartest and more dangerous villains stay out of the public eye and most villain battles are also fought inside” All Might posed with flair “Therefore, you will all be doing indoor combat”

The class began to mutter excitedly at the announcement.

“Do any of you have any questions? Show of hands please” asked All Might.

Several hands shot up.

All Might took a moment to choose, then gestured for Momo to speak.

“What will we be doing and what determines victory?” asked she politely.

All Might clapped “Excellent question Young Yaoyorozu. You will be doing two versus two teams in a classic hero versus villains style. To win, the hero team must either capture the objective, which will be hidden by the villains, or capture the villains and both must be done before time runs out. The villains must either keep the heroes away from the objective until time runs out, or capture the heroes themselves. Does this answer your question?” explained All Might.

Momo nodded “Yes, thank you sir”

All Might nodded, then turned back to the rest of the class “Anything else?”

A pair of hands remained.

All Might pointed at the ash blonde “Young Bakugou” 

“How badly can we hurt our opponents?” asked the boy with a toothy grin.

All Might’s brow furrowed “If you go too far, then I will warn you. If you ignore my warning, you will automatically lose and be given detention, but as you already have detention for the semester, it will turn into suspension for you. Am I understood?”

Bakugou recoiled slightly at the hero’s sudden mood change, but scoffed and nodded in understanding a moment after.

All Might turned back to the class, his smile returning as he did “Young Iida, you had a question correct?” asked the symbol of peace.

Tenya swallowed briefly before asking “H-how will the teams be decided?”

All Might’s smile widened “Easy. They will be chosen by picking lots”

Tenya blinked behind his helmet “Lots? Why would you choose such a method?”

“Because heroes rarely get to choose who they team up with in an emergency”

Everyone turned around, seeing Izuka standing in the entrance with her hero suit on and her arms crossed.

All Might gave her a thumbs up “Correct. When fighting a villain, or going into a disaster, heroes have to team up in makeshift teams, and there will be no guarantee those heroes will go well together. This will teach you to work together and to work past your quirks”

Tenya hummed “I see, thank you for answering my question” he bowed to All Might, then turned to Izuka and did the same.

Izuka smiled and walked over to stand beside All Might “I’ll be following along as All Might’s assistant and to supervise Shinsou” her gaze flickered to the boy in questioned for a moment, then back to the class at large.

The class had largely gotten used to Izuka’s presence, but the fact she would be overlooking their training was amazing to most of them.

All Might clapped his hands and gestured for the class to follow him “Come, let us go to the observation room and get the teams set up”

They went into the basement of a nearby building, where a large amount of monitors were set up.

All Might walked over to a small table and picked up a box and presented it to the class “Each of you come up and take a lot, then find your assigned teammate” he shook the box to emphasise his request.

The class did as asked, each taking turns drawing a lot.

But it became apparent to some very quickly that something was up.

Ochako raised her hand “Um, Sensei? I think there’s been a mix up”

All Might raised an eyebrow “How so Young Uraraka?” asked the hero questioningly.

She, and four other people showed him their lots “We’re all on one team”

A grin suddenly spread across the hero’s face “Oh, that isn’t a mistake”

Ochako, Bakugou, Shinsou, Tenya and Pony did not like the expression he was giving them.

Pony swallowed “W-What mean do you sir?” asked the girl in heavily accented Japanese.

“He means, the reason all of you are on the same team, is because you’ll all be going up against me”

Everyone’s eyes widened as they turned to Izuka, who was smiling at the group.

They all felt shivers going down their spines as they remembered what had happened the day before, even Bakugou.

The looks of terror didn’t go past Izuka “Guys, calm down. I’m not going to go all out on you, it’s not like I can anyway. My quirk doesn’t match well with indoor combat, so you’ll actually have slight advantage over me in that regard” reassured the girl.

The five students blinked, then felt a glimmer of hope as it sunk in that they had a chance.

All Might coughed “Right, you five will go last, now, let’s see who will fight who”

All Might pulled out another box and stuck his hand in and pulled out a lot “First up we have team B as the heroes, versus…” he pulled out another lot “team I as the villains”

The teams in question moved in, All Might going over a few last bits before leaving them to it.

As everyone waited for the exercise to begin, Izuka stood to the side with her arms crossed as she watched the screens intently.

She noticed two approaching presences, two familiar ones.

She turned to see Kyouka and Momo walking over. She smiled to them.

“Hey you two, how’s it going so far?” asked Izuka as they came to a stop beside her.

Kyouka shrugged “It's going alright, my costume turned out how I wanted, so I’m feeling good” she sent a sideways smile to Izuka, which Izuka returned.

Momo hummed on the other side of Izuka “I’m quite happy with my costume as well, I am glad that you convinced me to do this design instead, it’s much more reserved” 

Momo had originally intended on a leotard that was open from her neck to just past her belly button, meaning you would’ve been able to see in between her breasts, which would have earned her a lot of leering from people. Instead, she had a special suit that allowed the items she created to pass through the fabric. It had been made out a special fabric that imitated a person’s skin, which then let a person’s quirk affect it, or in Momo’s case, let it act as a second layer of skin to form objects from. She also had a visor where she could pull up information for her quirk, instead of the book she originally had planned.

The cost for making the suit actually exceeded what UA would cover, so Momo’s family had to pay for it, but it obviously wasn’t an issue, as they were quite rich, so they covered most of the expenses easily.

Izuka nodded “You’re welcome Momo, glad you like it”

“Um, do you three know each other?”

The three girls looked forward, seeing Ochako was standing in front of them and looking between them.

Izuka smiled “Yeah, we’re friends. I’ve known Kyouka since shortly after I was… brought back from the forest, and I met Momo shortly after my debut when she got lost” her voice fell briefly when she recounted her past, but it wasn’t exactly a secret.

Momo pouted and swatted at Izuka’s shoulder “Did you have to add that part?” asked she with an obviously embarrassed tone.

Izuka smiled cheekily “Of course, how could I not?”

Ochako giggled “You seem like really good friends”

They smiled “Thanks” answered the three of them in sync.

Ochako let out another giggle, while the three girls blinked at each other.

“Hey, Round Face, get the fuck back here and stop associating with the enemy” shouted Bakugou suddenly from the other side of the room.

Ochako’s head whipped to look back at the boy, then sighed and turned back to the girls “Sorry, i have to go I guess. I’ll see you later”

As she walked away, the three girls shared smiles  **“She’s nice. I think we’re going to get along fine with her just fine”** said Izuka through her telepathic link to Kyouka and Momo.

**“I think you’re right”** agreed Kyouka.  **“So do I”** added Momo.

  
  
  
  


The teams went through their fights.

Momo and Kyouka won their fights, though Momo’s had been difficult thanks to her teammate, who spent more time staring at her than helping her.

Kyouka had been on team G with Kaminari as heroes and had been up against Aoyama and Mina on team E as villains, and won thanks to Kyouka pinpointing them and the objective, or bomb as it was meant to be, then managed to disarm them while Kaminari captured the bomb. She had started training once she heard Izuka would be getting her hero license by recommendation, so she had become quite skilled at disarming and martial arts using her jacks.

Momo had been on team C with Mineta as villains against Kirishima and Sero on team J as heroes. Momo had managed to get Mineta to stop staring at her long enough to use his quirk to help her prepare traps for the hero team, which managed to stall the heroes long enough that they only arrived at the bomb about thirty seconds before time went out, but Momo managed to fight them off thanks to her combat training from professional trainers over the years, while Mineta screeched and flung his orbs everywhere, thankfully missing Momo.

The other two teams also did well, with Tokoyami and Tsuyu winning as heroes against Sato and Kouda, who were the villains.

Then the time came for the big event. The five versus one. Five heroes in training against a licensed pro their own age. One that was strong enough to fight against a top ten hero on even ground.

The six of them left for the building, Izuka taking the bomb into the building while the five heroes drew up a plan.

All Might had decided to give them more time to plan, since they were up against someone with actual experience fighting with heroes and against villains.

Bakugou’s ego told him to let his “teammates” go fuck themselves, but the logical part of him told him he wouldn’t be able to beat Izuka on his own. For once, he listened to his logic instead of his ego and reluctantly planned with his team.

While they planned, Izuka found a random place on the top floor to place the bomb, then put her hands on her hips and nodded “Alright” a grin spread across her face, one that was in clear view of the camera in the room “time to set up”

She put her hands together in a familiar pose and focused.

In the observation room, Kyouka and Momo let out knowing smiles as they saw what she was doing.

Tokoyami noticed their smiles “Do you know what she is doing?” asked the raven headed boy.

Kyouka and Momo nodded “She’s about to even the playing field” answered Kyouka.

The class raised eyebrows, but turned back to see what she was doing.

Back in the building, Izuka created the usual green gelatinous orbs with a Larva inside, then it became orange, but not growing larger.

She placed it on the ground and watched as it pulsed for a few moments, before hatching and revealing a small bump with several green glowing orbs, or... something in it.

Izuka smiled as she saw a familiar growth spread across the floor, Creep.

It spread quickly, spreading out of the room in less than ten seconds.

The class watched with mixed feelings. Some were interested, some seemed put off by it and some, like Mina, were excited about it.

The Creep spread throughout the building, covering lights and windows, meaning the building became shrouded in darkness.

The hero team was still planing when Pony pointed at the building “What the hell is that?” exclaimed the girl in English.

The four other teams turned and their eyes widened when they saw the creep slowly spread across the outside of the building and a few meters around the building.

“What the fuck” muttered Bakugou as he stared.

“We have to fight against that?” asked Shinsou aloud while sounding so done with the situation already.

Ochako was staring silently, not saying anything and her face not showing her thoughts.

Tenya put a hand to his chin as he hummed “It seems to me she is embracing the role of “villain”” Tenya was partially right, but he didn’t know that.

Bakugou shook it off and turned back to them “Alright extras, things just changed. We don’t know what that shit is, but be fucking careful. The plan hasn’t changed” ordered the ash blonde.

His teammates looked like they wanted to argue, but they already knew there was no point in trying.

A horn sounded out “All right, times up, get ready to move in” announced All Might over the loudspeakers.

The heroes stood up and prepared to enter the building.

Bakugou put his finger up to his ear “Radio check”

Ochako mirrored his movement “I hear you”

“I hear you too” answered Pony.

“Likewise” answered Shinsou.

“I hear you loud and clear Bakugou” answered Tenya.

Bakugou nodded “Alright, let’s get this over with”

The five of them walked toward the building, stopping briefly when they got to the Creep, but pushed on when nothing happened.

Izuka smiled from her spot in the hallways of the dark building “Let the fun begin”

In the observation room, the rest of the class and All Might watched as the hero team entered the building, the camera’s night vision function letting them see. Izuka had been kind enough to have the Creep not spread over the cameras.

“That’s super creepy” remarked Kaminari as he looked at the floor and walls of the building.

Kirishima hummed “Maybe that’s the point? If she lowers their morale, then they’ll have a harder time fighting. It’s not a very manly strategy, but it’s very villain like I guess”

All Might turned to look at the redhead over his shoulder with a smile “Good deduction Young Kirishima, but it is not the only purpose the growth serves” he turned back to the screens, saying nothing further, even when Kirishima asked what he meant.

Back in the building, the heroes moved through the building, having reached the second floor. Bakugou was providing light with his quirk, without making noise which made them believed Izuka couldn’t pinpoint them without seeing the light.

Oh how wrong they were.

They began to hear the sound of something sharp scraping against concrete and all of them stopped in their tracks.

“Get ready” whispered Bakugou to the others.

The scraping sound became louder as it got closer to them.

Then, further up the hallway they were in, they could see something glowing come around the corner.

“Found you~” purred Izuka at the end of the hallway.

They all tensed up at her tone. There was something behind it, something predatory, something malicious.

Ochako and Pony subconscious took a step backwards, feeling a sense of dread wash over them.

Izuka slowly walked forward, the glowing lines on her body letting them know where she was and that her wings were scraping against the walls.

“You better watch out~” she giggled “Let your guard down~”

Her body slouched slightly and her head tilted to the side and looked straight at them, her pupils glowing a toxic neon green “and I might just end up eating you whole~” the lines all across her body lit up all at once, letting them see her face.

She was grinning. A toothy, feral grin.

Bakugou felt fear. For the second time, true fear had invaded his system as the girl in front of him let out a terrifying aura.

But his ego, his damn pride wouldn’t let him be scared of anyone.

He spread his legs and lifted his hands in front of him, letting sparks flow from them.

“I’d like to see you try” shouted Bakugou defiantly.

Izuka’s smiled rose “Good answer~”

And then, in a burst of wind, she was gone.

The five heroes huddled together, their backs to each other to cover all angles.

“Where is she?” whispered Pony, fear leaking from her voice.

Bakugou snapped at her “Pull yourself together, she’s trying to scare us, make us act wildly. If we let her get to us, then we lose” Bakugou’s face turned into a deep scowl “and I don’t fucking lose”

His teammates stared back at him with wide eyes, what they were thinking was anyone’s guess.

Then a moment after, their expressions hardened and they steeled themselves.

In the observation room, the students of 1-A felt shivers go down their spines.

“S-she’s t-terrifying” stuttered Satou.

All Might nodded “She is acting, and she is very good at it. I won’t lie, she even makes me feel shivers sometimes” admitted the hero. She sometimes reminded him of… that man, the one who had nearly killed him.

The class looked at the hero with shock. She scares the symbol of peace?

All Might nodded to the screen “Keep watching. Learn from this and know what the most cunning villains are like, for they will do whatever they can to end your life”

The class kept their eyes on him for a few moments, then did as he asked and turned back to the screens.

Back in the building, the hero team had slowly been moving through the building, reacting to every small sound.

They didn’t notice when they passed a lump on the ceiling, the darkness keeping it hidden from view.

Then, in one swift movement, Shinsou disappeared.

It took the group several seconds to notice the member was missing.

“Where did he go?” Whisper yelled Ochako with panic.

“Calm yourself Uraraka-san, we must not lose ourselves” urged Tenya calmly, but internally he was beginning to panic just as much.

Bakugou put his finger on his communicator “Purple hair, where the fuck are you?” whispered Bakugou angrily.

The communicator began letting out static.

“Shinsou can’t come to the phone. Call again later~”

They tensed at the sing song voice coming through the communicator.

“Damn it, she got Purple hair” swore Bakugou.

“W-what do we do?” asked Pony fearfully.

Bakugou growled “We give her no chance to catch anyone else”

  
  
  


They had been in the building for a while now, shouldn’t the match have ended minutes ago? That was the thought that went through everyone’s mind, except All Might and Izuka’s.

All Might hadn’t told anyone, but there was no timer for this match. It would end when either team was immobilised, or the objective was captured.

The heroes had made it to the fourth floor, and had to walk through a large room.

Their eyes had started getting fairly used to the darkness, and they soon spotted something out of place.

Pony sent her horns flying into the darkness, making something in the dark dodge to the side.

A hum came from the direction “You’ve learned. Good, it’ll make ending you all the more fun~” purred Izuka again.

The lines on her body lit up briefly, letting them know she was indeed there.

Bakugou threw his hands forward, sending a pair of explosions in the direction he had just seen Izuka.

The room lit up as the explosion rushed forward, letting them see Izuka dodge to the side.

Tenya rushed forward, his engines roaring as he ran forwards to unleash a kick at the villain.

Izuka crouched under it, then grabbed his leg, spun him around and threw him across the room.

But the room remained lit up.

Bakugou’s explosion had blown a hole in the side of the building, letting sunlight flood inside.

Izuka hummed “Guess I won’t be able to pick you off one by one now” muttered Izuka calculatively.

She stood up from her previously crouched position, but kept a cautious stance as she kept track of her opponents.

Her biggest worry was Bakugou. His explosion were powerful and fire had never agreed with her Zerg biology.

She took in a deep breath  _ ‘Well, since they can see me now, I might as well use what I have’ _

Sparks began to arc off her body as One for All coursed through body.

The reaction was immediate.

Bakugou released another pair of explosions, larger than before.

Izuka dodged them easily with her high speed.

But then something impacted her back.

She grunted  _ ‘What? I don’t sense anyone behind me, so who-‘ _ a grin spread across her face as she realised what they had done.

She turned to face the blonde girl of the group “Tsunotori. You hid your horns in Bakugou’s explosion, didn’t you”

The American girl shivered at the attention, then in a minor fit of panic sent her horns at her again.

This time, Izuka was ready for them and grabbed them out of the air, then crushed them.

Pony watched with terror as Izuka’s near full attention was on her.

Then, she disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Pony with a terrifying smile.

Before Pony had a chance to react beyond widening eyes, a hand was on her face and she found herself becoming very sleepy.

A moment later, Izuka let go and Pony collapsed on the ground.

“What did you just fucking do?” shouted Bakugou angrily.

Izuka smiled innocently to him when she turned around “I just made her go to sleep” then a grin spread across her face “and you will too”

She surged forward, letting her guard down as she rushed Bakugou with a wild expression.

She found herself regretting her choice, as a foot found its place on her face.

She flew into the nearby wall, which caved and let way while her momentum sent her into the next wall.

Bakugou was staring with wide eyes. She had made it to about a meter in front of him, before Tenya had launched himself forward and kicked Izuka across the head.

Tenya turned to Bakugou “Bakugou, are you alright?”

Bakugou shook out of his shock and let a scowl return to his face “I’m fucking fine, worry about yourself”

“I agree~”

Both boys eyes widened as they turned back to the destroyed walls.

Except Tenya didn’t get to, as something impacted his chest, shattering his armour and winding him enough to almost knock him out while he was thrown across the room.

Izuka looked at the boy as he came to a stop across the room “That felt nostalgic, it was almost like my license exam with Ingenium”

Bakugou whipped back to where Tenya was now crumbled.

_ ‘How fucking fast is she? She’s almost as fast as- no, no one is as fast as All Might’ _ thought Bakugou.

“Oh but I am Bakugou, we tested it and I’m just about as fast as him” she turned to him with another innocent smile.

Bakugou’s eyes widened, then he gained a furious scowl “How the fuck did you know what I was thinking?” asked the ash blonde with a dangerous voice.

Izuka tapped her head “Telepathy. I can read people’s minds and I can communicate with people if I have a special connection to them, like Momo and Kyouka”

Bakugou’s eye twitched “I have no fucking clue who the fuck you’re talking about, but I’m fucking pissed off now”

He raised his arm, pointing his hand at her, but it wasn’t in the right position.

Izuka raised an eyebrow “You should know by now that I can dodge that easily”

Bakugou grew a feral grin “Can you dodge an explosion this size?” he pulled back the handle on his gauntlet, making a pin pop out.

Before Izuka or All Might had a chance to say anything, he pulled the pin, and time seemed to slow.

The barrel began to light up as whatever was inside ignited.

Izuka side stepped away from the explosion before it even made it a meter out of the gauntlet.

But then her eyes widened as she sensed something and her head whipped to look behind where she had been standing.

There, standing with wide, horrified eyes, was Ochako, a few meters behind where Izuka had been standing.

She had been trying to sneak up on Izuka, and she had been succeeding.

Bakugou hadn’t seen her, probably tunnel visioning in on Izuka.

Izuka’s instincts kicked in, and in a burst of speed, she rushed forward and pushed Ochako to the ground, making herself a living shield for the brown haired girl.

Izuka braced, then pain enveloped her senses as the explosion connected with her back.

She bit her lip hard to suppress the screams of pain wanting to escape from her mouth as the feeling of the flesh on her back searing off attacked her mind.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the flames ended and all that was left was the pain from her charred back.

Bakugou’s grin slowly turned into a look of abject horror as he took in the sight of Izuka’s back.

Her costume was barely holding together on her front, but her back was exposed, or rather what was left of her back. There was no skin or chitin, it had all been burned off. Most of her back had just been burned off completely, her spine and even some ribs were very visible and her wings were barely connected at that point, while the rest of them were basically bone and the back of her skull was visible.

Ochako was in shock. She hadn’t been directly hit by the explosion thanks to Izuka, but she had felt the scorching heat from it as it went around her.

“V-Vitus?” asked Ochako as she stared up at Izuka’s face with wide, shocked and horrified eyes.

Izuka slowly looked down at Ochako “Are you-“ she paused as he face scrunched up for a moment “ok?” asked she with a very, very raspy voice.

Ochako couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Izuka was asking if she was ok, when it was her that had taken explosion.

“Me?! Who cares about me, you’re hurt!” exclaimed Ochako in Izuka’s hold.

Izuka let a small smile cross her face “You… sound ok, that’s good. Give me… a few seconds… to focus”

Ochako wanted to object, but when Izuka’s eyes closed and a look of concentration appeared on her face, Ochako couldn’t find it in her to interrupt.

Ochako couldn’t see, but Bakugou could, as orange streams of something flooded around Izuka’s charred back.

Slowly, the ash blonde, and the big buff blonde that had arrived behind him, watched as flesh began to weave itself over her charred back, covering her visible bones in a few moments, then spreading skin and chitin over the new flesh, wings and her head.

Her chitinous hair somehow grew back as well, and fell over her shoulders as it had been before.

Izuka exhaled sharply as the process finished, and continued to breathe hard as the process had taken a lot out of her.

All Might shook of his shock and ran past Bakugou and kneeled beside her, then helped her up from Ochako.

“Izuka! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?” asked the hero frantically as he held her carefully.

Izuka turned to him, still breathing hard “I’m-”  _ huff _ “ok, but-”  _ huff _ “worry about-”  _ huff _ “Uraraka”

All Might gave her a look that said he didn’t believe her, but did as asked and turned to Ochako “Young Uraraka, are you alright?”

Ochako nodded, but her face was wracked with worry as she kept her eyes on Izuka.

All Might nodded “Young Uraraka, please help Izu- I mean Vitus out of the building, while I take care of this mess” he was about to turn to Bakugou, but stopped as a hand gripped his own.

He looked into Izuka’s eyes “It’s my fault. I didn’t notice Uraraka was behind me and I intentionally angered Bakugou. If anybody should be punished, it’s me, not him. I think he’s had enough either way” she turned to Bakugou, who was on his knees while his face was still stuck in complete horror, the sight of Izuka’s charred back was burned into his mind and playing on repeat.

All Might saw his expression and knew she was right.

He sighed “I won’t punish him. You aren’t the type to cover for a person who breaks the rules like that, besides yesterday, so I trust in your judgement. Go to the infirmary, I’ll send everyone off”

Izuka nodded, then tried to stand up, but collapsed quickly.

Her fall was broken by a pair of soft arms.

Izuka turned to see Ochako holding her up. Suddenly a feeling of weightlessness came over her.

Izuka blinked and was about to tell Ochako off, but then the brunette gave her a stern look, and suddenly Izuka found the words die on her tongue.

She sighed “Fine. Lead the way” Izuka wasn’t a fan of the idea of being pulled along like a balloon, but she knew she had little choice.

Ochako smiled and grabbed Izuka’s hand. The two of them left the building quickly.

Well. That could’ve ended better.


	36. Aftermath and a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 30th. Chapter 1/2.
> 
> Izumi arrives at the infirmary, and gets scolded by several people.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


The walk to the infirmary felt like an eternity, but it only took a little over ten minutes.

The entire trip felt like torture to Izuka, not because she was in pain, because she wasn’t, but because of the fact she had been reduced to such a weakened state in front of a class full of heroes in training.

She had enough strength to at least keep herself straight, so it looked like she was just flying next to Ochako, instead of being pulled by her.

They finally arrived at the infirmary and went inside.

Recovery Girl was sitting at her desk and turned to the door when it opened.

She raised an eyebrow when Izuka came floating in “Hello Izuka, is something wrong?”

Izuka looked embarrassed and didn’t say anything for a moment. Turned out she didn’t need to, because Ochako did.

“She got hit by an explosion in the back while shielding me. I think she healed herself but she’s really tired. I’m actually using my quirk to make her float right now because she was too weak to walk” explained the brown haired girl.

Recovery Girl’s eyes widened “She did what?! Why did she even need to shield you from an explosion?!” asked the elderly heroine incredulously.

Izuka sighed “I pissed off Bakugou and he didn’t notice Ochako sneaking up on me, I didn’t either honestly, and he used some kind of support item to fire a very, very strong explosion. I didn’t have time to move Ochako out of the way so my only choice was to shield her. I tried to suppress the impact with my energy, but I don’t think it did much more than make sure it didn’t tear me apart” admitted the girl.

She shouldn’t have mentioned the last bit, because she got whacked several times by a cane.

“What were you thinking?! You could’ve died from that you stupid girl!” shouted the lady angrily, making Izuka flinch as she raised her cane for another whack.

Except it didn’t come, instead Recovery Girl sighed “I want to examine you. Uraraka, please bring her to one of the beds and lay her facedown”

Ochako nodded and pulled Izuka over to a bed, then turned the winged girl so she was lying on her stomach.

Izuka groaned when her weight returned as Ochako released her quirk and ended up with her face in the pillow.

Recovery Girl shuffled over with a chair and locked the wheels next to Izuka’s bed, then hopped up on it and got to work examining Izuka’s back.

The back of Izuka’s costume was destroyed, leaving her back, and butt, exposed.

Ochako suddenly became aware of that fact and politely turned away to give the girl some privacy while she was getting examined.

Recovery Girl began examining Izuka. While she knew about the girl’s ability to heal herself, she had no idea it was as powerful, nor thorough as it seemed to have been, as her back was completely healed.

After several minutes and half a dozen different tools, Recovery Girl stepped back “Remarkable. You’re back shows no signs of having been injured at all, but it’s quite obvious from your costume that something very, very hot hit your back. Your healing ability is incredible” marvelled Recovery Girl.

Her attitude suddenly turned serious “Now that I know this, I hope you haven’t been putting yourself into dangerous situations like you have today and relied on your healing”

Izuka tensed up and didn’t say anything for a few seconds “Only two times” muttered the girl into the pillow.

She immediately received a whack to her back from Recovery Girl’s cane.

“Never, ever, rely on your ability to heal. One day, someone is going to find a way to inhibit that ability and you’re going to get hurt, or die” Recovery Girl’s voice was stern and harsh, leaving no room for argument.

Izuka was quiet for a long while.

“I know” answered Izuka solemnly after a few seconds.

Recovery Girl kept a stern gaze on Izuka, not that the girl could see, but after a moment she let it fade with a sigh.

“So long as you understand. Roll over and get some rest Izuka, I’ll make sure that everyone is told of your condition” Recovery Girl patted Izuka on the back as her voice softened.

Izuka turned around to lie on her back “Ok, thank you grandma” she then closed her eyes and quickly dozed off.

Recovery Girl smiled “You’re welcome dear” she turned to Ochako “Uraraka, could you go and tell your teacher to come to the infirmary, and reassure your classmates that Izuka is alright? And if anyone asks, only Jirou and Yaoyorozu are allowed in to visit her until she wakes up”

Ochako nodded, but her face held some confusion “ok, i’ll tell them”

Recovery Girl smiled to Ochako “Thank you” she then made a shooing motion “Go now, I’m the class is worried sick about you two. I’ll stay here and make sure she is alright”

Ochako nodded to the elderly heroine and quickly left the room, hurrying back to her class.

  
  
  
  


The class was still reeling from what they had seen.

Though the students in the observation room had luckily not seen Izuka’s back after the explosion, only All Might and Bakugou had, they still knew it must have been bad.

“Do you guys think she’s ok?” asked Tooru worriedly.

The rest of the class, excluding Bakugou and Todoroki turned to the invisible girl.

“She’ll be fine”

Everyone turned to Kyouka, who was looking rather nonchalant.

“How do you know that?” questioned Ojiro with a furrowed brow.

Kyouka turned to the tailed boy “Because I’ve known her for six years. She’s going to be fine” she looked into the distance “She’s experienced worse”

Nobody liked that statement, but before anyone could ask, the door to the classroom burst open.

Everyone turned to see Ochako standing in the doorway, breathing heavily from having ran all the way from the infirmary.

She turned grew a smile “She’s ok. She’s sleeping in the infirmary, but only Jirou and Yaoyorozu are allowed to go see her for now” she quickly scanned the room, and saw that All Might wasn’t there, so she quickly left to go towards the teacher’s lounge.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, while Kyouka and Momo smiled to each other.

Kyouka and Momo didn’t say anything as they stood up and moved to leave the room.

Before walking out, Momo turned and bowed “We will give Izuka your well wishes” then they left, leaving the rest of the class in the classroom with mixed feelings.

The two girls fast walked to the infirmary, reaching it fairly quickly.

They politely knocked on the door, entering when an answer came from the school nurse.

They entered and bowed to Recovery Girl “Hello Shuzenji-san” greeted Momo politely “Hey RG” greeted Kyouka more casually.

Recovery Girl smiled at the two “Hello dearies, Izuka is lying in the back. Please don’t wake her, but you can lie down with her if you really want to” she already knew they would ask anyway.

A light blush dusted their faces, but they just smiled and thanked her.

They proceeded to walk into the back of the infirmary, and lo and behold, there she was.

Izuka was lying on one of the beds, with the bed sheets now covering her as she slept peacefully.

The two girls let out exasperated but fond sighs “She’s too nice for her own good, and too reckless” Kyouka went over and sat beside the bed.

Momo nodded in agreement “She really is, but we like that about her, don’t we?” 

Kyouka nodded, but stayed quiet.

Momo went over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She took Izuka’s hand between her own “I suppose we will have to wait until she wakes up”

Kyouka copied Momo and nodded.

The two of them sat there quietly, before the two of them decided to climb into the bed and embrace Izuka between them.

It didn’t take long before the two of them drifted off to sleep themselves.

  
  
  


An hour later, Izuka began to stir awake as she had recovered enough of her energy.

She immediately recognised the familiar warmth enveloping her and a smile grew on her face.

She began to poke her girlfriends on their cheeks “Hey, I’m awake” Izuka’s voice was low and soft as she beckoned them awake.

They began to stir quickly and turned to Izuka as their eyes slowly opened.

They smiled as they realised she was awake.

But before Izuka knew it, she received a pair of fists to the top of her head.

“You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we get when you do this sort of thing?! Do you know how much it hurts us to see you get hurt like that?!” shouted Kyouka, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she threw her arms around Izuka’s neck.

“Izuka, please stop doing such reckless things when it will get you hurt like this” pleaded Momo tearfully, also throwing her arms around Izuka’s neck.

Izuka was sent reeling thanks to the sudden mix of signals from her girlfriends.

“B-but, if I didn’t, t-then Uraraka would have g-gotten hurt” stuttered Izuka.

Kyouka and Momo were quiet for a moment “While that may be the case, you goaded Bakugou into attacking you and you lost track of her” Momo gave her a stern look.

“You don’t lose track of people normally, so this was basically caused by you” continued Kyouka equally sternly.

Izuka tried to hide herself, but because of the fact Momo and Kyouka were still embracing her, made it difficult to do so.

“I’m sorry” muttered the shorter girl sadly.

Kyouka and Momo kept their stern looks on her for a few moment, then they sighed simultaneously “We forgive you Izu, just, try to not let this happen again” Kyouka gave Izuka a kiss on the cheek.

“We don’t want you to let yourself get hurt like that, so please promise to try and stop, ok?” Momo mirrored Kyouka and kissed Izuka on the other cheek.

Izuka grew a blush “Ok, I promise to try my best to not let something like this happen again” promised the shorter girl as she returned the kisses.

They stayed in the infirmary bed and snuggled up to each other.

Izuka seems to have gotten lucky, in multiple ways.


	37. Snobby Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 3oth. Chapter 2/2.
> 
> The day is interrupted by a a public nuisance.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  


Izuka, Kyouka and Momo eventually left the infirmary the day before and gone back to the dorms, but not before Momo made a pair of clothes Izuka could use until she could get proper clothes from her room, while her destroyed costume was thrown out, but Izuka had two other sets, so it wasn’t an issue.

Obviously the class immediately crowded around Izuka and asked if she was ok, to which she answered that she was completely fine.

The day went fairly uneventfully, except for the fact that Bakugou had been very, very quiet and seemed to almost be in a trance.

Izuka wanted to approach him, but she also knew that her talking to him would be the worst thing after what had happened. Thankfully, Kirishima approached him without being asked to, which made Izuka feel better.

The day ended with Izuka, Kyouka and Momo talking in Kyouka’s room before they all went back to their own rooms and went to sleep.

  
  
  


The next day proved to be mostly uneventful, as there were no hero lessons, except for Modern Hero Art History which was taught by Midnight.

Aizawa arrived late to homeroom that morning. He explained that apparently the press had already gotten word about the fact that not only was All Might teaching at the school, but Izuka, aka Vitus, was a TA at the school as well.

“First things first, I want to go over your results from yesterday’s battle training” Aizawa pulled out a few pieces of paper from the podium and looked down at them.

He began going over each individual student, going over what they needed to improve upon.

Eventually, he reached Bakugou.

Aizawa eyed the ash blonde, who was looking at him with the usual frown on his face “Bakugou, you let your anger get the better of you again. If Seikaku hadn’t been as quick as she had, you would have killed Uraraka. If you want to stay in this school, you will make sure something like this never happens again, am I understood”

Bakugou’s head dropped slightly “I understand” grumbled the boy, though his tone didn’t hold the usual gruffness.

Aizawa nodded, accepting the answer and continued with the rest of the students.

Once he had finished with his explanation, Aizawa announced something else.

“Alright, I forgot to have all of you do this yesterday, but you all need to choose who your class presidents will be” explained the tired man dryly.

The class internally cheered at the normalcy, having dreaded another test of some kind from the man.

The man pulled out his sleeping bag “You have until the end of homeroom to decide, but do it quietly” the man then went into his sleeping bag and crumpled to the ground.

The class immediately fell into loud banter as basically everyone wanted to become class president.

Eventually there was a loud clap from the front of the class, which got everyone to quiet down.

Izuka was standing in front of the class “Everyone, you’re not going to get anywhere arguing like this”

“Then how do we do this?” asked Kaminari.

Izuka smiled “By voting obviously”

The class all looked at her with confusion “A vote? But won’t people just vote for themselves?” asked Hitoshi.

“Well, we could either make it so people can’t vote for themselves, or we can let people vote for themselves, which would make it even more impressive if someone got more than one vote. What do you guys think?” Izuka looked over the class, waiting for their answer.

“Those who want the latter idea, raise your hand” said Izuka.

In response, most of the class raised their hands.

Izuka nodded “Ok. I’ll rip up a piece of paper and pass around the pieces for you all to write on, then I’ll count them up afterwards. And remember, I’m not a student, so you can’t vote for me”

She passed around the pieces, then gave them a couple of minutes to think and write down their answers.

She went around and collected the votes, then counted them up.

The result surprised her slightly, but at the same time didn’t.

She turned around and smiled to the class “I’ve counted the votes. The class president is… Yaoyorozu”

Momo blinked in slight surprise, she hadn’t expected to win, maybe become vice president, but not class president.

Momo got up from her seat and went up to the front of the class, standing beside Izuka.

Izuka nodded to Momo, then turned back to the class “And the vice president is… Jirou”

Most of the class blinked “Wait what?” asked Kyouka.

Izuka gestured for her to come up in front “Come on Kyouka, the votes don’t lie. If any of you don’t believe me by the way, you can come up and read the votes yourself, or the people who voted for her can speak up” she had a feeling some of them might be considering that she rigged it, but she truly hadn’t.

Kyouka stared at Izuka for a moment, then awkwardly got up and walked up in front of the class alongside Momo and Izuka.

The sound of a zipper rang out from behind them and they turned around to see Aizawa getting out of his sleeping bag.

He turned to the class “Alright, Yaoyorozu is the president, Jirou is the vice. Get back to your seats, Mic will be here soon”

The door slammed open at that moment.

“I’m right here!” exclaimed the blonde man very loudly and excitedly.

He was quickly wrapped up in Aizawa’s capture weapon.

Aizawa glared at the man with his quirk “It's too early in the morning for your loudness, so stay quiet”

Mic looked unfazed and just smiled.

  
  
  
  


Lunch came around and Izuka, along with class 1-A, was sitting in the cafeteria, eating and chatting with each other. She was sitting with Kyouka, Momo, Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu.

“I still can’t really believe I was chosen to be vice prez” Kyouka was picking around her food with a fork, and her head was resting on her other hand.

Izuka giggled “Well, you’re nice and you help others, plus you basically won for your team yesterday. If I were a student, then I would also have voted for you, not because you’re my friend, but because I think you’d be good at the position” Izuka smiled at Kyouka.

Kyouka gave her a lopsided smile “I hope you’re right. But I’ll do my best, count on it” she sat up and her expression turned resolute.

Momo nodded “And I will do my best too, though I wonder who might have voted for both of us” she got a thoughtful expression.

Izuka shrugged “Does it really matter that much? Momo, you got four votes and Kyouka you got three. I’d say that comes to show that people believe in you two”

Momo and Kyouka smiled “Yeah, I think you’re right” agreed Kyouka, with Momo nodding as well.

“I would’ve enjoyed either position, but the majority chose the two of you, so I cannot complain” Tenya sighed as he spoke.

Ochako clapped “You sorta look like you’d fit the role, you have the glasses and everything”

Izuka and Kyouka choked on their food and began coughing while Momo turned to Ochako with a semi stern expression “Uraraka, that’s rude to say”

Ochako blinked “It is? Oh gosh, I’m sorry Iida” she turned and bowed to Tenya apologetically.

Tenya waved it away “Do not worry yourself, it is not the first time I’ve been told this, so I forgive you” he smiled to Ochako.

Ochako let out a small relieved sigh and returned the smile.

Tsuyu croaked “Seikaku-chan, can I ask you something?” asked the frog-like girl.

Izuka turned to her and swallowed the food she had been eating, then smiled “Sure, what do you-“

Izuka cut herself off as her head whipped to look behind her, out the window.

Everyone at the table looked at her with confusion “Izuka? What’s wro-“ began Momo, but was cut off.

An alarm began to sound out “WARNING. LEVEL THREE SECURITY BREACH DETECTED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY TO YOUR CLASS’ DESIGNATED EVACUATION POINT” the synthetic voice repeated itself continuously.

The cafeteria devolved into chaos as everyone frantically ran for the door.

Those sitting at Izuka’s table looked around in confusion, before Izuka stood up and swore loudly.

Kyouka grabbed Izuka’s hand, getting the girl’s attention “Izuka, what’s going on?”

“That’s the level three alarm, it means someone has trespassed on campus” answered Izuka through grit teeth.

Everyone at the table grew large eyes and went to stand, but before they could, Izuka put her hand out, stopping them in their tracks “Stay here, if you try and go then you’ll get stuck in the stampede. I’m going to go see what’s going on, but I don’t sense anyone with malicious intent” said the girl, then she muttered under her breath “Not anymore at least”

Except she had forgotten that Kyouka had very, very good hearing, and heard what she had said under her breath, but she kept quiet, thankfully.

Izuka quickly floated above the other students and over to the windows and looked outside.

Her eye twitched when she saw what was going on outside.

_ ‘Of course it’s the press, it’s always the press’ _ Izuka sighed before hurrying back to her friends.

She came to a stop next to everyone “It’s just the press, they’ve somehow managed to get past the gate”

They sighed “We need to tell everyone” stated Tenya as he turned to everyone crushing each other as they tried, and failed to leave the cafeteria.

Izuka turned “I’ll tell them. Kyou, cover your ears” Kyouka didn’t need to be told twice and put her hands over her ears.

Izuka floated over the crowd and once she was in the middle, she let green sparks arch around her arms.

She brought her hands together, letting a super powered clap stop everyone in their tracks and look up at Izuka.

She put her hands on her hips “There is no need to panic, it’s just the press who has managed to get onto campus. Please leave in an orderly fashion and meet up at your designated evacuation areas until a teacher rounds you up. If you are injured, then please inform your class president and head to the infirmary. Thank you for your attention” Izuka’s voice held authority but also calmness as she spoke.

Everyone looked at her for a moment, then they calmly, and embarrassingly, left the cafeteria, walking through the hallways towards the building’s exit.

Izuka floated back over to her friends “You five head out too, I’m going outside to deal with the press” her voice didn’t leave room for arguing, so they didn’t and left the cafeteria.

Izuka watched them walk away for a moment, then turned and walked towards the kitchen to use the back entrance.

  
  
  
  


Aizawa really despised the press sometimes, and this was one of the times he really, REALLY, hated them.

He had run out along with Mic to get a handle on the press, who were now thrusting their microphones into their faces while asking question.

Mic leaned over to whisper to the tired man “Can’t we just throw them out? They’re trespassing and disrupting the school”

Aizawa didn’t turn to him “Don’t Mic, they’ll just write a lot of half truths about you and make you look bad”

Suddenly the crowd of reporters became quiet, while their eyes were locked onto something behind the two heroes.

Mic was confused, but Aizawa had a feeling he knew what they were looking at “Vitus, don’t do anything rash” said the underground hero calmly, without turning around.

Izuka was standing behind the two men, her arms crossed and a frown on her face “I won’t, but I’m not going to let them do as they please”

Her eyes began to glow  **“Hydralisks, awaken and assist your Queen”**

The ground began to shake a tiny bit, then after a few seconds the ground began to crack and bulge in several places.

Four, roughly eleven feet tall creatures burst out of the ground and let out snarl-like roars as they shook off the rubble from themselves.

Their bodies were strange, lacking legs and instead having something akin to a snakes lower body and slithering around. 

Their arms looked to be lacking any way to grab things, instead having three long scythe-like claws, ready to rip anyone who got too close to shreds.

They slithered to surround the mob of reporters, who were all staring with wide eyes at the tall and very intimidating looking creatures.

Izuka floated up so all the reporters could see her “I don’t know why you think it’s a good idea to trespass on private property, then demand answers from people who have no obligation to answer you. In case it isn’t obvious, you’re all going to be facing a lot of legal trouble, and if you try anything else, then you’re going to be in a lot of trouble with me” her voice was stern and held authority, more than a girl her age should be allowed to.

The reporters were quiet, feeling a sense of dread washing over them as they looked between Izuka and her Hydralisks, which were letting out rumbles and snarls occasionally.

Mic interjected with his quirk increased voice “We’ve already called the police and you will be facing punishment for trespassing on private property as well as public disturbance. I would suggest you sit tight, unless you want to make Vitus any angrier than she is, and you really don’t want that” he had a slightly strained smile as he said that.

The reporters all swallowed in unison.

The police arrived after a few minutes and figured out who the reporters were, then logged them in the system to be punished at a later date.

When they were finally off campus, Izuka sent her Hydralisks back to where they had been dug into the ground and went back underground.

Aizawa sighed once it was all over “Izuka, I hope you realise they might try to write bad things about you” he gave her a deadpan expression.

Izuka raised an eyebrow at him “You think people are going to believe them? We have cameras right there” she pointed to the two 360 degree cameras by the gate “so if they try, we can show that they were trespassing. We could also show the stampede they caused in the cafeteria” she gave him a look that just screamed “try and tell me I’m wrong”.

Aizawa looked at her for a moment, then shrugged “Alright, you’ve got a point” Aizawa then walked over to the gate, which was still closed.

Izuka followed him and what she saw made her frown.

Part of the gate had been destroyed somehow and was now just a pile of dust on the ground.

Aizawa clicked his tongue “No way a regular reporter could’ve done this”

“It wasn’t a reporter”

Aizawa turned to Izuka and his eyebrows scrunched together “Explain”

Izuka put a hand on her chin “A few seconds before the alarm went off, I felt a malicious presence, one that had bad intentions. Whoever they were, I only felt them briefly. There might be a warp type quirk involved, beyond whoever did this” explained Izuka.

“I agree with your analysis”

Aizawa and Izuka turned around to see Nedzu and Powerloader coming towards them.

Aizawa nodded to Nedzu, who had spoken before “If she only felt it briefly, then they must have used a warp quirk, it’s the most logical conclusion”

Powerloader walked over to the pile of dust that was once the gate “Fascinating… a quirk capable of dismantling materials? I’ll have to take this back to the support department and figure out what type of quirk could have done this” the ginger man pulled out a bag and shovelled some of the dust into it.

Nedzu nodded “Thank you Powerloader. Whoever did this, they must feel very, very confident, or be quite stupid to do this”

Aizawa nodded “This is a message, that’s the only thing that makes sense”

Izuka nodded but stayed quiet. Something didn’t feel right, her instincts were telling her so quite strongly, but she had no evidence to support it.

Nedzu seemed to notice her internal dilemma “Izuka, is something wrong?”

Izuka didn’t turn to the rodent “Something feels wrong, I can’t explain it but my instincts are just telling me that there’s something else going on”

Nedzu hummed “And your instincts have rarely proven to be wrong” Nedzu put a paw on his chin and got quiet for a few moments.

Nedzu nodded to himself and turned back to Izuka “Izuka, you have my permission to bring in more of your brood if you believe it’s for the best. I trust in your instincts”

Izuka turned to Nedzu and smiled gratefully “Thanks Uncle”

Nedzu smiled “I should be thanking you. You’re willing to bring in your brood to protect the school”

Nedzu patted Izuka on the leg “Now, school’s been cancelled for the rest of the day, so you can head back to the dorms and relax for tomorrow. I’ll see you then” Nedzu turned and began walking back to the school, followed shortly after by Powerloader and Mic.

Izuka rolled her shoulders “I’ll see you tomorrow uncle, get some actual sleep tonight”

Aizawa gave her a deadpan look, but didn’t say anything as he walked back to the teacher’s lounge.

Izuka shook her head with a fond smile, then floated up and flew to the dorms.

The day had been odd, but if only they knew how the next day would turn out.


	38. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 7th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The storm begins.

“Speech” _ ‘thoughts’ _

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


The day went and ended with no further disruptions, everyone hung out and enjoyed the extra free time they had inadvertently been given.

As night came, Izuka reinforced the amount of her brood that was hidden on campus. She had her Overlords drop in several Roaches and some Hydralisks, telling them to burrow somewhere no one goes and go to “sleep”.

She hoped she wouldn’t have to awakened them for anything anytime soon.

  
  
  
  


Dawn came and school began. The first half of the day consisted of more, very regular classes, but this time Izuka had something to do during them.

The first lessons was Modern Hero Art History, where Izuka helped Midnight explain and demonstrate different parts of the lessons.

The following class was math, where Izuka was given the class’s tests to grade from the previous math lesson.

Then lunch came around and food was enjoyed, thankfully this time without any interruptions.

After lunch, class 1-A found themselves back in their classroom, waiting for the next lesson to start.

Izuka was sitting at her desk in the corner, also waiting patiently for the teacher, who was running a bit late.

Finally, the classroom door opened, and in shuffled Aizawa.

The man stopped and stood in front of the podium and looked over the class.

The man sighed “Sorry for being late class, I was just being informed of some last minute changes to today’s schedule” explained the man.

A hand raised from the class.

Aizawa nodded the student “Better be quick Iida”

The boy stood up “Sir, may I ask what it is we will be doing today? All we have been told is that it is a special lesson of some kind” asked the blue haired boy.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow “Hmm, must’ve been an oversight, whatever” muttered the man under his breath. He sighed and gestured for Iida to sit back down, which he did.

He cleared his throat “Today,” he pulled out a board and turned it around, revealing the word RESCUE in bold lettering “we will be doing rescue training”

The class began to get excited as minor chatter spread around.

Aizawa activated his quirk, immediately shutting the class up and making them sit perfectly still.

He deactivated his quirk again and continued speaking “As I was saying, today we will be doing rescue training along with another teacher, who will meet us at the designated rescue training building. The original plan was for a second teacher to meet us there, but they’re busy and can’t meet us, so Vitus will take over instead” he turned to Izuka, who blinked in surprise from being thrust into a proper teacher’s position.

Izuka stood up and stepped up beside Aizawa and looked up at the man “Whatever you say sir”

Aizawa nodded, accepting the answer, even if it was unprofessional, but she wasn’t a real teacher so she could be forgiven.

Aizawa pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, opening the costume racks from the wall “You can wear your costume if you want, but you can also just use your gym uniforms. Meet up out in front of the school building in fifteen minutes and no more, understood?” 

“Yes Sir” replied the class.

He nodded with a grin “Then get going”

The class did just that, all of them quickly collecting their costume cases and running off to the changing rooms.

Once they were all gone, Izuka slouched and groaned “Uncle went over his limit again, didn’t he?” asked the girl openly, though it was obviously directed at Aizawa.

The man sighed “He did, and now he’s stuck in the teacher’s lounge, so you’ll have to take over, but I know you can do it, you’ve tried the real thing”

Izuka frowned as she remembered what the man was speaking of.

Roughly a year or two prior, she had been called out to a neighbouring city to assist in defeating a villain and to rescue civilians.

A villain by the name of Muscular had gone on a killing spree, killing civilians left and right, and even killing several heroes.

Most notably among those heroes, were the Water Hose duo. The memory of their broken bodies still made her sick, especially when she remembered the times she had met them. One of them was the cousin of Mandalay from the Pussycats and they had a son, who in one horrifying incident ended up an orphan. Thankfully, Mandalay was allowed to take custody of him, as she was his aunt, so he didn’t end up in the system.

She hadn’t had a chance to go see the boy after the incident, she had wanted very, very much to do so, but she couldn’t leave her duties.

Izuka was suddenly brought back to the present by Aizawa, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at the man and saw a soft expression on his face “I’m sorry for bringing that up, I didn’t mean to make you upset” apologised the man.

Izuka shook her head, wiping a few tears from her face “No, it’s ok. Thinking about it makes it easier the next time. I’m ok, let’s go outside. I need a distraction” the girl began walking out of the classroom, leaving Aizawa standing for a moment and internally cursing his brashness.

  
  
  
  


The fifteen minutes were over before anyone realised it and everyone was shuffled onto a bus that quickly drove away and further into the campus.

During the trip, most of the class chatted together excitedly, at one point someone said something to piss off Bakugou, making him shout profanities.

“Excuse me, Seikaku-chan, can I ask you something, ribbit?” asked Tsuyu suddenly.

Izuka blinked at the sudden attention that fell on her from everyone, but she was used to it and let a smile appear on her face “Sure, go right ahead Asui”

“Call me Tsu, ribbit. Your quirk is really weird. It can do so many things but that lightning thing you can do feels out of place. How does it work?” asked the girl while she put a finger on her chin as she tilted her head.

Izuka raised an eyebrow, then hummed “Well, I sort of know how it works. It’s actually kind of simple really. I use my psionic energy to enhance my strength, but it leaks outside my body, which creates the lightning. The energy also has some sort of resonating effect, so the energy in my body will enhance the energy I gather into my palm, so that’s why I sometimes use it when I’m not moving around or physically fighting someone” explained Izuka with a smile.

Everyone had stopped talking to listen in. They were all interested in hearing how her quirk worked.

“That sounds super manly” exclaimed Kirishima excitedly with a clenched fist.

Tokoyami lowered his head “Such formidable strength, it is admirable, yet frightening”

The rest of the class muttered something similar, but there was one who kept silent as a set of heterochromatic eyes glared at her.

Suddenly, green neon glowing eyes met the dual shaded eyes and a glare was returned.

Todoroki’s eyes widened for a moment, before he turned away to look out the window, acting as if nothing had happened.

Izuka scrutinised the boy, then came to a decision.

_ ‘Something fishy is going on with Todoroki, and I’ll bet everything I own on the fact that fire bastard has something to do with it’ _ thought she internally as she turned to look outside the bus.

A moment after she turned to look outside, their destination came into sight.

A few seconds later, the bus came to a stop and Aizawa stood up from his seat “Alright class, we’re here. Everyone get out and assemble outside”

The class did as asked and quickly exited the bus, then assembled in a group in front of the massive building they had arrived at.

The class marvelled at the size of the dome they had arrived at, but then the large doors opened and a short figure walked out.

“Hello 1-A, welcome to my area of the school” greeted the person.

Ochako began suddenly vibrating before excitedly muttering “Oh my gosh oh my gosh it’s Thirteen!”

Except she had apparently said that loudly, as Thirteen began chuckling “It looks like I have a fan. Yes, my name is Thirteen and this is the rescue grounds. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short” Thirteen gestured excitedly back to the dome.

Everyone blinked at the acronym  _ ‘USJ? Like Universal Studios Japan?’ _ thought the class.

Izuka giggled, having accidentally “overheard” their thoughts since they were all thinking the same thing. Everyone turned to her, but she acted like nothing had happened.

Thirteen gestured for everyone to follow as he walked into the dome’s large entrance.

As they walked, Thirteen began talking, explaining what each part of the USJ was and what they would be doing.

Izuku wasn’t paying attention though, as something felt off to her.

She was quickly proven right, as an overwhelming sense of maliciousness and bloodlust flooded her senses.

In an instant, Izuka’s instincts went off and she unfolded her wings threateningly while her body lowered into a stance, her right hand flat on the ground. She almost looked like an angry cat.

But then she did something that caught everyone off guard. She  _ growled _ , almost like an animal.

Aizawa and Thirteen immediately realised something was wrong and began scanning the direction Izuka was looking.

They didn’t find anything immediately and Aizawa turned to Izuka “Vitus, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t look at him “Eraser, get everyone out of here. Now!” ordered the girl, no room for arguing left in her voice.

Aizawa wasn’t about to risk arguing with her in her current condition and was about to turn and tell the class to evacuate.

But he was stopped short as the sound of electricity crackling above them sounded out, and everyone looked up in time to see the lights hanging above shorting out.

Izuka suddenly let out a grunt and brought a hand up to her head, bringing Aizawa’s attention back to her “What’s wrong?”

She put her hand back down after a moment, but she still didn’t look at him “Someone is jamming communications. I can’t connect to the main campus, not even All Might” answered she with an agitated tone.

Aizawa swore “Someone’s trying cut us off from everyone” he turned back to Izuka “Can you communicate with anyone off campus?”

Izuka was silent for a moment, then nodded “I can talk with Naresh, but I can’t connect with any electronic devices off campus”

Aizawa nodded, not that she could see, and turned to Thirteen “Get everyone outside. Someone is coming, me and Vitus will slow them down”

Suddenly, the door behind them began to glow, and those closest to it could feel heat radiating from it.

A moment after, they could see the doors were fused shut.

Todoroki ran over and placed his left hand on the door, then turned back to Aizawa “The door has been fused shut, we can’t get out like this”

Aizawa went silent as he attempted to think of a way out of whatever situation they had fallen into.

He didn’t get a chance, as Izuka called out to him “Eraser, they’re coming”

Aizawa turned and followed her gaze down to the dome’s plaza, where a fountain was sitting.

In front of the fountain, a small purple cloud appeared out of thin air, quickly expanding and standing taller than even All Might.

Shortly after, a hand reached out through the cloud, quickly followed by another hand, then another, and another.

The disturbing part however, was the fact that all the hands mentioned were all on a single person. Whoever he as, they were gripping on to him over all his limbs.

But the worst part, were the dozens of other people walking out, of what was now obviously a portal, and spreading across the plaza.

Kirishima stepped forward and looked down at the growing crowd “Is this part of the exercise?” asked the boy.

Izuka growled “No,-

those are real villains”

The class paled as it sunk in for them. They hadn’t been acting, the villains had been setting up an ambush.

Izuka finally, for the first time since she had first sensed the villains, turned and looked at Aizawa “Someone down there has a warp quirk. I’ll go down and deal with them, you stay here and make sure that Warper doesn’t try anything with the class. Don’t argue with me, you know I’m better suited for fighting against crowds” she turned back to the still growing crowd of villains, not seeing or registering the man’s response.

Then the last figure stepped through the portal, and every warning signal in Izuka’s mind went on high alert.

Who, or whatever the last figure was, it was strong, maybe even stronger than All Might, and Izuka knew right then and there that she wouldn’t be able to beat them alone, and Aizawa wasn’t the best for large crowds of villains and Thirteen couldn’t reliably fight anyone without risking killing them.

Izuka made a decision.

**“Naresh. Send the brood, your Queen is in danger”**

Naresh responded after a moment, her tone confused  **“The entire brood, my Queen?”**

Izuka’s tone left no room for doubt.

**“Everyone”**


	39. The Battle, and the Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 14th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuka does what she must, for those she loves.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Shigaraki looked at the top of the staircase, where the NPCs he was hunting were standing.

He frowned behind Father as he quickly realised someone was missing.

“Kurogiri. I don’t see All Might. Are you sure we got the right schedule?” asked the light blue haired boy.

The swirling purple cloud behind him began shrinking again, then a pair of yellow eyes appeared as the cloud took a semi human form.

The cloud- Kurogiri, hummed “Perhaps the schedule was changed?” mused the living cloud.

Shigaraki began lightly scratching his neck “Damn it” but then his eyes spied another figure and he stopped scratching his neck “Hey, maybe this quest isn’t over yet after all”

Kurogiri seemed to understand what he meant, as he spotted the same person Shigaraki had “Vitus. Yes… she would get the message across nearly as well as All Might himself”

Shigaraki grinned “Exactly. Let’s finish this dungeon and collect our loot”

  
  
  
  


Izuka raised herself back up from her stance, and began floating ahead over the staircase, while Aizawa began ordering the class around.

Down in the crowd, the figure with hands all over them stepped forward “Well, would you look at what we have here, looks like free EXP”

Izuka kept a frown on her face “And would you look at that, weak mobs ready to be beaten and captured”

The person froze in his step at her claim. He wasn’t used to people using video game terms against him.

They grinned behind the hand on their face “Interesting. You think you can beat all of us? We have you outnumbered easily” claimed he cockily.

Izuka didn’t respond verbally, instead her eyes glowed for a moment, then a small grin creeped up her face “Outnumbered, but not outgunned”

She quickly connected to Kyouka and Momo and spoke to them  **“Kyo, Mo, get everyone out of the way from the door. If Aizawa argues, tell him I told you to say it”**

She didn’t receive an answer, but she could feel their confirmation through their connection before she severed it.

Then a moment after, a loud bang sounded out.

Everyone stopped, and slowly turned to the origin of the sound.

The large doors that were the entrance, now had a large dent in them, going INTO the dome.

Izuka smiled “You know, the public knows me as the Swarm heroine: Vitus” began the girl.

Then another bang came from the door, and the dent got bigger.

“But I actually have another name, one only known to a select few, and most of those are people who have seriously pissed me off” an underlying threat began to appear in her voice as she continued.

A third bang, and the door creaked as it strained to keep in place.

Izuka looked at them with a dark expression, but a smile was still present “Let it be known, that the Queen of Blades doesn’t take kindly to those that threaten her friends and family”

Then, there was one last bang, and the doors erupted into the dome, flying past where the class had been standing and landing in front of the stairs.

And in through the doorway, walked a massive creature.

Izuka turned back to the door, or rather to the creature, and smiled “Ultralisks. Guard my friends and incapacitate any villains that attempt to get close, your Queen demands it”

A loud roar erupted from the doorway, and in runs a sixty five foot tall living tank.

The Ultralisk was a massive four legged beast, with what looked like four scythe like arms.

But it wasn’t just one Ultralisk, a second later, another Ultralisk ran in, and then a third one.

Izuka turned back to the guy with the hand mask “I won’t let you do as you please, and my brood will let you do nothing else to my friends” announced she with a hardened expression.

Green electricity arched around her body as she dropped to the ground, and a moment later she let her psionic energy flood out, making the ground shake and wind tear through the inside of the dome.

The villains stared at her with shock and some fear at the pure display of power coming from the girl.

Then all at once, it stopped.

She quickly went on the offensive and formed an Arc bolt in her hand and fired it, the bolt of psionic electricity travelled across the ground, then through the crowd of villains, shocking and knocking out a large amount of them.

The villains seemed to shake out of their shock at that but didn’t move immediately, feeling intimidated by her show of strength and control over the Ultralisks.

Then a particularly cocky villain spoke up “She’s just a single girl, there’s no way she can beat all of us” shouted the ballsy villain.

The other villains all became visibly cocky at the exclamation and began preparing.

Izuka smiled “If you think you can take me on, then come on” invited the girl.

This seemed to piss off the villains as they began to release warcries and rushed at her.

Izuka decided that she didn’t have time to use her psionic abilities, and instead chose to go full physical.

She entered a combat stance, then in a burst of wind, she disappeared from view.

In a near instant, nearly three dozen villains fell to the ground, unconscious, and Izuka reappeared nearby.

She clicked her tongue  _ ‘This isn’t going to work, how long till they get here?’ _ Thought the girl.

Her eyes glowed for a moment, and a small smile appeared on her face “Not long” muttered the girl under her breath.

She stood up and turned to the villains, still charging at her despite her show of speed and strength.

“Stop. You low level noobs won't be able to beat her”

All the villains stopped in their tracks, and turned to look at the blue haired person.

The smokey villain turned to the person “Shigaraki, should we have it attack her instead?” asked he.

The blue haired person- Shigaraki, grinned behind his hand mask, Izuka only knew because she could see his cheeks “Yeah. She’s obviously a much higher levelled boss than we thought, and if you want to kill a boss, then why not use another boss”

Shigaraki turned to the giant that had been standing motionlessly since they had stepped through the portal “Noumu, go get her”

The giant- Noumu, began to move, it’s giant eyes swivelling before locking on to Izuka.

It let out a strange snarl or roar, then it suddenly charged at Izuka with high speeds, and reared back an arm for a punch.

In fact, it was moving so fast it actually caught her off guard, but not enough that she couldn’t dodge it.

The punch generated a small burst of air as it thrust forwards, and Izuka reacted immediately.

The Noumu had aimed for her head, so its arm was currently next to her head, as she had only leaned to the side.

She grabbed its arm, then turned around and threw the creature over her shoulder and far across the USJ.

She kept her eyes on the thing. She had felt that it was strong when she first saw it, but feeling it and really, physically feeling it was another thing entirely.

She made sure to keep track of everyone else, making sure that none of the other villains tried anything by attacking her from behind. She knew they wouldn’t dare go near her friends with her Ultralisks protecting them, that’s the reason why she had called them out, but if that thing was going to focus on her, that would leave the villains to be able to focus on the class.

She took a moment to communicate with one of the Ultralisks  **“Ultralisk, incapacitate the villains, be careful not to kill them”**

The Ultralisk roared, surprising everyone, before it charge down the stairs towards the crowd of villains.

The villains began to panic. Some attacked the Ultralisk, others tried to run, but the result was the same.

But Izumi didn’t register this. She kept her focus on the direction the creature had gone.

She would just have to hold on for another couple minutes, she could do that, right?

No, she had to. And she would.

She focused her mind, and in a burst, the electricity arcing her increased as she upped the amount of One for All she was using.

“Oh? Increasing your power output? I guess you can feel his strength then. Let me introduce you to the Bio-Engineered Anti-Symbol of Peace, or Noumu. He was made to kill All Might, and he’ll kill you easily” gloated Shigaraki with childish glee.

Izuka scoffed and turned to the man “He was made to kill All Might? Then he won’t kill me” she turned back to look at the Noumu, who was charging back at her again.

“Because I’m stronger than All Might”

Izuka reeled back her arm and clenched her fist.

The Noumu did the same as it came flying at her.

The two of them threw their fists forward at the same time, their fists crashing into each other and creating a shockwave and massive burst of air.

Shigaraki’s eyes widened  _ ‘Stronger than All Might? She matched Noumu’s punch, and she hasn’t even moved from where she’s standing. How is this possible?’ _ he began scratching at his neck furiously.

Izuka could feel her arm strain from the impact. The Noumu punched hard, definitely worth being compared to All Might’s punches.

They each drew their fists back, but Izuka needed to create distance between them. She wouldn’t last long in a one on one physical match with this thing and she knew it. She would have to knock it down with psionic blasts after all.

She launched into the air with high speed and began drawing out her psionic energy in large quantities and firing them at the Noumu.

Orbs of psionic energy were launched at the Noumu and made impact with the large beast, but it had no visible effect on it.

Shigaraki began laughing “That’s not gonna work. He has a Shock Absorption Quirk so attacks like that are useless against him” bragged he cockily.

Izuka’s brow furrowed, then she came to a grim decision.

_ ‘If this thing gets past me, then nobody will be able to beat him. All Might’s time limit is up for today and nobody else can match our strength… but’ _ she had noticed it as they fought. She sensed nothing from the Noumu, no thoughts, no emotions.

It was... empty.

_ ‘Doing what I have to, would be merciful to whoever that thing used to be’ _ decided Izuka grimly.

She collected a large amount of psionic energy into another Arc bolt, more than she normally would.

After a second, and another quick dodge to evade a charge from the Noumu, Izuka launched a large bolt at the Noumu.

It’s size was about the same as she had used against the zero pointer during the exam, and she would continue to fire it at the Noumu as she had against the zero pointer.

The Noumu began screeching in pain after a second as its flesh began to sear.

But after a few seconds, the Noumu did something she hadn’t expected.

It managed to bring its arms out to its sides-

And clap. 

The clap created a massive gust of wind, strong enough to throw off Izuka’s balance and her control over the Arc bolt, making it dissipate.

Izuka righted herself and stared down at the Noumu with wide eyes. She hadn’t expected it to do that, nor to be able to do it to begin with.

Then she saw the condition it was in.

Large chunks of flesh had been seared off from its body, there were even bones visible on its right arm and leg.

But then she witnessed something she had only seen from herself and her Zerg.

It’s flesh began to knit together and fill out the missing areas of its body.

In barely a few seconds, it looked good as new, it’s flesh having knitted together without even leaving scarring.

“What the hell?” exclaimed Izuka in confusion.

Shigaraki grinned again “I never said Shock Absorption was his only quirk. He also has Hyper Regeneration, as well as Super strength and Super speed. He was bio-engineered to kill All Might, of course he’s tough”

Izuka’s eyes widened further  _ ‘Multiple quirks? Could it be?... It has to be, damn it’ _

She had to end it, she couldn’t let herself tire out fighting this thing before reinforcements arrived.

She upped One for All to her max output that she could currently handle, roughly 80 percent.

The electricity surrounding her exploded and reached out far beyond her body and her eyes began to glow even more as the energy flooded her body.

In the next second, she was gone, before a resounding smack reverberated through the dome.

Izuka had in a literal instant appeared in front of the Noumu and punched it, hard.

The force of her punch sent it reeling backwards several dozen meters, before it managed to recover it’s foothold.

Izuka appeared in front of it again and delivered another punch, but this time it was ready and returned a punch of its own.

It’s body visibly shook from the impact and it seemed to be sent reeling from it, meaning Izuka must have managed to overcome its Shock Absorption.

She sent a flurry of blows at it, and the Noumu attempted to return the blows, but it lost each attempt.

After just two dozen punches, the Noumu was completely stunned from the onslaught of punches and wasn’t able to move.

In the next instant, Izuka pulled back her fist and focused.

“Hey villain. Have you heard these words before?”

She accessed the flame that was One for All and she fanned the flame into an inferno.

One hundred percent of One for All’s power flooded her arm, but the electricity around her arm suddenly disappeared.

Instead, a moment after, her arm seemed to glow bright neon green as the energy was contained in her arm.

“Let me show you the true meaning of UA’s motto,  _ my _ motto. GO BEYOND-“

She threw her fist forward, impacting the Noumu squarely in the stomach.

“PLUS, ULTRAAAAA”

And the Noumu disappeared as the ground exploded.

It sailed through the air at impossible speeds.

The anti-symbol of peace crashed into the dome’s ceiling, only for it to buckle instantly and create a massive hole and explosion as the Noumu flew right through it, and into the sky beyond.

As it disappeared from sight, silence fell on the USJ.

Everyone was stuck in awed disbelief at the show of absolute power from both sides.

However, Shigaraki was staring in anger.

“No. No, no, no, NO, NO,  **NO** , that’s not possible, she couldn’t possibly have done that. She cheated, yes, she must have cheated” Shigaraki was scratching his neck furiously.

The fog guy appeared next to Shigaraki “Calm down Shigaraki, we may still be able to kill her” he turned to Izuka “Look”

Shigaraki looked at Izuka, and he stopped scratching his neck.

She was kneeling. She was breathing heavily while clutching her arm, which looked terrible. The power she used must have been too much for her body to handle.

Shigaraki looked for a moment, then a wicked grin spread his face “You’re right Kurogiri”

In a flash, the man was running at Izuka.

Izuka could do nothing but watch, the backlash from using One for All as she had making her immobile.

But then the ground began to rumble, and a grin appeared on her face.

“Checkmate, i win” started Izuka matter of factly.

Shigaraki scowled “What are you talking about you-“

He was cut off as the rumbling in the ground increased.

In the Landslide zone, a crash sounded out, followed by a loud roar.

Then there was another crash and roar in the Ruins zone.

More roars followed in the surrounding zones, but the ground under the plaza was still shaking.

Shigaraki had stopped charging at Izuka, the roars having distracted him and confused him along with the shaking.

Then, at one end of the plaza, the ground began to crack.

And out of the ground, came a massive creature.

Izuka’s Nydus worm burst out of the ground, releasing a deafening roar as it towered above the plaza.

Then the ground began to crack at the other edge of the plaza, followed by four other spots around the plaza and five other Nydus worms burst out of the ground.

The worms anchored themselves into the ground and opened their mouths.

And from them, the Swarm flooded forth.

Dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of Zerg of various species came flooding out of the Nydus worms.

Izuka raised her voice “My Swarm. Incapacitate the villains. Protect my friends” she looked Shigaraki in the eyes “Show them no mercy”

The USJ was filled with roars as Izuka’s brood cried out in understanding and anger at the villains.

The brood immediately went to work rounding up the villains. It proved to be quite easy for them as most of the villains freaked out even further at the sight of the tidal wave of Zerg coming for them.

During this, Izuka kept her eyes locked squarely on Shigaraki, who was shaking with anger.

He stared at her with a furious glare “I’ll kill you. I promise, I’ll kill you for this, Vitus” said the man furiously.

He turned away from Izuka and back to Kurogiri. He may act like a child on occasion, but even he knew when he was out of luck “Kurogiri. Get us out of he-“

Shigaraki was cut off as a bullet went through his shoulder.

An instant later, a bullet went through his arm, then another through his leg.

A fourth bullet managed to find its way into his hand before Kurogiri managed to cover him.

A moment later, Kurogiri and Shigaraki were gone as they warped out, leaving the other villains to get picked off by Izuka’s brood.

“GET BACK HER YOU SUMBITCH, I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!” 

Izuka’s eyes widened. She recognised that voice, that accent.

She turned back to the stairs, and the relief flooding through her system almost made her keel over right then and there.

Running towards her, was Snipe, her dad.

“Izuka!” exclaimed Snipe as he ran full sprint to her.

Izuka began to tear up, she didn’t know why, but seeing her dad made tears and emotions she didn’t even know she had been bottling up flood out “Dad!” exclaimed Izuka as she reached out her good arm to him.

He dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly “Oh thank god you're alright, I feared the worst when Iida came running and told us you were fighting off the villains alone”

Izuka held him tight “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but, I was the best suited to fight them, and my instincts were forcing me to” apologised Izuka through her tears.

They went quiet, just holding each other, not noticing when the rest of the UA faculty moved in to help the Zerg round up the villains.

They only looked up when two other sets of arms wrapped around Izuka.

They looked up and saw that Kyouka and Momo had run over and embraced Izuka.

“You promised you wouldn’t do something like this again. It’s only been two days” Kyouka was crying, but whether that was of relief or something else, Izuka couldn’t tell.

Momo was crying as well and nodded in agreement with Kyouka.

Izuka couldn’t help the fresh tears that fell down her cheeks “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break our promise, I just wanted to keep you safe” apologised the girl as she let go of Snipe to embrace the two girls.

The two girls cried together in a small circle and Snipe watched next to them. He was beyond relieved when he had seen her alright, or, maybe alright wasn’t the right word. Alive would be a more fitting word.

He decided to let them get everything out of their systems and got up.

He hadn’t realised he had been embracing the girl for as long as it turned out he had.

The villains were mostly all rounded up. A lot of them were simply sitting still while the Zerg were standing guard and making sure they didn’t move.

He stood there for a minute, looking around the USJ, spotting more and more Zerg as he looked around. He hadn’t realised Izuka had spawned so many over the years.

“Snipe”

Snipe turned around and locked eyes with UA’s principal.

Nedzu was walking towards him and the girls, his paws folded behind his back “How is she?” asked the rodent as he came to a stop beside Snipe, who was now standing a few meters away from Izuka.

Snipe turned to look at Izuka “She’s… fine, a little overwhelmed I think, but fine otherwise, but I think her arm is injured. She hasn’t healed it yet, but I don’t know if that’s because she’s tired or she hasn’t thought of it” answered the western style hero.

Nedzu didn’t say anything for a moment, then looked up at the man “Can you go assist the others? I will make sure Izuka receives medical attention and is taken care of” promised the rodent.

Snipe looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Izuka.

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded and walked away. He still had a job to do and he knew it.

Nedzu walked over to the girls and patted Izuka on the back.

She paused and turned to look at him. Nedzu smiled at her “You did a good job Izuka. Now rest, we will take care of the rest” he glanced her arm, which was obviously injured “and you need to get that arm looked at, if you cannot heal it yourself”

Izuka looked at Nedzu for a moment, then a smile spread across her face “Thank you uncle, I think I’m going to take a nap” her speech became slurred near the end, then her eyes slowly closed as she swayed and fell forward into Kyouka and Momo’s arms.

The girls looked at her with worry for a few moments, but fond smiles spread across their faces as she began to snore lightly.

As she slept, familiar orange energy began to collect around her arm and the broken bone began to right itself, before being mended along with the rest of her arm.

Her body had long ago learned to heal itself when she falls asleep, mostly if she had exhausted herself before hand, since she recovers her energy quickly by sleeping.

Nedzu sighed fondly while looking at her peaceful face as she slept, then turned to the two girls “Could you bring her to the entrance? I would like the EMTs to give her a quick examination before we bring her back to UA so she can rest”

Kyouka and Momo nodded and they hoisted Izuka up onto Momo’s back. Yes, they could’ve brought over Ochako and used her quirk, but they didn’t want to do it since she was sleeping and the feeling of weightlessness might have woken her up.

As they brought her up the stairs, Nedzu watched their backs, or more specifically Izuka’s back.

After a moment, he turned back to the situation at hand and got to work.

A stressful situation has ended, let’s see what the fallout will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my finished attempt at the USJ. It was... not easy for me to write this, at least to write it as being long, since Izuka is really overpowered, but i hope i made up for it :D
> 
> [Ultralisk](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Ultralisk) Here's a link to the Ultralisk's lore. Have fun ;)


	40. Dream and Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 21st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi wakes up, and returns to answer a lot of questions.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Izuka was floating.

She looked around  _ ‘Where am i? What happened?’ _ wondered the girl.

She couldn’t see anything around her.

It wasn’t dark, but it wasn’t light either.

It was… nothingness.

Then, something caught her eye, and she focused on it.

It was… some kind of figure?

<strike> _ You must awaken _ </strike>

Izumi blinked “What? Who are you? Where am i?” asked she with a clearly confused voice.

<strike> _ You must awaken. Awaken, or all will be at risk _ </strike>

There was a bright flash from behind the figure.

And then her eyes opened.

  
  
  
  


Kyouka and Momo were sitting on either side of Izuka’s infirmary bed, each holding onto one of her hands as they waited for her to wake up.

Momo looked up at the clock hanging on the wall “She should have woken up already. It’s been over two hours” the ravenette’s tone was full of worry.

Kyouka looked up at her “She’s going to wake up” her voice was filled with surety. She would wake up, she would.

Then all at once, Izuka’s eyes shot open, and she silently shot up into a sitting position.

Both girls jumped at her sudden action, but after a second they realised what had happened and shot up from their chairs.

“Izuka!” exclaimed both girls as they wrapped their arms around Izuka’s neck.

But Izuka didn’t respond, in fact she didn’t even seem to register them as her brow furrowed with confusion and thought.

Kyouka and Momo looked at her with confusion “Izuka?” Momo spoke up with the same worried tone she had used moments ago.

Finally, the Zerg Queen reacted. She jolted and her head whipped to look between the two girls.

“Oh. Um, what’s happening?” asked she with a surprised expression and confused tone.

Kyouka’s brow furrowed “Don’t you remember what you did? You fought off a huge group of villains, then you passed out once the teachers arrived” answered the punk girl.

“And you’ve been asleep for over two hours” added Momo further with a furrowed brow of her own.

Izuka blinked “Oh. Right. I remember that now” she smiled sheepishly to them, but then her expression fell and turned thoughtful, while she turned to stare at her lap.

Both girls became worried at this “Izuka? Is something wrong?” asked Momo again.

Izuka didn’t respond for a moment, then she shook her head “No, i’m ok” she looked up “Is Grandma Shuzenji here?” asked the winged girl.

“I am right here dear” said the nurse in question as she pulled away the curtains surrounding her bed.

The elderly lady smiled to her “It’s good to see you’re awake. You’ve been asleep for a surprisingly long time” explained the elderly woman.

Izuka tilted her head “Really? I didn’t use that much power though” she had used more power during her licensing exam than she had earlier, so it was puzzling that she had been asleep for as long as she had.

Chuzenji shrugged “Perhaps it was from healing your arm after you fought, but i am not sure myself. Regardless, you are awake now, and that is what truly matters” the elderly lady smiled at her.

But Izuka could tell she wasn’t done, so she would cut right to it “I’m sorry Grandma, i promised not to be reckless, and i broke that promise, but i had a good reason to”

The elderly nurse raised an eyebrow, then she nodded “Yes, you broke your promise, but, you also had good reason, that i have been told by the Aizawa. While i am very unhappy with your actions, it would have been worse letting Aizawa or Thirteen fight against the large crowd of villains. So, i won’t scold you, seeing as you already know you did something wrong” she held a slightly stern expression as she looked at the girl.

Izuka nodded “Ok” she looked at the bed, then back up at Shuzenji “Can i go? Or do you want to check me over?” asked she with a… weirdly flat tone.

The nurse gestured towards the Infirmary’s door “You may go, i already made sure you were alright while you slept, just make sure that if you feel anything strange, then you’ll come right to me, understood?” she sent the girl a stern expression as she said this.

Izuka nodded “I will. Thank you Grandma” thanked the girl with a smile as she shuffled out of bed.

As she stepped out of the bed, she realised she was in a hospital gown.

She blinked “Oh, uh, do i have anything to wear?” asked the girl sheepishly as she pointed at the gown.

Chuzenji chuckled “Yes yes, your lovers brought a change of clothes for you” the elderly nurse pointed to a small stack of clothes lying on the bed beside Izuka’s.

Izuka nodded and turned to Kyouka and Momo with a smile “Thanks you two”

The two girls were blushing slightly and weren’t looking at her “Y-you’re welcome” replied Momo.

Izuka raised an eyebrow at their strange behaviour, but then Shuzenji laughed from behind her.

She turned to the elderly nurse, who was grinning “I believe they are blushing, because your wings are opening up your gown and giving them a view” her tone was teasing and it was obvious she enjoyed it.

Izuka blinked, then a small blush came to her cheeks “O-oh. I’ll uh, change then” she quickly stepped over to the other bed, then pulled the curtains so her girlfriends couldn’t see her as she changed.

She changed quickly, and after that Izuka said her goodbye and thanks to Shuzenji, then left with Kyouka and Momo towards the dorms.

  
  
  
  


They arrived at the dorms quickly, and the second Izuka entered, she was bombarded by sound.

The entire class, save for Bakugou and Todoroki, were in the common room, and all of them ran to Izuka when she entered.

Mina was the first to make it to Izuka, and she threw her arms around the girl’s neck.

“Oh my gosh, you’re ok. I was so worried about you!” exclaimed the girl with relief as she tightened her hug.

Then Pony made it over and wrapped her arms around Izuka’s shoulders “I scared was too”

Then the rest of the class joined the large embrace around the girl.

Izuka was slightly bewildered by the sudden rush of people that came at her, but after hearing their words, their worry for her, a smile spread across her face.

“I’m ok. Thank you for worrying about me” thanked the girl over the crowd and their talking.

All of them smiled to her, or most did, some tried.

They one by one left the embrace following this, but still lingered around her.

Izuka looked between them all “I’m sorry for worrying you all, but i’m fine now, really” promised the girl reassuringly with a smile.

The class nodded in understanding, then Mina’s eye began to sparkle “But what the heck was that at the USJ?!” asked the pink skinned girl excitedly.

Izuka blinked “What was what?” asked she with confusion.

Mina began to gestured wildly “Everything! The giant things, your power, the tidal wave of monsters that completely decimated the villains!” counted off the girl.

Izuka blinked again “Oh. The big Zerg that guarded you all? Those are called Ultralisks. They’re sort of the tanks of my Brood, their chitin is extremely tough, even more than metal, and their Kaiser blades can cut through anything, but they only use it again trees and other inanimate object that are in the way. My power… well there were a lot of them, and that purple one, with the beak…” she paused then and went quiet.

Everyone was confused by her suddenly becoming quiet.

“Seikaku. That expression, something dark had touched that thing, hadn’t there?”

Izuka looked up and zeroed in on the speaker. Tokoyami.

She nodded after a moment “You’re right. They… weren’t really a person anymore. They were a puppet, a beast that was ordered around by another” she tapped the side of her head “Part of my abilities allows me to read people’s minds and memories. It had neither. It was an empty shell” admitted she with a shiver. It had been… disturbing for her to reach out, yet feel nothing when she should have.

Sharp intakes of air and gasps could be heard through the common room.

Izuka continued “It had been... modified, engineered to match and kill All Might, and between all of us, if it had gotten any kind of help from the other villains, it might just have been able to do that” her expression and tone left no room for doubt. She was serious.

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

But then someone stepped forward.

Ochako stared with wide eyes “If it was made to kill All Might, and you fought it head on and won, does that mean you’re as strong as All Might?”

Everyone’s eyes widened further and they whipped to stare at Izuka.

Izuka gave them all a lopsided smile “Well… technically i’m a bit stronger actually? Well, the current All Might, i’m not as strong as he was in his prime” admitted the girl while she played with her fingers.

Everyone kept staring at her.

“WHAT?!” exclaimed all of them suddenly at once.

Izuka turned to Kyouka and Momo, who looked back to her with exasperated expressions.

It was going to be a long evening.

  
  
  
  


An hour after Izuka had arrived back at the dorm, she had gotten down to explain her strength, without mentioning One for All, and how she knew she was stronger than All Might, which included some stories of her sparring with the large blonde.

As time drew closer to dinner, the front door to the dorms opened.

Everyone turned and fell completely silent.

And they stayed silent when the white fur of Principal Nedzu came into view.

He smiled when he saw them all staring at him “Greetings 1-A, i apologise for the intrusion but i would like to speak with Izuka. Is she here?” 

Izuka stood up from the sofa “I’m here Uncle. What’s wrong?” asked she as she floated over the sofa and over to the rodent.

The rodent stared at her for a moment, then he hummed “I am glad to see you are well. But that’s not why i am here, i am here to speak to you about your… brood”

Izuka raised an eyebrow “What about them?”

The rodent cleared his throat “Well, they are still at the USJ…” answered the principal with a lopsided grin.

Izuka blinked “Oh. Oops, i’ll send them back, i completely forgot about it. I apologise for that Uncle” she bowed in apology.

She was about to tell Naresh to send the brood back, but Nedzu spoke up “Actually, i wished to ask if you would be willing to set up an area for your brood here on campus. It is clear that this attack was made with All Might’s demise in mind and it is possible that as long as he is here, they may attack again” explained the rodent as he side eyed the class. He wasn’t surprised when the class didn’t freak out at the mention of All Might or his intended death.

Izuka looked at him for a moment, then brought a hand to her chin “I could, but i don’t want anybody to just walk in on them, so unless you create a walled off section, i would prefer not to” answered the girl with a small frown.

Nedzu nodded “Worry not, that was my intention anyways. It would be on the far side of the campus, where there currently is large amounts of free area to use” explained the rodent further.

Izuka nodded “Ok. It would make sense, it would also make response time shorter. Alright, i agree” she smiled to Nedzu as she made up her mind.

Nedzu smiled back and clapped his paws “Wonderful. Thank you very much Izuka, i appreciate this greatly”

Izuka waved dismissively “It’s nothing, besides, i think they might be after me now as well” admitted she as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, then nodded “Yes, i recall Detective Tsukauchi mentioning that some of the villains claimed to hear their leader mentioning this” he looked back up at her “Speaking of Tsukauchi, he will be here tomorrow to hear your statement on what happened today” added he quickly.

Izuka nodded in understanding, making the rodent smile “Good. Now then, that was all i had to say, enjoy your extended weekend. I will return to you once everything is prepared” the he turned on his heal, then walked towards the door.

Izuka smiled “Alright. Speak to you soon then” she waved to the white mammal as he left the dorm.

Izuka turned back to her classmates, and then she stopped as they were once again staring at her.

She looked between them “Um-”

“YOU CALL NEDZU UNCLE?!” exclaimed the class.

Izuka sweat dropped. It really was going to be a long evening.

Izuka is going into the deep end, now she has to swim back out.


	41. Expulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 28th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izumi reveals a few secrets, and someone loses their place.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy ^-^

  
  
  
  
  


Izuka had gotten around to explaining how and why she was allowed to call the principal of UA Uncle, as well as the fact that she technically called all of the faculty Uncle or Auntie, and Recovery Girl Grandma.

Then as she finished, Asui raised a hand “But back at the USJ, didn’t you call Snipe Dad?” asked the girl as she tilted her head.

Izuka froze as the rest of the class turned to her with wide eyes.

After a moment, she tried to find her voice, but after failing a few times, she simply let out a defeated sigh “Yes, Snipe is my dad” the class was about to shout out again, as they had with her calling Nedzu Uncle, but the words never left their mouths.

And that was because the girl had turned a serious expression at them “This is a secret, so don’t you even dare go around telling other people, am i understood?” there was a small threat hidden in her voice as she spoke.

The class felt shivers go up their spines, and nodded in agreement.

Izuka’s expression slowly melted into a thankful smile “Thanks. We value our privacy a lot, so it would be nice to keep it quiet for as long as possible” explained the girl cheerily.

The class seemed to calm down slightly again, and they could understand her reasoning. Being hounded by people constantly while off duty wouldn’t be very fun, plus there was the issue of villains tracking someone down.

Izuka stretched and let out a sigh “I think it’s about time for dinner, don’t you all agree?” asked she with a smile as she looked around.

The class all nodded in agreement. It had been a long day, and they were all hungry.

Izuka stood up “What do you all want? Maybe som-“

She was cut off as Momo and Kyouka pushed her back onto the sofa “Nope, you’re going to be sitting there and relaxing, you’ve done enough” Kyouka held a slightly stern expression as she crossed her arms, and Momo mirrored her.

Izuka blinked “But-“

Momo shook her head “No buts, you’re sitting there of your own free will or i will be making handcuffs” the ravenette gave her a surprisingly stern look as she towered over the Zerg Queen.

Izuka stared at her for a moment, then she pouted and crossed her arms “Fine, I’ll stay” grumbled the girl.

Kyouka and Momo nodded “Good” said both girls in sync.

The two of them then moved towards the kitchen, while the rest of the class looked between them with confusion and surprise.

Mina on the other had narrowed her eyes at the young heroine “They really seem to care for you, don’t they” her tone was suspicious as she spoke.

Izuka turned to her with an innocent smile “They’ve been my friends for a while, especially Kyouka, she was my first ever friend, so of course they care for me” replied the girl cheerily, her previous poutyness forgotten for the moment.

Mina seemed unconvinced “What they did back at the USJ seemed like a bit more than “caring for a friend”” continued the pinkette with a suspicious tone.

Izuka looked at the pink skinned girl, then she looked around, and saw that most everyone else was looking at her with the same suspicious look now.

A drop of sweat travelled down her cheek “Um” she failed to find words to use.

Instead, she frantically opened her link to Kyouka and Momo **“Kyou, Mo, they’re onto us what do i do help me please i don’t know what to do”** called out the girl frantically.

The response came quickly **“What? What do you mean they’re onto us?”** questioned Kyouka with confusion.

**“They’re suspicious, they know we’re more than friends, what do i say?!”** Izuka was really panicking, especially since the class was still looking at her.

Momo sighed through the connection **“I had a feeling what we did earlier would make them suspicious. Stall them until we come in”** it sounded as if the ravenette had a plan.

Izuka regained some hope **“You have a plan?”** asked she with said hope.

**“Yes. We’re simply going to reveal it”** answered the tall girl.

Izuka’s eyes widened “WHAT?!” exclaimed the girl suddenly, not through her psionic link.

The class all jumped in surprise, and watched as Izuka covered her mouth with her hands while her eyes remained wide.

Tooru recovered the quickest, though it was still after a few seconds “Did it take you that long to realise what we were trying to imply?” asked the invisible girl with confusion.

Izuka looked at the girl for a moment, then she looked around “I… um… well”

“She was talking with us”

Izuka, and everyone else, turned to look past the sofa, and in the direction of the kitchen, where Momo and Kyouka was walking back to them.

The class frowned with confusion, but then Ochako snapped her fingers “Oh, you mean that telepathy thing you mentioned during our first combat lesson?” asked the brunette with a small smile.

Izuka turned to the girl “Um… yes?” answered she, though she was still unsure about what to say.

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin and tilted her head “But why were you talking to them?” asked the girl curiously.

Momo and Kyouka came around the sofa and sat back down on either side of the girl “Because she was panicking about what you were asking her” answered Kyouka with a deadpan expression.

The class blinked, but Mina raised an eyebrow “And why is that?” asked she suspiciously, still evidently wanting to know the truth.

Momo smiled “Because she didn’t know what to say. She is not well versed in social cues” explained the ravenette with a slightly teasing tone.

Izuka turned to her and narrowed her eyes “Hey, did you have to say that?” asked the girl indignantly.

Momo turned to her and her smile turned teasing “Why of course, teasing you is one of my favourite things, don’t you agree Kyou?” asked the tall girl as she looked to the punk girl.

Kyouka grinned “Yeah, you’re right Mo” agreed the girl.

The class looked between the girls with confused looks. They were acting strangely.

But Mina, she seemed to know what was happening “Are you three, no, you-” her eyes were wide as everything clicked into place for her.

Kyouka and Momo grinned, then they both turned to Izuka, leaned in.

And kissed her on her cheeks.

The class’s eyes went wide, but Mina and Tooru both began to squeal loudly “Oh my gosh oh my gosh you are, the three of you, OH MY GOSH” exclaimed both girls excitedly as they bounced in place.

Izuka blinked, but her cheeks warmed up as a blush spread across her face. They actually revealed it, just like that.

Momo nodded to the pink skinned girl and the invisible girl “Yes, we are together in a polyamorous relationship. Izuka and Kyouka had already been together for some time before i enter the relationship, but we all love each other equally” explained the tall ravenette happily, while Izuka and Kyouka sat to the side awkwardly. It wasn’t easy for them to talk about it, but Momo seemed to have little issue with it, which they were thankful for.

The class stared with shock.

Then Mineta began to screech “WHY?! WHY IS THE HOTTEST GIRL HERE LESBIAN?!” the boy was on his knees and banging on the floor with his fist as he kept screaming about “hot girls” and “not fair”.

Izuka’s expression darkened as she sent a heavy glare in the direction of the grape midget “All three of us are attractive, but you don’t need to screech about it, so shut up” her tone was threatening as she spoke.

The midget looked up at her, and he almost seemed to be crying blood “EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, YOU AND JIROU GET TO TOUCH YAOYOROZU’S MASSIVE BREASTS WHENEVER YOU WANT AND BOTH OF THEM CAN TOUCH YOU-”

Izuka grit her teeth, green electricity erupted from her body, and in one swift move, the girl was standing where Mineta was.

Except now, the boy was now being held in a single handed choke hold by the Zerg Queen as she stared at the boy with pure fury “There are things i will tolerate. Anger towards me, calling me unsightly, even intended violence on occasion” her voice was tense and full of anger as she spoke.

She then brought the boy close to her face, while her body oozed with a terrifying aura, and her eyes glowed with power “But one thing i will NOT tolerate, no matter who says it, is sexual harassment towards my girlfriends” her toxic green glowing eyes bore into Mineta’s very soul as her grip threatened to tighten and pop the boy’s head off like the orbs on his head.

Mineta was staring with complete terror.

Then suddenly, the green electricity around her stopped, and the girl dropped the boy as she brought her hand up to her head.

She wobbled on her feet for a moment, then seemed to regain her balance a moment later, while Kyouka and Momo stood up quickly and went to support her.

The two girls helped keep Izuka stable “Izuka, what’s wrong?” asked Kyouka worriedly.

“What the hell is happening in here?” questioned a familiar gruff voice.

Everyone turned to the dorm’s front door, and standing in the doorway, was Aizawa.

And he was using his quirk, while staring in the direction of Izuka.

It took a moment for the man’s words to register for the class, then Mineta began to screech again “She attacked me out of nowhere, i-”

The class as a collective turned to glare at the short boy, who shut up as an aura began to emanate from all of them.

Even Iida was looking at the grape-like boy with a slightly disgusted look, but he then turned back to their teacher “Miss Seikaku, Jirou and Yaoyorozu had just revealed their relationship to us, but then Mineta began to spout sexually degrading and harassing things about them, and it appeared to anger Miss Seikaku to the point she physically grabbed him” explained the blue haired boy.

Aizawa turned to the stiff boy with a minor look of surprise.

A moment later, the man’s expression hardened and he looked over the class “Is that what happened?” asked the teacher as he looked to them for confirmation.

The class collectively nodded in confirmation, but then Asui raised her hand “It’s not the first time. After our first combat lesson with All Might while we were changing out of our costumes, Kyouka heard Mineta talking about looking at different parts of our bodies and figured out he was trying to peep through a hole in the wall” explained the frog girl with her usual rather blank expression.

Aizawa turned to the boys, evidently asking for confirmation again as he raised an eyebrow.

The boys all nodded, confirming the frog girl’s story.

“He also leers and drools while looking at us in our costumes, or even just our school uniforms or casual clothes while in the dorm” added Ochako with an upset frown.

Aizawa’s eye twitched, and he put up a hand, silencing any further confessions.

He turned to Mineta, who was looking around with what seemed almost like confusion, and the teacher’s face was angry “Mineta, pack your things and get out of this school. You’re expelled” there was no room for doubt in his voice. He was one hundred percent serious.

Mineta’s eyes threatened to pop out of his head “WHAT? BUT I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING?!” screeched the boy once again.

Aizawa suddenly threw his capture weapon at the boy and pulled him over in front of him “You did nothing?” asked the man, his voice sounding tense.

The teacher used his quirk as he glared at the boy “You sexually harassed your classmates, it’s obvious you are making your female classmates incredibly uncomfortable, and you made Izuka angrier than many villains i’ve seen. The last fact alone is enough for me to throw you out, because it means you’ve done something as bad or worse than a villain. I should give you to the police, but i’m not going to, nearly getting killed by Izuka is good enough, but we’ll be keeping an eye on you from now on. So get moving, and you better be out before it gets dark” the teacher let the boy go as he finished, and stopped using his quirk.

Mineta didn’t waste time as he scrambled towards the stairs and up to his room.

Aizawa sighed as the boy disappeared, then he turned back to look at Izuka, who seemed to have recovered from whatever had been happening to her “Are you ok Izuka?” asked the teacher as his expression softened.

Izuka shook her head for a moment, the nodded to the man “Yeah, but i don’t think i’ll ever get used to how your quirk makes everything so… quiet” she grimaced at the memory.

When Aizawa uses his quirk on her, it erases her quirk, which means her telepathy no longer is active at all. There was always a faint whisper of people’s thoughts around her, which meant even if a room was completely quiet, as in no one was speaking and the like, there would still be noise to her, but because of Aizawa those sounds just stopped, and it unsettled her deeply whenever it happened.

Aizawa nodded “I’m sorry, but i just reacted to what i saw, which was you holding the boy in a chokehold” apologised the teacher.

Izuka shook her head “No, you did the right thing. My instincts wanted me to hurt him, and i almost did, so thanks for stopping me before i did anything” thanked the girl, but her expression was set in a frown.

Aizawa’s eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded “Right, i can’t really blame you, i know how much you care for those two” he side eyed Kyouka and Momo as he said this.

Izuka nodded, but her expression remained in a frown.

Kyouka and Momo obviously noticed this, and went into her field of view “Izu? Are you ok?” asked Kyouka worriedly.

Izuka didn’t react for a moment, then she shook her head “No, not really. I nearly hurt him. Yeah, he wasn’t the nicest, and he talked badly about you two, but i didn’t want to hurt him, but my body was fighting against me” she grit her teeth. Her instincts were somewhat overprotective of those she held close, and she held none closer than Kyouka and Momo, but that could work against her favour sometimes as well, and example be what had happened moments ago.

Kyouka and Momo frowned, then they wrapped their arms around their girlfriend, and comforted her.

Izuka let out an amused chuckle “Thanks, but i’ll be fine, really” assured the heroine as she hugged the girls back.

The two girls had known her long enough to tell from her voice that she was telling the truth, and they released her from the embrace a moment later.

Izuka looked around to the class “I’m sorry you had to see that. As i said, instincts are troublesome” she smiled sheepishly to them all.

The class stared at her for a few moments, then they smiled to her “It’s fine, what he was saying was super unmanly, not cool at all” Kirishima frowned as he said this. It had been... very uncomfortable for all of them.

The others nodded in agreement to the redhead’s assessment.

Izuka smiled to them all “Thanks guys” 

Kyouka let out a sigh “Why can’t we just have one day without something happening?” questioned the punk girl exasperatedly.

And with that, the atmosphere cracked.

Everyone fell into a fit laughter as the whole situation seemed to melt away.

Aizawa watched this with a small fond smile.

Weird times, am i right guys?


	42. A Truth Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 22nd. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The class begin training for a big event, but then Izuka discovers a secret that causes her blod to boil.

“Speech”_ ‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


The extended weekend went past rather quickly, and it was pleasant for everyone, well, except for Mineta obviously, as he had been expelled and was now under surveillance by the authorities. The fact that he didn’t believe he had done anything wrong made it a worry that he could go too far one day.

Back to class 1-A, the weekend had been fairly normal, even with the revelation that Izuka, Kyouka and Momo were in a three way relationship, but the class acted as if it had been that way from the start.

Obviously, this now meant that the three girls were much less discreet with their love for eachother, which meant holding hands, cuddling, and kissing, though that was mostly done by Izuka and Momo, as Kyouka didn’t have as easy a time adjusting to showing it in front of others.

Then finally, it was Monday again, and the class returned to the classroom.

Everyone was sitting in their seats and patiently waiting for Aizawa to arrive, though Izumi was sitting by her desk and keeping an eye on them.

Then finally, a minute after the last bell rang, the teacher walked inside “Good morning class” Aizawa greeted the class tiredly.

“Good morning Sir,” the class replied cheerily, well, most of them.

Aizawa went up to the podium, then turned to look at the class “So, just to make sure you’ve all heard it officially; Minoru Mineta has been expelled, and over yesterday me and Nedzu came to a decision,” he turned to look at Shinsou “Until Hitoshi Shinsou has completed his trial alongside the hero course, you won’t be getting a new classmate, unless there’s a very promising student during the Sports Festival” he monotonously explained to the class.

The class hummed. It did make sense to keep it to twenty. It would make it more manageable during hero training.

Aizawa refocused on the entire class “Speaking of the Sports Festival, it’s coming up in two weeks. During those two weeks going up to the festival, you’re all going to be training to improve yourselves. The Sports Festival is an opportunity for all of you to get noticed by the pros, and subsequently get offers for internships after the festival. These internships are a vital part of your hero education, as it’ll help give you insight into the real world of heroism. Mind you, even if you somehow don’t get any offers, you’ll still be going out to intern with heroes, as we have several heroes who are willing to take any students who are… unfortunate enough to not get any” the usually gruff teacher explained.

The class became excited. The UA Sports Festival was one of the most televised sports events in the world, even beating out the Olympics.

Aizawa used his quirk momentarily, getting the class to quiet down immediately.

He let out a sigh “All of you put on your gym uniforms, then meet me and Izuka outside on the PE field.” He then turned and walked out of the classroom a moment later, with Izuka following along and waving to the class with a smile.

The class quickly collected their uniforms from their bags, then they hurried towards the locker rooms. They had already learned not to waste time with Aizawa.

Meanwhile, Aizawa and Izuka were walking through the school building side by side.

Izuka hummed “So, what are you planning for them to do?” she asked curiously as she looked to the teacher.

Aizawa side eyed her for a moment, then looked back ahead “First, I’m planning on you using your analysis skills to help them all figure out what they need to work on. You watched them during their first combat training, right?” he asked as he explained what he would be doing.

Izuka blinked at him. While she had gained an interest in quirks over the years, and had even collected notebooks where she would write about the quirks of heroes and villains she had seen, she hadn’t really considered she would be using it to help the class.

She answered him after a moment “I mean, yeah, I did watch them, and I fought against Ochako, Pony, Bakugou, Shinsou and Iida, so I have a pretty good idea of what they all need to improve on, but are you sure you want my opinion?” she questioned with a frown as she looked to the taller man with a small confused frown.

Aizawa turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow “Both Nedzu and I have seen your notebooks, and we both agree that your analysis is top notch. I value your opinion on this” the underground hero answered honestly as he turned back to look down the hall.

Izuka blinked at him again, then a small blush appeared on her face “W-well, if you say so. Thank you Uncle” she gave him a happy smile as she thanked him.

Aizawa grew a small smile “No problem. So, while we wait, why don’t you collect your thoughts as to what they all should do?” he suggested as they walked out of the main school building.

Izuka nodded, then went into thought as they stood at the PE field.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, and class 1-A had arrived outside and were standing in front of Aizawa and Izuka.

Aizawa nodded as he looked them over “Good, you’re getting faster, but it’s still not good enough. Now, before we begin, Izuka will be explaining to you all what you should focus on improving. She has a sharp skill at analysis, and she took note of all of your performances last week during your first training session with All Might” he then turned and took a few steps back “Your turn, you know what to do” the man said to his TA.

Izuka nodded and took a few steps towards the class, then clapped her hands “Alright everyone, as Aizawa just said, I’ll be giving you all tips on what you can, or should improve on, then the best way for you to go about it. Let’s do this by seating order, does that sound alright?” the Zerg Queen suggested as she looked around the class.

They all nodded in agreement to the suggestion, and Izuka clapped her hands once more “Great. Well then, Aoyama. For you, I think you should work on extending your limit for the amount of time you can use your quirk. I know the drawback is bad, but that’s exactly why you need to increase your limit, otherwise a villain might take advantage of it, and I don’t need to tell you what that means, do I?” she explained as she looked to the blonde boy with a slightly hardened expression.

Aoyama retained his smile as always, but the look in his eyes changed when she talked about villains, but a moment later he recollected himself and nodded in agreement “That would be most unfabulous, wouldn’t it? I will do my best to improve, mademoiselle,” he struck a flamboyant pose, as he always did.

Izuka nodded with a smile “Good. I recommend getting a port-a-potty set up for you, just in case. Now then, Mina,” she turned to the pink skinned girl, who was looking excitedly at the young pro hero “You should focus on increasing your range. For that, I recommend trying to put your hands together, like a nozzle. That should make it so all your acid is forced out of one small area, which then launches it farther,” the winged heroine explained cheerily as she looked to her pink friend.

Mina’s eyes sparkled “That’s awesome, I’ve always needed to get up close to people, but if this helps me shoot from farther away, then it’ll be super useful! Thanks Izuka!” the girl beamed at Izuka happily.

Izuka nodded “Glad to help. Now, Tsuyu-”

The frog girl cut her off “Call me Tsu please”

Izuka blinked “Oh, right, sorry” she cleared her throat “Tsu, I want you to work on your frog abilities and your stealth. Being able to walk on ceilings won’t give you as much of an advantage at the Sports Festival, but in a stealth scenario, it’ll help you go unnoticed” she explained with a smile.

Tsu put a finger on her chin as she thought it over, then she nodded “Sounds smart, thanks Izuka,” the frog girl thanked with a smile.

Izuka nodded, then turned to the next student, Iida. “Iida, for you, all I can really recommend is increasing stamina and your top speed, maybe do some arm workouts as well, just in case”

The blue haired boy bowed “I will do that, thank you Miss Seikaku,” the stiff boy thanked overly politely.

Izuka nodded, then turned to Ochako “For you Ochako, I suggest doing the same as Aoyama, working on the limit of your quirk, but besides that, you should probably think about learning some martial arts of some kind, since your quirk relies on you getting close to your opponent,” the Zerg girl explained with a small frown.

Ochako grimaced at the idea of increasing her limit, but at the mention of learning martial arts she seemed to become interested “Ok, thank you Izuka” the brunette thanked with a rekindled smile.

Izumi smiled back to the brunette “You’re welcome.” She then turned to the tailed blonde of the class “Ojiro, you should work on the strength of your tail, probably also mixing up your fighting style a bit, but beyond that I don’t have much of a recommendation for you” explained she with a slightly sheepish smile.

The blonde nodded “I understand, thank you for the tip” he thanked, though Izuka could feel his disappointment, which made her feel guilty.

Izuka smiled regardless, she didn’t want to him to get an indication that she knew what he was thinking “You’re welcome” she then turned to the next class member, Kaminari “Alright, Kaminari, you should work on the amount of electricity you can emit before you short-circuit your brain. If you just end up going, bluntly put, stupid all the time, then you’re going to be a liability as a hero. Oh, and one more thing, maybe you should think about adding some kind of device to your costume that will let you aim your electricity, so you won’t have to worry about electrocuting everyone around you” she explained semi-long windedly.

Kaminari looked at her for a moment, then he brought a hand to his chin “Something that’ll let me aim my electricity… That would be really smart, thank you Izuka!” the electric blonde thanked with a smile.

Izuka nodded, then went on to Kirishima “Kirishima, you should work on the strength of your quirk. Your strength is your ability to be a shield for others, so making that shield harder and stronger is vital. If you want, then I can help you with that” she suggested as she flexed an arm, to put emphasis on her offer.

The red head gave her a toothy smile “Right, I’m a shield for those who can’t protect themselves, thanks Izuka” the boy thanked cheerily.

Izuka smiled in return, then it was Koda’s turn “For you Koda, I think you should work on your voice. The louder you can shout, the more animals you’ll be able to call to you. Now, I know you’re… not fond of talking in front of others, but we have a special sound proof room where you can talk as much as you want without anyone hearing you, ok?” she explained kindly to the shy boy.

Koda seemed nervous about the idea, but perked up slightly at the mention of the soundproof room. He gave her a thumbs up to thank her.

Izumi simply smiled at him in response.

Next she turned to Satou “Satou, my sweet sugary friend, for you, I recommend doing workout to increase your base strength, then also increase the amount of strength you get from using your quirk, by working out while using your quirk.”

The brown haired boy nodded “Alright, makes sense.” 

Next was Shouji “Shouji, you should work on the speed you can morph your arms, and then work on your ability to search out opponents. I think Aizawa can help you with this,” she explained as she turned to the teacher.

The gruff man blinked at her “Me? Hagakure would be better if we’re talking about stealth,” the teacher argued.

Izuka nodded “True, but Hagakure isn’t going to be training stealth. I’ll explain when I get to her,” she answered simply.

Aizawa looked at her for a moment, but he simply shrugged as he accepted this.

Izuka went on to Kyouka “For you Kyou, you should work on your tolerance to loud sounds. My plan for this is to have you near Bakugou while he trains.”

Kyouka looked at her incredulously “You what?! His explosions are super loud and you want me to be near him?” she questioned almost frantically.

Izuka gestured for her to calm down “Easy, don’t worry, you’re not going to be that close, but close enough that you’ll feel discomfort, then as you get used to it we’ll move you a bit closer. While this happens, you’re also going to be using your quirk to train your ability to discern different sounds. That’s another way Bakugou will be helping,” she explained more thoroughly.

Kyouka still didn’t look like she liked the idea, but she also trusted Izuka, so she accepted it, for now “Fine, but if I start to feel pain then I’m going away until it stops, I don’t want to lose the thing my quirk relies on.” she huffed as she crossed her arms.

Izuka nodded “Fair enough, but don’t worry, I’ve thought this through” the young hero assured with a smile.

She then went on to Sero “Sero, you’re going to be working on your ability to swing around with your tape. Being able to swing with it will let you get around much easier, and will be useful in the city.”

The black haired boy gained his signature grin “Sounds like fun!”

Next she looked to Tokoyami “Tokoyami, you’ll be working on cooperating with Dark Shadow.”

The bird headed boy blinked “Cooperating?” the boy questioned.

Izuka smiled “Yes, cooperating. While he may be a quirk, he is also sentient, but you don’t treat him like that and instead just order him around, almost like he’s an animal. As such, you’ll be working on working with him as a partner, and not a tool,” she explained with a slightly stern tone.

The boy looked at her with surprise for a few moments, but then he nodded “I understand, I will try my best.”

Izuka nodded “Good.”

Next up was the second most troublesome class member, Todoroki.

Izuka looked at him for a moment “You Todoroki, will be using your fire,” the girl actually ordered, not suggested.

The class blinked at her, but the two tone haired boy seemed to frown at her “I will not use  _ his _ fire.” the boy argued.

Izuka narrowed her eyes at him, then she turned to Aizawa. “I’ll be taking care of him over the next two weeks personally.” 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her, but he nodded in understanding. There was clearly something wrong, and while Izuka wasn’t necessarily the best at social cues, he wasn’t any better.

The Zerg Queen went on with the tips, finally getting to Hagakure “Now, Hagakure, as I mentioned a few moments ago, you’re not going to be working on your ability to sneak, instead, you’ll be working with your quirk.”

The invisible girl’s body language, from what Izuka could tell from her uniform, told her that the girl was surprised “My quirk, what do you mean?” the usually bubbly girl asked.

Izuka smiled “I got to look at your file after I first met you. Your quirk makes you invisible by refracting light, correct?” she asked with curiosity.

The girl might have nodded, but nobody could tell. “Yeah, that’s what the doctors say at least...” she answered, her voice telling everyone that she was unsure about where the questions were going.

Izuka nodded “Right. Therefore, I want you to see if you can manipulate the way your body refracts the light. If my idea is right, then you might be able to collect light, then use it to blind people, light a flashbang, but without the bang,” she explained gleefully.

The invisible girl ‘ooooo’d “That’s a really good idea, thanks Izuka” the invisible girl thanked happily.

Izuka smiled “You’re welcome”

She then turned to the most troublesome class member “Bakugou.”

The ash blonde scoffed “What?” he questioned gruffly. 

She was a little surprised that he didn’t outright tell her off, but she would focus on that another time “I think what you should do is work on your control of your explosions. If you make them big and unguided like you usually do, then you’re going to cause collateral damage in a city, and maybe even civilian casualties,” she explained plainly and bluntly.

The ash blonde looked at her for a moment.

What nobody else knew, was that a memory resurfaced in his mind at that moment.

The memory of Izuka’s seared back, from the first combat lesson.

Except, there was one who knew what he was thinking.

Izuka had felt his growing unease, and opened into his mind as a result.

Her eyes widened as she saw the image of her lying on the ground in his mind, but she said nothing.

The ash blonde managed to get the memory out of his mind, then he scoffed “Fine, whatever” he answered dismissively as he looked away.

Izuka kept her eyes on the ash blonde for a moment, before she collected herself and continued.

Izuka looked to the next student, Pony “For you Pony, I think you should work on your control of your horns, as well as speed. They’re a bit slow, but if you can get them fast enough, then they’re going to be dangerous to go up against,” she explained to the horned girl.

The blonde looked at her blankly for a few moments “Um, you… repeat can please?” the American asked sheepishly.

Izuka blinked, then she remembered that Pony was American, and her Japanese was still a bit lacking.

The Zerg girl smiled, then she repeated everything in English for the horned blonde.

Once she was done, Pony smiled “Oh, thank you Izuka!” the girl thanked in English.

Izumi smiled at her “No problem.” She then looked at the purple haired boy, Shinsou “You, Shinsou, I think what you really need to do is workout. You’re still not exactly bursting with muscle, and the Sports Festival involves a lot of moving around quickly,” she looked the boy up and down as she said this.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck “Right, I’ll do that, I’ve just never tried so I might need a few pointers...” the boy awkwardly admitted.

Kirishima turned to him with a toothy smile “I’ll help you bro, I’ll help you get manly real quick!” the red head declared as he flexed his right arm.

The tired brainwasher smiled to his classmate “Thanks.”

Izuka was glad to see them willing to help each other.

She then looked to the last student. Momo.

Izuka put a hand on her chin as she looked at her second girlfriend “Now, you Mo. I know how your quirk works, it allows you to make anything so long as you know the molecular structure of it, right?” she asked, just to remind herself for sure.

Momo nodded “Yes, so long as I know the structure of the material and object, I can make it,” the ravenette confirmed as she answered.

Izuka nodded “Right. Another question, can you substitute materials, say, you want to make a bike, but you make the frame out of something like rubber instead of metal?” she inquired further.

Momo raised an eyebrow, but nodded a moment later “Yes, I should be able to do as such,” she answered, but she was unsure of where Izuka was going with her questions.

Izuka smiled “Great, in that case, I want you to train to use other, more efficient materials for your construction. If you can make a staff out of diamond or carbon nanotubes, then you’ll use less lipids, but get the same or even better strength at the same time!” the Zerg girl explained excitedly.

Momo’s eyes widened. That was a brilliant idea, and she had never even considered it.

The ravenette brought up her hands. She had read of carbon nanotubes, she knew the construction of them, she even knew that they were stronger than steel, yet she had never considered substituting it in.

She closed her eyes as she focused, remembering the structure.

Her left hand began to glow, and a moment later a black rod began to appear out of it.

A few seconds later, the rod popped into her other hand, and the glow from her quirk stopped.

She opened her eyes to look at the rod she had made.

It weighed little to nothing, and it used so few lipids to make.

She smiled. This would make everything much easier.

She looked to Izuka and smiled to her “Thank you Izu, this is going to help me so much,” she thanked happily as she bore a beaming smile.

Izuka smiled “It’s my pleasure”

She then looked over the class “Alright everyone, let’s get you all set up so you can begin a test run after lunch,” she looked to Aizawa “Does that sound like a plan?” she asked with a smile.

The man nodded “Yes, that sounds like a good idea” he agreed.

Izuka smiled wider, then she clapped her hands “Great, let’s get to it!” she pumped a fist into the air as she said this.

The class mirrored her excitedly, and they got work quickly there after.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, and largely everyone had gotten their training places set up, as well as their plans before lunch then came around.

However, before they went inside, Izuka put a hand on Todoroki’s shoulder.

The boy turned to her, still with his cold exterior.

Izuka looked at him with a slight frown, and slightly narrowed eyes “Go collect some lunch, then meet me in the classroom. We need to have a talk.” She then let go of his shoulder, and walked inside of the building.

Todoroki watched her silently as she walked, then he turned and continued towards the cafeteria.

  
  
  
  


A few minutes later, the boy arrived in the classroom, holding a tray with a bowl of cold soba on it.

He spotted Izuka quickly. She was standing at the window and looking outside, and she turned as she heard the boy close the door “You’re here, good. Take a seat, and just so you know, I’ve gotten permission to keep you even if the bell rings,” the boney-winged girl informed the heterochromatic boy.

The boy eyed her for a moment, but he didn’t argue. She was a Teacher’s Assistant, and a pro at that.

He sat down in one of the front seats, took his chopsticks and began to eat.

Izuka took the chair from the neighboring desk, then she sat herself opposite the boy.

For a moment, the two of them simply stared at each other, silently.

Finally, Izuka sighed “I guess I’ll just get to it. The reason I called you up was for what you said to me earlier,” she explained with a… strange expression.

Todoroki frowned slightly “I told you, I won’t use that man’s power.” He was defiant. Izuka didn’t like that.

Izuka looked at him for a moment, then her expression softened some “Look, I don’t want to be the bad guy, I want to help you, that’s what a hero does, no, that’s what any good person does, but I can’t help if I don’t know” she reached out a hand “Will you tell me, why you won’t use your fire?” she pleaded as she looked at the boy.

Todoroki looked at her, but Izuka couldn’t tell what he was thinking from her face.

His mind, on the other hand, was swimming with different thoughts and emotions.

She responded to this, and grew a warm and kind smile “I just want to help, nothing more. I promise,” she assured kindly.

The boy looked at her with what almost seemed surprise.

Then finally, he made up his mind “Alright, I’ll tell you,” the boy decided.

Izuka would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised by how easily he agreed to tell her. She could tell there was something, and it was no small thing.

The boy sat up properly in his seat, then he began to speak.

He spoke of his father’s- of Endeavor’s actions.

Of how he literally bought his wife off her family.

Of how he forced her to bear child after child in search of the perfect combination of fire and ice.

He recollected how her mother finally broke, and she poured boiling water on the left side of his face, claiming that it looked too much like the flame hero. 

He revealed that on that day, he pledged an oath to never use the left side of his quirk.

He pledged to never be like that man.

In the end, the boy finished retelling his past, and Izuka was left in shock, simply sitting and staring at Todoroki.

Her mind swam as she absorbed all that she had been told.

Finally, almost two minutes later, her expression morphed into something… murderous.

Sparks began to crackle across her body “That…. flaming piece of HUMAN SHIT!” the girl bellowed furiously, causing the ground to shake violently for a moment due to her power flaring.

The boy was caught off guard by her sudden outburst, and went silent as he watched the young hero in front of him seethe furiously. “That bastard. I’m going to rip him to pieces myself, then I’ll feed him to the hatchery and-” she was cut off by herself as she let out an animal-like snarl.

She looked Todoroki in the eye “I’m not letting this go, as a hero, as a human being, I can’t.” her expression was serious, and her tone even more so.

The boy looked at her with surprised “What can you do? He’s the number two hero, nobody is going to believe you,” he argued as his expression seemed to return to the usual blank it usually was, but there was a hint of a frown as well.

Izuka looked at him for a moment, but then a wicked grin spread across her face “Do you think they would believe me if All Might supported my claim?”

Todoroki stared at her with wide eyes “All Might? How would you get him to help, and why should he even believe you?” he questioned.

She held the grin, then tapped the side of her head “I’ll show them what you went through. Remember, I can read minds, including memories, and if I’ve had a physical connection to you, then I can show him your memories. He will see the truth from your own eyes,” she explained with an almost evilly gleeful tone.

Todoroki continued to stare at her, then his head fell as he seemed to go deep into thought.

Izuka began to calm down as she was this, and she reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her “Listen, what that man has done is terrible, irredeemable. But, combined with his already substantial amount of collateral property damage and civilian injuries and deaths, well, he’s unlikely to win the public’s favour. If we can find evidence, and with both All Might and UA’s backing, we will be almost sure to win, and even if we don’t, the scandal and the fact you claimed that he abused you will ruin him. No matter what, he won’t come out of it victoriously.” She smiled at him as she spoke, trying to reassure him that it would be fine.

Todoroki stared at her for a few moments with an expression she wasn’t quite able to discern.

Finally, he nodded “I understand, and you’re right. He’s done too much, and I want to be free from him,” he answered honestly.

Izuka smiled wider “Good. Come, I’ll message Nedzu and All Might and tell them to gather in the principal’s office, if you’re ready to do it now.” She didn’t want to do anything without being sure he was ready.

Todoroki nodded “Ok, I… so long as you can just show them, then we can do it now” the boy agreed, despite his voice sounding slightly upset.

Izuka nodded “Ok. Finish your food then while I message them, and tell Aizawa we won’t be coming back today” she pulled out her phone as she spoke and began to write to the different heroes.

Todoroki nodded and went back to his meal, but… now he had a warm feeling in his chest, one he hadn’t really felt in years.

_ ‘Am I… happy?’ _

  
  
  
  


Half an hour later, Izuka, Todoroki, Nedzu and All Might were in the principal’s office.

Nedzu clapped his paws “Right then, what have you asked us here for Izuka?” the rodent asked cheerily as he looked at the girl.

But as he looked at her expression, he realised quickly that something was wrong.

Why?

Because she wasn’t smiling. She was frowning.

“During lunch, I asked Todoroki to come with me to the classroom. While we were there, I asked him to tell me why he refused to use the left side of his quirk. He told me after a bit of convincing, and…” she grit her teeth “What he told me, and what I saw from his mind...” She looked back up to the rodent “You need to see it as i did to fully understand.”

Nedzu raised an eyebrow, but he knew already it was nothing good if she was angry.

He knew what she was telling him, so he hopped off his chair, and went over to the girl.

Izuka looked to the blonde hero “You come over too. You need to see this as well.”

Her tone didn’t leave him room to deny, nor did it sound like she would be happy with it.

He got out of his chair, and walked over to stand next to the principal.

The Zerg Queen nodded, then she turned to Todoroki.

She looked him in the eye “Do you trust me?” 

The boy looked at her for a moment, then he nodded “Yes, after what you did at the USJ, and today, I trust you,” he answered honestly.

Izuka nodded, then her eyes began to glow “Then hold still, it’ll be over quickly.” She raised her hand as she spoke.

The boy didn’t move as she placed her hand on his forehead.

Then suddenly, the world seemed to twist and turn, before he felt his mind swim with thoughts and memories, both good and bad.

Barely half a minute later, it ended.

The boy gasped as his mind became clear again, and he looked around, almost as if he didn’t know where he was.

Then he looked ahead, and saw Izuka smiling to him “We’re done. If you’re still dizzy, then go sit on the sofa, it helps get your bearings” suggested she kindly.

The boy nodded, then did as suggested, and walked over to the sofa. As he did, he stumbled slightly, but he made it without falling.

As he sat down, he looked back over in the direction of the three heroes, and saw Izuka floating in front All Might, who now had Nedzu on his shoulder, and she had a hand on both their heads while their eyes were closed.

A few moments later, the young heroine removed her hands, and floated back down to the ground.

For a few moments, nobody moved.

Then finally.

All Might’s expression turned furious.

“I knew there was something wrong with how he treated Young Todoroki, but this…” he grit his teeth as he had to keep himself from saying something he would regret.

Nedzu was wearing a deep frown of his own “This is serious. Very serious. The fact that this has gone unnoticed for more than two decades is frankly disgusting.” He seemed angry as well, but he was doing better at hiding it.

Izuka nodded in agreement “We can’t let this go on, we need to get him and his siblings away. He’s already driven one of his children away, and he mentally broke his own ‘wife’,” she spat the word as if it personally offended her, which it very well may have.

Nedzu and All Might nodded “I will contact the police, and I’ll call in some favours. There is no possible way that there is no evidence of all of this happening.” The principal hopped off All Might’s shoulder and went over to his desk to his computer.

All Might turned to Todoroki “And I will be ready to take this to the public if I must. What he has done, it is worse than many villains I have fought against, all in an attempt to get back at me...” He shook his head. He truly couldn’t believe the man had gone so far. It was… frankly disturbing.

Izuka looked to Nedzu “Is there anything I can do to help?” the heroine asked with a determined expression.

Nedzu looked up to her, but he didn’t answer immediately.

Finally, he shook his head “Not right now, but I will be sure to ask you if I’m in need of your powers. For now, simply make sure nobody else discovers what has happened, and make sure Young Todoroki is well.” His expression softened slightly as he looked to the boy in question.

Izuka looked at him for a moment. She didn’t like that she wouldn’t be able to properly help them, but she would do as suggested. Todoroki needed assurance, he needed help, and she would give it.

She turned to the heterochromatic boy “Let’s go back to the dorm then. I’ll tell Aizawa where we are, and tell him that I’ll explain the situation later. While you probably don’t want him to know, I think as your teacher he needs to know how you’ve been treated,” she explained, though she did so kindly and with a smile.

Todoroki did seem to frown some, but before he could say anything, Nedzu spoke “I agree Izuka, it is for the best if Aizawa is told of this development. I recommend showing him Young Todoroki’s memories as well, so he is better able to accomodate the boy,” the principal agreed, though his usual chipperness was completely gone.

Todoroki seemed to dislike this idea, but he wasn’t the type to argue with the principal, so he just silently nodded in understanding.

Izuka and Todoroki left the principal’s office a few moments later, and the two of them began to walk back to the dorm.

They walked in silence, though Izumi could hear Todoroki thinking. His thoughts were swimming, wildly.

But the one that was at the front, was relating to the fire side of his quirk.

“You know,”

The boy shook out of his thoughts as Izuka suddenly spoke up, and the boy turned to her.

He was surprised when he saw her giving him a soft smile “That fire is yours, not Endeavor’s. Only you can decide what to do with it, and only you can decide who you wish to use it against.”

“It’s ok for you to become who you want to be.”

Todoroki’s eyes widened at her words.

Then, a memory flooded his mind.

He had heard those words before.

From his mother.

Izuka could see the memory as well, and it only made her smile wider, though it was still soft.

She looked ahead “I think you’re going to be a great hero, much better than he could ever hope to be.” She was confident in this as she spoke.

Todoroki stared at her with wide eyes, and a slightly open mouth.

_ ‘I can become… who I want to be?’ _

The thought seemed completely foreign to him. For so long he had been told repeatedly that he would become nothing more than a legacy. He had never wanted it of course, but he hadn’t had anyone support him, they had all simply spoken of how cool it must be to be the son of the number 2 hero.

But… here, right in front of him, was Vitus, and she was telling him it was fine.

He looked down, directly at his left hand.

A spark ignited for a moment, then a small flame flickered to light.

Could he really do it?

Could he use his flames after all this time?

“If you can’t, then I’ll help you, and I know Uncle Aizawa will too.”

He turned to Izuka, who had spoken once more, and she still held a warm smile.

Todoroki stared at her for a while, then he looked ahead once more.

“Thank you,” thanked the boy.

Izuka smiled wider “Anytime”

Silence fell between them once more, but Todoroki’s thoughts had also quieted down. The turmoil had stilled.

Izuka side eyed the boy for a moment, then looked back ahead “So, I don’t think I’ve ever had a real conversation with you. Is there anything you like to do?” she asked as she folded her hands behind her back.

She saw out of the corner of her eye as Todoroki turned to her “What?” the boy asked with minor confusion.

Izuka grew a smile and a giggle went past her “I asked if there’s anything you like to do,” she repeated as she turned to the boy.

Todoroki blinked at her, and stayed silent for a short while.

“I… don’t know…” he admitted with an unsure tone and small frown, while turning ahead again.

Izuka raised an eyebrow at the boy, then turned ahead as well while letting out a hum “Well, we have a few hours to find something while everyone else trains, so let’s have some fun!” the Zerg Queen suggested with a smile.

Todoroki turned to her with a blank look, and stared at her for a few moments, then he turned ahead and stayed silent.

Izuka didn’t need a verbal answer, she could hear his thoughts, and he didn’t think it sounded like too bad an idea.

The walk back to the dorm returned to one of silence, but Izuka was thinking of things to do all the while.

Let’s see if the heroes can find something, or if Endeavor’s horrid actions will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys are getting a treat this weekend. I've made a deal with Raider867, which states that in return for three chapters of his The Yakuza Isn't That Bad, I will be doing three uploads of my own. Now, since I often do double uploads depending on the length of the chapters and the contents, you all will likely be getting five to seven fics this weekend, so you better enjoy them all :D


	43. The First Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 21st. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> The first day of the Sports Festival has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gotsh0cks for the last minute editing after my beta burnt out. You're a life saver :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Telepathy/Loudspeakers”**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


The two weeks went by surprisingly quickly and before class 1-A knew it, the sports festival had arrived.

The training the class had done leading up to the festival had borne fruit for the entire class, but the one that had made the biggest change was Todoroki.

With the help of Izuka and an informed Aizawa, (who had been furious after being shown what Endeavor had been doing) Todoroki had been able to gain a decent control over his flames. The first few days had been tough as he had trouble getting himself to properly use his flames. But, thanks to Izuka’s encouragement and help, the boy had been able to work through it and gained some manner of control, at least enough for it to be safe to use during the sports festival.

However, there had been one day where something infuriating had happened.

  
  
  
  


Class ended, and everyone packed their things as they prepared to return to the dorm.

Ochako was the first to the door and she opened it as usual.

But, she was shocked to find the hallway filled with people, entirely blocking anyone from leaving the room. “W-what’s going on?” the brunette questioned loudly as she took a surprised step back.

Tsuyu came up behind her and put a finger on her chin as she tilted her head. “Why are there all these people here?” the frog girl wondered as she looked over the crowd of students.

Then someone clicked their tongue. “Isn’t it obvious? They’re here to scope out the competition,” Bakugou answered gruffly as he walked past.

He stopped in front of the door. “MOVE IT YOU DAMN EXTRAS!” the ash-blonde shouted angrily.

“My my, 1-A really is full of cocky fools,” came a voice from the crowd.

“Eeeeeeh?” Bakugou didn’t seem to like the sound of that.

The crowd parted slightly, and a blonde boy stepped forward. “You class 1-A fools have been very famous as of late. Are you enjoying it? Getting attacked by villains sure seems to have made you popular.” The boy’s tone was condescending as he spoke and it made more than just Bakugou angry.

“What, exactly are you trying to say, Neito Monoma?” a voice questioned.

Everyone turned and saw Izuka, who was leaning on her desk with her elbow and resting her chin on said hand.

Monoma scoffed. “This class has obviously been enjoying the fame they’ve gotten from the attack. They’re overconfident and believe themselves to be better than us,” he answered, still with the same condescending tone.

That had been the wrong thing to say, and it showed on Izuka’s face.

“So, you think they’re happy about being attacked? Are you stupid?” Izuka asked as she stood up and her expression turned to a frown.

Monoma seemed taken aback by her words. “What? I am-”

Izuka interrupted as she began to walk to the door. “Stupid. If you think they’re any kind of overconfident, or happy about being attacked by _ real _ villains, then you are stupid. Let me tell you something. Those villains had someone with the power to beat All Might, at least with the help of all the other villains. Those villains would have killed everyone you see in this class if it wasn’t for me,” she explained while her anger steadily grew.

Monoma’s eyes widened. “What? That’s impossible, no one can kill All Might, he’s-”

Izuka interrupted again as she stopped in front of the door. “Growing old. He isn’t at his prime anymore so it’s becoming increasingly easier to beat him, even if it isn’t obvious. So, with that in mind, finding someone with the power to kill All Might was possible, and since he wasn’t there at the beginning they would have just killed class 1-A, as well as the teachers.” her eyes narrowed as she said this.

Monoma was staring now. “B-but-”

Izuka shook her head. “But nothing. If I hear anyone try to insinuate that this class has been benefiting or enjoying the fact they were attacked then I will personally show them how I beat the bastard who tried to kill my Uncle,” she warned with a glare while her wings unfolded slightly in a threatening display.

The crowd was speechless now, even Monoma had quieted down.

Izuka looked over the silent crowd. “Glad to see you understand. Now leave, we have better things to do than entertain your accusations,” she ordered as she crossed her arms and gave all of them a stern look.

The crowd shared embarrassed looks before they did as ordered and began to scatter.

Izuka watched as everyone left and once she was sure everyone was gone, she turned to the teacher’s podium. “Aizawa, I’m going to Nedzu. This needs to be addressed.” 

Aizawa grunted from behind the podium. “Agreed, but I’ll talk to him, you take the class out to train,” the teacher half agreed as he stepped out of his sleeping bag.

Izuka looked at him for a moment, but nodded after a moment, she then turned to the class and gave them a smile. “Sorry that you had to see that, but it made me angry that they were saying that you liked being attacked, so I had to set the record straight” she apologised sheepishly.

The class stared at her for a moment, but the Kyouka huffed. “Yeah well, they were idiots, so thanks for telling them off,” the punk girl thanked as she grinned to the Zerg Queen.

After a few moments, the rest of the class began to sound out in agreement, besides Bakugou and Todoroki, but the later still nodded.

Izuka smiled cheekily. “Glad to hear it. Now then, let’s go do some more training and show those idiots what for, how does that sound?” she suggested as she pumped a fist into the air.

The class all sounded out in agreement, now more motivated than before.

They would show everyone at the sports festival that they weren’t glory hounds.

They were here to be heroes.

  
  
  
  


The day had arrived, and the gates to the stadium had opened.

People flocked in to view the activities first hand, but it also took its time.

Following the events at the USJ, UA had increased security at the sports festival by five times the usual amount, which included having many, many heroes patrolling outside, beyond the heroes who were actually at the festival to scout out possible interns and the roughly one hundred Zerg dug into the ground around the area, but nobody needed to know the latter.

Class 1-A was in their waiting room as they waited for the festival to begin, and almost everyone was talking together.

Izuka was also present in the room, in her hero costume no less, but she was only there because she didn’t have anything to do elsewhere.

While most people might have expected her to be with Momo and Kyouka, the Zerg Queen was actually talking with Todoroki.

Most of the class had been surprised by the changes in the usually quite cold boy, including the fact he was using his fire. Many had also questioned why the two of them hadn’t been there after lunch on the first day of training, but Izuka had responded each time with a smile and saying, “We just had a talk, nothing more.”

Momo and Kyouka knew it was a lie, but when they had tried to get something out of her in private, Izuka had put her foot down.

“I can’t tell you, alright? This is serious, and if it leaks it can put it at risk, so please stop asking.” She had held a stern tone and expression as she spoke, which was somewhat unusual for her but also brought the point around.

The two girls had accepted it and left it alone from then on.

Back to the present, Izuka looked over the class from where she was standing next to Todoroki. “Man, I really wish I could participate in the sports festival. It’s one of the few downsides to already having my license,” the girl pouted as she folded her arms.

Todoroki looked to her, still with his blank expression. “Why?” he asked with minor curiosity.

Izuka turned to him, still with the pout, “Because it always looks like fun and I can’t be a part of that fun,” she answered unhappily.

Todoroki blinked. “Ah, isn’t it supposed to be more serious than that?” he asked with a slight confusion expression.

Izuka looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. “Meh, I guess, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with your friends while doing it,” she countered with a smug smile.

Todoroki looked at her blankly for a moment, then he grew a small frown as he looked ahead. “But… I don’t have any friends…”

Those words brought a pang of pain through Izuka’s heart, but she grew a smile a moment later. “What are you talking about? I’m your friend, and so are your classmates,” she replied happily.

Todoroki turned to her again, this time with wide eyes. “I… have friends?” The thought seemed impossible to him.

Izuka nodded. “Of course. We’re not the types of people to be discouraged by a bit of cold aloofness. I know for a fact that Kirishima, Sero, Mina and Kaminari want to be friends with you, and they’ve been trying, I’ve seen it,” she assured cheerily to the scared boy.

Todoroki looked at her for a few moments, then he looked over the class and saw the people in question.

All of them were hanging out together and talking with smiles. They were having fun.

Todoroki felt a… wanting. He wanted to have that.

“If you let them, they would be more than happy to let you join.”

He turned back to Izuka, who was also looking at the four friends talking.

He turned to look at them again. “I don’t know what to do. I haven’t had… friends, ever. I don’t know if I’ll be able to say anything.”

Izuka let out a giggle. “You don’t need to worry about that. They’ll talk to you, and they’ll be fine with even a short answer. They won’t be annoyed with you or anything other than happy to be friends with you” she assured cheerily him again as she looked at the heterochromatic boy.

Todoroki looked back to her and Izuka could hear as his mind began to swim once more.

She giggled again. “You don’t have to think so hard about it. How about this, once the festival is over I can help introduce you to them,” she suggested with a smile.

The boy looked at her for a few moments, then he looked ahead. “That sounds… fine,” he decided as the corners of his mouth curled upwards slightly.

Izuka smiled wider in response.

It was then the intercom went on.

**“ALRIGHT STUDENTS, GET READY TO MOVE, THE FESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!”** announced Present Mic loudly.

Most of the class, and especially Kyouka, covered their ears at the volume, but once he finished excitement began to spread around instead.

They began to move towards the exit of the room and walked down to one of the entrances to the stadium.

As this happened, Izuka said her goodbyes and moved back to the teacher’s stands, since she was a TA first, she had to sit there even though she disliked it.

She made it to the stands after a few minutes and sat down before any of the classes had entered the stadium.

She was sat next to her dad, Snipe. “Hey there Izuka, howzit goin’?” the man asked as he turned to her.

Izuka turned to him and smiled. “Great. I had a nice talk with Todoroki again, and everyone was excited to start the festival,” she answered she giddily.

Snipe chuckled. “Good to hear. Are you still upset about not being able to participate?” he asked as he turned back to the stadium.

Izuka grew a pout once more as she crossed her arms. “I’ve not exactly been quiet about it, but I know there’s nothing I can do about it,” the girl grumbled with slight disappointment.

Snipe shrugged. “Well, that’s just how it is someti-”

“Actually Izuka, I have something to tell you.”

Both father and daughter jumped as Nedzu suddenly appeared beside the Zerg Queen. “ACK.” both of them exclaimed in surprise.

Nedzu chuckled at their reactions. “I apologise, but it occurred to me that I forgot to mention something to you at an earlier date, with the investigation and all,” the rodent apologised, though he didn’t seem the least bit sorry.

Izuka blinked as she calmed down. “Oh, um, right. What is it Uncle?” she asked as curiosity grew in her.

Nezu’s smile widened. “Well…”

  
  
  
  


**“HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!”** Present Mic announced with loud enthusiasm.

**“Stop yelling Mic, you’re giving me a headache,”** came Aizawa’s less enthusiastic and more annoyed voice.

**“IT’S THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR BEING EXCITED?!”**

Aizawa didn’t respond for a moment. **“Maybe, maybe not, but I know people won’t be happy if you keep yelling and damaging their hearing,”** he replied with what sounded like a deadpan sigh.

**“Oh. Good point. Sorry about that everyone, my excitement got the better of me. Now then, without further ado, let me introduce the classes that are going to be participating in this first year bout today,”** the loud man began excitedly but with a quieter voice.

A door opened at foot of the stadium. **“Up first, we have the famous class 1-A that was attacked just a couple weeks ago. They’re going to show you all today that those villains won’t be able to keep them down.”**

As the words left his mouth, class 1-A began to enter the stadium and the crowd cheered loudly.

Then another door opened. **“Up next we have their sister class, class 1-B, and they’re not about to let their sibling class have all the glory today,”** he announced with equal excitement.

The heroics class in question entered the stadium as well and the crowd cheered just as loudly for them as they had 1-A.

Following this, Present Mic introduced the general education classes, as well as the support classes, and these were just as enthusiastic as the rest.

The blonde then went on. **“And our judge for today is our lovely teacher, Midnight,”**

The teacher in question stepped up onto a small stage in the middle of the arena and brought a microphone up to her mouth. **“Thank you Mic, and welcome everyone, I look forward to being your lovely umpire for today.”** She winked as she said this.

A lot of people sweatdropped and wondered if it was appropriate for her to umpire at a university event.

Midnight didn’t notice it and kept going. **“Now, before we get into the events, we obviously have to have the annual students pledge, and the speaker for the first years this time is…”** she pointed her whip into the crowd of students. **“Katsuki Bakugou.”**

Class 1-A and Izuka all gained blank expressions at that for a moment, then the words properly sunk in. “WHAT?!” all of them exclaimed, including Izuka, and excluding Bakugou and Todoroki.

The ash-blonde just held his usual angry expression as he walked forward and up next to the R-rated heroine.

He walked right up to the microphone and leaned in.

**“I pledge… to win, and show why I’ll be number one.”**

Class 1-A deadpanned and Izuka facepalmed. “God damn it Bakugou,” the Zerg Queen muttered.

The crowd and the rest of the students began to boo at the ash blonde’s rather cocky ‘pledge’.

The ash-blonde began to shout back angrily but had the microphone taken away from him quickly by Midnight. **“W-well, let’s all give a hand to this… inspiring pledge.”** She tried to make it better, but she found she couldn’t really.

She sent Bakugou back down and he walked past the many other students of UA, who were all giving him the stink eye, but also thankfully were only doing it to him and not the rest of the class.

Midnight cleared her voice. **“Anyways, let's get to the first activity for the day. Spin the wheel,”** she announced as she turned to the large screen mounted behind her.

On the screen, a game wheel appeared, and it began to spin as she gestured to it.

Then a few seconds later, it stopped.

Midnight turned back to the students with a wide smile. “**The Obstacle Course,”** she announced with glee.

The screen behind her changed and showed a circle going around from one side of the stadium to the other. **“This obstacle course consists of three different challenges that you all will need to get past, and only the first forty-two that make it through will get to progress to the second activity,”** she explained with minor flair and obvious excitement.

Now Izuka was very jealous about not being able to participate, but then again, she was fast and could fly, so it wouldn’t be much of an issue for her, or fun really.

Midnight then pointed to one side of the stadium with her whip, to a large set of doors. **“The race will begin in thirty seconds, so all of you get into position.”**

This sent the students scrambling and everyone hurried ahead.

Most of class A were in the front by the gate, and Izuka could already guess what several of them would do.

Then, the gate began to open, but the word hadn’t quite been given yet.

**“START!”** Mic announced excitedly as he finally got to speak again.

The reaction was immediate and everyone began to surge forward all at once.

But, it quickly became apparent that there were more than just three obstacles.

Yep, the entrance to the course was an obstacle of its own, as people began to squeeze into the passage only to get stuck.

But at the front about a dozen people burst out, having escaped being caught in the stampede.

The one at the very front was Todoroki, and as his right foot made contact with the ground, he sent a sheet of ice backward and trapped the rest of the contestants, save several others from class A as they had expected for the heterochromatic boy to do this.

Izuka watched this with a smile. Her class was already showing their abilities.

They continued forward and before long many arrived at the first real obstacle.

**“Hold onto your hats people, because we’ve arrived at the Robo Inferno,”** Present Mic announced once more with joyous glee.

Many of the students who hadn’t participated in the Hero Course exam paused in fear as they saw the large and imposing Zero Pointers towering over them, but to classes A and B they were just obstacles to be avoided.

Or, in Todoroki’s case, an opportunity to gain ground.

As one of the Zero Pointers leaned down to grab him, the two-tone haired boy used his ice to fully incase the robot.

But as the boy ran past, it became apparent he did it with more than just the purpose of stopping it.

He had frozen it in a precarious position and after a few moments, it began to topple over.

Most of the students managed to dodge the falling giant, but two students didn’t and were crushed beneath it.

Many students and those in the crowd who saw it were horrified, believing that the two were now dead.

But then the robot’s chassis began to crack in two spots, and moments later it gave way to reveal Kirishima, and a student from class B, who seemed to be made of metal.

Everyone calmed down at this, as did Todoroki, who had seen it as he had looked over his shoulder.

He would have to remember to apologise later.

Momo also created a cannon to destroy the head of another Zero Pointer, before hurrying ahead with Kyouka. The two had decided they were going to work together.

They continued ahead and class A was still largely in the lead, with only a few stragglers lagging behind.

Then, they got to the second obstacle.

**“Watch your footing, you’ve arrived at the second obstacle. The Fall.”**

Everyone stopped as they arrived at the massive chasm that was the Fall and many looked down at the dark abyss with apprehension.

But many recovered quickly and began to make their way across the large platforms situated through the area.

Some were obviously better suited for this area, like Tsuyu, but others had more trouble.

Todoroki on the other hand simply slid across the ropes by coating them with ice and somehow managed to keep his balance.

Momo created spring shoes to jump across, and she also created a pair for Kyouka, though the punk girl was a bit wobbly about it, but managed to get the hang of it quickly.

Bakugou was simply using his quirk to blast himself across.

It didn’t take long before all of them were past the obstacle, and ran on to the third one.

They arrived quickly, and saw a sign set up, with a skull painted on.

**“Time for the last obstacle. The Minefield. Just so you know, these aren’t real mines, and just create a blast to throw you aside, but it can still hurt.” **

This didn’t discourage Todoroki, Bakugou, Momo or Kyouka and all of them hurried ahead, together with many other students from class A and B.

At the front were both Todoroki and Bakugou, and both of them were fighting head-on.

For some reason, Bakugou seemed extra aggressive, but Izuka didn’t know why as the boy was too far away for her to read his mind, and she hadn’t formed a link with him.

But, as it turned out, it was for naught in the end.

In a surprising and sudden turn, a large pink explosion went off at the beginning of the minefield, then Momo and Kyouka suddenly burst past Todoroki and Bakugou, surprising both of the boys.

What they hadn’t seen, was that Momo had created a pair of nanotube shovels and given one to Kyouka. The two of them then set about collect a pile of mines, which they then piled together.

Momo then went on to create a reinforced carbon nanotube shield, a large one, before creating something to strap Kyouka to her.

Once the preparations were ready, the two had jumped onto the mines with the shield first.

The mines all detonated at once, which was what had created the large explosion and rocketed the two girls ahead of the competition, in fact, they somehow made it all the way to the end of the minefield.

While the two girls were in the air and passed the two boys, Todoroki and Bakugou seemed to give up on fighting each other and began to book it forwards. This consisted of Bakugou rocketing himself forward once more with his quirk and Todoroki freezing the ground to create a safe path, which would inadvertently also create a path for everyone else, but it was necessary.

But, they missed a detail as they hurried.

Kyouka extended her jack down as they reached the end and stuck it into the ground.

A second later, just as both boys passed by it, several mines below them were detonated as Kyouka’s heartbeat was sent into the ground and resulted in a large explosion, sending both boy’s flying, and not in the direction of the finish line.

Izuka grew a wide excited smile and cheered loudly as this happened. While she wouldn’t really have minded if Todoroki won, she was definitely rooting for her girlfriends.

Momo and Kyouka landed at the end of the minefield and immediately got free from each other and began to run towards the exit.

As they did, neither seemed to actually try and stop each other, instead, they just ran as hard as they could.

**“AFTER AN AMAZING DISPLAY, BOTH MOMO YAOYOROZU AND KYOUKA JIROU HAVE BLOWN PAST THE COMPETITION BY WORKING TOGETHER AND NOW THEY’RE RACING EACH OTHER TO THE FINISH LINE!” **Mic announced with obvious and very loud excitement.

The two girls continued to run, even as they entered the entrance to the arena **“AND THE FIRST ONE TO MAKE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM IS…”**

A foot ahead of the other, one girl came ahead and was victorious.

**“KYOUKA JIROOOOOOOOOOU!!”**

Kyouka panted as she came past the entrance and looked to the side for the first time.

She didn’t see Momo.

She looked over her shoulder, and there the ravenette was, just a few steps behind her.

**“AND IN CLOSE SECOND, WE HAVE MOMO YAOYOROZU!”**

Izuka literally flew out of her seat. “YES!” She shouted ecstatically.

The teachers all looked back to her and blinked, but a moment later they all grew smiles at her reaction.

Less than a minute after the two girls returned to the stadium, Todoroki entered, earning third place, and was quickly followed by Bakugou, who earned fourth place much to his very vocal displeasure.

It took another minute before anyone else arrived at the entrance, but Izuka didn’t notice, she was busy.

**“You did it, both of you, you were awesome!”** she exclaimed telepathically to both Kyouka and Momo.

**“Thanks, I just can’t believe I actually came first,”** Kyouka thanked, and Izuka could tell it was the truth, her thoughts were wracked with shock and disbelief.

**“I lagged behind, I believe I stumbled over my own feet for a moment,”** Momo admitted embarrassingly, and once more, Izuka could tell it was the truth.

Down in the arena, Kyouka turned to Momo with a surprised expression. **“You stumbled? Really?”** she asked with surprise through their link.

Momo nodded. **“It’s embarrassing, I just hope that there were no cameras in the tunnel.” **She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as she thought of the possibility of people seeing her make a mistake like that.

Izuka let out a laugh, outside the link. **“Don’t worry, there aren’t any and the cameras in the stadium can’t see in there, they’re too high up,”** the Zerg Queen assured with amusement.

She could feel Momo calming slightly at her reassurance. **“That is reassuring to know. Thank you Izuka,”** the ravenette thanked.

For the next couple minutes, the three girls began to chat together through their telepathic connection, before eventually, the first forty-two students had returned to the stadium, which included the entirety of both class A and B, as well as two Support Course students.

Midnight cracked her whip, getting everyone’s attention. **“Alright, the first forty-two students have returned to the stadium, good job everyone, including those of you who didn’t make it,”** the R-rated heroine announced with a wide smile.

Those who had just barely not made it all became obviously sad that they hadn’t gotten through.

For the next couple of minutes, the last students trickled in and then were guided back to their class’s stands.

Once only the forty-two going through to the next event were left in the stadium, Midnight continued. **“Now that everyone is where they should be, let’s see what you’ll be doing next. Roll the wheel once again.”** She gestured up to the wheel on the large screen as she made her commentary.

In the teacher’s stands, Izuka was literally sitting at the edge of her seat. “Please be it, please be it, please be it, please be it…” the girl muttered repeatedly.

The wheel began to slow, then stopped.

Midnight grew a grin as she turned around.

Izuka’s eyes went wide, as did her smile.

**“Looks like it’s a good old fashioned game of Tag.”**

A loud squeal came from the teacher’s stands “YAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D
> 
> In case you guys are curious as to what all the Zerg troops look like, here’s a link to the Starcraft Wiki with all the units: [Starcraft 2 Wiki](https://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Category:StarCraft_II_Zerg_units)
> 
> And here’s a link to Primal Kerrigan, so you get an idea of what Izuka roughly looks like: [Primal Queen of Blades Kerrigan](https://images.app.goo.gl/w3VgCQ8FERRDPw3A6) just imagine the purple glowing lines are neon green and she looks less menacing and shorter, plus with fem!Izuku’s face.


End file.
